


Half the Man I Used to Be

by PaintedLady



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Big Gay Love Story, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/pseuds/PaintedLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł zaczerpnięty z piosenki <i>Creep</i> Stone Temple Pilots.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I'm half the man I used to be</i><br/><i>This I feel as the dawn, it fades to gray.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Co się wydarzyło w Los Angeles? Colin rozpaczliwie próbuje poznać prawdę, a milczenie Bradleya nie wróży niczego dobrego. Slash.</b></p><p> </p><p>Fandom: Merlin (TV)</p><p>Ostrzeżenia: Bohaterami opowiadania są Colin Morgan (Merlin) i Bradley James (Artur). Wszystko jest wytworem mojej fantazji. W dalszej części pojawią się sceny erotyczne, przed czym lojalnie ostrzegam.</p><p>Kategoria: M</p><p>Pairingi: Colin/Bradley (Brolin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Londyn 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronherm1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronherm1/gifts).



To był ponury, ciemny poranek. Niebo zasnuwały gęste chmury, a słabe promienie słońca nie były w stanie się przez nie przedostać. Temperatura powietrza była już nieco wyższa niż jeszcze tydzień temu. Na ulicach wciąż zalegał brudny, odgarnięty śnieg, który w niczym nie przypominał swojej pierwotnej, puszystej postaci sypiącej się z nieba. Był czarny, a wokół niego zalegało błoto.

Colin usiadł przy wąskim stoliku pod oknem w kuchni, opierając się plecami o chłodną ścianę. Podwinął jedną nogę pod siebie, postawił filiżankę z nazbyt pospiesznie zaparzoną kawą i przysunął popielniczkę. Uchylił okno, pozwalając chłodnemu podmuchowi dostać się do środka. Przeszył go dreszcz, na który nie zwrócił większej uwagi. Ostatnio w ogóle na nic nie zwracał uwagi. Wygrzebał z kieszeni zapalniczkę, zapalił, zaciągnął się i wypuścił dym, czując drapanie w gardle. To go uspokajało. Z jakiegoś powodu potrzebował gestów, które pozwoliłyby mu oddalić nerwy. Jeść też nie mógł. Już od wielu dni zadowalał się śniadaniem polskiego emigranta, czyli kawą i papierosem, rezygnując z tradycyjnego angielskiego posiłku składającego się z jajek, pomidorów i tostów, który zwykł jadać. Zapatrzył się na widok za oknem. Absolutnie nic nie przykuło jego uwagi. Londyn był szary, brudny i nieciekawy, zupełnie jakby jakaś zła siła ograbiła go ze wszystkich barw i wyssała resztki energii życiowej. Colin czuł się podobnie od dłuższego czasu. Od… Kiedy to się właściwie zaczęło? Tydzień temu, miesiąc? A może wcześniej? Czas płynął jakby obok niego. Wyrwał się z prądu i pozostał z boku, zepchnięty z toru. Coś się nie zgadzało, coś było mocno nie tak.

Włączył laptopa, aby poczytać wiadomości. Cisza panująca w mieszkaniu nagle zaczęła być nieznośna. Poszukał szybko jakiegoś radia internetowego, aż trafił na kanał, który rzekomo miał dodawać energii z samego rana. Nie wierząc zbytnio w te zapewnienia, kliknął odtwarzacz i wrócił do przeglądania newsów. Nie mógł się jednak skupić. Głos spikera radiowego z boleśnie angielskim akcentem zaczął go irytować. Był nienaturalnie wesoły. Ludzie o tej porze nie mieli absolutnie żadnych powodów do śmiechu. Głupi spiker nie powinien więc udawać.

Już miał wyłączyć radio i uwolnić się od drażniącej paplaniny, gdy usłyszał, jak spiker zapowiada kolejny kawałek.

_A teraz power ballada z lat osiemdziesiątych, która każdego powinna postawić na nogi w ten pochmurny dzień!_

Słowa _power ballada_ poruszyły jakąś strunę w pamięci Colina. A potem usłyszał pierwsze takty piosenki i już wiedział, dlaczego. Zamarł z papierosem w dłoni, a na jego ustach po raz pierwszy od wielu dni zabłąkał się uśmiech. Znał ten kawałek na pamięć. Każde słowo, każdą nutę.

_\- No dobra, Colin! Dwa punkty, jeśli powiesz mi, kto to śpiewa._

_\- Tę piosenkę?_

_\- Tak. No dawaj, pokaż mi swoją wiedzę na temat power ballad z lat osiemdziesiątych!_

Colin nie znał wówczas odpowiedzi, mimo iż Bradley pytał się go o to chyba z pięć razy. Po tej wpadce przyjaciel zadbał o to, by nie zapomniał tej piosenki do końca życia. Teraz nawet obudzony w nocy o północy byłby w stanie wyrecytować jej tekst.

John Farnham. _You're The Voice._

Mimowolnie zaczął podrygiwać w oczekiwaniu na refren, a uśmiech na jego twarzy robił się coraz szerszy. Nagle przypomniał sobie tamten szalony dzień na planie Merlina, kiedy to Bradley łaził za nim ze słuchawkami w uszach, podśpiewując coś od samego rana.

_\- Posłuchaj tego – namawiał go, siłą wpychając mu słuchawkę do uszu. – Słuchaj! Mam dziś taką fazę na ten kawałek, że nie wiem. Jest zajebisty!_

_\- To przecież jakieś obciachowe starocie – skrzywił się Colin, za co otrzymał cios w potylicę._

_\- Musisz się wczuć – podpowiedział, obejmując go ramieniem. - You're the voice, try and understand it! Make a noise and make it clear oh-who-oh-ooo! Oh-who-oh-ooo!_

\- Oh-who-oh-ooo – zaintonował niemrawo Colin. Miał dobry słuch – Bradley zawsze żartował, że to zasługa jego wielkich uszu - i nie trzeba było wiele, żeby durna piosenka wwierciła mu się do głowy i przez resztę dnia nie chciała go opuścić. Z początku strasznie go to irytowało, bo nie mógł się skupić na graniu, ale w końcu zaczęło go to śmieszyć. Wszyscy gapili się na niego i Bradleya dziwnie, kiedy w trakcie każdej przerwy szli gdzieś lub siadali pod murami zamku w Pierrefonds, żeby pośpiewać Johna Farnhama. Bradley wyjął kamerę i zaczął ich nagrywać. Wydzierali się przez cały dzień – na planie, poza planem, w samochodzie, w pokoju. Wszędzie. Tego dnia popłakał się ze śmiechu.

Siedzący w kuchni Colin nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zaczął śpiewać na głos. Ile lat temu to było? Trzy? Cztery? Cholera, czy naprawdę minęło już aż tyle czasu? Kiedy to się stało? Ta piosenka już na zawsze będzie mu się kojarzyła z Bradleyem. Zawsze.

John Farnham wytrwale śpiewał dalej, a Colin razem z nim. Kiedy usłyszał charakterystyczną przygrywkę i szkockie dudy, odruchowo wyszeptał słowa, które wymsknęły mu się za pierwszym razem, gdy usłyszał tę piosenkę, wywołując u Bradleya salwy niekontrolowanego śmiechu. Filmik z ich wygłupami wciąż krążył na Youtube.

\- Zabierz mnie do Glasgow – powiedział cicho, naśladując angielski akcent. Miał ochotę roześmiać się i rozpłakać jednocześnie.

\- Colin? Z kim ty rozmawiasz?

Wyprostował się gwałtownie i zgasił papierosa, uśmiercając go ostatecznie w popielniczce. Oskarżycielskie dźwięki starej piosenki wciąż dobiegały z internetowego radia. Zignorował je i spojrzał zakłopotany na Annie.

\- Z nikim – odparł. – Wstałaś już?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała brunetka, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. – Jadłeś śniadanie?

\- Tak – skłamał.

Annie spojrzała na zegar i wpadła w panikę.

\- Cholera, spóźnię się do pracy! – jęknęła, pospiesznie biegnąc do łazienki. Wypadła z niej dziesięć minut później, uczesana, ubrana i umalowana. Colin nie miał pojęcia, jak udało jej się doprowadzić do porządku tak szybko.

\- A śniadanie? – zawołał, gdy jego dziewczyna chwyciła torebkę i pobiegła do wyjścia.

\- Zjem w pracy! – rzuciła na odchodne, a drzwi się za nią zatrzasnęły.

I tyle ją widział.

Z Annie spotykał się niecały miesiąc. Związek z nią był dla niego czymś zupełnie innym. Ciężko mu było bowiem wrócić do normalnego życia po tych pięciu latach, które spędził na planie Merlina. Był pewien, że zanim otrzymał główną rolę w tym serialu, miał _jakieś_ życie, _jakichś_ przyjaciół, _jakąś_ codzienność. Był tego niemal pewien. Ale kiedy ostatnia scena została nakręcona i mógł wreszcie wrócić do domu, zorientował się, że nie potrafi sobie tego starego życia przypomnieć. Nie był w stanie go odtworzyć i tylko z pozoru się starał. W rzeczywistości wcale tego nie pragnął. Lubił być na planie, lubił spędzać czas z obsadą Merlina, z którą zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić. I z Bradleyem. Przede wszystkim z Bradleyem. Kiedy wyjechał do Los Angeles, zostawiając go samego w Londynie, poczuł się zagubiony. Nagle wszystko zaczęło być nie tak. Nie było nikogo, z kim mógłby się pośmiać, bo nikt nie rozumiał jego poczucia humoru. Nie chciało mu się nic robić ani nigdzie wychodzić. Nie chciało mu się jeść. Nawet wtedy, kiedy pojawiła się Annie. Sądził, że ona mu pomoże oderwać się od wszystkiego związanego z Merlinem i powrócić na ścieżki życia zwykłych śmiertelników. Lubił ją, była sympatyczną kobietą. Naprawdę ją lubił i pomyślał, że związanie się z nią będzie dobrym pomysłem. I niby było. Z jej perspektywy wszystko było w porządku. Wprowadziła się do niego. Dzielili razem łóżko, ale kochali się ze sobą chyba tylko ze trzy razy. Żadne z nich jakoś nie miało na to ochoty. Woleli rozmawiać, czytać książki i oglądać filmy. Colin śmiał się wtedy w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i patrzył na Annie wyczekująco, ale ona nie zaśmiała się ani razu.

Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, ogarnęła go tak ogromna tęsknota za Bradleyem, że aż zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Miewał już takie napady, ale nigdy tak silne. Zdał sobie sprawę, że bez najlepszego przyjaciela długo już nie pociągnie. Chciał go mieć przy sobie tu i teraz, natychmiast. Chciał z nim pogadać, pośmiać się, napić… Cokolwiek. Chciał go zobaczyć. Miał ochotę pobiec na lotnisko i złapać najbliższy lot do Los Angeles tak, jak stał, nawet nie zakładając koszulki czy butów. Chciał pojechać do Bradleya i siłą zaciągnąć go z powrotem do Londynu, gdziekolwiek by teraz nie był. Chciał mu się naprzykrzać, chciał go zmęczyć swoją osobą. Chciał mu podokuczać i zemścić się za to, że go zostawił. Chciał poczochrać jego włosy. Mógłby nawet pośpiewać z nim Johna Farnhama, jeśli to miałoby przekonać go do powrotu. Był w stanie zdobyć się nawet na takie poświęcenie.

Wrócił do laptopa, aby poszukać folderu, do którego dostęp chroniony był hasłem – sam w sumie nie wiedział, po co to hasło, w końcu nie miał przed Annie nic do ukrycia – i włączył pierwszy lepszy filmik, który nakręcili z Bradleyem na planie. Był pedantem, więc wszystkie materiały miał dokładnie uporządkowane według lat i miesięcy. Kliknął na rok 2010, maj, i zaczął oglądać. Ulżyło mu, gdy usłyszał głos Bradleya i zobaczył jego roześmianą od ucha do ucha twarz. Skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył siebie: chudego, rozczochranego, z odstającymi uszami.

A potem pozwolił sobie na zapomnienie. Otwierał kolejne foldery w przypadkowej kolejności i oglądał każdy filmik, który mu się napatoczył. Rok 2011, potem 2008. Kwiecień 2010 i sierpień 2012. Nie było w tym żadnej reguły, żadnego porządku. Nie dbał jednak o to. Niczym wariat śmiał się sam do siebie, a jego śmiech odbijał się echem od ścian pustego mieszkania. Wypalił w międzyczasie całą paczkę papierosów, choć przecież nigdy wcześniej nie palił. Świat za oknem robił się coraz głośniejszy, coraz bardziej natarczywy, ale on także go nie interesował. Chciał zatopić się w przeszłości, we wspomnieniach szczęśliwych chwil na planie Merlina, serialu, który odmienił jego życie na zawsze. Bradley, Bradley pieprzony James. Dlaczego nazwiska ich obojga brzmiały jak imiona? Jak to się w ogóle stało, że się spotkali? Co to był za los, co to za pokrętne przeznaczenie, które postawiło go na jego drodze? Anglik i Irlandczyk, blondyn i brunet, przystojniak i przeciętniak. Musieli razem pracować, musieli się tolerować. O przyjaźni nikt nawet nie myślał. Wydawała się zbyt nieprawdopodobna, zbyt abstrakcyjna. A jednak nadeszła i teraz nie wyobrażał sobie już bez niej życia. _Cholerny Bradley_ , pomyślał po raz setny. Nienawidził go każdą cząstką siebie, a po chwili go uwielbiał. _Cholerny Bradley_.

W porywie gniewu chciał zignorować esemesa, którego właśnie dostał. To pewnie Annie. Zerknął jednak na wyświetlacz telefonu i serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. To był Bradley!

Aż podskoczył na krześle. Telefon mało nie wypadł mu z rąk, kiedy dotknął ekranu, aby odczytać wiadomość. Pochłonął ją w czasie krótszym niż mgnienie oka i potem musiał przeczytać ją ponownie, ponieważ zdawało mu się, że źle ją zrozumiał. Czytał ją i czytał w kółko, aż w końcu zaczął się głośno śmiać sam do siebie w pustym mieszkaniu.

_Pierdolę LA. Jadę do ciebie. Będę o 18 na lotnisku. Masz po mnie przyjechać!_

Telepatia. Cholerna telepatia.

A więc on też o nim myślał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin i Bradley nagrywali video pamiętnik z planu Merlina. Jego fragmenty możecie zobaczyć na Youtube. Najsłynniejszy jest filmik, w którym wspólnie śpiewają You're The Voice Johna Farnhama.
> 
> Dziewczyną Colina postanowiłam uczynić kobietę, z którą pojawił się w lutym tego roku na gali filmu Atlas Chmur. W rzeczywistości nie jest jego dziewczyną, tylko koleżanką ze szkoły, i nie ma imię Annie, ale w końcu fan fiction rządzi się własnymi prawami :)
> 
> Bradley rzeczywiście wyjechał do Los Angeles.


	2. Londyn 2

\- Dziśwrócępóźniej. BradleyprzylatujezLA. Obiecałemżeodbioręgozlotniska i…

\- Bradley? Jaki Bradley? – spytała zniecierpliwiona Annie po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Colin już od pięciu minut bardzo chciał jej coś powiedzieć, ale mówił tak nieskładnie, że zupełnie go nie rozumiała. Duża była w tym zasługa jego naturalnego, irlandzkiego akcentu, który ujawniał się, gdy jej chłopak był czymś zdenerwowany lub podekscytowany. Przestawał wtedy przeciągać sylaby na angielską modłę i bezwiednie przerzucał się na irlandzki, mówiąc tak szybko, że odróżnienie poszczególnych słów stawało się niemal niewykonalne.

\- Bradley James – wydyszał w słuchawkę. Musiał zaczerpnąć tchu, którego nagle zaczęło mu brakować.

\- Kto?

\- Król Artur!

\- Ach! – w głosie Annie wreszcie zabrzmiało zrozumienie. – Czekać na ciebie z obiadem?

\- Nie, nie, nie trzeba – odparł szybko. – Muszę kończyć. Pa!

Colin rozłączył się i w podskokach udał się do łazienki. Krytycznie spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Niezdrowa dieta, papierosy i ogólne zaniedbanie boleśnie odbiły się na jego wyglądzie. Nie za wiele mógł z tym zrobić, ale na szczęście był w stanie się ogolić. Kiedy w ogóle zdążył zapuścić tę paskudną brodę? Było z nim gorzej, niż podejrzewał. Jak dobrze, że Bradley wraca!

Gdy się ogolił, z zadowoleniem pogładził dłonią gładkie policzki i szczękę. Wreszcie był podobny do samego siebie. Czy raczej do Colina z planu Merlina, który codziennie musiał się golić. Który Colin był prawdziwszy: ten przed Merlinem czy po nim? I czy w ogóle takie rozróżnienie miało jeszcze jakiś sens? W serialowym Merlinie było wiele z niego samego. Z tą tylko różnicą, że Merlin miał magię i był nieco śmielszy. Poza tym obu łączyło jedno: przyjaźń z królem Arturem.

Parę godzin później rozglądał się już nerwowo po lotnisku w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela. Tłum ludzi napierał z każdej strony. Każdy taszczył ze sobą ciężkie walizki, torby i Bóg jeden wiedział, co jeszcze. Colin obracał się i wychylał, wypatrując Bradleya tak intensywnie, że aż rozbolały go oczy.

Wtem ktoś rzucił się na niego od tyłu.

\- Ha ha! – usłyszał za plecami charakterystyczny śmiech, od którego sam miał ochotę się roześmiać. – Colin, stary!

\- Bradley! – wydusił z trudem, gdyż przyjaciel przycisnął go mocno do siebie, rzucając torbę z bagażem na ziemię. W przeciwieństwie do Colina miał krzepę, a jego uścisk był stalowy. – Zaraz mnie udusisz, palancie!

\- Colin, stęskniłem się za twoją piękną buźką – gdy Bradley się uśmiechał, słońce wychodziło zza chmur, a kwiaty zaczynały kwitnąć. Cały aż promieniał. Jego błękitne oczy błyszczały, a wyszczerzone zęby oślepiały bielą. Colinowi tak brakowało tego widoku. Nawet nie wiedział, że aż tak bardzo. – Nareszcie w domu! – dodał, zabierając dłonie z jego ramion i klepiąc go po twarzy. – Twoje kości policzkowe jak zwykle w formie. Gdzieś ty je wyhodował? Ale poza tym wyglądasz okropnie. Czy ty się w ogóle ostatnio przeglądałeś w lustrze? Lustro, no wiesz, coś takiego wielkiego, szklanego i wiszącego na ścianie. Mówi ci to coś? – poklepał go po plecach i obrócił, przyglądając mu się z każdej strony, zupełnie jakby był uszkodzonym towarem ze sklepu. – Boże, aleś ty schudł! Wyglądasz jak kościotrup! Masz straszne cienie pod oczami i w ogóle jesteś jakiś blady… Czy ta twoja dziewczyna jeść ci zabrania, czy co? Bo jeśli tak, to już ja z nią porozmawiam!

\- To nie wina Annie. To… _Przez ciebie_ , chciał powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język.

\- Jedziemy do mnie, odstawiamy walizki i idziemy coś zjeść - zarządził Bradley. Czasami wciąż wydawało mu się, że jest serialowym Arturem, który może wszystkim rozkazywać. – Podnieś moją torbę, Merlinie. Tylko się pospiesz. Król Camelotu nie będzie czekać!

\- Chrzań się – zachichotał Colin, podnosząc torbę i wręczając ją Bradleyowi. – Musisz sam sobie nosić bagaże. Merlina nie ma. Poszedł…

\- Pewnie do tawerny?

Zaśmiali się zgodnie, zupełnie jakby znów byli na planie. W serialu za każdym razem, gdy Merlin gdzieś znikał, jego wymówką była tawerna. Artur musiał uważać go za potwornego pijaka.

Około godziny później siedzieli już we włoskiej restauracji, zajmując się entuzjastycznie jedzeniem. Bradley nie znał litości – zamówił dwie duże pizze, górę spaghetti i klopsików, wymagając od Colina zjedzenia tego wszystkiego. Co dziwniejsze, chłopakowi niespodziewanie wrócił apetyt. Stwierdził nawet ze zdumieniem, że właściwie to zrobił się głodny, po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni.

\- Musimy się najeść – oznajmił z pełnymi ustami Bradley. – Bo dziś czeka nas cała noc chlania.

\- Jak to? – zdumiał się Colin.

\- Idziemy do Irish Pubu! Udało mi się skontaktować z resztą obsady. Na razie obecność potwierdzili… - Bradley wyjął komórkę i zaczął przeglądać wiadomości. - Angel, Rupert, Tom, Eoin…

\- Ten to nigdy nie opuści żadnej imprezy – stwierdził Colin, zresztą całkowicie zgodnie z prawdą.

Bradley zachichotał.

\- Będzie jeszcze Adetomiwa, a nawet, uwaga: Katie!

\- Nawet Katie? – Katie z kolei należała do tych, którzy stronili od wygłupów. Ale nie zawsze. Czasami nawet piękna pani McGrath pozwalała sobie na odrobinę szaleństwa. – Boże, Brad, jak ci się udało to zorganizować? Przecież jeszcze wczoraj byłeś w Stanach!

\- Kiedy król Artur woła, każdy rycerz Camelotu musi odpowiedzieć na jego wezwanie – odparł pompatycznie, co wywołało u Colina salwy śmiechu.

\- Od kiedy to Angel i Katie są rycerzami Camelotu?

\- Angel jest moją żoną, do cholery. To znaczy Artura. Żoną. Gwen.

\- Tak? – Colina bolał już brzuch od śmiechu. Uwielbiał zakłopotanego Bradleya!

\- A Katie to moja przyrodnia siostra – wybrnął szybko.

\- Tak, wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną. Patologiczną, kochającą się rodziną – Colin pokręcił głową, rozpierając się wygodnie na krześle. – Boże, ale się najadłem. Możemy się stąd nie ruszać aż do wieczora?

\- Już jest właściwie wieczór, bystrzaku.

\- No to przez najbliższą godzinę.

\- Ale potem idziemy prosto do pubu. Zrobiłem rezerwację w strefie VIP.

\- Uuu, jaki lans.

\- Trzeba jakoś uczcić mój powrót. Właściwie to ty powinieneś to wszystko zorganizować, a nie ja. Ruszyć swoją leniwą dupę i wykazać trochę… Bo ja wiem… Inicjatywy?

Colin nie zwrócił uwagi na końcówkę wypowiedzi. Myślami zatrzymał się przy pierwszym zdaniu.

\- A więc wróciłeś – powiedział. Nie wiedzieć czemu, serce zabiło mu odrobinę szybciej, niż zazwyczaj. – Na… Na dobre?

Bradley milczał, obracając w dłoni szklankę. Myślał.

\- Tak – odparł w końcu, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechając się tak, jak wtedy na lotnisku. Z tą tylko różnicą, że w jego oczach pojawił się jakiś niepokojący wyraz. Colin nie miał jednak czasu się nad tym rozwodzić. Zbyt ucieszyła go ta niespodziewana wiadomość. – Wróciłem.


	3. Londyn 3

\- Za Camelooooot! – ryknął Tom nieco nazbyt głośno, wznosząc toast.

\- Za Camelot! – powtórzyła zgodnie zgromadzona w Irish Pubie w strefie dla VIP-ów obsada Merlina, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Ich kieliszki zderzyły się ze sobą.

\- Już dawno powinniśmy byli to zrobić – stwierdził Adetomiwa.

\- Tak się za wami stęskniłam! – zapiszczała Angel, przytulając się do Bradleya. – Stare, dobre czasy!

\- Dokładnie – zgodziła się Katie, rozciągając usta w zabójczym uśmiechu a la Morgana. – Tylko dlaczego nikt nie zaprosił Alexa?

\- Oszalałaś?! – oburzył się Bradley. – Przecież ten gnój mnie zabił!

\- Kurwa, chyba coś ci się pochrzaniło – Eoin już był totalnie pijany. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wypić dwa razy tyle alkoholu co reszcie. – Nie jesteś już królem Arturem. Jesteś… Kurwa… Czy wam też się tak kręci w głowie?

Wszyscy pokręcili głowami z politowaniem.

\- Merlin to jednak było coś – stwierdził Colin. W otoczeniu przyjaciół czuł się taki wyluzowany. Na szczęście pamiętał, żeby zadzwonić do Annie i ostrzec ją, ze wróci jeszcze później.

\- A ja wciąż uważam, że serial byłby o wiele lepszy, gdyby główną rolę dostał Sir Leon – uparł się Rupert. – To ja powinienem być na tych wszystkich plakatach! Sir Leon, najlepszy z rycerzy Camelotu, który…

\- Ej ej ej! – wtrącił się Tom. – Jaki z ciebie był najlepszy rycerz? To Percival był najzajebistszy! Ktoś się ze mną nie zgadza?! – zawołał groźnie, napinając mięśnie.

\- Obaj byliście ciotami – stwierdził Eoin filozoficznie. – Gwen był najlepszy!

\- Chyba Gwaine – poprawiła go Angel, z trudem tłumiąc śmiech.

\- Jeden pies – Eoin wzruszył ramionami i napełnił sobie kolejny kieliszek. – Za Gweeeeeen! – wzniósł kolejny toast, wciąż mając na myśli Gwaine'a.

\- Zagramy w coś? – zaproponował Adetomiwa po kolejnej serii bezsensownych toastów. – Mam karty!

\- O! Ja mam świetny pomysł! – odezwała się Katie ku zdumieniu wszystkich. – Zagrajmy w Alko-Biskupa!

\- Alko-Biskup? A co to takiego? – zapytał Colin podejrzliwie.

\- Coś jak Dupa Biskupa, ale z piciem – wyjaśniła, zabierając Adetomiwie karty. – Dziewiątka – rzekła, rzucając kartę na stół – To zero reakcji. Dziesiątka – każdy musi położyć na nią rękę. Walet – salutujemy, dama – mówimy „Dzień dobry pani", król – „Dzień dobry panu", a as…

\- Krzyczymy „Dupa biskupa!" – dokończył Bradley. – Ha ha, kojarzę tę grę! Kto ostatni zareaguje albo zareaguje błędnie, ten pije, tak?

\- Dokładnie – Katie znów uśmiechnęła się jak Morgana. – To jak? Gramy?

\- Nie ogarniam zasad – jęknął Eoin.

\- No to będziesz musiał pić – Colin rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Sorry, stary. Takie życie!

\- Kurwa – skomentował Eoin.

A potem zaczęli grać.

Colin nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem tak się śmiał. Brzuch bolał go od nieustającego rechotu, a alkohol szumiał mu w głowie. Siedział tuż obok Bradleya, który podskakiwał i zamaszyście wymachiwał rękami za każdym razem, gdy na stole pojawił się walet. Szturchnął go niechcący parę razy, ale Colinowi zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało. Bradley musiał wygrać, nawet w tę głupią pijacką grę. Gdy wmawiali mu, że musi pić, bo był ostatni, czerwienił się i wrzeszczał, że to nieprawda i że to jeden wielki spisek przeciw królowi Camelotu, i że co oni sobie w ogóle wyobrażają, że zamknie ich w lochu i że tam zgniją, i paplał tak i paplał bez sensu, a Colin odchylał się do tyłu na siedzeniu i śmiał się jeszcze głośniej, ignorując wibracje telefonu, który wydzwaniał gdzieś w kieszeni jego spodni. To niestety spowodowało, że nie skupił się dostatecznie na grze. Przegrywał raz za razem, aż w końcu zgromadził wokół siebie wszystkie karty.

\- Colin, ale z ciebie ciota! – drwił Bradley. – Kurwa, jak można tak przegrać! Nawet Eoin był od ciebie lepszy!

Eoin zasalutował na znak zgody z drugiej strony stołu. Pomyślał chyba, że cały czas grają i że właśnie pojawił się walet.

\- I co teraz z nim zrobimy? – zapytała Angel. – Wyznaczymy jakąś karę?

\- Tak! Tak! – domagał się głośno Rupert. Po chwili dołączyła do niego reszta rycerzy Camelotu. – Zemsta! Zemsta na Merlinie!

\- Ale za co?! – wykrzyknął Colin żałośnie.

\- Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga! – darł się dalej Rupert.

\- Dobra, dobra. Cisza! – przekrzyczał wszystkich Tom. – Mam pomysł! Zagrajmy w butelkę. Colin będzie musiał złożyć wilgotny, nieprzyzwoity pocałunek na ustach tego, na kogo padnie!

\- Nie! – zaprotestował Colin gwałtownie, ale jego sprzeciw zagłuszył aplauz pozostałych.

\- Tom, nie pierdol. Co to za kara? To raczej nagroda! – krzyknął Eoin. – Jeśli padnie na Katie lub Angel… Kurwa, też bym chciał taką karę!

\- Ale jeśli padnie na ciebie, to już będzie to kara – wyszczerzył zęby Tom.

\- Coś ty powiedział?!

\- Aż tak bardzo chcesz całować się z Colinem, Eoin? – zaśmiał się Bradley. Colin aż się zakrztusił, gdy go usłyszał.

\- Dobra, skończcie pierdolić i dajcie butelkę – zarządził Adetomiwa.

\- No, Colin! Zaraz się przekonamy, kto jest twoim przeznaczeniem! – zachichotała Katie.

 _Bradley_ , pomyślał Colin żałośnie. Po prostu nie mogło być inaczej. Zawsze, ale to zawsze w takich kompromitujących sytuacjach padało na tego, kogo za wszelką cenę pragnął uniknąć. Takie już po prostu było jego szczęście.

Ale właściwie dlaczego to Bradleya chciał najbardziej uniknąć?

Pusta butelka po wódce trafiła już do jego rąk. Wszyscy odsunęli się, a Colin nachylił się nad stołem i zakręcił butelką. _Tylko nie Bradley_ , modlił się. _Błagam, tylko nie on!_

Niestety, jak przewidział, miał parszywe szczęście.

\- Uuuuu! – zacmokała Angel, a reszta jej zawtórowała. – Szykuj się, Brad! Colin cię zaraz zgwałci!

\- Co?! – Colin poczerwieniał gwałtownie. – To miał być tylko pocałunek! Nikt nic nie mówił o…

\- Stary, wyluzuj! – Bradley poklepał go po plecach. – Aż tak cię obrzydza mój widok? Powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie trafiłeś na Eoina!

\- Ej! – wkurzył się serialowy Gwaine.

\- No, całujcie się wreszcie! – krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona Katie.

\- Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem! To był spisek! To wszystko twoja wina! Po co zapraszałeś Morganę, Arturze? – Colin oskarżycielsko wycelował w Katie palcem. – Ona to wszystko uknuła!

\- Gorzko, gorzko! – zaczął skandować Rupert. – No dajesz, Merlin!

\- Kurwa – westchnął Colin. – Niech was wszystkich piekło pochłonie!

A potem zbliżył się do Bradleya, który wpatrywał się w niego z nerwowym wyczekiwaniem, i ucałował go szybko w policzek.

\- Nie no, kurwa, co to miało być?! – zawył Tom z rozczarowaniem. – W policzek to se możesz ciotkę całować!

\- W usta! W usta! – skandowała Angel.

Colin przewrócił oczami. Bradley poczerwieniał. A może to była wina alkoholu? Na pewno. No bo czego innego?

\- Nie zrobię tego – wydukał. – Mowy nie ma!

\- Daj spokój, Cols – uspokoił go Bradley. – To tylko zabawa! Raz, dwa trzy i będzie po krzyku! A może mam wysmarować usta jakimś błyszczykiem, żebyś mógł sobie wyobrazić, że całujesz Annie?

\- Mam szminkę, mogę pożyczyć! – zaoferowała Katie ochoczo, wyciągając z torebki pomadkę.

\- Czerwoną? – Adetomiwa aż skulił się ze śmiechu. – Ja pierdolę, no nie!

\- Dobra! Chyba jednak wolę wersję bez szminki – wykrzyknął Colin, zanim zrobiło się za późno. Westchnął głęboko. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie widział jego zdenerwowania. Czym on się tak denerwował? To tylko zabawa. Sam Bradley tak powiedział.

Rzucił oskarżycielskie, pełne nienawiści spojrzenie w stronę Toma, który wymyślił tę kretyńską karę.

\- Zemszczę się, Tom – przyrzekł. – Będziesz topić się we wrzącym oleju!

\- Już sikam ze strachu – zapewnił serialowy Percival przymilnie. – No, do roboty, Colin!

I Colin znów musiał obrócić się w stronę Bradleya. Rysy jego twarzy ginęły gdzieś w półmroku Irish Pubu. Nie widział go zbyt dokładnie, co znacznie ułatwiało zadanie. Czuł jednak na sobie jego wzrok, błękitne oczy ze spojrzeniem prześlizgującym się z czoła na oczy, z oczu na nos, a z nosa na wargi, zupełnie jakby Bradley pragnął zbadać każdy cal jego twarzy. _Im szybciej to zrobię, tym szybciej będę miał to za sobą_ , powtórzył sobie złotą myśl.

Zbliżył się ostrożnie, bardzo powoli. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Miał wrażenie, jakby zbliżał się do ognia. Chciał się odsunąć w obawie przed oparzeniem. Płomienie były zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Niebezpiecznie blisko. Jeszcze moment i się spali, aż zostanie z niego tylko kupka popiołu.

Usta Bradleya były chyba stworzone do całowania.

Dotknął jego warg swoimi. Zdziwiło go to, jak były ciepłe. Ciepłe, chętne i wyczekujące. Gdy całował Annie – właściwie prawie w ogóle się nie całowali, zdał sobie nagle sprawę – jej usta były jakieś takie… Inne. Nie tak… Miękkie?

 _Całujesz się z mężczyzną_ , przypomniał sobie. _Z mężczyzną!_

Odsunął się gwałtownie, poparzony przez ogień po zaledwie muśnięciu warg Bradleya swoimi.

\- Żądam zwrotu pieniędzy! – Eoin pokręcił głową z rozczarowaniem. – Co to miało być?!

\- Colin nie umie się całować – zadrwił Rupert. – Współczuję tej twojej… Jak jej tam… Annie?

\- Biedna dziewczyna – zgodził się Tom. – Nie zdziw się, jak z tobą zerwie i zwiąże się z prawdziwym mężczyzną. Takim, jak na przykład ja!

\- Twierdzisz, że nie jestem prawdziwym mężczyzną, bo nie potrafię się całować z mężczyzną? Jesteś pojebany – stwierdził Colin z irytacją.

\- Oni mają rację – odezwała się ku jego rozpaczy Angel. – To miał być pocałunek z języczkiem, a nie jakieś tam muskanie warg.

Inni też zaczęli protestować, a Colin zgarbił się i nie śmiał zaprzeczać.

\- Och, zamknijcie się – odezwał się nagle Bradley. Colin aż się wzdrygnął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel również od dłuższej chwili się nie odzywał. Jego zakłopotanie nie trwało jednak długo. Bradley szybko odzyskał animusz. Zaczął wymachiwać rękami, aby wszystkich uciszyć. – Chodź, Colin. Pokażemy im, jak wygląda prawdziwy pocałunek!

\- Co… - wydukał Colin, ale było już za późno – Bradley przyciągnął go do siebie i nim Colin zdążył zaprotestować, już czuł jego wargi na swoich.

To było tak nagłe i niespodziewane, że aż przeszył go dreszcz. Nie chciał rozewrzeć swoich warg, nie chciał ustąpić przed tym ogniem, przed natarczywą miękkością ust stworzonych do całowania. Chciał uciec, chciał się schować i ukryć. Nie chciał czuć tych dreszczy, mrowienia i ucisku w okolicach brzucha. Ale jak mógł walczyć z takim żywiołem? Przegrał, przegrał z kretesem. Nie miał szans z potęgą ognia, z ustami naciskającymi agresywnie na jego własne i z wilgocią języka, który wdarł się do środka, wykorzystując moment słabości, w którym pozwolił sobie na krótkie westchnienie. Czuł, jak mokry i głodny potwór atakuje blanki stworzone z jego zębów, nacierając na nie i przedostając się dalej, niżej, głębiej, aż trafił w końcu na jego język, który starał się w akcie rozpaczy przycisnąć do podniebienia. Jego wysiłki poszły jednak na nic, gdy język Bradleya zaatakował jego własny, zmuszając go do uników i ucieczki. Musnął go raz i drugi, aż w końcu uwięził go w jakimś niewiarygodnym, wilgotnym i gorącym zarazem tańcu, z którego nie mógł się uwolnić. A może nie chciał? Nagła, niepokojąca myśl zaświtała mu w głowie. Rozpaczliwie pragnął ją przeanalizować, przetrawić, pojąć i zrozumieć. Zapomniał o obronie, o instynkcie samozachowawczym, o blankach białych zębów, które okazały się bezużyteczne wobec wrogiej siły. Nieprzyjaciel czy sprzymierzeniec? A może to nie była walka? Może wzbraniał się dla gry pozorów, może poddał się już dawno, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzał w te błękitne oczy? Odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko, do ciepłego letniego dnia gdzieś pod murami zamku w Pierrefonds, do brzmienia ich śmiechu, zaczerwienionych policzków i włosów targanych przez porywisty wiatr. Poczuł ciepło rozpływające się po całym ciele, tak słabym i kruchym, tak uległym wobec najeźdźcy, który wcale najeźdźcą nie był. A Bradley całował go dalej, korzystając z jego braku koncentracji. Napierał coraz mocniej i coraz silniej, przechylając się do przodu. Jego umięśnione ramiona nagle zaczęły go przygniatać, czuł palce prześlizgujące się po swoich plecach. Palce powędrowały do jego twarzy, gładząc policzki, które dziś ogolił. Były gorące, gorętsze od wszystkiego, z czym kiedykolwiek miał styczność. Dusił się i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Chciał się udusić, chciał spłonąć. Chciał obrócić się w kupkę popiołu. Pragnął tego tak bardzo, tak żarliwie, że aż rozsadzało go od środka.

I nagle zaczerpnął oddechu, nagle wszystko ustało, skończyło się. Słyszał dobiegające jakby z oddali krzyki, śmiechy, oklaski i wiwaty, i zaczął sobie przypominać, że jest w Irish Pubie, a nie w Pierrefonds. Że nie są sami, choć tak mu się wydawało, gdy wyłowił spojrzenie Bradleya. Niebieskie oczy, lodowy ogień; ten wyraz, który widywał już tyle razy. Czy to na planie, czy to poza nim, czasami Bradley obdarzał go takim spojrzeniem.

\- Boże, aż gorąco mi się zrobiło! – powiedziała Angel, wachlując się dłonią.

\- Mi też – przyznał Tom.

Wystraszony i wyraźnie zaniepokojony Adetomiwa odsunął się od Toma na dobry metr.

\- Myślę, że tym razem chyba nikt już nie będzie zgłaszał reklamacji – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko Bradley. – Napijmy się, bo w gardle mi zaschło!

\- Racja! Napijmy się! – ożywił się Eoin.

I nagle wszyscy znów zaczęli zachowywać się normalnie, już się wybudzili z letargu. Czas ponownie zaczął płynąć. Ale nie dla Colina. Czy tylko on nie mógł się otrząsnąć? Zerknął na Bradleya. Z pozoru wydawał się wyluzowany, ale znał go już wiele lat i potrafił rozpoznać podenerwowanie w sposobie, w jaki prostował ramiona.

\- Muszę już spadać – zaczął się tłumaczyć. Potrzebował powietrza, otrzeźwienia. Ucieczki. – Annie na pewno się denerwuje. Miałem być o 2…

\- Pij, nie pierdol – żachnął się Eoin, podając mu wypełniony po brzegi kieliszek.

Colin spojrzał na zawartość kieliszka krytycznie.

Właściwie to miał ochotę się napić po tym wszystkim.


	4. Londyn 4

Wiele litrów alkoholu później obsada Merlina (a właściwie Katie, która w przeciwieństwie do reszty zachowała jeszcze jakieś strzępki zdrowego rozsądku) wspaniałomyślnie zadecydowała, że to już chyba najwyższy czas na opuszczenie Irish Pubu. Wychodzili grupkami. Każdy uciekał chyłkiem i nim Colin się zorientował, został sam na sam z pijanym w sztok Bradleyem, który miał poważne problemy z odnalezieniem swojej lewej ręki, której nagle zaczął panicznie szukać.

Colin pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Po chwili tego pożałował, ponieważ nadmiar procentów jemu też dawał się we znaki. Kręciło mu się trochę w głowie – no dobra, nawet więcej niż trochę – ale przynajmniej nie miał problemów ze zlokalizowaniem swoich kończyn.

\- Idziemy, stary – rzekł, pomagając kumplowi podnieść się na nogi. Bradley oparł się o niego ciężko.

\- Moja ręka… - zaczął bełkotać, panicznie rozglądając się na boki.

\- Znajdziemy ją – obiecał Colin, dzwoniąc po taksówkę. W jego głowie już od dłuższego czasu paliła się ostrzegawcza lampka opatrzona imieniem Annie. Dzwoniła do niego pięć razy, dochodziła już 4, a jego jeszcze nie było w domu. Powinien wracać i to szybko, jeśli nie chciał się narazić na jej gniew. Spojrzał jednak na Bradleya, który w swoim obecnym stanie był bezbronny jak dziecko.

\- Dasz radę sam wrócić do domu? – zapytał.

\- Jak znajdę rękę – odparł, spoglądając na niego nieprzytomnie.

To nie była odpowiedź, którą pragnąłby usłyszeć. Szybko rozważył dostępne możliwości. Musiał odstawić Bradleya do domu, ponieważ on sam nie da rady nawet wczołgać się po schodach do mieszkania, a co dopiero wejść. Jeśli jednak pojadą do niego, wszystko się przedłuży, a Annie jeszcze bardziej się wścieknie…

\- Dokąd jedziemy? – spytał taksówkarz, gdy Colin wepchnął już Bradleya na tylne siedzenie, a sam usiadł obok kierowcy.

Colin podał swój adres.

  


Bradley niespodziewanie się ożywił, gdy już wysiedli z taksówki.

\- Moja ręka! Patrz, Cols, to moja ręka! – krzyczał uradowany. – Stary, dzięki! Znalazłeś ją! Kocham cię!

Nim Colin zdążył zrobić unik, Bradley zagrodził mu drogę i pocałował go w usta. Nie było w tym nic przyjemnego. Jego usta były zbyt wilgotne, a oddech cuchnął alkoholem.

\- Już dosyć miziania się na dzisiaj – syknął Colin, odsuwając go stanowczo. Bradley zawiesił się na nim i oparł głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela.

\- Jezu, ale jestem pijany – stwierdził niespodziewanie trzeźwym tonem. – Zawsze zachowuję się ja idiota.

\- To fakt – nie śmiał zaprzeczyć Colin.

\- Gdy się upiję. Wieszam się na ludziach – kontynuował Bradley. – I mam ochotę kogoś przelecieć.

\- Byle nie mnie, debilu.

\- A dlaczego nie? Ach, sorry. Za dużo wypiłem. Wszystko mi się teraz… - Bradley zachwiał się. Nogi się pod nim zaplątały i ugięły. – Kurwa, czemu te chodniki są takie krzywe?!

\- Postaraj się trochę ogarnąć – poprosił Colin, pomagając Bradleyowi utrzymać równowagę. – I bądź cicho. Musimy uważać, żeby nie obudzić Annie.

\- Annie! – wykrzyknął. – Nareszcie ją poznam. Jestem cholernie ciekawy, co to za laska. I dlaczego z nią śpisz. Ma duże cycki?

Colin aż poczerwieniał ze złości.

\- Gęba na kłódkę, bo inaczej zostawię cię na schodach!

\- Ach! Okej, okej. Dobrze! – obiecał Bradley, kiwając głową niezbyt przekonująco. – Ani słowa!

Zamek w drzwiach cichutko szczęknął, a Colin wślizgnął się do mieszkania. Odetchnął z ulgą. Światła były pogaszone. Annie spała.

\- Cols… - zaczął Bradley.

\- Ciiii! – syknął Colin, przystawiając palec do ust przyjaciela. – Miałeś być cicho!

\- Cicho – zgodził się Bradley, kiwając szybko głową.

Coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony Colin wziął Bradleya za rękę i wprowadził go do mieszkania. Mimo pijackiego zamroczenia poczuł się nieswojo. Na palcach jednej ręki mógł policzyć chwilę, kiedy trzymał Bradleya za rękę. Jeszcze bardziej zadziwiające było to, że wszystkie te chwile pamiętał.

Zaczął stąpać ostrożnie po podłodze, uważając, by się o nic nie potknąć, a Bradley sunął za nim. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dotarł do drzwi salonu. Otworzył je… i odskoczył jak oparzony, wpadając plecami na Bradleya.

Obaj zwalili się na podłogę.

\- Annie! – wykrzyknął Colin zduszonym głosem.

Jego dziewczyna zapaliła światło w salonie. Wyglądała niezwykle groźnie w swoim białym szlafroku, potarganych włosach i z rękami zaplecionymi na podołku.

\- Ja to wszystko wyjaśnię – zaczął Colin słabo, ale Annie natychmiast mu przerwała.

\- Miałeś być o 2! Jesteś w cztery dupy pijany! I kto to w ogóle jest?!

\- To Bradley. Bradley James.

\- Cześć, Annie – przywitał się grzecznie Bradley. Jakimś cudem podniósł się z podłogi o własnych siłach i podszedł do Annie, mierząc ją badawczym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Zagapił się w je dekolt. – Ale ty masz małe cycki! – wykrzyknął z gromkim śmiechem. – Ja pierdolę, Cols, to czemu z nią jesteś jeśli nie dla cycków?

Oburzona Annie rozdziawiła szeroko usta. Aż zabrakło jej tchu.

\- Ty palancie! – krzyknęła, uderzając Bradleya w twarz. – Jak śmiesz!

Zaskoczony Bradley zachwiał się pod wpływem ciosu i wpadł na regał z książkami. Chwilę później wszystkie spadły mu na głowę.

\- Bradley! Annie! – krzyczał Colin, obracając się to do dziewczyny, to do przyjaciela. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. – Annie, zgadzam się, Bradley to palant, ale on nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał… Jest pijany…

\- Ma się stąd wynosić, ale to już! – wściekła Annie była bliska płaczu. Podciągnęła szlafrok aż pod samą brodę, tak, żeby nie było widać choćby niewielkiego fragmentu jej dekoltu. – Nie chcę go więcej widzieć na oczy!

\- Ale Bradley jest w porządku – próbował bronić go Colin. Jakby na zaprzeczenie jego słów Bradley próbował wygrzebać się niezdarnie spod stosu książek, w efekcie czego kolejna półka zwaliła mu się na głowę. – No, może nie teraz, ale jeśli poznasz go bliżej…

\- Niech się stąd wynosi. I to natychmiast! Bo inaczej zadzwonię na policję!

\- Ale on jest zupełnie pijany! Nie jest nawet w stanie się podnieść! Jak ma trafić do domu? Niech zostanie w salonie. Prześpi się i wytrzeźwieje…

\- Chyba na łeb upadłeś! Nie pozwolę mu tu zostać!

\- Przecież nie mogę go tak zostawić – jęknął Colin żałośnie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! On nie może tu zostać!

Mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniami. Ostatnim, czego Colin pragnął, była wojna z Annie. Niestety, było już za późno na wycofanie sił zbrojnych.

\- Zgoda. Odstawię go do domu – zadecydował, żałując, że nie zrobił tego od razu.

\- Wychodzisz? A co, jesteś jego niańką?! Masz tu zostać!

\- Annie, nie puszczę Bradleya w takim stanie samego do domu! To mój…

\- … chłopak? – dokończyła Annie wściekle.

\- Nie, przyjaciel! I nie mogę go zostawić. – Colin miał już dość tej farsy. – Chodź, Bradley – powiedział, dźwigając go spod stosu książek. Bradley wymamrotał coś na znak zgody. – Jedziemy do ciebie.

\- Jeśli teraz z nim wyjdziesz, to z nami koniec – zagroziła Annie. Colin miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał, ale jego dziewczyna mówiła serio. – Wybieraj: ja albo on!

Nie miał pojęcia, czy śmiać się, czy płakać. Cała sytuacja była jak żywcem wzięta z jakiejś wenezuelskiej telenoweli! Co było o tyle przerażające, że działa się naprawdę. I że to on był jej głównym bohaterem.

\- Annie…

\- Wybieraj – ucięła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Colin oblizał wargi parę razy. Serce waliło mu jak młot.

\- Żegnaj, Annie – rzekł, szarpiąc Bradleya i opuszczając z nim mieszkanie.


	5. Londyn 5

\- Kurna, stary – zaczął Bradley. Ostatnich parę przecznic musieli pokonać na piechotę, ponieważ Colinowi nie starczyło już pieniędzy na pełne dwa kursy taksówką. Noc była chłodna, a chłód nieco otrzeźwił Bradleya. Oprócz nich na londyńskich ulicach nie było ani żywej duszy. Szli tak samotnie ramię w ramię w bladym świetle ulicznych latarni. – Namieszałem, prawda? – dopytywał się. – Ale mi łeb pęka – jęknął, rozmasowując skronie. – Przepraszam cię, Cols. Nie chciałem tak namieszać. Przecież wiesz.

Colin nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty odpowiadać. Targały nim sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony był wściekły na Bradleya, ale z drugiej nie potrafił się na niego gniewać. Annie, powtórzył jakiś żałosny głosik w jego głowie. Wywaliła go z mieszkania. Dopiero poniewczasie przypomniał sobie, że to przecież jego mieszkanie, ale byłby chyba skończonym palantem, gdyby jej o tym przypomniał. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie pokłócili. Paskudnie się z tym czuł. Obraziła się na niego. I to dlaczego? Przez tego pijanego, irytująco seksownego nawet w tak kiepskim stanie niebieskookiego blondyna, który śmiał zwać się jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Jak mógł wybierać między nim i Annie? Nie powinna stawiać go przed takim wyborem. Nie powinna, bo to było po prostu niesprawiedliwe. Kumpel i dziewczyna. Każdy w takiej sytuacji nie wiedziałby, co robić. Serce mówiło, żeby został z Annie, ale poczucie lojalności przeciągało go na stronę Bradleya… A przynajmniej tak powinno być. Colin nie był jednak normalnym facetem. Nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale w jego przypadku serce i poczucie lojalności zlewały się w jedno. _Jestem pijany_ , napomniał się. _To wszystko dlatego, że jestem pijany._ Zawsze wtedy nachodziły go jakieś dziwaczne, bezsensowne rozkminy.

\- Cols – dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Bradley coś do niego mówi. – Jestem palantem.

\- Jesteś – zgodził się. - Jesteś przyczyną wszystkich moich zmartwień i radości zarazem. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

\- Nie wiem – odparł Bradley, niezdolny do sklecenia pełnego zdania.

Dotarli do mieszkania Bradleya. Chwilę zajęło im poszukiwanie kluczy, które zaginęły gdzieś w otchłaniach kieszeni serialowego Artura.

\- Muszę się położyć – wymamrotał Bradley, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg. – Tu będzie wygodnie – stwierdził, klękając i badając fakturę podłogi.

Już zaczął się układać do snu, kiedy Colin go powstrzymał.

\- Idziemy do łóżka – rzucił rozkazującym tonem. Miał już dosyć niańczenia pijanego przyjaciela.

Bradley zachichotał niepowstrzymanie, zupełnie jakby usłyszał przedni dowcip. Colin nic z tego nie rozumiał. Bradley śmiał się, mamrocząc coś, co brzmiało jak „Do łóżka", „Jesteś rozkazujący" i „Nie mam siły", co zupełnie nie miało sensu. Ale czego się spodziewać po kimś, kto stanął w szranki z Eoinem, przyrzekając, że pobije go w pojedynku na picie? Każdy, kto mierzył się z serialowym Gwainem w tej konkurencji, był z góry skazany na porażkę. I oczywiście każdy z wyjątkiem Bradleya to rozumiał.

\- Dlaczego zawsze musisz być taki uparty – westchnął Colin z pretensją, popychając drzwi sypialni i pomagając Bradleyowi wdrapać się na łóżko. Wziął kołdrę i przykrył go. Po chwili poprawił też poduszkę, żeby nie uderzył głową w ścianę.

\- Dzięki, Cols – zamruczał Bradley. Gdy Colin nachylił się, aby poprawić poduszki, przyciągnął go niespodziewanie do siebie. – Dzięki – wydyszał mu gdzieś w szyję, zaplatając ręce na jego plecach.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to – zagroził Colin, odsuwając go ostrożnie – i _niechętnie_ , musiał przyznać, co go bezgranicznie przeraziło – a Bradley wymamrotał coś jeszcze, próbując ponownie go przyciągnąć.

\- Chodź – powiedział.

Colin poczerwieniał aż po czubki swoich wielkich uszu. No nie, tego było już za wiele! Rozejrzał się po sypialni spanikowany. W końcu dostrzegł kolejną poduszkę, która niewinnie spoczywała na krześle. Wziął ją i wcisnął niczego nieświadomemu Bradleyowi do rąk.

\- Ale ty jesteś miękki, Colin – zamruczał Bradley z zadowoleniem, przytulając się do poduszki. – Hmm.

Colin westchnął, kręcąc z politowaniem głową, i wyszedł z sypialni. Wyraźnie słyszał przyspieszone bicie swojego serca. _Tęsknił za mną_ , pomyślał. To odkrycie podniosło go na duchu.

Rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Było całe zakurzone, gdyż już od kliku miesięcy nikt w nim nie mieszkał. Walizki i torby Bradleya z podróży leżały nierozpakowane na ziemi. Colin przestąpił nad nimi ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, co robić dalej. Zostać z Bradleyem? Czy wracać do Annie? Ciekawe, co teraz robi. Miał nadzieję, że nie płacze. Zachowali się okropnie, on i Bradley. Powinien ją przeprosić i to jak najprędzej. Może nie było jeszcze za późno? Może uda mu się wszystko naprawić? Annie powinna zrozumieć, że to wina alkoholu.

Podjął decyzję. Bradley był już bezpieczny w swoim łóżku i najpewniej obudzi się dopiero jutro po południu. A więc nic tu po nim. Mógł, a nawet musiał się zbierać i spróbować ubłagać Annie.

Postanowił zostawić Bradleyowi wiadomość. Nie był pewien, ile będzie pamiętał z tej nocy, ale może poczuć się zdezorientowany, kiedy ocknie się i zauważy, że Colina przy nim nie ma.

Ponownie rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, tym razem w poszukiwaniu kartki i długopisu. Okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze, niż podejrzewał. Na wierzchu nic nie było, zmuszony więc był do wysunięcia szuflad w nadziei, że tam coś znajdzie. W końcu los się do niego uśmiechnął. Znalazł zeszyt, schowany gdzieś na dnie szuflady. Spojrzał na okładkę i uśmiechnął się, rozpoznając wieżę Eiffla. Ten motyw był dosłownie na każdym artykule papierniczym we Francji, w której kręcili Merlina. _Zeszyt z Pierrefonds_ , zorientował się. I zorientował się także, że skądś go kojarzy.

Zajrzał do środka. Pierwszym, na co padł jego wzrok, był krótki wierszyk:

 

_Gwaine i Percival_

_Jak oni się kochają!_

_Nie ma w całym Camelocie_

_Takiej pary jak on i on!_

 

Parsknął śmiechem. Tak, teraz już wiedział, dlaczego ten zeszyt wydał mu się znajomy! To w nim przecież zapisywali z Bradleyem teksty wszystkich durnych piosenek i rymowanek, które wymyślali dla zabawy na planie! Słowo „on" w ostatnim wersie było parę razy przekreślone i przeprawione na „oni", a nawet na „ona".

 

_\- Nie no, to w ogóle się nie rymuje! – narzekał Colin. – Musimy to zmienić! „On i on"? Jak to w ogóle brzmi?_

_\- No to co proponujesz, wielki poeto? – naburmuszył się Bradley._

_\- Przepraw to na „oni" – podpowiedział. – Tak będzie lepiej!_

_\- Nie ma w całym Camelocie takiej pary jak oni… Nie, to też jest bez sensu!_

_\- Najlepiej by było „ona i on"._

_Bradley roześmiał się._

_\- No to kogo uczynimy kobietą? Percivala?_

_Przed oczami stanęła im wizja postawnego Toma Hoopera w sukience. Nie wiedzieli, czy śmiać się, czy płakać._

_\- Dobra tam, chuj, zostawiamy tak i już – podjął decyzję Bradley, zamykając zeszyt. – Śpiewajmy! Gwaaaaine i Peeercivaaal…_

_\- Jak oni się kooochaaają! – zaintonował Colin._

_Podśpiewywali sobie pioseneczkę przez cały dzień, dodając kolejne zwrotki, których jednak nie chciało im się już zapisywać, aż w końcu trafili na Eoina i Toma._

_\- Ej! Ej! Chłopaki! – zawołał Bradley, podbiegając do nich. – Ja i Colin chcemy wam coś zaśpiewać!_

_\- Serenadę? – spytał Eoin z nadzieją._

_Bradley odchrząknął i zaczął śpiewać._

_\- Gwaaaaine i Peeercivaaal, jak oni się… Hej, Cols, czemu nie śpiewasz ze mną?_

_Colin milczał, zerkając niepewnie na rycerzy Camelotu._

_\- Eee – wymamrotał. Czym innym było wygłupianie się z Bradleyem, a czym innym robienie z siebie idioty przed innymi. Poczuł, jak oblewa się rumieńcem. Wstydził się. Nie ma mowy. Przy nich nie zaśpiewa._

_\- Colin, śpiewaj!_

_\- Co mam śpiewać?_

_\- COLIN! – Bradley potrząsnął nim. – No weź! Napisaliśmy dla was piosenkę! – wyjaśnił rycerzom - Ale głupi Colin nie chce jej ze mną zaśpiewać!_

_\- Jesteście pojebani – stwierdził Tom, śmiejąc się głośno i odchodząc wraz z Eoinem._

_\- Colin, no wiesz co?! – Bradley nie krył zawodu. – Dlaczego udajesz, że nie umiesz śpiewać? Przecież wiem, że umiesz!_

_\- Ja… - zająknął się Colin. – Sorry. Zatkało mnie._

_\- Oszołomiły cię piękne włosy Eoina, czy co? – Bradley przewrócił oczami. – Jesteś do niczego! – krzyknął, szturchając go. Jego szeroki uśmiech zepsuł jednak efekt._

_Colin zaśmiał się._

 

Siedzący w pokoju Bradleya Colin również się zaśmiał. Nie sądził, że Bradley jest taki sentymentalny. Że też zachował ten zeszyt! Nie mógł się powstrzymać od dalszego czytania. Było tam wszystko, co razem wymyślili. Każde słowo, każda chwila radości uwieczniona na papierze w sześćdziesięciokartkowym zeszycie z kiosku z wieżą Eiffla na okładce. Im dłużej czytał, tym szerszy robił się jego uśmiech. Wspomnienia pachniały szczęściem.

Nim się zorientował, minęła prawie godzina, a on zupełnie zapomniał o swoim planie przebłagania Annie. Dotarł do ostatniej kartki i nagle poczuł, że nie ma na to ochoty. Czy naprawdę byłby teraz w stanie iść i zmierzyć się z jej wściekłością? Nie. Nie mógł i nie chciał. Wolał siedzieć tutaj, zatopiony we wspomnieniach, i słuchać pochrapywania Bradleya, które dochodziło go z sypialni.

Już miał zamknąć zeszyt i położyć się spać na kanapie, gdy jego wzrok padł na krótki wierszyk dopisany na odwrocie okładki:

 

_To jest narkotyk_

_Ja wciąż tego chcę_

_Tylko o tym marzę_

_I tylko o tym śnię_

 

Znieruchomiał. Tej rymowanki nie pamiętał. Była jakaś inna. Rozpoznał pismo Bradleya. Sam to wymyślił? Ale o co chodzi? Co to za narkotyk? Bradley pisze wiersze? To się nie trzymało kupy. Przeczytał wiersz jeszcze raz, a potem kolejny, zastanawiając się nad jego interpretacją, zupełnie jakby nie miał lepszych zajęć po pijaku o 5 rano. _Ja wciąż tego chcę._ Ale czego? I co to miało wspólnego z Pierrefonds, z ich rymowankami, z… Colinem?

Nie ma mowy, żeby poszedł teraz do Annie. Zamknął zeszyt, odłożył go na miejsce i zwinął się w kłębek na kanapie, wsłuchując się w miarowe chrapanie Bradleya dobiegające z sypialni.

Wkrótce zasnął, powtarzając w myślach słowa tajemniczego wiersza.


	6. Londyn 6

Poranek na kacu nie był najprzyjemniejszym z doświadczeń Colina. Pocieszał się, że przynajmniej nie jest z nim tak źle jak z Bradleyem, który wymiotował teraz głośno w toalecie, składając muszli klozetowej wszystkie wczorajsze procenty w ofierze.

Udając, że tego nie słyszy, wziął się za przyrządzanie śniadania. Jak łatwo się było domyślić, lodówka świeciła pustkami, więc Colin poszedł na zakupy jeszcze zanim Bradley się obudził. O dziwo Colinowi wrócił apetyt. Nie wystarczały mu już kawa i papieros. Pora zerwać z dietą polskiego emigranta. Właściwie to na samą myśl o papierosach robiło mu się niedobrze.

Zadzwoniła mu komórka. To był esemes od Katie.

_Kiedy powtórka, gołąbeczki? ;*_

Colin zagapił się nie tyle na tekst wiadomości, ile na zdjęcie, która przesłała serialowa Morgana. Było lekko rozmazane, ale i tak dało się na nim rozpoznać dwóch całujących się na kanapie w Irish Pubie mężczyzn. Ich oczy były przymknięte, a oni sami sprawiali wrażenie, jakby zapomnieli o całym otaczającym ich świecie. _A przynajmniej ja tak się wtedy czułem_ , pomyślał, powiększając zdjęcie, aby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Zrobiło mu się gorąco i gwałtownie poczerwieniał. Dłonie Bradleya pieściły jego wystające kości policzkowe, a usta wpijały się zachłannie w spragnione pocałunków wargi Colina. Przypomniał sobie tamten na wpół realny moment, ich języki złączone w tańcu. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Bradley. Wciąż był zielonkawy na twarzy. – Co robisz?

Colin aż podskoczył. Natychmiast wyłączył telefon.

\- Nic – odpowiedział prędko. - Byłam na zakupach. Wziąłem twój portfel, bo mnie już się skończyła gotówka. Wydałem wszystko na wczorajszą taksówkę – wyjaśnił, wskazując na tosty z dżemem.

\- Spoko – głos przyjaciela był zachrypnięty. – Smacznego. Ja dziś chyba będę pościł.

\- Masz – powiedział Colin, wręczając mu kubek z parującą herbatą.

Bradley pociągnął ostrożny łyk.

\- Szałwia! – ucieszył się. – Pamiętałeś!

\- Specjalnie poszedłem do apteki – pochwalił się. Picie szałwii na kacu było jednym z licznych dziwactw Bradleya Jamesa. Niczego innego prócz tych ziół nie był w stanie przełknąć.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Wczoraj dałem czadu – oznajmił w końcu Bradley lekko pytającym tonem.

\- Czy ty w ogóle coś pamiętasz?

\- Film mi się urwał – przyznał ze wstydem. – Pamiętam, że byliśmy w Irish Pubie z całą resztą, że… że graliśmy w coś…

 _Chyba nie pamięta o pocałunku_ , przemknęło Colinowi przez myśl. Poczuł ukłucie zawodu.

\- … i chyba gdzieś wyszliśmy… Czy ja się z kimś biłem? Strasznie piecze mnie policzek.

\- To Annie – wyjaśnił Colin, popijając jak gdyby nigdy nic swoją herbatę.

\- Annie? Twoja dziewczyna? – na twarzy Bradleya odmalowało się przerażenie. – O matko, chyba pamiętam… Gadałem jakieś głupoty, prawda?

\- Stwierdziłeś, że ma małe cycki, i rozwaliłeś cały regał z książkami. Ale poza tym nic się nie stało.

\- O w mordę – skomentował, czując nagłą potrzebę napicia się szałwii.

\- Poza tym pocałowałeś mnie dwa razy, cały czas się na mnie wieszałeś, wyznałeś mi miłość i próbowałeś zaciągnąć mnie ze sobą do łózka – wyparował Colin.

Bradley zakrztusił się i parsknął Colinowi prosto w twarz.

\- Osz kurwa. Co?! – Bradley kręcił głową, uśmiechając się głupkowato. – Musiałem być bardzo pijany!

\- Byłeś – wysyczał Colin. Krople herbaty z szałwii, którą został opluty, wciąż skapywały mu z podbródka.

\- O Boże, przepraszam – zakłopotał się Bradley. – Czekaj! Czekaj! Nie ruszaj się!

Pobiegł do łazienki i wrócił z niej z ręcznikiem. Nim Colin zdążył zaprotestować, Bradley już wycierał mu twarz. Robił to tak długo i dokładnie, jakby czerpał z tego jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność. Colin przyłapał się na myśli, że żałuje, iż od gładzących jego czoło, policzki i usta palców Bradleya oddziela go zmechacony ręcznik.

\- Zapomnij o tym, co wczoraj mówiłem bądź robiłem, zgoda? – poprosił Bradley, składając ręcznik na kolanach. – To się nie liczy. To nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

\- Tak. Tak. Racja – Colin w porę przypomniał sobie, żeby się uśmiechnąć. _Nie było żadnego pocałunku._ – Wybaczam ci. Ale obawiam się, że Annie nie da się tak łatwo przekonać.

\- Czy ona…

\- Wywaliła mnie z mieszkania. Chyba nie chce mieć już ze mną do czynienia.

\- Cholera, i to wszystko moja wina – Bradley wyglądał na zatroskanego. – Musisz coś zrobić! Może jeszcze nie jest za późno?

\- Ale co? – spytał załamany Colin.

Bradley rozglądał się chwilę po kuchni w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Przygryzł dolną wargę w zamyśleniu. Colin nie mógł oderwać oczu od tego banalnego gestu. Wciąż pamiętał dotyk i smak tych ust.

\- Mam pomysł! – wykrzyknął nagle.

\- Jakoś nie mam zaufania do twoich pomysłów – burknął Colin.

\- Trochę więcej wiary we mnie, Cols. Zrób tak: przyrządź romantyczną kolację we dwoje. No wiesz: wino, świece i takie tam pierdoły. Ugotuj coś. Przecież umiesz gotować. A na pewno lepiej ode mnie – zaśmiał się. – Jeśli Annie zobaczy, że się postarałeś, to ci wybaczy. Kobiety lubią takie bajery.

\- Chyba dużo wiesz na ten temat.

\- Kochany, masz do czynienia z ekspertem w sprawach damsko-męskich! – oznajmił pewnie Bradley.

\- Z ekspertem? I co mi jeszcze poradzisz? Naśmiewanie się z jej biustu i demolowanie domu?

Uśmiech Bradleya przygasł nieco.

\- Ja też będę musiał ją przeprosić. I poznać, bo wczoraj chyba nie udało mi się nawet przedstawić… - zamyślił się. – Co ty na to, żebym wpadł wieczorem z jakimś bukietem kwiatów, żeby prosić Annie o wybaczenie?

Colin rozważył propozycję. Brzmiała nadzwyczaj rozsądnie. A nawet genialnie. Upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu: przeprosi Annie i przekona ją, że Bradley nie zawsze jest dupkiem!

\- Zgoda – powiedział. – To powinno wypalić!

Bradley pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem i wrócił do picia herbaty.

\- A tak właściwie – zagadnął Colin – To dlaczego tak nagle wyjechałeś z Los Angeles? To znaczy… Nie to, żebym się nie cieszył, ale… No wiesz. To było takie niespodziewane…

Colin z przerażeniem obserwował zmianę, jaka zaszła na twarzy Bradleya. Zniknął gdzieś jego uśmiech, oczy zaszły mu mgłą, a zielonkawy odcień skóry zmienił naglę barwę na czerwień.

\- Bradders…

\- Nigdy więcej mnie o to nie pytaj – wycedził poważnym, ostrym tonem, który zmroził Colinowi krew w żyłach. – To, co wydarzyło się w LA, zostaje w LA.

\- Coś się stało? Możesz mi przecież powiedzieć…

\- NIE! – zaprotestował, unosząc głos. W jednej chwili zaczął wręcz kipieć z wściekłości. – Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, rozumiesz? Poza tym to nie twój interes. Wróciłem. To powinno ci wystarczyć. Okej? – głos zadrżał mu nieco na końcu.

Colin zaniemówił. Dosłownie go zatkało. Już dawno… Nie, chyba nigdy nie widział tak wkurzonego i przejętego przyjaciela. Poczuł strach i niepokój. Coś się wydarzyło w LA, był tego pewien. Nie śmiał jednak drążyć tematu. Nie po tym, jak ujrzał, jak cała radość odpływa z Bradleya w ułamkach sekund.

\- Chyba już pójdę – powiedział, spuszczając wzrok. – No wiesz. Przygotować romantyczną kolację. Kupić świecie. Mam jeszcze trochę czasu. Annie jest w pracy.

\- A ja się chyba jeszcze prześpię – stwierdził Bradley, nawet nie próbując tłumić potężnego ziewnięcia. Jego zachowanie było więcej niż dziwne. W jednej chwili puścił ich poprzednią wymianę zdań w niepamięć. Zupełnie jakby żaden z nich nigdy nie wspomniał o przeklętym Los Angeles. – Wieczorem kac powinien mi już minąć. Ogarnę się i wpadnę do was – przywołał na twarz uśmiech. – Tylko postaraj się niczego nie spieprzyć, okej?

\- Spokojnie. Dam radę – zapewnił, wciąż przyglądając mu się ukradkiem. Co jest grane?

Bradley wstał, odprowadzając go do wyjścia.

\- Ten nasz pocałunek wczoraj – rzekł nagle zachrypniętym głosem. Teraz z kolei wyglądał na zmieszanego. Uciekał wzrokiem gdzieś na boki, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć Colinowi w oczy. – Powiesz mi, jak było?

\- Było… - Colin zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, myśląc nad tymi wszystkimi przysłówkami, których pragnąłby użyć. _Niezwykle. Magicznie. Mokro. Elektryzująco. Przyjemnie. Gorąco. Całkiem nieźle. Nie najgorzej._ – Paskudnie – zakończył, posyłając przyjacielowi jeden ze swoich najbardziej ujmujących uśmiechów.

Bradley zaśmiał się szczerze, odchylając głowę do tyłu, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Przez chwilę znów był dawnym sobą.

\- Jak dobrze, że tego nie pamiętam. Miałbym traumę do końca życia! – stwierdził, nie mogąc powstrzymać nerwowego chichotu. Jego policzki poróżowiały. – No nic. W takim razie do zobaczenia wieczorem, Cols… I dzięki za wczoraj. Nie za pocałunek, tylko za doprowadzenie mnie do domu, oczywiście – zastrzegł.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Cześć – pożegnał się Colin.

Spodziewał się, że Bradley podejdzie do niego – powie coś jeszcze, obejmie go, _cokolwiek_ – ale on tylko poklepał go po plecach, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. To dlatego, że już wytrzeźwiał, zdał sobie sprawę, wychodząc na dwór. O dziwo świeciło jasne, bystre słońce, a po śniegu nie zostało już prawie ani śladu. _To wszystko przez alkohol._

Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy ta myśl go cieszy, czy nie. I czy coś by to zmieniało, gdyby Bradley pamiętał każdy ruch języka i każde muśnięcie warg. Annie, przypomniał sobie, mrużąc oczy przed słońcem. To na niej musiał się teraz skupić.

Gdyby dłużej zatrzymał się myślami przy Bradleyu, doszedłby do bardzo prawdopodobnego wniosku, że przyjaciel tylko udaje, że niczego nie pamięta. Łatwiej było myśleć, że nic nie wydarzyło się w Los Angeles.

Wygodniej było udawać, że nie pamięta się o pocałunku.


	7. Londyn 7

Ślina pociekła Colinowi z ust, gdy otworzył piekarnik i wyjął z niego przygotowaną przez siebie lasagne. Był z siebie niesamowicie dumny. Jeśli Annie mu nie wybaczy po takiej pysznej kolacji, to już chyba nic mu nie pomoże! Był wegetarianinem, więc postanowił przyrządzić jarski posiłek. Po przejrzeniu dziesiątek stron internetowych o tematyce kulinarnej zdecydował się na lasagne z bakłażanem, cukinią, pomidorami, marchewkami, cebulą, Mozzarellą i Cheddarem. Dodał nawet szczyptę bazylii i rozmarynu dla aromatu.

Spojrzał na zegar. Annie powinna wrócić lada chwila. Zdjął kuchenny fartuch, cisnął go na taboret i pobiegł do jadalni, aby dopracować ostatnie szczegóły. Stół nakrył uroczystym, białym obrusem, a na nim położył parę cytrynowych serwetek, żeby rozweselić wnętrze. Długie, smukłe świecie żółtego koloru już płonęły, a butelka czerwonego, wytrawnego wina tylko czekała na odkorkowanie. To było najdroższe francuskie wino, jakie udało mu się dostać. Po raz kolejny spojrzał na etykietę, próbując ją odczytać. _Drouhin Charmes-Chambertin_. Że też przez tyle lat kręcenia Merlina we Francji nie nauczył się tego języka! Jakoś nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego odruchowo wybrał francuskie. Pewnie dlatego, że kojarzyło mu się z Pierrefonds i z chwilami na planie. Zwłaszcza tymi szczęśliwymi, kiedy dokazywali z Bradleyem.

Bradley.

To on wiązał się z planem Merlina, z Pierrefonds, z Francją i z tym winem. Słodkie wspomnienia o rubinowej barwie z aromatami malin, czarnej porzeczki, lukrecji i przypraw. Z dominującym zapachem róży, fiołków oraz nutą mchu i runa leśnego…

Zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w płomień świecy. Znów pozwolił sobie na rozmarzenie, które naszło go tak nagle. Znów czuł smak jego ust, naciskanie warg, trącanie nosa i dotyk palców. Widział śmiejące się, błękitne oczy, w których odbijał się słoneczny blask minionych dni…

Szczęk klucza przekręcanego w zamku przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Podskoczył, potrząsnął głową i podbiegł do drzwi, nabierając głębokiego oddechu. _Niech będzie, co ma być_ , pomyślał, wpuszczając swoją (byłą) dziewczynę do środka.

Annie znieruchomiała. Zmierzyła go sceptycznym spojrzeniem i od razu zorientował się, że wciąż chowa do niego urazę. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego obaw przeniosła wzrok na regał z książkami, który Colin bezskutecznie starał się doprowadzić do stanu używalności.

\- Ech. Tak. Także tego – wydukał, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. – Chciałem cię przeprosić za wczoraj.

Wciąż się do niego nie odzywała. Obserwowała go tylko w milczeniu swymi piwnymi, pełnymi wyrzutu oczyma.

Podszedł ostrożnie, aby pomóc jej zdjąć płaszcz, i zaprowadził ją do jadalni. Ukradkiem obserwował jej reakcję. Jak przewidział Bradley, Annie aż wstrzymała oddech z zaskoczenia.

\- Przygotowałem kolację – oznajmił, odsuwając jej krzesło, aby usiadła. – Rozgość się.

Annie usiadła przy stole, a Colin rozlał wino do wypolerowanych pieczołowicie kieliszków i przyniósł pachnącą, gorącą lasagne.

\- Sam to zrobiłeś? – zapytała zduszonym głosem i były to pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszał z jej ust tego wieczora.

\- Tak – odparł z dumą, siadając naprzeciw Annie. – Lasagne wegetariańska z bakłażanem, cukinią, pomidorami, marchewkami, cebulą, Mozzarellą i Cheddarem ze szczyptą bazylii i rozmarynu – wyrecytował jednym tchem, mając nadzieję, że niczego nie pominął. – Według przepisu z internetu.

Annie parsknęła śmiechem na wzmiankę o internecie.

\- Okej – rzekła, rumieniąc się lekko. – A więc zaczynajmy.

Colin odchrząknął nerwowo.

\- Na początku wznieśmy toast – zaproponował, unosząc kieliszek.

\- Za to, by to się więcej nie powtórzyło – dokończyła Annie.

Colin zbliżył krawędź kieliszka do ust i pociągnął ostrożny łyk. Jego nozdrza uderzył aromat malin i słodka woń różanych płatków. Pomyślał o Bradleyu.

\- Dobre wino – pochwaliła Annie, wciąż zdystansowana wobec niego. – A więc… Chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć?

\- Tak – rzekł, przełykając ślinę. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Przepraszam cię, Annie. Ja… Wczoraj wszystko było takie szalone. Bradley niespodziewanie wrócił z LA. Poszliśmy do Irish Pubu…

\- Tylko wy?

\- Nie, byli też inni z Merlina. Dawno nie widzieliśmy się w pełnym składzie. Zaczęliśmy pić… _A potem całowałem się z Bradleyem, i wiesz, nawet mi się podobało_ , pomyślał, ale nie śmiał powiedzieć tego na głos – I jakoś tak wyszło. Przepraszam.

\- Jakoś tak wyszło – wycedziła Annie z pogardą.

\- Tak – potwierdził Colin. Uśmiechnął się. – To wszystko przez Bradleya. Bardzo ucieszyłem się, że wrócił, i trochę mnie poniosło.

\- A jego chyba jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wiesz, jaki on jest – Colin pokręcił głową. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Zaczął bawić się kieliszkiem, obserwując przelewający się z jednej strony na drugą wytrawny trunek. – Jak się bawi, to na całego. Kiedy z nim jesteś, nie możesz postąpić inaczej. Też musisz się bawić… Musisz się cieszyć i uśmiechać. Bradley jest pełen optymizmu. Jest jak… - Colin zakrztusił się nagle ze śmiechu, ponieważ porównanie, które przyszło mu do głowy, było więcej niż absurdalne. Bradley by się uśmiał, gdyby to usłyszał! – Jest jak gaz rozweselający – wydusił, zginając się ze śmiechu.

Dopiero po dłuższej, pełnej niezręcznego chichotu chwili zorientował się, że Annie się z nim nie śmieje. Przyglądała mu się wzrokiem pełnym obaw i niedowierzania, zupełnie jakby widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? – zapytała ostrożnie, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

Colin zreflektował się. Odchrząknął, potrząsnął głową parę razy i nagle zainteresował się swoją porcją lasagni. _Przeklęty Bradley! Ośmiesza mnie nawet wtedy, kiedy go nie ma!_ , pomyślał, dźgając swoją porcję widelcem.

\- Jakoś dziwnie się zachowujesz – stwierdziła Annie. – Bradley jest jak gaz rozweselający? Moim zdaniem raczej jak narkotyk, bo odkąd wrócił z LA, zachowujesz się jak naćpany.

Colin na chwilę przestał oddychać. Zrobiło mu się duszno.

Narkotyk.

_To jest narkotyk_

_Ja wciąż tego chcę…_

\- Colin? – zaniepokoiła się Annie. – Dobrze się czujesz? Co się stało?

_Tylko o tym marzę_

_I tylko o tym śnię…_

\- Col…

\- Sorki. Wybacz – Colin zmusił się, by spojrzeć swojej dziewczynie w oczy. Szumiało mu w głowie. Wspomnienie tego, co przeczytał na odwrocie okładki sześćdziesięciokartkowego zeszytu z Pierrefonds, owładnęło nim całkowicie. Nagle zaczęło nabierać sensu, konkretnych barw i kształtów, które niebezpiecznie przypominały Bradleya.

Gniew Annie gdzieś odpłynął. Teraz wyglądała na zmartwioną.

\- Miałaś rację z tym narkotykiem – zaśmiał się Colin, próbując rozładować sytuację. – To… Świetne porównanie. Smakuje ci lasagna?

\- Słucham? Ach, tak. Tak. Jest pyszna. Martwię się o ciebie – powiedziała nagle. – Jesteś… Jesteś jakiś nieswój. Co się stało z tym Colinem, który zaczynał dzień od kawy i wszędzie chodził otoczony papierosowym dymem? Z Colinem, który nie chciał nic jeść, a teraz wcina lasagne tak, że aż trzęsą mu się jego wielkie uszy? Z Colinem, z którym mogłam poważnie porozmawiać i który nie chichotał z powodu byle błahostek? Z Colinem, który… dbał o mnie?

\- On wciąż tu jest – zapewnił. – Ja… Ja i Bradley znamy się od lat. Kiedy wyjechał, chyba przestałem być sobą. – Annie wytrzeszczyła oczy, ale Colin kontynuował, nim zdążyła mu przerwać. – Ten Colin, którego poznałaś, był tylko w połowie mną. Bo ja… - nie wiedział, jak ubrać w słowa to, co pragnął wyrazić. – Ten chichoczący bez sensu Colin to też ja. To nawet bardziej ja niż ten ja, którym wydawałem ci się być. Zapomniałem o tym tylko, ponieważ Bradleya nie było przy mnie. Bo gdy go nie ma… - nagle przypomniały mu się jego usta. To była chyba najmniej odpowiednia chwila.

\- Okej. Dość już o Bradleyu – ucięła Annie. W duchu Colin był jej wdzięczny, że przerwała mu, nim zdążył palnąć coś głupiego. – Rozumiem, że bardzo przeżyłeś jego powrót. To twój najlepszy przyjaciel. A wczoraj po prostu was poniosło.

Colin musiał przyznać, że sam by tego lepiej nie wytłumaczył.

\- Wybaczam ci – rzekła, uśmiechając się do niego znad kieliszka. – Ale żeby mi to się więcej nie powtórzyło.

Colin odetchnął z ulgą. Roześmiał się, szczerząc zęby, i spontanicznie wzniósł kolejny toast.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział.

Annie ponownie się do niego uśmiechnęła. Blask świec odbijał się w jej oczach. Gdy tak na nią patrzył, musiał przyznać, że jest ładna. Lubił ją, lubił jej podbródek i sposób, w jaki marszczyła nos. Przypominał mu Bradleya.

\- Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptała Annie i zbliżyła się, aby go pocałować.

I wtedy, jak na niskobudżetową komedię romantyczną przystało, zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

\- To Bradley! – Colin w jednej chwili zapomniał, że Annie chciała go pocałować. Dzwonek do drzwi był jego wybawieniem, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak zniósłby pocałunek z Annie po tym, co przeżył z Bradleyem.

Wstał i pobiegł, aby otworzyć, zostawiając oszołomioną Annie przy stole.

\- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się serialowy Artur, gdy tylko Colin otworzył drzwi.

Colin stanął jak wryty. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ze zachowuje się jak idiota, ale nie był w stanie przestać się gapić. Bradley wyglądał oszałamiająco. Jego blond włosy były gładko zaczesane, a koszula, którą włożył, idealnie współgrała z błękitem oczu. Całości dopełniał bukiet róż, których silna woń uderzyła Colinowi do głowy. Wyczuł nutkę owocowych perfum. Bradley pachniał jak wino. Jak _Drouhin Charmes-Chambertin._

\- Wpuścisz mnie łaskawie do środka? – zapytał Bradley, gdyż milczenie się przedłużało.

\- Co? A, tak! Wchodź! Zapraszam! – Colin zorientował się, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Czyżby objawy alkoholizmu?

\- Hmm, coś tu ładnie pachnie – stwierdził Bradley, pociągając nosem. – Ciekaw jestem, co tam upichciłeś! Potwornie zgłodniałem!

\- Colin? Co _on_ tu robi?

Colin odwrócił się i ujrzał Annie. Jej widok niezmiernie go zaskoczył. Annie? Skąd ona tu się wzięła? Przecież… Ach. No tak. _Kurwa._

\- Ty musisz być Annie – Bradley wyminął go i stanął przed Annie z bukietem róż w ręku. – Podobno mieliśmy przyjemność poznać się już wczoraj, ale jako że nic z tego nie pamiętam, nad czym bardzo ubolewam, przedstawiam się ponownie i proszę o wybaczenie za wczorajsze, karygodne zachowanie. Jestem Bradley James.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, dupku.

\- Eee… Przepraszam?

Annie odepchnęła go na bok, kipiąc z wściekłości, i niczym opancerzony czołg ruszyła w stronę Colina. _Uciekaj!,_ , rozkazał mu jakiś rozpaczliwy głosik w jego głowie.

Nie miał jednak dokąd uciec.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz! – wrzasnęła, celując palcem w pierś Colina. – Czy to jest według ciebie romantyczna kolacja?! Ja… Normalnie nie wierzę! – zaśmiała się histerycznie. – Mieliśmy być _razem_ , tylko _razem_ , a ty zaprosiłeś _jego_?!

\- Ale Bradley chciał cię przeprosić…

\- Nie chcę przeprosin tego palanta! Tylko na tobie mi zależy, Colin! Twój przyjaciel pokazał już, na co go stać! - pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki on się nie pojawił! On ma na ciebie zły wpływ!

\- O, wolnego, panienko! – Bradley chciał zainterweniować, ale Colin powstrzymał go wymownym spojrzeniem.

\- To nie wina Bradleya. Ja i Bradley… - próbował wytłumaczyć się Colin.

\- Bradley, Bradley, ciągle Bradley! Odkąd jesteśmy razem, nie było dnia, żebyś o nim nie wspomniał, zupełnie jakby tylko on się dla ciebie liczył! Powtórzyłeś dziś jego imię dziewięć razy!

\- Liczyłaś? – spytał zdumiony Colin.

To chyba nie była odpowiedź, której oczekiwała Annie.

\- Zakpiliście sobie ze mnie – wycedziła. – Rzeczywiście, bardzo śmieszny dowcip. Przygotuj romantyczną kolację i zaproś ostatniego człowieka, którego twoja dziewczyna chciałaby zobaczyć, żeby zrobić jej na złość. Niebanalne poczucie humoru. Tylko pogratulować!

\- Annie, to wszystko nie tak, Bradley…

\- Dziesięć – wysyczała, piorunując go wściekłym spojrzeniem. – Z nami koniec, Colin.

\- ANNIE!

Próbował ją zatrzymać. Złapał ją za ramiona, ale wyślizgnęła mu się, uderzając go mocno w twarz dokładnie tak, jak wczoraj Bradleya. Porwała płaszcz, torebkę i wybiegła z mieszkania, nie oglądając się za siebie.

\- Annie!

Wybiegł na schody z zamiarem dogonienia jej, ale nogi zrobiły mu się jak z waty i nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Mógł tylko obserwować, jak jego była już teraz dziewczyna odchodzi przyspieszonym krokiem, a jej brązowe włosy powiewają za nią przy każdym nerwowym kroku.

\- Kurwa, co ja narobiłem – powiedział sam do siebie, wciąż zbyt oszołomiony tym, co zaszło. – Ja pierdolę…

\- Colin, będziesz to jadł? – dobiegł go z mieszkania głos Bradleya. – Ta lasagna wygląda przepysznie!

\- Właśnie zerwała ze mną dziewczyna – poinformował go grobowym tonem, ponieważ ten półgłówek chyba nie zrozumiał, co się stało. – Wszystko spieprzyłem. To koniec. Wojna przegrana.

Bradley zatrzymał się w pół drogi do lasagni i nagle zainteresował się Colinem, który oparł się ciężko o ścianę w poczuciu beznadziei.

\- Ach. Tak. Nie wyszło tak, jak planowaliśmy – musiał się zgodzić. – Cóż. Trudno. Annie nie wie, co traci.

\- A więc mam się z tym pogodzić?

\- A co innego możemy zrobić? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Włożyłem moją najlepszą koszulę, wykąpałem się, ogoliłem, poperfumowałem i kupiłem bukiet róż. Jeśli to nie zrobiło na niej wrażenia, to już chyba nic na nią nie podziała.

Colin wciąż był niepocieszony.

\- Och, nie przejmuj się, Cols – Bradley poklepał go po ramieniu. – Może tak musiało być? Pozwól jej odejść, jeśli tego pragnie.

\- Tak myślisz? – spytał Colin słabo.

\- Nie chcę widzieć cię takiego, jak teraz.

\- Czyli jakiego?

\- Smutnego. Przybitego. Załamanego… Stary, przyleciałem specjalnie aż z Ameryki, żeby znów zobaczyć twój uśmiech! Czy chcesz mi teraz powiedzieć, że już nigdy się nie uśmiechniesz?

Colin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Weź się w garść, Cols – rzekł Bradley. Chwycił go za ramiona i popchnął w stronę jadalni, po czym posadził go przy stole. – Dobra! Pora na operację _Uśmiech-Colina-Musi-Wrócić-Bo-Jak-Nie-To-Wpierdol_. Centrum Pomocy w Kryzysowych Sytuacjach Pozerwaniowych jest już gotowe do interwencji!

Colin spojrzał na niego głupio.

\- Mamy wszystko, czego nam potrzeba – wyjaśnił. – Jedzenie, alkohol. Muzyka… Gdzie masz laptopa? Zaraz włączę coś wesołego. I żadnych piosenek o miłości!

\- Mówisz serio? – Colin nie mógł oderwać oczu od Bradleya. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak się ekscytuje, kiedy do głowy przychodzi mu jakiś szalony pomysł, który natychmiast musi zrealizować. Zaczynał wtedy niepowstrzymanie gestykulować, a jego policzki rumieniły się ładnie.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ta lasagna się zmarnowała, prawda? Albo to wino. _Druhęszarme_ … Czy jakoś tak. Noc jest jeszcze młoda!

Bradley wzniósł do góry kieliszek, z którego jeszcze przed kilkunastoma minutami piła Annie.

\- Myślałem, że po wczorajszym masz już dosyć picia – zauważył nieśmiało Colin.

\- To tylko jedna butelka wina, do tego niepełna. I to cholernie drogiego. Po tym nie da się mieć kaca – Bradley uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. – To jak? Czy jesteś gotów poddać się operacji _Uśmiech-Colina-Musi-Wrócić-Bo-Jak-Nie-To-Wpierdol_?

Colin zawahał się, ale tylko na krótki moment.

\- Tylko pod warunkiem, że zmienisz tę kretyńską nazwę – odpowiedział, unosząc kieliszek do ust.


	8. Londyn 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisałam ten rozdział w piątek rano. Wieczorem tego samego dnia poszłam na domówkę… I tam zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy.
> 
> Razem ze znajomymi śpiewaliśmy głośno We Are the Champions. Mój kolega nagle stwierdził, że nauczy pewną dziewczynę tańczyć tango. W ŻYCIU NIE WIDZIAŁAM, BY TAŃCZYŁ TANGO. Odkryłam u moich kumpli gejowskie zapędy, o których nie miałam pojęcia. Słuchaliśmy Davida Bowie, choć na żadnej poprzedniej imprezie nikt nie puszczał jego kawałków. Sąsiedzi skarżyli się, że jest za głośno.
> 
> Gdyby nagle Colin i Bradley pojawili się w mieszkaniu, wcale nie byłabym zaskoczona.
> 
> Tym rozdziałem przewidziałam, co się wydarzy na tamtej imprezie.
> 
> Cholera.
> 
> Piosenki wykorzystane w poniższym rozdziale:
> 
> We Are the Champions Queen
> 
> El Tango de Roxanne Moulin Rouge
> 
> Magic Dance David Bowie
> 
> Like a Virgin Madonna

Tylko jedna mała lampka oświetlała ciemny pokój, w którym rozbrzmiewała ogłuszająca muzyka.

 _\- WEEEE AREEE THE CHAAAAMPIOONS, MY FRIEEEEND!_ – zawył Bradley, wskakując na łóżko I wyobrażając sobie, że jest Freddiem Mercurym.

 _\- AND WEEEEE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TO THE EEEND!_ – dołączył się Colin, przekrzykując przyjaciela. Porwał pustą butelkę po winie i zaczął udawać, że to mikrofon.

 _\- We are the champions, we are the champions…_ \- Bradley był już nieco zadyszany, ale nie przestawał śpiewać.

_\- No time for losers, cause we are the champions…_

_\- OF THE WOOORLD!_ – zakończył Bradley.

Colin niemal dusił się ze śmiechu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w stanie wyciągnąć takie wysokie dźwięki!

\- Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz – zachichotał Bradley, podchodząc do laptopa, żeby poszukać na Youtube kolejnej piosenki. – Cholera, ale się zmęczyłem tym śpiewaniem!

\- Karaoke to był twój pomysł – przypomniał uprzejmie Colin.

\- Owszem – potwierdził. – Operacja _Uśmiech-Colina-Musi-Wrócić-Bo-Jak-Nie-To-Wpierdol_ odnosi już pierwsze sukcesy. Wszelkie gratulacje należą się Centrum Pomocy w Kryzysowych Sytuacjach Pozerwaniowych.

\- Miałeś zmienić tę debilną nazwę! – Kryzysowa Sytuacja Pozerwaniowa? Tak, pamiętał o Annie, ale już jakby coraz mniej. Cieszył się obecnością Bradleya i wygłupami z nim. Tak bardzo tęsknił za tym dupkiem.

\- To może teraz dla odmiany zatańczymy? – zaproponował Bradley, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

\- Nie podoba mi się twój uśmiech – skłamał Colin, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. – Co ty kombinujesz?

Bradley włączył odtwarzacz, jednocześnie porywając jedną z czerwonych róż, które wstawili do wazonu, i… wziął ją w zęby.

Colin popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, rozpoznając piosenkę.

 _El Tango de Roxanne_ z _Moulin Rouge_.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz! – wydusił, czując, jak czerwienieją mu policzki. Słuchanie zmysłowych dźwięków tanga przy równoczesnym patrzeniu na Bradleya z różą w zębach nie było chyba najlepszym pomysłem. Twarz Colina była już tak czerwona, jak ta przeklęta róża!

\- Chyba nie odmówisz mi tego tańca, _monsieur_ – rzekł Bradley, uważając, żeby róża nie wypadła mu z zębów, i podszedł do niego podstawowym krokiem, stawiając stopy tylko na podeszwach i przenosząc ciężar ciała na palce. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nagle zrobił się lżejszy o kilka kilogramów. Poruszał się z taką gracją, że Colinowi aż zaschło w ustach.

Wyciągnął do niego rękę, świdrując go spojrzeniem, od którego bicie serca przyspieszało do galopu.

Colin wstał. _Niech to cholera_ , pomyślał. Bradley był niemożliwy! _Niemożliwy!_

Wzięli się w objęcia. Bradley przyciągnął go zachłannie prawą ręką i położył mu ją na plecach. Lewa ręka Colina wylądowała między przedramieniem a barkiem Bradleya. Wolne ręce złączyli w standardowym uścisku i wyprostowali ramiona. Colin zesztywniał. Dlaczego było mu tak gorąco? _Bo chyba nigdy nie byliśmy tak blisko siebie_ , zorientował się. Ta bliskość go otumaniała. W pokoju było zbyt ciemno i zbyt duszno. Usta Bradleya, o których nie mógł przestać myśleć, znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko jego twarzy, gdy zwrócili je w tym samym kierunku.

\- Chwila moment – wydyszał Colin – Dlaczego ja mam być kobietą?!

\- Potem się zamienimy – obiecał Bradley, wciąż trzymając tę kretyńską różę w zębach. – Teraz ja prowadzę.

Jego głos był inny, niż zazwyczaj, Głębszy, niższy, przyjemnie wibrujący w uszach Colina. Pełen pasji i rozkazującego, nie znoszącego sprzeciwu tonu.

Zabrakło mu tchu.

Bradley spojrzał w lewo, a Colin w prawo.

Ruszyli.

Colin zrobił ostrożny krok prawą nogą do tyłu, potem to samo zrobił z lewą. Prawa stopa na bok i dostawienie lewej nogi do prawej… I zamiana. Teraz to on idzie do przodu, a Bradley się cofa.

Każdy aktor musi umieć śpiewać i tańczyć, przynajmniej w stopniu zadowalającym. A już zwłaszcza aktor teatralny, a obaj przecież grali w teatrze. Podstawy najsłynniejszych tańców towarzyskich również mieli opanowane. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że Colin czuł się _niezręcznie_. A nawet więcej niż _niezręcznie_.

\- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnim razem tańczyłem tango – powiedział, zniżając głos niemal do szeptu.

Bradley tylko się uśmiechnął. W mówieniu przeszkadzała mu róża, dlatego Colin więcej się nie odezwał. Zorientował się, że nie chce burzyć tej chwili zbędnym gadaniem. Słowa były zbędne, kiedy tańczyli tak blisko siebie, spleceni w objęciach. Prawa dłoń Bradleya spoczywała na jego plecach. Jej dotyk parzył. Czuł go wyraźnie przez cienki materiał kraciastej koszuli. Zastanowił się, jakby to było, gdyby tej koszuli na sobie nie miał, gdyby dłoń Bradleya dotykała jego nagich, spoconych z emocji pleców, prześlizgując się z góry na dół wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa, z każdym z pięciu placów w innym, wrażliwym punkcie. Wyczuwał pierścień Bradleya na jego prawym kciuku. Co by było, gdyby…? Ogarnęła go nagła, gwałtowna chęć ułożenia swojej lewej ręki wyżej, tak, by móc dotknąć jego szyi, nachylić się nad nią i złożyć pocałunek. Albo niżej, żeby zjechać nią po szerokich barkach i dalej wzdłuż pleców, napawając się każdym dotykiem. Niżej i niżej, żeby dosięgnąć pośladków, które tak dobrze prezentowały się w tych czarnych spodniach, które dziś włożył. Zbyt dobrze, zdecydowanie _zbyt dobrze_ , _podejrzanie_ dobrze i seksownie. Co on sobie wyobrażał? I dlaczego wciąż pachniał jak wino, czemu woń róż była tak silna, czemu tak poczerwieniał? Tego było stanowczo za wiele. Dlaczego właśnie tango? W żadnym innym tańcu atmosfera nie była tak namiętna i intymna. Tylko oni dwaj w ciemnościach, tylko ich oddechy i ich ciała. Czuł się niemal tak, jakby uprawiał z nim seks. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a kroki stawiał już czysto mechanicznie, nie będąc w stanie się na nich skupić. Ich taniec był tak przesycony erotyzmem, że to wręcz niemożliwe, nie na miejscu, tak być nie powinno. Nie chciał tego, wstydził się, bał, uciekał, ale podniecenie wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem. Krew spłynęła w dół aż do jego członka, który stwardniał, zachowując się zupełnie idiotycznie i bezsensownie. _Zostałem zdradzony przez własnego penisa_ , pomyślał żałośnie, z wściekłością. Bradley był jego przyjacielem! Był facetem, na miłość Boską!

\- Okej, wystarczy – powiedział drżącym głosem, odsuwając Bradleya od siebie na bezpieczną odległość. Zachichotał nerwowo. _Boże, mam nadzieję, że niczego nie zauważył!_ , myślał spanikowany. Musiał ochłonąć, musiał przestać się tak podniecać, do cholery! Co Bradley sobie pomyśli? Jeśli coś dostrzeże, to z ich przyjaźnią koniec. _Nie jestem gejem_ , przekonywał sam siebie, zamykając się w łazience i zostawiając Bradleya samego z różą w zębach. _Nie jestem gejem. Podniecają mnie kobiety. Tylko kobiety z dużymi piersiami i…_ Nie z dużymi penisami, do kurwy nędzy! Wszystko mu się już chrzaniło. Był w stanie myśleć tylko o Bradleyu, o jego prawej dłoni na swoich plecach, o jego ustach, _o nim._

Złapał się za głowę i oparł się o zatrzaśnięte drzwi. Erekcja była tak silna, że aż bolesna. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczył. A przecież tylko tańczyli! Tylko się wygłupiali! Nie robili niczego, co by miało erotyczny podtekst. Absolutnie niczego!

Głupi penis nie chciał go słuchać. _Pomyśl o czymś ohydnym_ , podpowiedział sobie. _Myśl! Myśl!_

Z braku lepszych pomysłów przypomniał sobie ciotkę Madge. Wyglądała jak stara ropucha. Miała wielką, paskudną brodawkę na nosie i na jednym z licznych podbródków. Jej górną wargę porastał wąsik, a usta miała wydęte i popękane. Poza tym zawsze cuchnęło od niej gównem. Zawsze. Była okropna, a już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy nachylała się nad Colinem, przygniatając go swoimi zwałami tłuszczu i nienaturalnie wielkim, wylewającym się z przyciasnych sukienek biustem, aby go ucałować i uszczypnąć w policzek. Mył się potem przez ładnych kilkanaście minut, żeby zmyć resztki jej śliny.

Podziałało. Aż skrzywił się z obrzydzenia, ponieważ ciotka Madge stanęła w jego myślach jak żywa. Miał bujną wyobraźnię, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Nareszcie zrobił z niej użytek.

Podszedł do umywalki, odkręcił kran z zimną wodą i ochlapał nią twarz, chłodząc rozpalone policzki. _Jestem idiotą._ Już nigdy nie będzie mógł posłuchać _El Tango de Roxanne_ , żeby mu nie stanął na samo cholerne wspomnienie, był tego pewien. Na szczęście tej piosenki nie puszczali zazwyczaj w miejscach publicznych. _Na szczęście._

\- Cols, wszystko w porządku? – zawołał Bradley, pukając do drzwi łazienki.

\- Tak! – zapewnił, wychodząc. Już ochłonął. – Zachciało mi się sikać. _Kłamca._ Przez to wino.

Bradley pokiwał głową, akceptując jego kłamstwo, a Colin wyminął go i rzucił się na łóżku, wyczerpany emocjami i głupimi reakcjami swojego ciała. W tle leciała muzyka. Na szczęście nie było to nic, przy czym można było tańczyć tango.

\- Zmęczyłem się trochę – rzekł, wzdychając.

\- Ja też – stwierdził Bradley, opadając na łóżko obok niego. _O nie._ Różę, którą wcześniej trzymał w zębach, położył między nimi. Teraz oddzielała ich tylko cienka łodyżka i parę płatków. – Dobrze, że ta róża nie miała kolców!

\- No – zgodził się Colin.

Gapili się chwilę w sufit, leżąc tak obok siebie z rękami zaplecionymi pod głowami. Łóżko było miękkie, a pościel pomarszczyła się pod wpływem ciężaru ich ciał. Colin znów odpłynął. Gdyby tylko mógł pomarszczyć tę pościel jeszcze bardziej, zaplątać się w nią, a potem zrzucić, by nic im nie przeszkadzało, by mógł podziwiać każdy fragment jego ciała, podczas gdy oni…

 _Ciotka Madge_ , napomniał się spanikowany.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Bradley się uśmiecha. Jego policzki też były lekko zaróżowione. Wyglądał słodko, stanowczo zbyt słodko.

\- Wiesz, Katie przesłała mi zdjęcie – rzekł.

Colin nie musiał nawet pytać, o które zdjęcie chodzi. Było tylko jedno zdjęcie, o którym mógł mówić Bradley.

\- Które zdjęcie? – zapytał mimo to.

\- Z Irish Pubu. Jak się całujemy. – Bradley zaśmiał się. Przygryzł na moment dolną wargę. _Nie rób tego_ , miał ochotę krzyknąć Colin. _Ciotka Madge._ – Że też nic z tego nie pamiętam. W sumie to… naprawdę aż tak źle całujesz? Bo wiesz… Nic nie pamiętam. Nic a nic. Gdybym mógł sobie przypomnieć…

 _Tylko bez podtekstów_ , jęknął Colin w duchu. Wszystko kojarzyło mu się z seksem. Miał wrażenie, że Bradley sugeruje, żeby odświeżył mu pamięć, całując go ponownie. Ha, ale był głupi! To wszystko przez to, że jest zboczonym palantem. Doszukuje się jakichś ukrytych, erotycznych sygnałów tam, gdzie ich nie ma.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę Bradleya, chcąc roześmiać mu się w twarz, i nagle zorientował się, że twarz przyjaciela była bliżej, niż jeszcze przed chwilą. Kolejne złudzenie. Bradley przecież nie mógł chcieć się z nim całować! To tylko on, Colin, wyobrażał sobie nie wiadomo co. Bradley wcale się nie przysunął, a jego usta wcale się nie rozchylały, składając się do pocałunku. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. To wszystko działo się tylko w jego chorej głowie.

\- Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać? – rzekł.

\- Tak? – Bradley uśmiechnął się. Gdyby to, co Colin sobie wyobrażał, było prawdą, pomyślałby, że rozbawiła go ta chwila zwłoki przed potencjalnym pocałunkiem. _Ciotka Madge._

\- Co się wydarzyło w Los Angeles?

Musiał o to zapytać. To nie dawało mu spokoju.

Bradley znieruchomiał (nie to, żeby się wcześniej poruszał). Z jego twarzy odpłynęła cała radość. Patrzył na niego z wyrzutem. Gniewał się, ale poskromił wybuch wściekłości.

\- Prosiłem cię, żebyś o to nie pytał – syknął. – Nie mówmy o tym, dobrze?

Colin chciał zaprotestować. Chciał zażądać odpowiedzi. Chciał go zmusić do zeznań. Zaszantażować w jakiś sposób. Nie wiedział tylko, w jaki.

\- Ale…

\- Nie – uciął Bradley. Cały czar prysł, o ile można było mówić o jakimś czarze. To tylko wybujała wyobraźnia Colina płatała mu figle. Bradley wstał i podszedł do laptopa nieco zbyt szybko. Znów zachowywał się dziwnie, zupełnie tak, jakby Colin nigdy nie wspomniał o LA. Jakby ich rozmowa nie miała miejsca. – Hej, może jeszcze trochę pośpiewamy? – zaproponował. – Co powiesz na Davida Bowie?

\- Davida Bowie? – Colin był tak wdzięczny za zmianę tematu, że aż się roześmiał. – Minęły całe wieki, odkąd ostatnio udawałeś jego akcent!

\- Czy właśnie to miałeś na myśli? – zapytał Bradley w typowej dla Davida Bowie tonacji _siala-lala-la_.

Colin aż zgiął się ze śmiechu.

\- Kurwa, jak tobie to zajebiście wychodzi!

\- Kiedy byłem mały, kochałem oglądać _Labirynt_ – wyznał.

\- Ach, _Labirynt_! – Colin także miał miłe wspomnienia związane z tym starym filmem familijnym z lat osiemdziesiątych. – David Bowie miał w nim takie śmieszne, obcisłe spodnie!

\- Dokładnie! – potwierdził Bradley, śmiejąc się jeszcze głośniej.

Dopiero po chwili Colin zorientował się, że nie powinien wspominać o obcisłych spodniach. Nie w obecności Bradleya. Znów musiał przypomnieć sobie ciotkę Madge.

\- Moją ulubioną piosenką z _Labiryntu_ był kawałek _Magic Dance_ – dodał Bradley.

\- O, moją też! Uwielbiam jej początek… Włącz, włącz!

Bradley włączył odtwarzacz.

 _\- You remind me of the babe_ – zaczął Bradley wspólnie z Davidem Bowie.

 _\- What babe?_ – zapytał Colin, wczuwając się w rolę.

_\- The babe with the power._

_\- What power?_

_\- The Power of Voodoo._

_\- Who do?_

_\- You do._

_\- Do what?_

_\- Remind me of the babe!_

Zaczęli śmiać się tak głośno, że aż zagłuszyli swoim śmiechem Davida Bowie. A potem zaczęli tańczyć. Już nie razem, już bez podtekstów erotycznych. Skakali po pokoju, krzycząc _Dance, magic dance!_ , a Colin nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio tak świetnie się bawił.

\- Bradders, jesteś jak gaz rozweselający! – wyznał w przypływie natchnienia.

\- Co kurwa? Co to w ogóle znaczy? – zapytał Bradley z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia!

A potem było jeszcze więcej piosenek, jeszcze więcej śmiechu i skakania po mieszkaniu. Godziny mijały, a oni zupełnie zatracili się w zabawie. _Tylko z Bradleyem potrafię tak się bawić_ , pomyślał Colin. _Tylko z nim._

Właśnie ucichł któryś ze starych hitów Madonny, kiedy usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi.

Popatrzyli na siebie z głupimi minami.

\- Kto to może być? – zmarszczył brwi Colin. – O tej porze?

\- Nie wiem. Chodźmy otworzyć!

Tanecznym krokiem podskoczyli do drzwi. Colin otworzył je… i ujrzał dwóch policjantów.

Zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- Kurwa! – zaklął. – Policja!

\- Otwórz, debilu, bo się wkurzą! – spanikował Bradley.

Colin z niechęcią otworzył drzwi. Przywołali z Bradleyem swoje najpiękniejsze uśmiechy.

\- Czym możemy służyć? – zapytał Bradley, szczerząc zęby.

\- Policja – oznajmił policjant na wypadek, gdyby nie zauważyli. – Sąsiedzi skarżą się, że zakłócacie ciszę nocną. Musicie natychmiast ściszyć muzykę.

\- Przecież jest wyłączona – zauważył Bradley głupkowato.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą na całej ulicy było słychać _Like a Virgin_ Madonny – policjant nie dał się zwieść. Wyjął notes i długopis. – Kto jest właścicielem tego mieszkania?

\- Ja – Colin podniósł rękę. – Colin Morgan.

Policjant zanotował jego nazwisko.

\- Jest pan zmuszony zapłacić mandat w wysokości stu funtów – poinformował.

Colinowi opadła szczęka.

\- Panie władzo – Bradley wyminął zaskoczonego Colina, żeby oczarować policjantów. – Czy wiecie, kim my jesteśmy?

Policjanci milczeli, patrząc na nich z pogardą.

\- Colin Morgan i Bradley James. Merlin i król Artur. Jesteśmy gwiazdami szklanego ekranu – zapewnił. – Jesteśmy tak popularni, że ludzie aż mdleją na nasz widok. Więc chyba możemy się dogadać – dodał poufałym tonem. – Damy wam autografy z dedykacją i zapomnimy o tym mandacie, zgoda?

\- Zgoda. Sto pięćdziesiąt funtów – policjant zgniótł stary mandat i wypisał nowy.

Uśmiech Bradleya zrzedł.

\- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy – zaczął. – No dobra, zrobimy sobie z wami zdjęcie. I dorzucimy autografy. Albo nasze skarpetki. Wiecie, ile moglibyście za nie dostać na eBayu?

\- Bradley, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ – uciszył go Colin, gdyż policjant już chciał wpisać kolejny mandat. Poszedł po portfel i z bólem w sercu zapłacił sto pięćdziesiąt funtów kary.

\- A żeby was posrało, skurwysyny! – krzyknął Bradley, gdy policjanci już odeszli. – Co oni sobie w ogóle wyobrażają?!

\- To chyba koniec imprezy – stwierdził Colin ponuro, wyłączając głośniki.

\- Cholera, wkurwiłem się – Bradley nie mógł podarować sobie mandatu, który przecież zapłacił Colin. – Mam dosyć Londynu! Jest noc! Ludzie powinni się bawić, a nie spać!

\- Dopiero przyjechałeś, a już masz dość? – zdumiał się Colin.

Bradley pokręcił głową z irytacją.

\- Mam pomysł – rzekł.

\- Czy mam się bać? Jakoś nie mam zaufania do twoich pomysłów – powiedział Colin sceptycznym tonem. Ostatni pomysł Bradleya z romantyczną kolacją zapowiadał się dobrze, a okazał się epicką porażką.

\- Wyjedźmy za miasto na weekend – zaproponował. – Mam dom pod lasem w Great Baddow. To taka mała wieś w hrabstwie Essex, około pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od Londynu. Kiedyś mieszkali tam moi dziadkowie.

Colin nie krył zaskoczenia.

\- Wyjazd na weekend? – powtórzył.

\- Tak. Tylko my, stary dom i las. Prawdziwa męska przygoda.

Colin nie wiedział, czy się cieszyć, czy raczej się bać.

\- Będziemy mogli wydzierać się przez całą noc, bo i tak nikt nas nie usłyszy. Dom moich dziadków jest na skraju wsi, z dala od reszty.

\- Boję się – przyznał. – Ale się cieszę. Dobra. To kiedy wyjeżdżamy?

\- Jutro po południu?

\- Zgoda – Colin pokiwał głową. Weekend z Bradleyem na wsi, z dala od cywilizacji… Zrobiło mu się gorąco na samą myśl. Och nie. To ma być męska przygoda, a wydzieranie się w środku nocy nie ma nic wspólnego ze zbyt głośnym uprawianiem seksu, tylko ze śpiewaniem. _Ciotka Madge._ – Już nie mogę się doczekać!

\- Ja też – zaśmiał się Bradley. – No dobra. Wracam już do siebie. Muszę się wyspać przed jutrzejszą jazdą.

Bradley założył kurtkę i buty. Stanął przed Colinem.

\- Dzięki za akcję _Uśmiech-Colina-Musi-Wrócić-Bo-Jak-Nie-To-Wpierdol_ – podziękował Colin. - Centrum Pomocy w Kryzysowych Sytuacjach Pozerwaniowych wykonało kawał dobrej roboty.

\- A czego innego się spodziewałeś? – Bradley objął go na pożegnanie. Krótko, pospiesznie, ale jednak. – Dobrej nocy, debilu.

\- Do jutra, kretynie – pożegnał się czule Colin, zamykając za Bradleyem drzwi. Serce waliło mu jak młot. Musiał potrząsnąć głową parę razy.

Dziś coś się zmieniło.

Nie potrafił tylko określić, co.


	9. Great Baddow 1

Obraz był niewyraźny, mglisty i rozmazany, ale mimo to Colin _wiedział_ – nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, po prostu czuł to gdzieś tam, głęboko, w głębi siebie – że to Bradley, że to właśnie _on_ , jego twarz, jego usta, jego ciało. Że to po jego klatce piersiowej błądzi dłońmi, składając zachłanne pocałunki na torsie. Musnął wargami obojczyk i każdy z sutków, lecz jego niecierpliwe dłonie już przeszły niżej, gładząc umięśniony brzuch. Schylił głowę, zbliżył usta i pocałował go również tam, czując, jak rozpiera go pragnienie. Musiał iść niżej, wiedział to, już nie mógł się doczekać. Całował go wzdłuż naturalnej ścieżki wyznaczonej przez owłosienie, od pępka w dół. Nie wiedział ani nie widział dokładnie, co robi. Jedynie instynkt podpowiadał mu kolejne kroki. Wymacał dłońmi jego członek, wziął go w palce i włożył do ust. A potem zaczął ssać i było to najsłodsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek miał w ustach. Musiał zamknąć oczy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od dalszego ssania. Było mu tak dobrze, policzki miał rozpalone. Nie chciał przestawać. Wiedział, że Bradleyowi się to podoba. Nie widział jego twarzy, jedynie go czuł. Wiedział, że to on. To mógł być tylko on. Nikt inny…

\- Colin, to nasz kawałek! – wykrzyknął uradowany Bradley, podkręcając głośniki samochodowego radia. - _You're the voice try and understand it! Make a noise and make it clear oh-who…_ Pewnie już rzygarz tą piosenką, co nie, Cols? Colin? Colin, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Colin ocknął się nagle. Policzki go paliły. Wyjrzał przez okno samochodu, którym zmierzali do Great Baddow. Opuścili już Londyn. Jechali teraz przez pola i łąki. Bradley jak zwykle prowadził.

Przypomniał sobie ze wstydem, o czym myślał.

\- Jak mógłbym mieć dosyć tej piosenki – uśmiechnął się Colin, starając się odpędzić niezręczne myśli. – To przecież _nasza_ piosenka.

\- O czym tak myślisz? – spytał zaciekawiony Bradley, przerywając śpiew.

No właśnie, _o czym on myślał?_ Zeszłej nocy miał dziwny sen. Śniło mu się… No właśnie. _Bradley._ A raczej ta najbardziej strategiczna część jego boskiego ciała, którą on, Colin Morgan… Gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Gdy śnił, to się wydawało takie słodkie, takie cudowne. Ale teraz, w świetle dnia, czuł jedynie wstyd. Miewał już wcześniej sny erotyczne, ale nigdy _takie_. A już na pewno nie ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem w roli głównej! Chociaż może… Niejasno przypomniał sobie, że chyba kiedyś już śniło mu się coś takiego. Wyparł to jednak ze swojej świadomości. Nie mógł pamiętać o czymś takim. To nie było ani zdrowe, ani normalne. Zresztą to tylko senne majaki. Nie odzwierciedlały rzeczywistości. Wcale nie pragnął Bradleya. Jak mógłby myśleć o seksie z innym facetem? Nie był gejem. Raptem wczoraj zerwała z nim dziewczyna. To pewnie dlatego był tak rozchwiany emocjonalnie.

\- Przypomniał mi się mój wczorajszy sen – wyjaśnił, gdyż Bradley wciąż oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

\- Co ci się śniło?

\- Coś dziwnego – Colin skrzywił się, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co by tu wymyślić, żeby nie wyjawić prawdy. – Ja robiłem… To znaczy… - rozkaszlał się gwałtownie, aby ukryć zakłopotanie. Bradley przyglądał mu się z coraz większym zaniepokojeniem. – Jadłem lody – wydusił.

\- No i co w tym takiego dziwnego? – nie pojmował Bradley.

\- Nie lubię lodów. Przecież wiesz – Colin czuł się głupio, _niesamowicie głupio._

 _You're the Voice_ wciąż leciało z radia, a Bradley wciąż gapił się na Colina, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie odrywał od niego wzroku, co było bezgranicznie deprymujące i rozpraszające.

\- Bradley, DROGA! – krzyknął Colin nagle, gdy zobaczył pędzący w ich stronę samochód. Bradley natychmiast odwrócił się od niego i chwycił mocno za kierownicę, o której zdążył zapomnieć. Cudem udało im się uniknąć stłuczki.

\- Patrz na drogę, skurwysynie! – wrzasnął wymijający ich kierowca, z którym omal się nie zderzyli.

\- Możesz mi possać, sukinkocie! – zrewanżował się Bradley, z dziką satysfakcją dociskając pedał gazu.

Colin omal nie zakrztusił się własną śliną, kiedy usłyszał, co takiego wykrzyknął Bradley. W kontekście tego, o czym jeszcze przed chwilą myślał, było to zupełnie nie na miejscu. Poczerwieniał jeszcze mocniej i rad był, że Bradley skupił się na drodze, bo dzięki temu nie mógł go zobaczyć. Co się z nim działo? Bardzo się denerwował snami, głupimi odczuciami i odruchami, nad którymi nie mógł zapanować. Jego ekscytacja rosła z każdym przebytym kilometrem, który przybliżał ich do Great Baddow. Na myśl o tym, że spędzi cały weekend sam na sam z Bradleyem, przechodziły go ciarki. Nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. A jeśli coś się wydarzy… Ale co takiego mogło się wydarzyć? To tylko przyjacielska wyprawa, nic więcej. Do niczego nie dojdzie, bo Bradley nie pamięta ich pocałunku z Irish Pubu. Do niczego nie dojdzie, bo są kumplami, żaden z nich nie jest gejem (a już na pewno Colin), i w ogóle to jadą na wieś, żeby odpocząć i żeby Colin mógł się pozbierać po rozstaniu z Annie. Koniec pieśni.

Great Baddow okazało się całkiem spora wsią, a przynajmniej o wiele większą, niż Colin sobie wyobrażał. Wieś była niemal tak duża, jak miasteczko Armagh w południowej części Irlandii Północnej, w którym Colin się urodził. Minęli szkołę, mnóstwo jednopiętrowych domków oraz malutkich sklepików spożywczych, a nawet remizę strażacką. Bradley wczuł się w rolę przewodnika turystycznego, objaśniając Colinowi, co gdzie się znajduje.

Minęli główną część wsi i skręcili w prawo w kierunku lasu. Jechali czas jakiś, aż w końcu skręcili jeszcze dwa razy i znaleźli się pod samym lasem, a konkretnie pod drewnianym płotem, którym otoczone było niewielkie podwórko z paroma śliwami, jabłonią i świerkami osłaniającymi biały domek z dachem pokrytym rdzawoczerwoną dachówką przed wścibskim wzrokiem przypadkowych gapiów.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił Bradley, gasząc silnik.

Colin wyszedł z samochodu i rozejrzał się wokół. W nozdrza od razu uderzyła go silna woń lasu. Domek znajdował się w dole, podczas gdy podwórko było na lekkim wzniesieniu. Pod rozłożystą jabłonią stała drewniana ławeczka. Drugą taką samą Colin ujrzał pod jedną ze śliw. Drewniany płot przechylał się niebezpiecznie w niektórych miejscach, ale mimo to wciąż wytrwale stał.

Drugim silnym wrażeniem, którego doznał, była cisza. Gdy mieszkało się w Londynie, zapominało się o jej niepowtarzalnym brzmieniu. W wielkim mieście wszędzie towarzyszył mu hałas zagłuszający nawet jego własne myśli. Tymczasem tutaj panowała kompletna, błoga cisza, tak słodka dla ucha, że Colin aż się uśmiechnął. To miejsce było jak z bajki. Ukryta przed światem oaza spokoju.

\- I jak? – spytał Bradley.

\- Łał. Po prostu… łał – westchnął Colin. – Tu jest tak cicho i spokojnie.

\- Przyjeżdżaliśmy tu z rodzicami w każde wakacje. Kiedy byłem mały, przeważnie strasznie mi się tu nudziło. Było zbyt cicho, zero ludzi i tylko moja rodzina... Dopiero z wiekiem zacząłem to doceniać. Tylko tutaj jestem w stanie naprawdę się wyciszyć i uciec przed zgiełkiem wielkiego miasta.

\- Uciec przed zgiełkiem wielkiego miasta – powtórzył Colin, uśmiechając się promiennie. – Jak pięknie to ująłeś!

\- Sam widzisz. Spokój tego miejsca już na mnie działa.

Wspięli się po kamiennych schodkach do drzwi. Bradley wygrzebał z kieszeni klucz i otworzył je. Skrzypnęły lekko, gdy wkroczyli do środka. Tutaj z kolei najbardziej w oczy, a raczej w nos rzucał się kurz, którego drobinki wirowały w powietrzu w smugach słonecznego światła, które wdarło się wraz z nimi do sieni.

\- Dawno nikogo tu nie było – rzucił Bradley przepraszającym tonem, kierując się do białych drzwi po ich lewej stronie i tam stawiając na podłodze bagaże. Colin szybko objął wzrokiem niewielki pokój ze stołem ustawionym pod oknem, starym regałem pod ścianą i wersalką, która musiała mieć chyba z pięćdziesiąt lat. Tym, co zdziwiło go najbardziej, był jednak piec.

\- Nie ma tu ogrzewania – wyjaśnił Bradley. – Gdy przyjeżdżaliśmy zimą na Święta, musieliśmy palić w piecu. W piwnicy jest główny piec. Widzisz tę stodołę? – spytał, pokazując mu drewniany budynek przez okno. – Zawsze są tam zapasy węgla i drewna.

\- Całe szczęście, że w ten weekend jest ciepło – stwierdził Colin. - Nie będziemy musieli się z tym męczyć.

Bradley szybko pokazał mu resztę domu, na który składała się sypialnia z małżeńskim łóżkiem, salonik ze starym telewizorem, kuchnia z kolejnym piecem oraz łazienka, która w przeciwieństwie do reszty pomieszczeń wyglądała dość nowocześnie.

\- Tylko ją zdążyliśmy na razie odnowić – wyjaśnił. – Gdy byłem mały, w ogóle nie było tu łazienki. Musiałem myć się w misce, a za potrzebą chodziłem na dwór do ustępu. Wyobrażasz to sobie? – zaśmiał się. – Nie znosiłem tu przyjeżdżać. Tęskniłem za swoją wygodną łazienką.

\- Tu jest tak, jakbyśmy cofnęli się w czasie o pięćdziesiąt lat – wyszeptał Colin. – Nie sądziłem, że takie domy jeszcze się zachowały.

\- Nie widziałeś jeszcze strychu. Tam to dopiero czuje się ducha dawnych czasów!

Bradley poprowadził go do izby, z której schodziło się do głównego pieca. Stała w niej wielka, szeroka drabina.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile lat minęło, zanim odważyłem się tam wspiąć – westchnął Bradley, a Colin wyobraził go sobie jako małego chłopczyka w krótkich spodenkach, z umorusaną buzią i sterczącymi niesfornie kosmykami blond włosów, który nadymał pucołowate policzki, przyrzekając sobie, że tym razem to już na pewno mu się uda wspiąć na sam szczyt. Wchodził na pierwszy szczebel, potem stawiał duży krok i wspinał się na dwa kolejne, a ręce i nogi drżały mu coraz bardziej. Zerkał w dół i nieruchomiał, orientując się nagle, jak wysoko się już znalazł. Niestety, droga na szczyt była jeszcze długa. Zbyt długa. Zaczynał się bać. Krzyczał, wołając tatę, by pomógł mu zejść. I tak rok za rokiem, i z każdym kolejnym latem droga na szczyt robiła się coraz krótsza i krótsza, aż w końcu został tylko jeden szczebel. Potem wystarczyło już tylko odchylić klapę, podciągnąć się na rękach i stanąć dumnie na strychu, magicznym miejscu, które pozostawało dla niego niedostępne przez tyle długich lat.

Zaczęli się wspinać. Bradley ruszył przodem, pewnie stawiając nogi na kolejnych szczeblach. Colin wspinał się ostrożnie w ślad za nim, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł na świecie. Drabina rzeczywiście była wysoka i niestabilna, ale nie to było najgorsze. Najgorsze, a raczej najbardziej dekoncentrujące i przybliżające go do upadku z drabiny były pośladki Bradleya, wyraźnie zaznaczające się pod dżinsowymi spodniami. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał tak świetnego widoku na właśnie tę część jego ciała. Zaschło mu w gardle. Cholera. Bradley miał taki zgrabny tyłek. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się na strychu. Było na nim jeszcze więcej kurzu, niż na dole. Od razu pojął, czemu małego Bradleya tak fascynowało to miejsce. Stare meble, ubrania, skrzynie i kartony z pamiętającymi czasy sprzed drugiej wojny światowej księgami oraz całe mnóstwo wyblakłych czasopism, puszek po farbie i Bóg jeden wie, czego jeszcze.

\- Kopalnia skarbów – wyszeptał, wyglądając przez brudne okienko. – Tutaj aż tchnie magią.

Usiadł na wąskim łóżku i już chciał wziąć do ręki jedno z leżących nieopodal kolorowych czasopism z lat siedemdziesiątych, gdy nagle łóżko zarwało się pod jego ciężarem i spadł na podłogę.

\- Colin, nic ci nie jest? – Bradley natychmiast podbiegł do niego, z trudem tłumiąc śmiech. – Zapomniałem cię ostrzec, żebyś tu nie siadał. Sorry – przeprosił, podając mu rękę i pomagając mu wstać. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Poza tym, że dupa mnie boli, doskonale – jęknął Colin, rozmasowując pośladki.

\- Wracajmy na dół – zarządził Bradley. Przygryzł dolną wargę i spojrzał na Colina jakoś dziwnie. Jakoś zbyt wesoło, zupełnie jakby znał tajemnicę, o której istnieniu Colin nawet nie miał pojęcia.

Na dole rozpakowali rzeczy, zjedli szybki obiad – Bradley napalił w jednym z piecyków, żeby go ugotować – i kiedy Colin myślał, że wreszcie odpoczną, Bradley wstał.

\- Chodźmy do lasu. Chcę ci coś pokazać - zaproponował dziarskim tonem. – Potraktuj to jak jedną z tych wypraw do lasu, na które Merlin chodził wraz z Arturem.

Colinowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak pójść za nim.

Wyszli na oblane słońcem podwórko i skierowali się wydeptaną ścieżką do lasu, prosto między drzewa. Z każdym krokiem woń świerków, sosen, brzóz i innych drzew robiła się coraz silniejsza i coraz bardziej otumaniająca. Gałązki trzeszczały pod ich stopami, gdy nadepnęli na nie przypadkiem, a wiatr szumiał cicho wśród drzew.

\- Wiem, że nie robi to teraz wrażenia – rzekł Bradley. – Latem jest tu zupełnie inaczej. Ziemia nie jest goła. Wszystko jest zielone, a ten las żyje. Wiele razy chodziliśmy tu na jagody, jeżyny i grzyby. Znam ten las jak własną kieszeń. Czy wiedziałeś na przykład, jak najłatwiej odróżnić trujące grzyby od jadalnych? Zawsze trzeba zajrzeć pod kapelusz. Trujące grzyby często do złudzenia przypominają prawdziwki lub podgrzybki, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich są zupełnie białe pod kapeluszem. Kiedy je powąchasz, śmierdzą, a gdy lekko ugryziesz, czujesz kwaśny posmak.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że znasz się na grzybach! – zdumiony Colin aż przystanął.

\- Znamy się od tylu lat, a mimo to codziennie dowiadujemy się na swój temat czegoś nowego – zaśmiał się. – Czy to nie wspaniałe?

\- Cóż, nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać – zgodził się Colin. – Szkoda, że tak mało tu teraz zieleni. Latem musi być tu pięknie.

Bradley przystanął i spojrzał na niego, ponownie przygryzając dolną wargę w ten swój charakterystyczny, rozbrajający sposób. Wyglądał, jakby się wahał, ale trwało to jedynie krótką chwilę.

Podszedł do Colina i wziął go za rękę.

\- Użyj wyobraźni – rzekł cicho. Wciąż nie puszczał jego ręki. – Wiem, że potrafisz. Wyobraź sobie, że jest środek lata, a zobaczysz to, co ja.

Colin był już zupełnie otumaniony. Uderzyło go zbyt wiele bodźców. Jego dłoń w ciepłej dłoni Bradleya, tajemniczy szept przyjaciela, silna woń sosen i szum wiatru. Przymknął oczy, odprężając się. Poczuł promienie słońca prześlizgujące się po jego twarzy. Nie musiał ich sobie wyobrażać. Ten dzień był nadzwyczaj ciepły. Jeszcze parę dni temu temperatura powietrza z ledwością przekraczała zero, a na ulicach zalegały resztki brudnego śniegu. Odkąd Bradley wrócił z LA, pogoda gwałtownie uległa zmianie. Zza chmur wyszło słońce, a nad Wyspy Brytyjskie nadpłynęły ciepłe masy powietrza. Kiedy rano sprawdzał temperaturę, było dziesięć stopni na plusie, a teraz musiało być chyba ze trzynaście. Wiosna nadeszła wraz z Bradleyem i w ciągu zaledwie dwóch dni zima odeszła w niepamięć.

Otworzył oczy. Pierwszym, co go uderzyło, była wszechobecna zieleń. W życiu nie widział tak wielu jej odcieni. Soczysty seledyn wysokich traw, ciemny mech, sosnowe igły pod jego stopami. Korony drzew szumiące uspokajająco, promienie słońca przedzierające się przez nie z trudem. Fragmenty niebieskiego nieba wyłaniające się zza liści. Kłujące krzewy jeżyn i poletko z niskimi krzaczkami jagód. Borowik rosnący tuż pod jednym z drzew. Dzięcioł stukający w korę, mrowisko z pracowitymi mrówkami znoszącymi do swego domu źdźbła traw i drewniane drzazgi. Śliska, błyszcząca w słońcu żabka przeskakująca z jednego liścia na drugi. Wijąca się jaszczurka, która pierzchła ze strachu przed dwoma ludzkimi osobnikami.

Wciąż czuł swą dłoń w dłoni Bradleya. Przyjaciel poprowadził go dalej. Zboczyli z wydeptanej ścieżki i ruszyli w głąb lasu, aż trafili na otoczoną przez drzewa polanę, cała skąpaną w słońcu i idealnie kontrastującą z błękitem czystego nieba. Monotonię wysokich traw przerywały rosnące gdzieniegdzie czerwone maki i białe stokrotki. Jeden z czerwonych płatków porwał wiatr. Colin uniósł rękę, aby go pochwycić… I wtedy ujrzał, jak Bradley przygląda mu się z uśmiechem.

Po zieleni nie ostał się ani ślad. Jedynie sporadycznie z ciemnej, dopiero odżywającej po długiej zimie ziemi wyrastały pierwsze, nieśmiałe źdźbła trawy.

\- Widziałeś? – zapytał cicho Bradley.

\- Tak – odparł Colin z uśmiechem. – Tu jest pięknie.

\- Wrócimy tu latem. Obiecuję ci.

 _Kiedykolwiek zechcesz_ , pomyślał, a serce w jego piersi zakołatało niespokojnie. Ruszył w ślad za Bradleyem, który poszedł na środek polany. Colin wyobraził sobie, jak będzie latem, kiedy wrócą w te miejsce po tylu długich miesiącach. Blond włosy Bradleya będą wyglądały jak zboże, którego łany wyrosną na majaczącym w oddali polu. Całą polanę porośnie soczysto zielona trawa, a on zerwie jeden z kwiatów – mak, stokrotka, mlecz, dmuchawiec, wszystko jedno – i wręczy go Bradleyowi. Albo wplecie mu we włosy. Tak, to był dobry pomysł. Zrobi to, zrobi to na pewno. Kiedy tylko nadejdzie lato.

Bradley zdjął kurtkę i Colin zrobił to samo, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, jak zrobiło się gorąco. Rozłożyli kurtki na ziemi i położyli się na nich, stykając się ramionami. Ziemia wciąż była słabo nagrzana, ale w tym słońcu łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, że jest już lato. Niebo było takie niebieskie. Białe chmury przepływały po nim spokojnie, ale nawet nieskończony błękit nieboskłonu nie mógł konkurować z lazurową głębią oczu Bradleya, największych i najpiękniejszych oczu, jakie Colin kiedykolwiek widział. Tak łatwo było w nich utonąć. Zrozumiał, że chce patrzeć w te oczy aż po kres swoich dni. Że jeśli przyjdzie mu umierać, to ostatnim, co pragnąłby zobaczyć i zapamiętać z tego świata, były oczy Bradleya.

To nie był sen. To nie była iluzja. Wcale nie wyobraził sobie tej błękitnej otchłani. Naprawdę patrzył Bradleyowi prosto w oczy, a on odwzajemniał spojrzenie. Nawet nie mrugali, bo oznaczałoby to oderwanie się od tego widoku, a tego żaden z nich nie chciał.

\- Okłamałem cię – wyszeptał Bradley. Jego szept był słaby, urywany. Z trudem oddychał, jakby coś dusiło go od środka. – Wcale nie zapomniałem o naszym pocałunku w Irish Pubie. Pamiętam. Pamiętam każdą sekundę, każdy ruch. Każdy dotyk.

\- Wiem – powiedział, zdając sobie z tego sprawę dopiero w tej chwili.

Kiedy ta myśl na dobre dotarła do niego i rozlała się po jego wnętrzu, poczuł błogi spokój. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie czuł się właśnie tak, zupełnie jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział nieba. Ale nawet niebo bladło w porównaniu z Bradleyem. Nawet niebo. Nawet lato. Nawet zima, która nagle zamieniła się w wiosnę. Wszystkie pory roku.

\- Masz takie długie rzęsy – szepnął Bradley.

Było tyle rzeczy, o których chciał mu powiedzieć. O tym, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił, gdy wyjechał. O tym, jak nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca na świecie, gdy jego przy nim nie było. O tym, że on też ma długie rzęsy, oczy bardziej błękitne od nieba, włosy jak łany zbóż i usta, które mógłby całować bez końca. Gdzieś między myślami przemknęło mu nawet to wielkie, największe ze wszystkich słów słowo na K, ale nawet to słowo i wszystkie inne, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały, w tym także te, których jeszcze nie wypowiedziano i nie wymyślono, zatonęło i zblakło, popadło w zapomnienie, gdy skłonili ku sobie głowy i ich usta wreszcie spotkały się po zbyt długiej rozłące, aby złączyć się w pocałunku.

Colin zapomniał o całym świecie.

Spijał z ust Bradleya każdy promień słońca. Nawet słońce wydało mu się zimne w porównaniu z jego miękkimi wargami, na które naciskał i które ssał, wzdychając ze szczęścia od czasu do czasu. Swoim językiem błądził jak szaleniec, pragnąc dotknąć wszystkiego i usidlić walczący o przewagę język Bradleya na zawsze. Ich nosy ocierały się o siebie, a słabe ślady zarostu na twarzy ukochanego mężczyzny drapały go przyjemnie w policzek. Musiał unieść dłoń i zatopić ją w jasnych włosach Bradleya, nawijając blond kosmyki na palce. Pragnął więcej i więcej, z każdą chwilą robiąc się coraz bardziej zachłannym i głodnym. Przylgnął do niego i trzymał go mocno. Nie chciał go puścić. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Już nie pozwoli mu odejść, nie pozwoli mu wymknąć się i zostawić go samego bez jakiejkolwiek nadziei. Chciał zniknąć w tym pocałunku, zatracić się w nim zupełnie. Z każdym muśnięciem warg kochał go coraz bardziej, _kochał go_ , choć przez tak długi czas wmawiał sobie, że to niemożliwe. Czuł przyspieszone bicie serca Bradleya i wiedział, że jego bije równie mocno, śpiewając jedną z tych ckliwych piosenek, co do których sądził, że nigdy go nie wzruszą. Chciał oddać Bradleyowi wszystko, łącznie ze swoim ciałem, duszą i wszystkimi myślami, każdym ulotnym momentem swojego życia. Nagle świat wydał mu się idealnym miejscem, kompletną całością poruszającą się z doskonałym wdziękiem. Wszystko nabrało sensu – tak, brzmiało to banalnie nawet w jego gorączkowych myślach, ale tak właśnie było – bo Bradley był z nim, na tej polanie, która stanowiła w tej chwili centrum jego świata. Wszystko krążyło wokół Bradleya. Wszystko, każda spędzona z nim chwila prowadziła właśnie do tego momentu, do tego lasu i tej polany, tego właśnie słonecznego dnia zwiastującego nadejście wiosny. Nie było niczego, czego nie byłby w stanie dla niego zrobić, byleby tylko móc czuć jego usta na swoich już na zawsze.

\- Colin – wyszeptał Bradley, ogrzewając swym oddechem jego policzki.

\- Bradley – odpowiedział, odkrywając, jak drogie było mu to imię i mężczyzna, które je nosi.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy.


	10. Great Baddow 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baardzo długi rozdział, ale nie miałam serca rozdzielać go na dwa mniejsze, choć mogłam być okrutna i zrobić to, więc doceńcie moją łaskę… Żartuję oczywiście :D Ostrzeżenie: !HARDCORE GAY PORN! i żeby potem mi nie było, że nie ostrzegałam!
> 
> Miłej lektury :)

Leżeli wpatrzeni w siebie niczym jacyś debile, którym kompletnie poprzewracało się w głowach. Stanowili żywy dowód na to, co się dzieje z zakochanymi ludźmi. Po pierwsze: tracą rozum, nie wspominając już nawet o poczuciu czasu. Żaden z nich nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jak długo już leżą na polanie, na której nie wyrosła jeszcze trawa. Ziemia była czarna, twarda i zimna, ale czy im to przeszkadzało? Czy w ogóle zwracali na to uwagę? Nie. Czy zauważali cokolwiek, co się wokół nich działo? Nie. No bo po co? Mieli przecież siebie, swoje oczy, dłonie i usta. Nic więcej się nie liczyło. A już zwłaszcza taka drobnostka, jak nagła zmiana pogody. Czy nie poczuli, że już od dłuższego czasu nie ogrzewają ich promienie słońca? Nie, bo uczucia rozgrzewały ich ze zdwojoną siłą od środka. Czy zauważyli, że niebo zasnuły chmury? Nie, bo po co patrzeć w niebo, kiedy piękniejszy odcień błękitu można dojrzeć w oczach ukochanego? Czy poczuli, jak wzmógł się wiatr? Nie, bo skupiali się tylko na swoich ciepłych oddechach.

Dopiero krople deszczu, które nagle spłynęły po ich policzkach na kształt łez, przywróciły ich do rzeczywistości.

\- Deszcz – powiedział zaskoczony Bradley, wycierając pierwsze krople deszczu z policzka Colina.

\- Musimy się zmywać – postanowił Colin, podnosząc się niechętnie.

\- Ile czasu tu leżeliśmy?

Colin zastanawiał się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł w końcu z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Deszcz wzmógł się tak nagle, jakby Bóg postanowił wylać z nieba parę głębokich wiader wody. Lało jak z cebra, a ziemia szybko zamieniła się w błoto przylepiające się do podeszw butów.

\- O cholera! – wykrzyknął Colin, zasłaniając głowę kurtką, z której zrobił prowizoryczny parasol. – Ale się rozpadało! Którędy do domu?

\- Tędy! – krzyknął Bradley i chwycił go za rękę.

Nagle Colin zaczął się śmiać. Cała sytuacja coś za bardzo pachniała mu Merlinem. Czuł się niemal tak, jak bohater, którego rolę odtwarzał. Biegł za królem Arturem ile sił w nogach, uciekając przed przerastającymi ich możliwości zastępami wrogów. Mógłby użyć magii, żeby pokonać przeciwników, ale nie mógł tego zrobić przy Arturze. Gdyby się dowiedział, że jego osobisty służący – a przede wszystkim przyjaciel – jest czarodziejem, niechybnie skazałby go na śmierć. Magia była zakazana w Camelocie.

Ale to nie był Camelot, tylko Great Baddow. I nikt z wyjątkiem ulewy ich nie gonił.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy? – Bradley zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Mało brakowało, a Colin wpadłby na niego i runęliby obaj w błoto.

\- Czuję się jak Merlin – wydusił Colin, zginając się ze śmiechu.

\- Jak Merlin? – uśmiech na twarzy Bradleya był zdecydowanie zbyt podejrzany. – A czy Merlin i Artur robiliby w lesie _to_?

Colin już chciał zapytać, co, ale Bradley zbliżył się do niego, położył dłonie na jego policzkach i wpił się w jego usta tak gwałtownie, że aż zabrakło mu tchu. Całowali się przez chwilę pełną pasji, spływając strugami deszczu, a Colin natychmiast się zorientował, że ten pocałunek był inny od poprzedniego. Tamten na polanie był nieśmiały, ostrożny, bardziej romantyczny niż namiętny. Ten przypominał już prędzej pocałunek z Irish Pubu. Wargi Bradleya niemal agresywnie przyciskały jego usta, a on sam parł nieświadomie w jego stronę, spychając go coraz bardziej do tyłu. Smak ust mieszał się z silną wonią deszczu.

\- Pocałunek w deszczu? – zaśmiał się Colin. Wciąż nie dowierzał, że to dzieje się naprawdę. – Czuję się jak w Hollywoodzkim filmie.

\- Albo jak w Bollywoodzkim. To tam chyba najczęściej całują się w deszczu – sprostował Bradley.

\- Gdyby to był Bollywood, to przed pocałunkiem musielibyśmy obowiązkowo przez co najmniej dziesięć minut tańczyć i śpiewać z grupą Hindusów.

Bradley parsknął śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Colin uświadomił sobie, że uwielbia ten gest.

Ulewa przybrała na sile.

\- Chodź, Merlinie – Bradley zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnął go za rękę. Pobiegli razem na skraj lasu. Colin nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia. Bradley rzeczywiście świetnie znał ten teren. Pamiętał, przy którym drzewie skręcić i w stronę którego zagajnika pobiec, aby jak najszybciej wrócić do domu.

Gdy wreszcie wbiegli do sieni, dyszeli ze zmęczenia i uśmiechali się głupio do siebie. Byli zupełnie przemoknięci. Nie minęła chwila, a pod ich nogami utworzyła się ogromna kałuża. Mokre ubrania zdecydowanie za bardzo im ciążyły. Bradley pierwszy zdjął kurtkę i koszulkę, ukazując mokry, umięśniony tors. Colin poszedł za jego przykładem. Poczuł zazdrość i wstyd. On nie mógł się pochwalić wyrzeźbionymi mięśniami.

\- Aleś ty chudy – zaśmiał się Bradley. Jego spojrzenie prześlizgiwało się po każdym centymetrze nagiego torsu Colina. Oblizał wargi, jakby patrzył na smakowitą przekąskę. – Będę musiał się za ciebie wziąć, stary.

\- Czy mogę odmówić?

\- Nie.

Zachichotali. Bradley wyjrzał przez uchylone drzwi. Wciąż lało jak z cebra. Powstał tak ogromny szum, że musieli do siebie krzyczeć, bo inaczej nic by nie usłyszeli.

Nim Colin zdążył zareagować, Bradley otworzył drzwi na oścież i wypadł na schodki w samych spodniach.

\- Oh-who-oh-ooo! – wykrzyknął, unosząc ręce do góry i śmiejąc się głośno.

Colin ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Co za idiota. Co za skończony idiota! Jak można być takim przypałowym debilem?

I czy właśnie nie dlatego tak oszalał na jego punkcie?

Wyszedł na schodki i dołączył do Bradleya. Od razu zorientował się, że jego decyzja była więcej niż słuszna. Nie było cudowniejszego widoku od kropli deszczu spływających po nagiej klatce piersiowej tego dupka. Jakimś cudem zmoknięty Bradley robił się o sto pięćdziesiąt procent bardziej seksowny niż suchy Bradley.

\- Już kiedyś to robiliśmy, pamiętasz? – spytał Bradley, przekrzykując deszcz. – Moknęliśmy w deszczu i śpiewaliśmy. Pamiętasz?

Pamiętał. Było to któregoś razu u Bradleya w mieszkaniu. Strasznie lało, a oni wyszli na balkon w samych spodniach i zaczęli śpiewać.

 _\- It's raining men! Hallelujah it's raining men, Amen!_ – wydarł się Bradley, wznosząc pięści ku niebu, jakby komuś wygrażał.

 _\- It's raining men! Hallelujah it's raining men, Amen!_ – dołączył Colin. Zawsze się przyłączał do wygłupów Bradleya. To było silniejsze od niego. Poza tym piosenka pasowała jak ulał.

__

__It's raining men  
Hallelujah it's raining men  
Every specimen  
Tall blond dark and mean  
Rough and tough and strong and lean 

_Jesteśmy zupełnie od siebie różni_ , przeszło Colinowi przez myśli. _Wysocy, blondyni, ciemni i średni. I ostrzy, i twardzi, i silni, i chudzi._ Dokładnie tak, jak w tej starej piosence Geri Halliwell. Bradley był umięśnionym blondynem, marzeniem każdej dziewczyny. Sam jego widok przyprawiał o dreszcze podniecenia. Colin był chudy, czarnowłosy. Miał wielkie, odstające uszy, które już od małego wpędzały go w kompleksy. Który facet nie czułby się przy Bradleyu zakompleksiony? A mimo to przyjaciel odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Pocałował go i to kilkukrotnie. Kiedy mógł, nie odrywał od niego wzroku, w którym czaiło się pożądanie. _Pragnął go_ , właśnie jego, niepozornego Colina, choć ze swoim wyglądem Adonisa mógł mieć każdego i każdą. Ale nikt inny go nie interesował. Wybrał _jego_ , właśnie _jego_. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie.

 __I feel stormy weather moving in  
About to begin  
Hear the thunder  
Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed 

_Tylko nie trać głowy. Zerwij dach i zostań w łóżku._

_Zostań._

_W łóżku._

_\- It's raining men, Amen!_ – wydarli się po raz ostatni, krzycząc ile sił w płucach. Niczego nie robili na pół gwizdka. Zawsze dawali z siebie wszystko, nawet teraz, gdy nikt ich nie widział. Nawet, gdy chodziło tylko o odśpiewanie głupiej piosenki w strugach deszczu.

\- Oh-who-oh-ooo! – westchnął Bradley, próbując złapać oddech. Wrócili do środka. – Pójdę po jakieś ręczniki.

Wyszedł do łazienki i wrócił po chwili. Colin wyciągnął rękę, ale przyjaciel najwyraźniej miał inne plany – podszedł do niego i sam zaczął go wycierać puszystym, białym ręcznikiem.

\- Bradders! – próbował bronić się Colin, ale przegrał z kretesem, gdy Bradley zaatakował go, wycierając dokładnie jego twarz. Zatrzymał się dłużej przy kościach policzkowych, potem otarł plecy, niebezpiecznie zmysłowo masując łopatki, a następnie wziął się za wycieranie klatki piersiowej, okrężnymi ruchami zmierzając ku dołowi. Gdy Colin poczuł, że zrobił się już zupełnie twardy, Bradley zabrał ręcznik i wytarł mu włosy, tworząc z czarnych, pozlepianych kosmyków jeszcze większy chaos, niż stanowiły zwykle.

\- Teraz ja – rozkazał Colin. On też chciał mieć trochę frajdy. Wziął drugi ręcznik przyniesiony przez Bradleya i już miał zacząć wycierać jego ciało i włosy, gdy nagle zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

\- Na co czekasz, Cols? – zapytał Bradley z uśmiechem, rozkładając ręce.

Colin nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Gapił się, jak krople deszczu spływają po nagim torsie Bradleya, po każdym mięśniu i każdym fragmencie skóry. Obserwował, jak skapują na ziemię. Jak roześmiane i błękitne były oczy Bradleya, jak poróżowiałe jego policzki. Potargane blond włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony.

\- Wolę cię mokrego – odpowiedział.

\- A ja cię miałem za takiego grzecznego i niewinnego – zacmokał Bradley, zbliżając się ku niemu ostrożnie. Chyba też upatrzył sobie jakąś kroplę deszczu na jego ciele, ponieważ wodził za nią wzrokiem. Rozchylił usta. – Chyba się pomyliłem. Tak samo, jak Artur mylił się co do Merlina, sądząc, że nie jest czarodziejem. Co jeszcze przede mną ukrywasz, Colin?

\- Czy ja wiem – zająknął się. _Mam ochotę cię przelecieć, stary, i tak dokumentnie wyruchać cię w dupę, żebyś nie mógł usiąść przez tydzień._ – Nie byłoby żadnej zabawy, gdybym ci powiedział. Musisz zgadnąć.

Colin gwałtownie poczerwieniał. Nie sprawował już żadnej kontroli ani nad swoimi myślami, ani nad słowami, które cisnęły mu się na usta. W co on pogrywał? Kurwa, to się nie może dobrze skończyć. Co w niego wstąpiło? _Oszalałem, zupełnie oszalałem_ , pomyślał strzępkami zdrowego rozsądku, który zapadł w sen pod wpływem ciepła, którym emanowało boskie ciało Bradleya Jamesa.

Bradley tylko się uśmiechnął. Oblizał wargi w wyjątkowo obsceniczny sposób, zupełnie jakby czytał Colinowi w myślach. Zbliżył się do niego ostrożnie, krok po kroku. Jego tors poruszał się miarowo. Oddech mu przyspieszył.

Wyciągnął ręce i powoli rozsunął rozporek w spodniach Colina.

Nagle oddychanie stało się dla Colina niemal niewykonalnym zadaniem. Jego policzki zapłonęły, zaczerwieniły się również czubki jego wielkich uszu. Wpatrywał się zdumiony w dłonie Bradleya, które zamarły w bezruchu.

\- Mam przestać? – usłyszał jego cichy, pełen wahania i niepewności głos. Pobrzmiewała w nim także nutka zawodu. – Nie zgadłem?

Pokręcił przecząco głową szybciej, niż zdążył pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią. Zmusił się, by unieść głowę i spojrzeć Bradleyowi prosto w oczy. Co kryło się za tymi niebieskimi oczami? Gdyby tylko mógł to wiedzieć.

\- Ja nigdy tego nie robiłem – wyjąkał. Obok podniecenia pojawiło się nowe uczucie. Niepewność. – Nie z facetem. Nie wiem… Nie wiem, _jak_.

Przez jedną krótką chwilę obawiał się, że Bradley wybuchnie mu drwiącym śmiechem prosto w twarz, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

\- Prawiczek – uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach pojawiły się psotne błyski.

\- Nie – zaprotestował Colin z oburzeniem. Nagle wydało mu się to bardzo ważne. – Nie jestem prawiczkiem!

Bradley zaczął się śmiać.

\- Kurwa, Colin. I jak ja mam zachować powagę? – zapytał. – Rozbrajasz mnie na każdym kroku. Nawet teraz, w takiej sytuacji! I co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

Wiele ciętych ripost przyszło Colinowi do głowy. Wiele odpowiedzi cisnęło mu się na usta, ale spośród nich tylko jedna wydawała się słuszna.

\- Kochaj mnie – wydyszał.

\- Wedle życzenia – odparł bez wahania.

Bradley przyparł go do chłodnej ściany i zaczął go całować. Colin odwzajemnił pocałunek, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Tempo narzucone przez Bradleya było zadziwiające. Starał się za nim nadążyć, ale myśli, które kotłowały mu się w głowie, nie pozwalały mu się skupić na żadnym z licznych bodźców. Ciepłe, smakujące deszczem wargi Bradleya, jego mokry język, jego dłoń w rozczochranych, czarnych włosach Colina. On też uniósł dłonie i zatopił je w jego mokrych włosach. Ich klatki piersiowe przywarły do siebie. Krople deszczu zaczęły parować pod wpływem żaru złączonych ciał, ale Colin czuł je jeszcze przez jakiś czas, mokre ślady na torsie Bradleya i jego własny tors, który zrobił się mokry od potu i deszczu. Bradley całował go zapamiętale, gwałtownie, jakby bał się, że ktoś mu go zaraz odbierze. Ssał jego dolną wargę, ugryzł ją, a potem zaczął całować wystające kości policzkowe Colina.

\- Czy mówiłem ci już, jak je uwielbiam? – szepnął mu do ucha. Jego oddech był przyjemnie ciepły. – Twoje kości policzkowe. Marzyłem o tym, by je pocałować. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak długo.

Colin chciał odpowiedzieć, ale pocałunek wydawał się lepszym pomysłem niż zbędne słowa. Ucałował Bradleya w szyję i niczym wampir przyssał się do niej, stwierdzając z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem, że pozostawi po sobie pamiątkę w postaci malinki na tym boskim ciele.

Bradley wyciągnął szyję i ugryzł go w ucho.

\- Auć! – pisnął zaskoczony Colin.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się gardłowo i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Stykali się już chyba każdym milimetrem swoich ciał. Ich męskości znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie. Ocierali się o nie przy każdym ruchu i z każdym ruchem robiły się one coraz twardsze. Colin był już tylko na w pół przytomny. Nie wiedział już, co go bardziej podnieca: fakt, że Bradley był tak blisko niego, czy to, że czuł, że on też zrobił się twardy. Ta myśl zupełnie go otumaniła. Bradley był podniecony, i to przez _niego_. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek tak na niego zareaguje. To było coś nowego, coś ekscytującego i przyprawiającego o zawroty głowy. Jego członek był już twardy jak głaz. _I jego też._ Och, jego też. I to bardzo, czuł to wyraźnie, gdy się o siebie ocierali. O matko. Nie był pewien, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma.

Bradley odsunął go od siebie raptem na parę milimetrów, których potrzebował, by wsunąć dłoń między ich klatki piersiowe. Jego niecierpliwa ręka prześlizgnęła się pospiesznie po torsie Colina i wsunęła się do jego spodni. Gdy poczuł po raz pierwszy, jak go ściska, aż krzyknął zaskoczony, a Bradley natychmiast zamknął mu usta wilgotnym pocałunkiem. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że do tego dojdzie. A tak a propos dochodzenia, to już naprawdę niewiele mu brakowało.

Schwycił rękę Bradleya w obawie przed tym, że dojdzie zbyt wcześnie, i powstrzymał go.

\- Łóżko – rozkazał.

Wargi Bradleya rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

\- Lubię, kiedy mi rozkazujesz – powiedział. – Jesteś wtedy taki stanowczy, Cols. Taki _twardy_.

Colin doskonale wiedział, jaką twardość ten zboczuch ma na myśli.

\- I spodnie – dodał. - Co to za seks w spodniach?

Bradley przygryzł dolną wargę. Och, dlaczego on zawsze musiał to robić?!

\- Masz wysokie wymagania, księżniczko.

\- Nie jestem twoją księżniczką.

\- Ale ja mogę być twoim księciem?

\- Możesz być księciem księcia.

\- To bez sensu.

\- Przestaniesz wreszcie gadać? – zniecierpliwił się. – Mieliśmy iść do łóżka!

Bradley zaśmiał się.

\- Mój Boże, Colin – westchnął. – Sam tego chciałeś. Tylko żeby później nie było narzekania, że dupa cię boli!

Colin aż przełknął ślinę na myśl o seksie analnym. Tak szybko? Nie był chyba jeszcze na to gotowy, ale jak mógł powiedzieć nie, gdy Bradley pociągał go za sobą w stronę sypialni? Jak mógł zaprotestować, gdy padli razem na łóżko, które aż zaskrzypiało pod ich ciężarem? Jak mógł myśleć racjonalnie, gdy właśnie spełniała się jedna z jego najbardziej obscenicznych fantazji erotycznych? Jak mógł choćby przypomnieć sobie, jak się nazywa, gdy Bradley ściągnął z niego spodnie i już zabierał się za bieliznę?

\- Nie tak szybko, cwaniaku – wydyszał. – Ja też chcę cię widzieć całego.

Rozpiął jego rozporek i zaczął ściągać mu spodnie, ale nie poszło mu tak gładko, jak podejrzewał.

\- Kurwa – zaśmiał się, a uwięziony pod nim Bradley mu zawtórował. – Jestem nieudacznikiem, prawda?

\- Ale za to jakim słodkim – pocieszył go Bradley, samodzielnie pozbywając się swoich dżinsów. – Z bokserkami chyba sobie poradzisz?

\- Wątpisz we mnie?

\- Oj, bardzo.

\- Dupek.

Colin uparł się, by zrobić to tak, jak należy. Ściągał bieliznę Bradleya ostrożnie, milimetr po milimetrze.

\- Zlituj się, Cols! – jęknął Bradley. – Szybciej!

\- Chciałbyś – syknął, obdarzając go chyba najbardziej perwersyjnym spojrzeniem w historii perwersyjnych spojrzeń. – Chcę posłuchać, jak jęczysz.

\- No nie, czyżbyś był jednym z tych typów lubujących się w sado-maso?

\- Może – Colin trochę zbyt świetnie się bawił, by to przerywać. – Następnym razem przypomnij mi, bym przyniósł kajdanki.

Bradley zrobił przerażoną minę.

\- Nie znałem cię od tej strony – stwierdził i z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zadowolonego.

\- Oj, niedługo poznasz mnie dokładnie _z każdej strony_.

Bradley aż się zająknął.

\- Colin Morgan, sadystyczny perwers – wykrztusił. – Kurwa, w co ja się wpakowałem?

Colin znudził się już męczeniem Bradleya. Ściągnął jego bokserki jednym szybkim ruchem i zapatrzył się w to, co było pod nimi. _O. Cholera._

\- Zatkało cię? – zapytał Bradley.

\- Ciebie zaraz zatka znacznie bardziej – obiecał, siadając na nim okrakiem. Bradley zaplótł ręce wokół jego talii. Znów zaczęli się całować, a łóżko skrzypiało pod nimi niebezpiecznie. Po każdym pocałunku musieli nabierać głębokich oddechów, których nagle zaczęło im brakować. Colin czuł, jak dłonie Bradleya prześlizgują się po jego plecach, jak pieszczą jego żebra i linię kręgosłupa. Spełniały się jego fantazje. Jego sny, te najciemniejsze, najwilgotniejsze i najbardziej nieprzyzwoite sny.

Przeniósł się z ust Bradleya niżej. Poprawił malinkę, którą zostawił mu na szyi, wpijając się w oznaczone miejsce, a potem zaczął całować go po obojczyku. Spletli razem dłonie, ich palce połączyły się w nadzwyczaj romantycznym jak na taką sytuację geście, a Colin ugryzł delikatnie każdy z sutków Bradleya. Mężczyzna jęknął, a Colin w tej samej chwili ujrzał samotną kroplę deszczu spływającą po jego torsie. To był znak. To ona wyznaczała mu drogę, którą miał podążyć.

I podążył. Zlizał ją językiem, a Bradley wydał z siebie rozkoszny jęk.

\- Colin – wydyszał, wyczuwając, co się zbliża.

Colin oblizał jego pępek, ale niecierpliwe usta domagały się, by zszedł niżej, nie zwlekając już dłużej. Włosy porastające podbrzusze Bradleya wyznaczyły mu drogę, gdy wyparowała już ostatnia kropla deszczu. Podobnie jak we śnie, Colin nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Domyślał się, pozwolił wyłączyć się rozsądkowi i dojść do głosu instynktowi, bowiem to tylko jego w obecnej chwili potrzebował. Wziął penisa w dłonie, twardego i wyprostowanego, i włożył do ust.

Bradley jęknął tak głośno, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem.

Colin wiedział i jednocześnie nie miał bladego pojęcia o tym, co robić. Ta sprzeczność odzwierciedliła się w pierwszych, nieśmiałych ruchach jego ust. Jęki Bradleya były jedyną wskazówką. Badał, co się mu podoba, przy czym wzdycha najgłośniej, i robił to. Lizał i ssał. Musiał przytrzymać Bradleya w dole, bo zaczął unosić biodra do góry. Trzymał i ssał, a członek Bradleya robił się coraz twardszy i twardszy. Poczuł, jak przyjaciel kładzie ręce na jego głowie, jak trzyma się kurczowo jego czarnych włosów, wyjękując różne wariacje jego imienia. _Uda mi się_ , pomyślał Colin. Bradley był już podniecony do granic wytrzymałości. _Zwyciężę._

Wygrał. Bradley doszedł w jego ustach. Colin zostawił jego penisa w spokoju, aby obetrzeć spermę z ust. Miała dziwny, trudny do określenia smak. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane poznać smak męskiego nasienia. Był zdziwiony, ale przede wszystkim usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Doszedłeś pierwszy – stwierdził z dziką satysfakcją. – Masz może chusteczkę?

\- Powiedziałeś, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś – Bradley wciąż był oszołomiony. – Skąd… Jak…

\- Powiedzmy, że miałem proroczy sen zeszłej nocy – odparł, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. – To jak będzie z tą chusteczką?

Bradley pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Wpatrywał się w Colina, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Miał minę jak dziecko, któremu aż oczy świeciły się na widok ulubionych słodyczy. Jakby Gwiazdka w tym roku zaczęła się wcześniej.

\- Sięgnij do mojej torby – powiedział, wskazując na bagaże. – W najmniejszej przegródce.

Colin podniósł torbę i odsunął suwak. W środku rzeczywiście były chusteczki.

Ale nie tylko chusteczki.

Colin wyjął paczkę prezerwatyw oraz lubrykant – _lubrykant!_ – i rzucił nimi oskarżycielsko w Bradleya.

\- Co to ma być?! – zapytał. – Ty… Wiedziałeś, że do tego dojdzie, prawda? Wszystko sobie zaplanowałeś! Jesteś… - urwał, poszukując odpowiedniego słowa, ale takie chyba nie istniało. – Jesteś _niemożliwy_!

\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy wkładałem i wykładałem to z torby – powiedział Bradley zadziwiająco poważnym tonem. – I jaką walkę stoczyłem ze samym sobą, gdy kupowałem to przed naszym wyjazdem.

\- Przykro mi, że zakup prezerwatyw dostarczył ci takich dylematów moralnych – zadrwił Colin. Jego gniew topniał tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Zachciało mu się śmiać, głośno i niepowstrzymanie śmiać.

\- Nie strzelaj fochów, Colin – Bradley objął go ramieniem. – No już. Nie gniewaj się na mnie. – Bradley wyjął jedną z chusteczek i zaczął nią wycierać resztki swojej spermy z ust Colina. – _Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony_ , jak to mówią. Wolałem się zaopatrzyć w Londynie. Pomyśl, co by było, gdybym musiał teraz dylać dwa kilometry do wsi, wejść do jednego z tych małych sklepików, w których wszyscy znają mnie od małego, i poprosić o gumki oraz żel nawilżający?

Colin nie mógł nie zachichotać.

\- To by było… niezręczne – stwierdził.

\- I to jak – zgodził się Bradley, przyciągając go do siebie i wpijając się w jego usta, dokładnie tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą było jego nasienie. – Teraz moja kolej się zabawić, Colin.

Padli na łóżko spleceni w objęciach. Pora na drugą rundę. Colin aż się bał, co zaplanował Bradley. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać nawet wtedy, gdy go całował. On naprawdę to zrobił. Naprawdę kupił przed ich wspólną, męską wyprawą gumki i żel!

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – wyszeptał miedzy jednym pocałunkiem a drugim. – Wcale nie musiałem odwzajemniać twoich uczuć.

\- Jesteś świetnym aktorem, Cols, i potrafisz skrywać uczucia, ale twoje ciało cię zdradziło – zaśmiał się Bradley. – Wiedziałem, że podobało ci się, jak cię całowałem w Irish Pubie. Już tamtej nocy miałem nadzieję na coś więcej, ale byłem chyba zbyt pijany.

\- Byłeś – zgodził się.

\- A potem tańczyliśmy tango. Najbardziej namiętny i intymny taniec towarzyski, jaki istnieje. Czy naprawdę myślałeś, że wybrałem _El Tango de Roxanne_ przypadkowo?

\- Padłem ofiarą spisku – zaczął uświadamiać sobie Colin z przerażeniem, nie przerywając całowania Bradleya. Chyba zostawi mu kolejną malinkę. Za karę.

\- Czułem cię – kontynuował Bradley, łapiąc go nagle w pasie i przewracając na brzuch. – Byłeś twardy jak głaz i zwiałeś przede mną do łazienki, żeby sobie ulżyć.

Colin specjalnie uniósł głowę, żeby pokręcić nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- I gdybyś nie był taki _ślepy_ ani taki _głupi_ – wydyszał, rozrywając opakowanie z kondomami i zakładając jednego na swojego penisa – To zorientowałbyś się, że cię _pragnę_ , niedomyślny debilu, i pocałowałbyś mnie. Czy naprawdę byłem tak słabo czytelny? – zapytał, odkręcając buteleczkę lubrykantu i rozsmarowując żel na swoich palcach. – Specjalnie wspomniałem o pocałunku w Irish Pubie. Chciałem… - powiedział ochrypłym z emocji głosem, nachylając się nad Colinem i wsuwając swoje nasmarowane żelem palce do jego odbytu – Chciałem, żebyś mi przypomniał, jak smakują twoje usta.

Colin aż wyprężył się zaskoczony, gdy poczuł, jak Bradley wsuwa w niego palce. Najpierw jeden, potem drugi, zupełnie jakby go badał. Zaczął masować delikatnie jego prostatę, a Colin mógł tylko wzdychać z rozkoszy. Był zupełnie bezradny. Jeśli wcześniej był suchy, to teraz odeszło to w zapomnienie. Lubrykant i stymulujący masaż spełniały swoje zadanie.

\- Nie usiądziesz przez _tydzień_ – obiecał Bradley, wprowadzając swojego penisa do nawilżonego odbytu mężczyzny.

Nieco zbyt głośny krzyk wyrwał się z gardła Colina, gdy poczuł go w sobie po raz pierwszy. Ugięły się pod nim kolana, ale Bradley przytrzymał go mocno i przycisnął do niego. A potem zaczął pchać, z początku ostrożnie, a potem coraz szybciej i mocniej. Chwilę czasu trwało, nim odnaleźli swój wspólny rytm. W końcu jednak ich ciała się zgrały. Colin jęczał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowuje się jak nisko opłacana, początkująca gwiazda porno, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Nikt nigdy nie sprawił, żeby czuł się tak dobrze. I to był _Bradley_ , to naprawdę on, nikt inny. Ta świadomość uderzała mu do głowy, rozgrzewała go, odprężała. Jego członek ponownie stwardniał, a Bradley – w sumie mógł to przewidzieć, w końcu ten facet był _niemożliwy_ – chwycił jego penisa prawą ręką i zaczął nią przesuwać w dół i w górę, w dół i w górę, doprowadzając Colina do ekstazy. Nie dość, że brał go od tyłu, to jeszcze… Och. Nie wiedział, na czym się skupić. Został zaatakowany z każdej strony. Przypomniał sobie, jak w Irish Pubie fantazjował na temat Bradleya-najeźdźcy. Był wtedy głupi i nieświadomy prawdziwego znaczenia tego słowa. To był dopiero _najeźdźca_ , to było _ujeżdżanie_ , to był _atak_ , to była _pasja_ i _namiętność_ , jakiej nigdy przedtem nie czuł. Doszedł tak szybko, że to aż wydawało się nierealne, a Bradley doszedł po raz kolejny tego dnia – tym razem w nim. Doszli niemal jednocześnie i było w tym fakcie coś niesamowitego, wręcz magicznego. Dlaczego czekali z tym tak długo? Właściwie to od jak dawna pragnął Bradleya? Kiedy przestał być tylko przyjacielem i stał się kimś więcej? Colin przyrzekł sobie, że poszuka odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale nie teraz, nie w tym momencie. Na Boga, _nie teraz._

Chusteczki ponownie poszły w ruch. Wycierali się, chichocząc niepowstrzymanie niczym para nastolatków przy swoim pierwszym razie. Colin poczuł zmęczenie. Tak, jak obiecał Bradley, tyłek bolał go niesamowicie. Zerknął na swojego przyjaciela… No, właściwie to już kochanka. _Kochanka._ Wciąż wyglądał niesamowicie atrakcyjnie, spocony, rozczochrany i zarumieniony.

Bębnienie deszczu o szyby okien przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że na zewnątrz zapadł już zmrok.

\- Zgłodniałem – stwierdził Bradley. – Dasz radę dźwignąć się z łóżka, czy za bardzo cię wymęczyłem? – Colin nie odpowiadał. Bradley zrobił zaniepokojoną minę. – Serio, mam nadzieję, że nie przesadziłem? – zapytał zadziwiająco troskliwym tonem. – Jesteś taki chudy i delikatny, a ja… Przepraszam. Zapomniałem się. Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić.

\- Wymęczyłeś mnie – przyznał Colin – Ale nic mi nie będzie. Chyba będę musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić, prawda?

Bradley westchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się, tarmosząc mu włosy.

\- Dwa orgazmy jednego dnia. Co ty ze mną zrobiłeś?

\- Czy mówiłem ci już, że jesteś idiotą?

\- Tak, jakieś tysiąc razy.

\- A że cię kocham?

\- To coś nowego. – Bradley nachylił się i złożył na jego ustach delikatny, lekki niczym muśnięcie wiatru pocałunek. – To jak? Szybka kolacja i idziemy spać, mój wierny Merlinie?

\- Tak – wymamrotał Colin. – Cokolwiek rozkażesz, królu Arturze.


	11. Great Baddow 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie: lekkie treści erotyczne (naprawdę, bardzo leciutkie).

Colin poczuł ciepło na swej twarzy. Zamrugał powiekami i mruknął parę razy, ale światło uparcie nie znikało. Zaczął obmacywać swoje otoczenie w poszukiwaniu poduszki, którą mógłby się zasłonić przed gwałtownym atakiem świtu, ale jego ręce trafiły na leżącego u jego boku Bradleya.

W chwili, w której poczuł jego cieplejsze od promieni słońca ciało, nie wytrzymał.

Musiał otworzyć oczy.

Powieki Bradleya drgały lekko. On też się budził. Sypialnia znajdowała się we wschodnim skrzydle domu, a słoneczne promienie padały centralnie na łóżko. Pomarańczowo-czerwona poświata, która oblała budzącego się ze snu Bradleya, sprawiała, że wydawał się niemal nierzeczywisty. Nierzeczywisty i… piękny. Prawdziwy książę z bajki. Blondwłosy, błękitnooki, umięśniony. Magiczny. Król Artur, jego własny król Artur. Czy to działo się naprawdę? Czy naprawdę budzili się w jednym łóżku, w swoich ramionach? Colin bał się choćby mrugnąć w obawie, że ten nieziemski widok zniknie, rozpłynie się w przestrzeni i okaże się tylko słodkim złudzeniem.

Bradley otworzył zaspane oczy i przetarł je.

\- Colin – powiedział.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Cudownie było słyszeć jego głos i sposób, w jaki wypowiada jego imię. Czuł radość w sercu na myśl o tym, że pierwszym słowem, które wypłynęło z ust Bradleya tego dnia, było właśnie jego imię.

Poczuł, że niczego nie pragnie tak bardzo jak tego, by Bradley już zawsze budził się z jego imieniem na ustach.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, starając się nie uśmiechać jak głupi, ale po prostu nie mógł przestać.

Bradley zmarszczył brwi. Sięgnął ręką po swój telefon leżący na szafce nocnej.

\- Jest szósta rano – wymamrotał. – Miej litość, Cols.

\- Wschodzące słońce jakoś nie miało dla mnie litości – odparł, opierając się na lewym boku. – To ono mnie obudziło. A ciebie nie?

\- Nie – odburknął.

\- Nie potrafię spać, gdy słońce świeci mi na łóżko. Potrzebuję idealnej ciemności.

\- Dlaczego nie zamknąłem cię w piwnicy? – westchnął z irytacją Bradley.

Colin za karę uderzył go pięścią w tors.

Bradley nie zareagował.

Bynajmniej nie od razu.

Usiadł gwałtownie i przewrócił się na Colina, przygniatając go swoim ciałem. Uniósł się na parę centymetrów w górę, unieruchamiając go pod sobą i przytrzymując rękami, aby nie wstał.

\- Jesteś dziś nieznośny – stwierdził.

A potem go pocałował, przywracając wspomnienie minionej nocy, kiedy spleceni w objęciach robili rzeczy, o których wcześniej Colinowi się nawet nie śniło… No dobra, może o niektórych śnił, ale nic nie było w stanie równać się z rzeczywistością. Pocałunek z samego rana, tuż po przebudzeniu był leniwy, niesforny, miękki i słodki zarazem.

Gdy skończyli, Bradley z powrotem przewrócił się na plecy. Colin ułożył się wygodnie w jego ramionach. Mężczyzna otoczył go prawą ręką, a lewą ułożył na jego talii. Colin splótł swoją dłoń z dłonią Bradleya, napawając się dotykiem i chwilą, która mogłaby trwać wiecznie.

\- Im więcej czasu spędzamy razem, tym bardziej cię pragnę – wyszeptał Colin, moszcząc się wygodnie w ramionach Bradleya. Był taki ciepły. Czuł się tak błogo i bezpiecznie, gdy był razem z nim. – Jesteś jak narkotyk.

\- Co takiego? – zaśmiał się Bradley.

\- To Annie pierwsza to powiedziała. Nie ja – wytłumaczył Colin. Jego wargi rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. _\- To jest narkotyk. Ja wciąż tego chcę. Tylko o tym marzę i tylko o tym śnię…_

Zaskoczony Bradley aż uniósł się na posłaniu.

\- Skąd… Gdzie to słyszałeś? – wyjąkał.

\- Przeczytałem na okładce zeszytu, w którym zapisywaliśmy piosenki wymyślone na planie Merlina. Tamtej nocy, kiedy byłeś totalnie pijany i odprowadziłem cię do domu, szukałem kartki, żeby zostawić ci wiadomość. Miałem zamiar wrócić do Annie. Zajrzałem do szuflady i znalazłem zeszyt z Pierrefonds, a kiedy zacząłem czytać te głupoty, wszystko mi się przypomniało. Ty, ja, Francja. Merlin. I nie chciałem już wracać do Annie. – Colin spojrzał Bradleyowi w oczy. – Nie wiedziałem, że piszesz wiersze.

\- Bo nie piszę! – zarumienił się. – To był jednorazowy wybryk…

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Oj, no dobra, zdarzyło się raz czy dwa – Bradley przewrócił oczami. Starał się zachowywać luzacko, ale był wyraźnie zakłopotany. – To wszystko przez ciebie – oskarżył go. – Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć. Ty… rzuciłeś na mnie jakiś urok, Colin. Nie da się tego inaczej wytłumaczyć.

\- Przecież jestem czarodziejem. Czyżbyś zapomniał?

Bradley zaśmiał się.

\- Byłem w stu procentach hetero, zanim cię poznałem. A potem się pojawiłeś i… sam nie wiem. Byłeś dziwakiem. Nadal jesteś.

\- Tak, jak i ty.

\- Obaj jesteśmy dziwakami.

Pokiwali głowami. Z tą fundamentalną prawdą nie dało się dyskutować.

\- Obserwowałem, jak się zmieniasz – kontynuował Bradley. – Kiedy się poznaliśmy, byłeś jeszcze dzieciakiem. Z każdym rokiem dorastałeś, zmieniałeś się… przystojniałeś. Nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie zacząłem patrzeć na ciebie nie jak na kumpla, ale jak na kogoś, kogo chciałbym przelecieć. To chyba drzemało we mnie od samego początku, tylko nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy.

\- To takie romantyczne – naburmuszył się Colin.

\- Nie gniewaj się, księżniczko – Bradley nawinął na palec kosmyk jego czarnych włosów. - A jak było z tobą?

\- Nie jestem żadną księżniczką i jeśli nie przestaniesz mnie tak nazywać, to wrócę do bycia hetero – zagroził. Bradley oczywiście nie potraktował go poważnie. – Ze mną było podobnie. Sto procent hetero. Jadę na plan i nagle okazuje się, że muszę współpracować z boleśnie przystojnym półgłówkiem. Na domiar złego ten półgłówek śmieje się z moich żartów i ma piękny uśmiech. Co chwila czyni jakieś dziwne uwagi na temat moich kości policzkowych, wszędzie za mną łazi i nie odrywa ode mnie wzroku. I ja też nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie to się stało, ale w którymś momencie zaczęło mnie to dekoncentrować. Pociły mi się dłonie i… - parsknął śmiechem. Gdy ubierał swoje myśli w słowa, wszystko wydawało się takie banalne. – Czasami nie wiedziałem, kiedy jesteśmy Merlinem i Arturem, a kiedy Colinem i Bradleyem, wiesz? Byłem zły na siebie, bo zawsze potrafiłem oddzielać pracę od życia prywatnego. Starałem się, bardzo się starałem, ale scenariusz mi tego nie ułatwiał. Merlin i Artur zaprzyjaźniali się coraz bardziej. I w końcu… w końcu nawet się pokochali, i ja… ja już nie wiedziałem, czy to Merlin, czy to… Wybacz – urwał gwałtownie. – Gadam głupoty. Nie słuchaj mnie.

\- Nie – uspokoił go Bradley. Jego głos brzmiał nadzwyczaj poważnie. – Czułem dokładnie to samo. Myślałem, że zwariowałem, wiesz? Nie wiedziałem, czy to Artur zakochał się w Merlinie, czy to ja… w tobie – dokończył z trudem. Mówienie o uczuciach nie przychodziło mu łatwo. – Chyba jedno i drugie.

Kontemplowali przez chwilę ciszę i swoje przyspieszone z emocji oddechy.

\- Myślałem, że to minie – kontynuował Bradley. – Że to tylko faza, fascynacja czymś nowym i nieznanym. Kiedy skończyliśmy zdjęcia, postanowiłem wyjechać do LA. Sądziłem, że tam wszystko ułoży się jak należy. Że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi i że przestanę cię pożądać. Spotkałem się nawet z Georgią King... Pamiętasz ją, prawda?

\- Księżniczka Elena – jak Colin mógłby jej nie pamiętać? Georgia, wesoła blondynka, wystąpiła gościnnie w Merlinie jako jedna z kandydatek do ręki księcia Artura. Do ślubu Artura i Eleny oczywiście nie doszło, ale za to Bradley i Georgia spotykali się ze sobą przez jakiś czas. Colin wmawiał sobie wówczas, że strasznie go to cieszy, ponieważ lubił Georgię i widział, że Bradley dobrze się czuje w jej towarzystwie. Od środka zżerała go jednak zazdrość. Wówczas jeszcze nie rozumiał jej przyczyn.

\- Georgia jednak zawsze była dla mnie bardziej przyjaciółką niż dziewczyną – wyznał Bradley, a Colin aż westchnął z ulgą. Dlaczego ten idiota wcześniej mu tego nie powiedział?! - Mój plan wziął w łeb. Przez tę rozłąkę oszalałem na twoim punkcie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wszystkie twoje plany są do dupy – skomentował błyskotliwie Colin. Nagle coś zrozumiał. – Tak było też ze mną i z Annie, wiesz? Jest moją przyjaciółką. To znaczy była, bo teraz… Sam wiesz.

Zamyślił się. Czuł, że Bradley nie mówi mu wszystkiego. Gdyby chodziło tylko o Georgię, nie wściekałby się tak na każdą wzmiankę o LA. Musiało tam się wydarzyć coś jeszcze. A skoro sam zaczął ten temat…

\- Co się wydarzyło w LA? – zapytał, z bijącym sercem czekając na odpowiedź.

Bradley nie skrzyczał go. Przestał nawijać jego włosy na palec. Zesztywniał i westchnął głęboko. Wyglądał, jakby toczył ze sobą walkę.

\- Powiem ci – zadecydował w końcu. Serce Colina zatrzymało się na moment. – Obiecuję. Ale nie teraz. – spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Nie chcę psuć tego weekendu. To najpiękniejszy weekend w moim życiu. Powiem ci, kiedy wrócimy do Londynu. Zgoda?

Colin przyglądał mu się uważnie, próbując odczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy tajemnicę, którą przed nim skrywał.

\- Zgoda – odparł w końcu. Na więcej nie mógł chyba liczyć.

Bradley uśmiechnął się z widoczną ulgą. Colin nie miał serca go dłużej męczyć.

\- A tak wracając do poezji – powiedział – To czy napisałeś coś jeszcze na mój temat?

\- Colin! – Bradley poczerwieniał.

\- Oj, nie daj się prosić! – nalegał. – Nikt nigdy nie pisał o mnie wierszy. To takie… niecodzienne. Romantyczne. Jakbyś urwał się z innej epoki.

\- Właściwie to napisałem coś w LA – wyszeptał cicho.

\- Tak? – uradowany Colin uniósł się na posłaniu. Zaczął potrząsać ramionami Bradleya. – No to dawaj!

\- Nie – zawstydzony Bradley był taki przesłodki! – Będziesz się śmiał.

\- Bradders, proszę – Colin nadąsał się niczym mały chłopczyk, któremu ktoś nie chce dać cukierka. – No weź. Proszę. Nie będę się śmiał, obiecuję!

\- Akurat. Już ja cię znam – mruknął.

Colin nie zamierzał odpuścić.

\- Zrobię ci loda – zaproponował.

Bradley wytrzeszczył oczy, sądząc, że się przesłyszał, a Colin ze wszystkich sił starał się zachować poważny wyraz twarzy. W końcu blondyn nie wytrzymał – odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się głośno. Nie był w stanie się uspokoić przez następnych pięć minut.

\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz – oznajmił w końcu, sięgając po telefon. – Miałem to gdzieś zapisane w wiadomościach…

\- Zapisałeś wiersz w telefonie? – zapytał Colin z niedowierzaniem. - No dobra, zmieniam zdanie. Jesteś aż do bólu współczesny i nieromantyczny.

\- Siedź cicho, bo inaczej nie przeczytam!

\- Będę milczał jak grób – przyrzekł Colin.

Bradley odchrząknął i zaczął czytać.

 

_Mój kochany_

_Czy ja cię kocham czy też nie_

_Już sam nic nie wiem_

_Raz się z ciebie śmieję_

_Innym razem tak mi brak_

_Twej oryginalnej osoby_

_Tak różnie to bywało_

_Najpierw nie przepadałem_

_Później akceptowałem_

_Aż w końcu pokochałem_

_Teraz się wyłamałem_

_I znowu oszalałem_

_Chciałbym spotkać cię_

_Rozwiać swe wątpliwości_

_Jednym spojrzeniem_

_Chciałbym z tobą być_

_Rozwiać swe wątpliwości_

_Jednym słowem mym_

_Jednym słowem twym_

_Lub czymś więcej_

 

Colin zaniemówił. Dosłownie go zatkało.

Bradley inaczej odczytał jego milczenie.

\- Do dupy, wiem – zakłopotał się. – To właściwie nawet nie jest wiersz, raczej urywki różnych myśli… Zapomnij o tym.

\- Nie – zaprotestował Colin, ujmując jego dłoń. Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnął się. Był wzruszony. Pijany ze szczęścia. Wiersz. O nim. Bradley. I co z tego, że beznadziejny? Dla Colina liczyło się tylko to, że to on był jego adresatem. Że każda linijka powstała z myślą o nim. – To było piękne. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki wrażliwy. Podoba mi się łagodniejsza strona twojego charakteru.

\- Nabijasz się.

\- Nie, mówię serio. Tym razem nie żartuję. – nachylił się nad nim i ucałował go w nos. – Liczę, że coś jeszcze kiedyś dla mnie napiszesz.

\- A więc ci się podobało? – nie dowierzał Bradley.

\- Tak, durniu. Przecież mówię. – ucałował go ponownie. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

\- To super! W takim razie na kolana i rób, co do ciebie należy!

\- Dzięki, ale nie.

\- Jak to „nie"? Przecież obiecałeś!

\- Powiedziałem, że to zrobię, ale nie powiedziałem, kiedy – sprostował, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. – To wcale nie musi być teraz.

\- Wrobiłeś mnie! – Bradley aż nadął policzki ze złości. – Ty dupku!

\- Och, jak łatwo tobą manipulować – Colin pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Och, uwielbiał znęcać się nad Bradleyem. Chyba rzeczywiście miał w sobie coś z sadysty… Ziewnął i przeciągnął się. – Pójdę wziąć prysznic, a tymczasem ty sam sobie poradź z porannym wzwodem – oznajmił bezlitośnie.

\- Nie ma tutaj prysznica – zaskoczył go Bradley. – Ale jest wanna.

Spojrzał na niego porozumiewawczo. Colin aż jęknął w duchu, gdy przyłapał się na bardzo nieprzyzwoitych myślach odnośnie wanny i Bradleya.

\- Chyba nie myślisz o tym samym co ja – powiedział.

\- Chyba jednak tak, sadystyczny perwersie – blondyn pokiwał wolno głową. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz satysfakcji. – Musimy oszczędzać wodę. Sam rozumiesz.

Colin chciał zabłysnąć jakąś ciętą ripostą, ale wszystkie argumenty nagle wyleciały mu z głowy.

Cała łazienka była już zupełnie zaparowana. Kłęby pary otaczały nagie ciała dwojga kochanków, którzy leżeli w nieco zbyt wąskiej, a przez to zmuszającej do większej intymności wannie. Gorąca woda niemal przelewała się przez krawędzie. Gdzieniegdzie na wodzie unosiły się jeszcze resztki piany, a pojedyncze bąbelki unosiły się w górę i pękały, gdy tylko Colin ich dotknął. Dziecinna zabawa szybko mu się jednak znudziła. Bardziej od bąbelków absorbowało go rozgrzane, mokre ciało Bradleya. Colin leżał z głową opartą na torsie blondyna. Pod plecami czuł resztę jego ciała. Wyrzeźbione mięśnie, które mimo wszystko nie były już tak imponujące, jak na planie Merlina (Bradley otwarcie przyznał, że zapuścił się po zakończonych zdjęciach i przytył ładnych parę kilo), nieco większy od tego, który zapamiętał brzuch i to, co było pod nim, a co okazało się znacznie większe, niż Colin przypuszczał (nie, żeby na planie Merlina zastanawiał się nad długością penisa swojego kumpla z obsady – co to, to nie). Ich zgięte w kolanach nogi stykały się ze sobą. Pewnie byłoby przyjemniej, gdyby je ogolili. Colin spróbował sobie wyobrazić, jakby to było pozbyć się owłosienia z nóg. Skóra wydawałaby się bardziej miękka, sprężysta i miła w dotyku… I bardziej śliska, zupełnie jak po wysmarowaniu lubrykantem. Może warto więc było to rozważyć? Pozbyliby się tych wszystkich kudłów… Bradley z takimi nogami mógłby zacząć nosić sukienki.

Roześmiał się do swoich niewypowiedzianych myśli.

\- Co tym razem, Cols? Kolejny perwersyjny pomysł? – zapytał Bradley, pochylając głowę i układając ją na ramieniu Colina. Ich policzki zetknęły się ze sobą. Bradley trącił go nosem.

\- Coś w tym stylu – odparł, moszcząc się wygodniej. Jego uwagę przykuła nagle prawa ręka Bradleya spoczywająca na krawędzi wanny. A konkretnie dłoń z opierścienionym kciukiem.

Colin położył swoją prawą rękę na ręce Bradleya. Złączyli palce w czułym geście. Colin zaczął delikatnie masować wierzch dłoni blondyna, aż w końcu dotarł do kciuka i do sygnetu.

Uniósł dłoń, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć.

\- Zawsze go nosisz – zauważył, przyglądając się uważnie srebrnej obrączce. – Tylko na planie Merlina go nie miałeś.

\- Kazali mi go zdejmować do zdjęć. Artur nosił wystarczająco dużo pierścieni na innych palach.

\- Ten sygnet musi dużo dla ciebie znaczyć.

\- To mój amulet – odparł tajemniczo. – Można powiedzieć, że jest w nim część mojej duszy.

\- A więc to horkruks! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany Colin. Poruszył się i wychlapał chyba połowę wody z wanny. – Stworzyłeś horkruksa, zupełnie jak Voldemort! Kogo zabiłeś?

\- Zaraz zabiję ciebie, jeśli nie przestaniesz się tak wiercić – syknął mu do ucha. – Przez ciebie znowu mi stanął!

\- Biedny Bradders – zakpił, sięgając ręką między jego nogi. – Hmm, rzeczywiście. Twardy jak głaz… Powiedz mi jedną rzecz: czy ty kiedykolwiek nie jesteś podniecony?

\- Przy tobie? Nie. – odpowiedział prosto, zanurzając opierścienioną dłoń pod wodę. Zaczął masować wewnętrzną stronę ud Colina, kierując dłoń coraz wyżej i bliżej środka. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie cichy jęk, gdy Bradley go uścisnął. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jakie to deprymujące. Zwłaszcza, gdy przytrafiło mi się na planie… Niektóre nasze sceny odgrywałem z takim wzwodem, że aż… ach – westchnął, gdy Colin ulżył mu kilkoma szybkimi ruchami swoich sprawnych, długich palców. – Od razu lepiej. Dzięki – rzekł, całując go lekko w policzek. Z powrotem ułożył ręce na krawędziach wanny.

Colin uczynił to samo. Ich dłonie zetknęły się, mokre i rozgrzane.

\- Czy pamiętasz – spytał cicho Bradley – Jak trzymałem cię za rękę, gdy odgrywaliśmy scenę śmierci Artura?

\- Tak. Pamiętam – odparł Colin, wspominając tamten dramatyczny moment. Urękawiczniona dłoń umierającego króla Artura rozpaczliwie poszukiwała znajomego dotyku. Król chwycił dłoń Merlina swoją własną i nie puścił jej, póki nie wyzionął ducha.

\- Tego nie było w scenariuszu. Zrobiłem to sam z siebie. Bo chciałem… wydawało mi się, że naprawdę za chwilę umrę. Wszystko, o czym byłem w stanie myśleć, to ty. Chciałem, byś był ze mną. Byś był jak najbliżej i nie opuszczał mnie w tej chwili. A kiedy Artur spojrzał Merlinowi w oczy ostatni raz… byłem wściekły, że w scenariuszu zamiast „Kocham cię" było „Dziękuję ci", wiesz? To znaczy… - zakłopotał się – Podziękowanie też było piękne, ale miałem nadzieję na więcej. Gdybym jako Artur wyznał, że cię kocham, to łatwiej byłoby mi to też wyznać jako Bradley.

Serce Colina zabiło mocniej.

\- Pamiętam, jak na mnie patrzyłeś – wyszeptał. – W głębi siebie wiedziałem… czułem, co się kryje za tym „Dziękuję ci". Nie wiedziałem tylko, czy to Artur kocha Merlina, czy to ty… mnie – dokończył z trudem. – A potem położyłeś dłoń z tyłu mojej głowy i zacząłeś przyciągać mnie do siebie, i wtedy już zupełnie zgłupiałem, bo to wyglądało tak, jakbyś naprawdę… to znaczy jakby Artur chciał…

\- Pocałować Merlina. Kolejna rzecz, której zabrakło w scenariuszu. Tak, chciałem cię pocałować – wyznał Bradley. - Gdybyś nie odwzajemniał moich uczuć, to mógłbym to zwalić na scenariusz, oczywiście gdyby była w nim scena pocałunku. Ale jej nie było... a Artur umarł ze spojrzeniem wbitym w piękne, niebieskie oczy Merlina.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, obserwując znikającą pianę.

\- To od początku był strasznie gejowski serial – skomentował w końcu Colin.

\- Na szczęście – Bradley objął go w pasie i przywarł do jego pleców. – Gdyby nie on, nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali. Nie jestem sobie nawet w stanie tego wyobrazić… życia bez ciebie. Byłoby takie puste i nieciekawe. Bez kolorów.

\- A wiesz – rzekł Colin poważnie – Może uznasz mnie za wariata, ale… ja myślę, że prędzej czy później nasze drogi i tak by się skrzyżowały. Jeśli… jeśli naprawdę mieliśmy się spotkać, jeśli byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni… Miłość zawsze znajdzie drogę, prawda? Tak piszą w wierszach – dodał szybko, żeby nie wyjść na beznadziejnego romantyka.

\- Myślisz, że i tak byśmy się odnaleźli? – Bradley zamyślił się. - To szalone.

\- Nie tak szalone jak koncepcja, że jesteśmy reinkarnacją Artura i Merlina.

\- Łał! Co takiego? – Bradley zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wyczytałem kiedyś coś takiego w internecie – wytłumaczył się mętnie.

\- Przeglądasz strony internetowe na nasz temat?

\- Nie.

\- A co piszą?

\- O Arturze i Merlinie?

\- O nas.

Colin wpatrzył się w bańkę mydlaną, która unosiła się leniwie nad powierzchnią wody. Poszybowała wolno w górę i pękła dopiero w połowie drogi do sufitu. Starał się nie czytać żadnych recenzji, komentarzy ani plotek na swój temat, których przecież pełno było w mediach. Kiedyś jednak poniosła go ciekawość. Wpisał do wyszukiwarki swoje imię i nazwisko oraz imię i nazwisko Bradleya. Oniemiał, gdy spojrzał na wyniki. Strony internetowe. Blogi. Filmiki. Nawet takie fajne, z muzyką w tle i urywkami z ich wspólnych wywiadów. Pełno zdjęć z wnikliwą analizą, która była zupełnie zbędna. Bradley nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Dotykał go pod byle pretekstem, uśmiechał się do niego, nie opuszczał go ani na krok. Słowa „bromance", „gay" i „slash" pojawiały się niemal wszędzie. I to nie tylko przy materiałach o Arturze i Merlinie, ale też przy Bradleyu i Colinie.

Rzesza szalonych fanów Merlina z internetu już dawno rozgryzła zagadkę, nad którą on bezskutecznie głowił się, odkąd pierwszy raz ujrzał Bradleya Jamesa.

\- Zarówno o Arturze i Merlinie, jak i o nas piszą to samo – odpowiedział. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Że jesteśmy w sobie zakochani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bradley James i Georgia King rzeczywiście spotykali się ze sobą przez jakiś czas.
> 
> Bradley naprawdę nosi sygnet na swoim prawym kciuku. Porównałam go do horkruksa, czyli obiektu przechowującego fragment duszy czarodzieja, co daje mu uniezależnienie życia duszy od życia ciała: może on zostać zabity tylko wtedy, gdy najpierw zniszczone zostaną wszystkie horkruksy, a następnie jego ciało. Jest to pojęcie wymyślone przez J. K. Rowling na potrzeby Harry'ego Pottera. Lord Voldemort stworzył aż siedem horkruksów.
> 
> Zarówno twórcy serialu, jak i sami aktorzy stwierdzają w wywiadach, że w Merlinie nigdy nie chodziło przede wszystkim o ukazanie historii miłości Artura i Ginewry. Najważniejsza była relacja między Arturem i Merlinem. Ostatnie odcinki udowadniają, że ich losy rzeczywiście stały się historią miłosną – rzecz jasna chodzi o miłość platoniczną, bez podtekstów erotycznych (haha, nie kłamać mi tutaj!).


	12. Great Baddow 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział, który miałam podzielić na dwa mniejsze, ale w końcu postanowiłam inaczej. Dlatego też jest i romantycznie, i erotycznie (porn porn porn porny gay porn). Pod koniec żegnamy się już niestety z sielankowym Great Baddow. Będę tęsknić :(

Było coś cudownego w silnym wietrze we włosach, niepowstrzymanym pędzie i rozmywającym się leśnym krajobrazie, który mijał z zawrotną jak na stary, nieco zardzewiały rower prędkością. Spojrzał na jadącego przed nim Bradleya. Blondynowi dostał się gorszy z dwóch rowerów, które znaleźli w składziku.

\- Przejedźmy się. Pokażę ci coś fajnego – zaproponował, gdy wypoczęci i zrelaksowani wreszcie opuścili łazienkę i zjedli obfite śniadanie.

Colin ziewnął przeciągle.

\- Kąpiel w wannie z samego rana nie była najlepszym pomysłem – stwierdził. – Czuję się taki rozespany…

\- Nie marudź, Cols. Szkoda dnia! – Bradley klepnął go w tyłek i niemal przemocą wepchnął na rower. – To tylko niecałe trzy kilometry w jedną stronę. Dasz radę?

Colin rozmasował obolałe po wczorajszych erotycznych przygodach siedzenie. Nie za bardzo uśmiechało mu się dalsze maltretowanie swoich pośladków, ale nie chciał sprawić Bradleyowi zawodu. Czego by dla niego nie zrobił? Chyba nie było takiej rzeczy.

Początkowo jechali piaszczystą, żwirową ścieżką, a po kilkuset metrach wyjechali na wąską asfaltową drogę pełną kocich łbów, na które Bradley wjeżdżał z upodobaniem. Podskakiwał wówczas zabawnie na siodełku i śmiał się głośno, zachęcająco oglądając się przez ramię na Colina i dając mu znak, by zrobił to samo. Colin zaciskał więc zęby i robił to, starając się ignorować tępy ból w swoich czterech literach. Wszystko po to, by widzieć Bradleya uśmiechniętym.

Droga, którą można się było dostać do najbliższej, oddalonej o trzy kilometry wsi była rzadko uczęszczana. Tylko od czasu do czasu mijały ich pędzące z nieco zbyt wielką jak na tak wąską ulicę prędkością samochody. Zjeżdżali wówczas na pobocze, a gdy samochód już przejechał, wyjeżdżali z powrotem na środek drogi, aby ponownie nabrać prędkości. Asfaltowa ulica przecinała las. Jechali w cieniu drzew, a Bradley co i raz wykrzykiwał do Colina różne historie.

\- Latem jeżdżą tędy traktory i kombajny – opowiadał, przekrzykując szum wiatru, który potargał jego połyskujące złotem w promieniach wiosennego słońca włosy. – Kiedy byłem mały, zawsze podbiegałem do płotu i bacznie obserwowałem każdy przejeżdżający kombajn. Fascynowały mnie. Były takie duże i… z czego się śmiejesz, Cols?

\- Masz widoczną słabość do dużych obiektów – zachichotał.

\- Czy ty wszędzie musisz doszukiwać się podtekstów, zboczeńcu? – prychnął Bradley. – Poza tym wcale nie masz takiego dużego, jak ci się wydaje!

\- Och, czyżby? – Colin odpowiedział na prowokację, przyspieszając i wyprzedzając Bradleya. – Wczoraj mówiłeś inaczej!

\- Byłem zmęczony, jasne? Jasne?! – krzyknął, ale Colin pojechał już dalej.

Wyjechali z lasu i znaleźli się między polami. Ulica przemieniła się w aleję, wzdłuż której wyrastały wysokie, pochylające się nad drogą drzewa.

\- O cholera, ale pod górkę! – zaklął Colin, pedałując z wyraźnie większym wysiłkiem.

\- Właśnie to chciałem ci pokazać.

\- Morderczy wjazd pod górę?! – Colin z wysiłku już niemal nie był w stanie mówić.

\- Nie wjazd, ale zjazd – sprostował Bradley.

Colin przekonał się, co jego przyjaciel i kochanek miał na myśli dopiero wtedy, gdy wjechali na samą górę. Spojrzał w dół na szaroczarną, asfaltową ulicę, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak była stroma i długa.

\- Zawsze sprawiało mi to ogromną frajdę. Chyba nigdy z tego nie wyrosnę – Bradley usadowił się wygodniej na siodełku i pochylił się nad kierownicą. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był zdecydowanie zbyt podejrzany.

Colin chciał zapytać, co, ale wtedy Bradley zaczął zjeżdżać w dół i odpowiedź stała się zbędna.

Głośny, radosny krzyk Bradleya zakłócił ciszę okolicznych pól i szumiącego lasu. Zaczął zjeżdżać w dół z zawrotną prędkością, drąc się jak oszalały, unosząc ręce w górę i zdejmując nogi z pedałów. Colin szybko dołączył do niego. Kiedy jego trzeszczący rower się rozpędził, zrozumiał, co tak bawiło Bradleya. Przez dobrych pięć minut w ogóle nie musiał pedałować, żeby mknąć w dół. Koła roweru niosły go coraz dalej i dalej w stronę lasu, a on puścił kierownicę i oddał się w zupełności podmuchom wiatru, woni ściółki leśnej i głośnemu śmiechowi. Jak Bradley to robił? Potrafił odnaleźć radość nawet w najbardziej banalnych rzeczach, takich jak zjazd ze stromej górki. Przy nim nie mógł się nudzić. Przy nim nie mógł się smucić.

Dopiero po około kilometrze rower wytracił swoją prędkość. Colin wrócił do pedałowania, kiedy dostrzegł, że Bradley wyprzedza go coraz bardziej, pedałując jak szalony.

\- Ścigajmy się do domu! – zawołał i ruszył jeszcze szybciej.

Colin podjął wyzwanie. Przyspieszył, żeby wykrzesać ze starego roweru co tylko się da, i pochylił się nad kierownicą, żeby nadać swojej sylwetce bardziej opływowy kształt, dzięki czemu mógł zmniejszyć opór powietrza i poruszać się szybciej. Jego taktyka się sprawdziła. Szybko dogonił Bradleya i zaczął go wyprzedzać.

Bradley nie dawał za wygraną. Szarpnął za kierownicę i zaczął pedałować jeszcze szybciej. Colin czuł narastający ból w siedzeniu. Zwolnił. To Bradley zawsze wygrywał. Niech się cieszy. Niech…

A właściwie to czemu miałby dać mu wygrać?

Przebudził się w nim jakiś dziki duch rywalizacji. Tym razem nie da za wygraną. Wyprzedzi go.

Jechał, mijając pola i lasy oraz starając się omijać kocie łby. Pędził na łeb, na szyję, nie zważając na coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe trzeszczenie roweru. Pędzili obaj niczym para szaleńców, aż wyjechali z lasu i znaleźli się na ostatniej prostej. Dom Bradleya już pojawił się na horyzoncie.

Colin oszalał. Dawał z siebie wszystko. Słyszał, jak Bradley śmieje się z niedowierzaniem, ale nie dał się zdekoncentrować i wybić z rytmu. Wyprzedzał go już o ładnych kilkaset metrów. Wygra! Naprawdę wygra!

Kiedy jego zwycięstwo stało się już jasne, postanowił wyhamować.

I wtedy z przerażeniem odkrył, że hamulce się zepsuły.

\- Hamuj, Cols! Hamuj! – krzyczał Bradley.

\- Hamulce nie działają! Nie mogę się zatrzymać!

Przestraszył się. Rower wciąż nie wytracał prędkości, a drzewa zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Nie miał jak się zatrzymać. Nie miał dokąd skręcić.

Wpadł na drzewo, przekoziołkował i wraz z rowerem wylądował w rowie.

\- Colin! – Bradley zatrzymał się, rzucił swój rower na pobocze i podbiegł do niego. Colin leżał w rowie przygnieciony zardzewiałą ramą. – Stary, nic ci nie jest?!

\- Kurwa – jęknął Colin, próbując wydostać się spod roweru. Bradley podał mu rękę i pomógł mu wstać. Dżinsy Colina były podarte w kolanach i przy nogawkach, łokcie miał otarte, a przede wszystkim tak bolał go potłuczony i wymęczony zeszłej nocy przez Bradleya tyłek, iż myślał, że zaraz nie wytrzyma.

\- Dasz radę iść? – Bradley był zatroskany, ale mimo to podśmiewał się cicho. – To było epickie! Kurwa, ale żeś wyjebał w to drzewo… Co ci odwaliło? – zapytał, kiedy obydwaj wprowadzili już rowery na podwórko, oparli je o chwiejący się płot i usiedli na drewnianej ławeczce pod jabłonią.

\- Nie wiem. Ja… chciałem wygrać. Choć raz okazać się w czymś od ciebie lepszy – wyznał, po czym syknął, kiedy Bradley zaczął obmywać jego rany umoczoną w wodzie z miski szmatką.

\- Zwariowałeś? – Bradley oderwał na chwilę wzrok od paskudnie otartego kolana Colina. – Przecież jesteś ode mnie lepszy w wielu rzeczach!

\- W czym na przykład? Jesteś taki wysportowany. Świetnie grasz w piłkę nożną, walczysz mieczem, jeździsz konno i w ogóle… Auu! – jęknął. Rana szczypała niemiłosiernie.

\- Obaj całkiem nieźle jeździmy konno, idioto. Poza tym doskonale pływasz – Bradley pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – Colin skrzywił się z bólu. – Przyniesiesz mi mój telefon?

Bradley wrócił po chwili z ich telefonami, czymś do picia i kanapkami.

\- O! Ktoś nagrał mi się na pocztę głosową! – zauważył Colin. – Lepiej odsłucham. To może być coś ważnego.

Szybko odsłuchał wiadomość.

\- I kto to był? – zapytał Bradley.

\- Moja menadżerka. Mam umówiony wywiad w BBC Radio.

\- Kiedy?

\- W środę rano.

\- Ach. Super. Gratuluję – Bradley spuścił głowę i zajął się jedzeniem kanapek. – Wciąż jesteś rozchwytywany. Nie to, co ja.

Colin aż zakrztusił się kanapką.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie mów, że nie mam racji. To ty byłeś największą gwiazdą Merlina. To ty wygrałeś National Television Award dla najlepszego aktora. To ty nie narzekasz teraz na brak propozycji. A ja? Nic. Jedno wielkie zero.

Colin chciał zaprzeczyć, ale w tym, co mówił Bradley, było ziarenko prawdy. Odkąd skończyli Merlina, miał masę rzeczy do roboty. Rola w nowym serialu, wywiady, gra w teatrze, nawet dubbingowanie w grze komputerowej. Jego kariera nabierała rozpędu, podczas gdy kariera Bradleya wyraźnie zwolniła tempa.

\- To dlatego, że wyjechałeś do LA – powiedział. – Byłeś nieosiągalny. Czy w ogóle poinformowałeś swoją menadżerkę, że wróciłeś?

Bradley zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie?

\- Sam widzisz. Zadzwoń do niej i daj znać, że jesteś gotowy przyjąć na klatę parę wywiadów i ról filmowych.

\- Ról filmowych! – prychnął Bradley. – A kto mi da jakąś porządną rolę? Wszyscy widzą we mnie tylko ładną buźkę, nic więcej. Nie mam co liczyć na występ w czymś ambitnym.

\- Przecież grałeś już w filmie – Colin nie dawał za wygraną. – Jak mu tam było… _Fast Girls_ czy coś takiego…

\- Nawet mi tego nie przypominaj! – Bradley pokręcił głową. – Też mi rola. Grałem fizjoterapeutę i jedyne, co miałem do roboty na planie, to macanie lasek po dupie i obowiązkowy pocałunek z główną bohaterką na koniec!

\- To chyba nie najgorzej. Pomacałeś sobie parę pośladków i jeszcze ci za to zapłacili. Marudzisz, Bradders.

\- Wolałbym pomacać twoje pośladki.

Colin zarumienił się.

\- Nie narobiłeś się, fakt – przyznał, przypominając sobie ten film. Nawet próbował go obejrzeć, ale szybko się znudził. Bradleya było w nim jak na lekarstwo. Poza tym zagrał wyjątkowo sztywno. – Ale przynajmniej zarobiłeś.

\- Nieswojo czułem się na planie – wyznał. – Byłem trochę zagubiony. Za bardzo przyzwyczaiłem się, że jesteś ze mną. A gdy cię zabrakło… Sam widziałeś. Zagrałem tak słabo, że aż nie dziwię się, że nie dostaję żadnych nowych propozycji. Nie to, co ty – westchnął. – Ty potrafisz zagrać wszystko.

\- Przesadzasz.

\- Oglądałem _Parked_. Byłeś genialny. Jak udało ci się tak przekonywująco zagrać ćpuna?

\- Po prostu wczułem się w rolę – Colin wzruszył ramionami. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Granie przychodziło mu naturalnie, zupełnie jak oddychanie. Chyba miał to we krwi.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak ryczałem na koniec. Miałem ochotę wywalić telewizor przez okno, gdy zobaczyłem cię w trumnie. A kiedy tamci dilerzy zaczęli cię bić, chciałem jakimś cudem wedrzeć się do filmu i tak im dokopać, by już nie wstali. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć.

\- To tylko film – powiedział, choć zrobiło mu się miło na myśl, że Bradley miał takie opiekuńcze odruchy wobec niego. Świadomość , że jest ktoś, kto pragnie chronić cię za wszelką cenę, podnosiła na duchu.

\- To tylko fikcja, ale swoją grą wzbudzasz prawdziwe emocje. – Colin chciał mu powiedzieć, by przestał go zawstydzać, ale Bradley nie chciał przerwać. – Albo _Island_. Cholera. Zagrałeś zdziwaczałego świra zbierającego butelki i inne śmieci, a ja i tak nie mogłem oderwać od ciebie oczu. Podobało mi się, jak agresywnie całowałeś tamtą laskę. To było mocne.

Colin zamyślił się. Wszędzie potrafił się odnaleźć, na każdym planie, z każdym człowiekiem.

\- Chciałbyś, żebym ciebie tak pocałował?

Bradley skrzywił się.

\- Chyba jednak nie. To było mocno psychiczne.

Colin uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Tak, jak cały film – dodał. – Może po prostu powinieneś zmienić menadżerkę, Bradders? Przecież obaj wiemy, że potrafisz grać.

\- Może – odparł Bradley. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, obserwując jak wiatr porusza pierwszymi liśćmi. – Czy wiesz, że tę jabłoń, pod którą siedzimy, zasadził mój dziadek? Kiedy zmarł, przestała rodzić jabłka.

Siedzieli tak aż do wieczora, wymieniając się różnymi historiami i tajemniczymi opowieściami ze swojego życia. W międzyczasie zjedli obiad, a dzień nieco zbyt szybko zamienił się w noc. Bradley przyniósł ze składziku dwa stare, ale wciąż wygodne leżaki. Ułożyli się na nich i przykryli kocami, gdyż wraz z nocą nadszedł chłód. Gapili się w gwiazdy i milczeli. Nie było w tym nic niezręcznego. Uwielbiali ze sobą rozmawiać, ale kochali również milczeć w swoim towarzystwie.

Wygodnie rozłożony na leżaku Colin splótł dłonie na brzuchu i wpatrzył się w ciemnogranatowy firmament. Zadziwiło go, jak inne było niebo na wsi. Było na nim więcej gwiazd, które świeciły oślepiającym, białym blaskiem, układając się w gwiazdozbiory, którym nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji się przyjrzeć.

\- Czy to na pewno jest to samo niebo, co w Londynie? – spytał cicho. – Bo to nad nami jest nieporównywalnie piękniejsze.

\- W mieście w ogóle nie widać nieba. Tylko drapacze chmur – wyszeptał Bradley. – Czasami zapominam, jak nocne, wiejskie niebo potrafi być piękne. Zwłaszcza latem, gdy spada deszcz meteorytów. Widziałeś kiedyś spadającą gwiazdę, Colin?

\- Raz czy dwa… Ale nie zdążyłem pomyśleć żadnego życzenia.

\- Ja oglądałem je wielokrotnie. Właśnie tutaj, na wsi. Kiedyś pomyślałem o tobie, zupełnie przez przypadek. Chciałem pomyśleć o pewnej dziewczynie, która mi się wtedy podobała, ale w myślach stanęła mi twoja twarz. Gwiazda spadła i nie było już drugiej szansy na życzenie.

\- I co? Spełniło się?

Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Nawet bardziej, niż ośmielałem się marzyć.

W końcu zrobiło się zbyt zimno, by siedzieć na dworze. Przenieśli się do domu, a Bradley wziął nawet parę kawałków drewna i napalił nimi w piecu. Gdy ogień rozniecił się, w murach zapanowało przyjemne ciepło. Ogrzali przy nim zmarznięte dłonie.

\- Widzisz te cienie na suficie? – spytał blondyn, wyciągając szyję do góry. Colin poszedł za jego przykładem. Jego oczom ukazał się niesamowity, tajemniczy taniec wątłych, rozciągniętych i pełgających po każdym fragmencie sufitu cieni rzucanych przez płomienie ognia buzującego w piecyku. – Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, lubiłem zasypiać, wpatrując się w nie. Mój tata siadał czasem przy mnie i opowiadał mi różne historie, wskazując palcem na tańczące cienie na suficie. Każdy z nich miał inny, niepowtarzalny kształt, wiesz? Jako dziecko to dostrzegałem. Z wiekiem płomienie stały się tylko płomieniami, a cienie zwykłymi cieniami. Magia odeszła.

\- Dzieci dostrzegają rzeczy, o których dorośli już nie pamiętają – zgodził się Colin. Podobała mu się magiczna atmosfera, która zapanowała między nimi. Bradley nie miał racji. Magia wciąż tu była. W każdym zakamarku. Chowała się pod łóżkiem, wychylała spod stołu i zerkała na nich zza okna. – Mnie natomiast mama zawsze powtarzała, żebym nie stał długo przy ogniu, bo będę sikał.

Bradley parsknął śmiechem.

\- To nasza ostatnia noc tutaj – powiedział cicho.

Colin wpatrywał się w płomienie. Nie chciał opuszczać Great Baddow. To miejsce wydawało się odcięte od świata. Istnieli tylko on, Bradley i przestrzeń między nimi. Tutaj nie było nawet takiego pojęcia jak czas. Nie miał pojęcia, która jest godzina, i nie potrzebował tego wiedzieć. Na wsi życie wyglądało inaczej. Wstawali ze wschodem słońca i kładli się spać wraz z zachodem. Nikt nie patrzył na zegar. Żyli w zgodzie z naturą, w zgodzie z sobą. Mieli tylko siebie i to im wystarczało.

Przytulił się do Bradleya, bo nagle ciepło ognia zaczęło wydawać mu się niewystarczające. Zaplótł ręce na jego ramionach, a Bradley skrzyżował swoje na jego plecach. Wtulił się w jego bark. Czuł ciepły oddech mężczyzny gdzieś przy swojej szyi. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się jego bliskością. Mógłby tak trwać całą wieczność.

\- Kocham cię – usłyszał szept.

Nie był pewien, czy aby sobie tego nie wyobraził. Może po prostu usłyszał to, co chciał usłyszeć? Nikt nigdy na poważnie nie wypowiedział do niego tych słów. Może to tylko złudzenie. Może to tylko wyobraźnia płatała mu figle. Może Bradley po prostu westchnął i nic nie powiedział. Czy naprawdę było z nim już tak źle, że nie potrafił odróżnić oddechu od wyrazów? Zacisnął powieki i wtulił się mocniej w niego. Jeśli to złudzenie, to chciał w nim trwać.

Bradley wsunął dłonie do tylnych kieszeni jego spodni, a Colin odchylił się lekko. Prawą rękę zatopił we włosach blondyna, a lewą ułożył z tyłu jego szyi, przytrzymując jego głowę jak najbliżej swojej. Zorientował się, że są równi wzrostem. No, może on był wyższy o parę milimetrów, ale nie więcej.

Ich ciała idealnie do siebie pasowały.

Pojął, że byli dla siebie stworzeni.

Ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Bradley pachniał lasem, słońcem, wiatrem i dymem z pieca. Nikt nigdy nie był mu tak drogi. Nikt nigdy nie był mu tak bliski. Nikt nigdy nie całował go w taki sposób, tak czule i pożądliwie zarazem. Nikt nigdy go tak nie kochał. Nikt.

Bicie jego serca przyspieszyło, gdyż Bradley całował go tak długo, jak nigdy przedtem, aż do utraty tchu. Czuł jego ciepłą dłoń na swoim policzku; dłoń, która po chwili przeniosła się niżej, aby błądzić po jego szyi i grdyce.

Przerwali pocałunek, aby nabrać oddechu, ale usta Bradleya nie złączyły się już z wargami Colina. Żar z pieca, czy może raczej żar z wewnątrz uderzył w Colina ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy blondyn uklęknął u jego stóp niespodziewanie. Rozsunął rozporek jego spodni, pozwolił im opaść aż do kolan, a potem ściągnął też jego bokserki, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy i nie spytawszy o pozwolenie. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie potrzebował go. Mógł to zrobić. Colin tego pragnął.

Wziął jego penisa w dłonie i włożył go do ust, a Colin nie wiedział już, czy to ogień w piecu rozgorzał i go palił, czy to usta Bradleya, jego słodkie usta, które robiły z jego członkiem rzeczy nie do pojęcia. Robić to samemu, a czuć, jak ktoś robi to tobie, to dwie różne sprawy. Bradley ssał z zadziwiającą jak na początkującego geja wprawą. Nadymał policzki, ogrzewał go oddechem, zlizywał jego nasienie mokrym językiem, doprowadzając Colina do ekstazy. Uświadomił sobie, jak wczoraj był nieudolny, gdy sam próbował sprawić mu przyjemność. Bradley był w tym nieporównywalnie lepszy. Na początku zmusił się, by na niego spojrzeć. Chciał powiedzieć, jak mu dobrze, wyartykułować z siebie cokolwiek, ale nie dał rady. Klęczący przed nim Bradley tylko się uśmiechnął. Śmiały się też jego niebieskie oczy, gdy pochylił głowę i zrobił to, co do niego należało. Colin nie potrafił określić, w którym dokładnie momencie zaczął głaskać go po włosach, a potem wręcz szarpać od czasu do czasu, byleby tylko utrzymać jego głowę jak najbliżej swojego krocza. Dyszał z coraz większym wysiłkiem, modląc się, by Bradley nie przerywał, by nigdy nie przestał, bo to było cudowne. Wzdychał głośno przy każdym ruchu jego ust, opierając się ciężko o zadziwiająco chłodną w zetknięciu z jego rozpalonym ciałem ścianę.

\- Och, ty – wydyszał, gdy Bradley wreszcie wstał. _– Och._

To się nie mogło tak skończyć. Był już podniecony na całego. Pragnął więcej i więcej. Musiał jakoś wynagrodzić Bradleyowi heroiczne wysiłki jego ust. Chciał mu pokazać, jak bardzo go kocha, i odwdzięczyć mu się za wszystkie cudowne chwile, które z nim spędził. I nie chodziło mu tylko o seks, ale przede wszystkim o ich wieloletnią przyjaźń, bez której nic w jego życiu nie byłoby takie, jak teraz.

Pozbyli się reszty ubrań i poszli do łóżka tak zwyczajnie, jakby robili to od lat, a nie zaledwie od wczoraj. Ich ciała szybko się ze sobą zwarły, usta natychmiast odnalazły do siebie drogę. Colin obiecał sobie, że da z siebie wszystko. Że sprawi mu przyjemność, której nie zapomni. To ich ostatnia noc w Great Baddow. Trzeba to uczcić.

Z zadowoleniem spostrzegł dwie malinki na szyi Bradleya po swoich wczorajszych wyczynach. Zostawił je w spokoju, ponieważ zainteresowało go co innego: grdyka. To było coś nowego. Gdy kochał się z kobietą, nie miał okazji całować jabłka Adama. Związek z mężczyzną otwierał przed nim szereg nowych możliwości, w tym także taką.

Przyssał się do grdyki Bradleya, gryząc ją i liżąc. Bradley mruczał rozkosznie, kładąc dłonie na jego pośladkach i gniotąc je.

Colin uzmysłowił sobie nagle, czego pragnie.

Ale czy był gotowy mu to dać? Nie zgłębił jeszcze tajemnic seksu analnego. Nie czuł się na siłach. Na szczęście mógł sprawić mu przyjemność nie tylko swoim członkiem. Miał też język… Odrzucił szybko ten pomysł. Wydał mu się zbyt hardcorowy. Wczoraj, zanim Bradley wprowadził swojego penisa do jego odbytu, zrobił coś jeszcze. Coś, co wydawało się dobrym i bezpiecznym pomysłem nawet dla takiego laika jak Colin.

Oderwał się od obcałowywania szyi Bradleya i uniósł wzrok, wypatrując lubrykantu. Wypatrzył buteleczkę na szafce nocnej. Sięgnął po nią.

\- Co takiego planujesz, Cols? – Bradley wyszczerzył się na sam widok cholernego żelu nawilżającego.

Colin oblizał wargi. Rozsmarował żel na swoich palcach.

\- Ułóż się wygodnie na brzuchu – szepnął, nachylając się nad kochankiem.

Bradley posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Colin zapatrzył się w jego plecy, mięśnie, linię kręgosłupa i jędrne pośladki. Leżał przy nim młody bóg, najprawdziwszy Adonis. Chyba nigdy nie widział nikogo lepiej zbudowanego. Ale Bradley był nie tylko w posiadaniu pięknego ciała. Jeszcze piękniejsza była jego dusza oraz szczere, dobre serce. Choć zdarzało mu się pozować na macho, to gdzieś głęboko krył się w nim mały chłopiec, który wierzył w magię, cuda i prawdziwą miłość. Chłopiec, który nie bał się marzyć, i który potrafił cieszyć się z najmniejszych drobiazgów, zarażając swoim optymizmem wszystkich wokół.

Chłopiec, który wyrósł na niezwykle atrakcyjnego, przystojnego i rozpalonego pod wpływem jego dotyku mężczyznę.

Colin masował plecy Bradleya tak długo, aż odpłynęło z niego wszelkie napięcie. Gdy blondyn niskim mruczeniem dał znać, że czuje się już dostatecznie zrelaksowany, Colin rozmasował jego pośladki – wciąż czuł się nieco głupio i niezręcznie, ale kiedyś musiał być ten pierwszy raz – i ostrożnie, bardzo powoli wsunął nieco przesadnie wysmarowany żelem palec do jego odbytu.

\- Mmm – mruknął niewyraźnie Bradley, unosząc biodra.

\- Nie wierć się – skarcił go purpurowy z podenerwowania Colin.

Bradley wcisnął głowę w poduszkę i roześmiał się gromko. Cały aż trząsł się ze śmiechu.

\- Jesteś taki przesłodki, Cols – wymamrotał. Jego głos tłumiła poduszka.

Zirytowany Colin wsunął palec głębiej. Zrobił to chyba zbyt szybko, bo Bradley aż jęknął. Nie był to jednak jęk, który wskazywałby na to, że coś go zabolało. Raczej jęk rozkoszy.

Nieco zbyt słaby, jak na gust Colina Morgana, sadystycznego perwersa.

Dodał drugi palec, a potem nawet trzeci. Jego długie, śliskie od lubrykantu palce idealnie nadawały się do tego zadania. Wyczuł prostatę i zaczął masować ją okrężnymi ruchami przy równoczesnym lekkim uciskaniu.

\- Och – westchnął Bradley. Nagle Colinowi zachciało się strasznie śmiać. Boże, jak on rozkosznie jęczał! – Och. Och. Głębiej. Mocniej. Och.

Colin Morgan, sadystyczny perwers, parsknął śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam – wydusił. _– Och! Ach! Głębiej! Mocniej!_ Kurwa, Bradders! _Kurwa._

Bradley zamilkł.

\- Czy mógłbyś wyjąć palce z mojego tyłka? – zapytał. W jego głosie czaiła się groźba.

\- No nie wiem – Colin próbował się ratować, ale zabrnął za daleko. Czy raczej _za głęboko._

\- Nalegam – dodał Bradley ostrzej.

Colin chcąc nie chcąc spełnił jego prośbę. Gdy tylko jego palce wysunęły się z odbytu, Bradley podniósł się, chwycił go za ramiona i przewrócił gwałtownie na plecy.

\- Och – wydyszał przerażony Colin.

\- Śmieszą cię moje jęki? – zapytał, uśmiechając się podejrzanie. – No to przekonajmy się, jak ty będziesz zaraz jęczał.

Colin nie miał pojęcia, jak ukarze go Bradley. Trzymał mocno jego nadgarstki, przytwierdzając je do łóżka, a potem nakrył go swoim ciałem. Gdy Colin bał się już, że udusi się pod jego ciężarem, blondyn uniósł tułów, zgiął kolana i zaczął przesuwać się nad nim do przodu i do tyłu, z premedytacją ocierając się o jego męskość swoim nabrzmiałym członkiem.

Colin zdębiał, obserwując bezradnie, jak Bradley przesuwa się nad nim z demonicznym uśmieszkiem. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie on się tego nauczył ani skąd do głowy przyszła mu taka pozycja, ale miała ona ogromną zaletę: nareszcie mogli utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt wzrokowy. Było coś niesamowitego w fakcie, że podczas gdy obaj dochodzili, podniecając się coraz bardziej, nie odrywali od siebie spojrzeń. Niebieskie oczy śledziły błękitne, męskości twardniały, a na ich policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Było to tak głęboko erotyczne doświadczenie, że Colin aż nie dowierzał, iż dzieje się naprawdę. Instynkt nakazał mu unieść nogi i zapleść je wokół tułowia Bradleya, żeby przycisnąć go bliżej siebie. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że jest taki rozciągnięty! Jeśli będą tak szaleć codziennie, to w parę tygodni wyrobi sobie takie mięśnie jak Bradley!

Cholerny skurwysyn miał rację co do jednego: jęczał tak głośno, że chyba nawet oddalona od nich główna część wsi go słyszała. I nawet nie był z tego powodu zły na Bradleya. Nie pamiętał, który z nich pierwszy zaczął się uśmiechać, ale pod koniec stosunku szczerzyli się już do siebie jak para pijanych ze szczęścia idiotów.

Opadli na posłanie obok siebie, zmęczeni i zarumienieni. Bradley nagle zainteresował się jego obtartym bo dzisiejszej wywrotce na rowerze kolanem.

\- Boli cię? – spytał.

Colin zastanawiał się, jakiej odpowiedzi od niego oczekuje.

\- Troszeczkę – odparł w końcu.

\- Pocałuję, żeby mniej bolało – powiedział, składając pocałunki na wszystkich obtarciach i ranach, których dorobił się dzisiaj Colin. Było to tak słodkie i troskliwe z jego strony, że Colin autentycznie się rozczulił. Serce biło mocno w jego piersi przyspieszonym rytmem, a on sam nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie przyciągnąć do siebie Bradleya i nie ucałować go ponownie. Zaplątali się w białą pościel, ich nogi skrzyżowały się ze sobą. Zetknęli się czołami i potarli się nosami w jakiejś śmiesznej interpretacji eskimoskiego pocałunku. Przymknęli oczy, starając się uspokoić oddech.

\- To najlepszy weekend w moim życiu – wyszeptał Colin. – Nigdy nie czułem się taki szczęśliwy.

\- Wiem – odparł Bradley, uśmiechając się czule. Przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. – Ja też.

Usnęli w swoich ramionach z marzeniem, żeby ta sielanka mogła trwać wiecznie.


	13. Powrót do Londynu 1

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, jak wiele zmieniło się przez ten weekend.

Colin wyjrzał przez okno samochodu, którym wracali do Londynu. Siedzący za kierownicą Bradley miał rację.

\- No. Zanim tu przyjechałem, nie byłem gejem.

Blondyn parsknął śmiechem.

To był oczywiście żart. Nie można było zmienić swojej orientacji seksualnej ot tak, przez pstryknięcie palcami. Musiał być homo już wcześniej. Po prostu nie dopuszczał do siebie tej świadomości i żył w kłamstwie z samym sobą. Jak łatwo było wmówić sobie pewne rzeczy. Na przykład to, że Bradley go nie pociąga. Wmawiał to sobie od blisko pięciu lat, ale mimo swoich wysiłków nigdy w to nie uwierzył.

Na szczęście.

Opuścili już Great Baddow. Przed nimi Londyn, a wraz z nim nowe wyzwania, z którymi musieli się zmierzyć. Colin postanowił zacząć od razu.

\- Co z tym zrobimy? – zapytał, starając się ignorować przyspieszone bicie serca.

\- Z czym?

\- Z nami. Ujawniamy się?

To nie była łatwa decyzja. Musieli podjąć ją wspólnie, rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw. Gdyby ich związek wyszedł na jaw, wszystko by się zmieniło i ich życie wcale nie stałoby się prostsze. Colin nie był pewien, czy jest na to gotowy. Nie chodziło tylko o media, ale przede wszystkim o przyjaciół i rodzinę. Jak by na to zareagowali? Czy zaakceptowaliby go takim, jakim jest? Czy powinien otwarcie spotykać się z Bradleyem? Bo to, że chce się z nim spotykać, było akurat pewne. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Bez Bradleya był tylko w połowie sobą.

Bradley chwycił mocniej kierownicę. Spoważniał.

\- To, co się wydarzyło w Great Baddow, musi pozostać między nami – powiedział. – Tak będzie lepiej.

Nie sprecyzował, dla kogo. Dla niego? Dla Colina? Dla mediów, dla Merlina, dla ich karier, dla przyjaciół i rodzin? Colin poczuł lekkie ukłucie zawodu, jednak szybko odpędził to uczucie od siebie. Czego się spodziewał? Że Bradley wyjdzie z nim na Oxford Street, trzymając go za rękę?

\- To nie jest twoja wina – wyjaśnił Bradley, spostrzegając, jak zmarkotniał. – To nie tak, że się ciebie wstydzę. To nie tak, że tego nie pragnę. Ja po prostu… Daj mi trochę czasu, Cols. Pomyślimy o tym, zgoda? Zgoda?

Bradley rozpaczliwie potrzebował jego akceptacji.

Nie mógł mu jej odmówić. Pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- A więc będę twoim sekretnym kochankiem – stwierdził, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Nie rób focha, Cols. Będzie zabawnie. Sam zobaczysz – pocieszył go. – Nikt się o nas nie dowie. Będziemy spotykać się w tajemnicy i robić zakazane rzeczy, tak jak w tych wszystkich komediach romantycznych. Pasja, namiętność i takie tam.

\- Niezła zabawa. Dla kogoś, kto lubi sekrety – mruknął.

Obaj wiedzieli, do czego pije. Los Angeles. Wciąż czekał na odpowiedzi.

Ale Bradley widocznie uznał, że to jeszcze nie jest odpowiednia pora. Przycisnął pedał gazu i już się nie odezwał, koncentrując się na drodze.

 

Londyn przywitał ich strugami deszczu. Colin uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w niebo, lecz ujrzał tylko drapacze chmur. Na samo wspomnienie gwiaździstego nieboskłonu na wsi zrobiło mu się jakoś smutno. Już tęsknił za Great Baddow.

Podjechali pod mieszkanie Bradleya, decydując, że to u niego się na razie zatrzymają. Colin nie miał ochoty wracać do swojego przeraźliwie pustego domu. Bez Annie byłoby mu w nim jakoś dziwnie. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał tam wrócić po rzeczy, ale jeszcze nie teraz. A może to u niego zamieszkają? Bo przecież będą razem mieszkać, prawda? A może dla zachowania pozorów zatrzymają oba lokale? Nie przedyskutowali jeszcze tej kwestii, ale dla Colina jedno było pewne: jego dom jest tam, gdzie jest Bradley.

Z westchnieniem ulgi opuścili ciężkie torby podróżne na podłogę.

Colinowi zaburczało w brzuchu.

\- Masz coś w lodówce? – zapytał.

\- Coś tam kupiłem przed wyjazdem. Możesz to odgrzać w mikrofali, o ile się nie zepsuło. Ja chyba pójdę wziąć prysznic – oznajmił, wąchając się pod pachami. – Tak. Zdecydowanie prysznic.

\- To ja zrobię coś do jedzenia i zaparzę herbatę – zaoferował, nie pytając nawet, czy Bradders woli kawę. W końcu był Anglikiem, a pewne stereotypy nie wzięły się znikąd.

Poczuł dziwną ekscytację na myśl, że będą musieli nauczyć się dzielić ze sobą zwyczajne, codzienne życie i ustalać kwestie typu zakupy, pranie, sprzątanie, gotowanie… To był nowy, nieznany świat, ale liczył na to, że nawet codzienność z Bradleyem nie będzie nudna.

\- Okej – zgodził się. Nim zniknął w łazience, zdążył jeszcze przyciągnąć Colina do siebie i ucałować go pospiesznie w policzek. – Wciąż nie dowierzam, że tu jesteś.

\- Ani ja – stwierdził, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- No dobra, idę już do tej łazienki. Obmyślę jakiś plan na dzisiejszy wieczór.

\- No nie, tylko nie to! – jęknął Colin. – Tylko nie twoje poronione plany!

Bradley napuszył się i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

\- Nie doceniasz mnie, Morgan – powiedział, grożąc mu palcem. – Ja ci jeszcze pokażę! Oj tak, ja ci jeszcze pokażę! – powtórzył, obracając się na pięcie i zatrzaskując drzwi łazienki w iście dramatyczny sposób.

Colin pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Na co on się pisał? Miał jeszcze szansę. Mógł zwiać, zostawić Braddersa i skłamać, że przez cały weekend był odurzony narkotykami i dlatego żadna jego deklaracja się nie liczy… Jednak Colin Morgan wbrew temu, co sądziły jego rozhisteryzowane fanki, był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem i tak jak każdy zwykły śmiertelnik uwielbiał komplikować sobie życie, a już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy w grę wchodzili muskularni, błękitnoocy blondyni. Dlatego został.

Zaczął krzątać się po kuchni, podśpiewując pod nosem _Home_ Phillipa Phillipsa, kawałek, który wpadł mu w ucho, kiedy podczas podróży puścili radio w samochodzie. Bradleyowi też się spodobał. Ta piosenka była o nich. Zapamiętał zwłaszcza fragment _Just know you're not alone, cause I'm gonna make this place your home_ , który nucił teraz z upodobaniem. _Po prostu wiedz, że nie jesteś sam, bo zamierzam uczynić to miejsce twym domem._ Czy nie o to właśnie mu teraz chodziło? Stworzą wspólny dom i tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia, czy zamieszkają u niego, u Bradleya czy też wynajmą nowe lokum . Będą razem szczęśliwi. Już żaden z nich nigdy nie będzie samotny.

Jak na stereotypowego Anglika przystało, Bradley nie miał w domu prawie nic, ale jednego mu nie brakowało: herbaty. Cała kuchenna szafka wypchana była różnymi gatunkami herbat, od najtańszych w torebkach po najdroższe liściaste. Wzrok Colina prześlizgiwał się po opakowaniach w poszukiwaniu zwyczajnej Earl Grey. Kiedy już wypatrzył blaszane pudełeczko, sięgnął po nie i ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że w głębi szafki za pudełkiem z herbatą schowana była biała, lekko wygnieciona koperta. Zostawiłby ją pewnie na miejscu – w końcu nie należał do wścibskich ludzi – gdyby nie to, że ktoś nabazgrał na niej długopisem dwie drukowane literki, na widok których żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła.

_LA._

Los Angeles.

Odruchowo obejrzał się przez ramię, ale Bradleya nie było w zasięgu jego wzroku. Wciąż stał pod prysznicem, śpiewając jakąś piosenkę. Mogło być to nawet _You're the Voice_ , ale Colin wcale nie był pewien, ponieważ Bradleya zagłuszała lejąca się woda.

Z powrotem obrócił się w stronę koperty. Czy powinien po nią sięgnąć i przekonać się, co znajduje się w środku? Bradley nie chciał powiedzieć mu prawdy i wyjawić, co takiego wydarzyło się w LA. Obiecał, że powie mu, jak wrócą z Great Baddow, ale nie zanosiło się na to, by miał to uczynić w najbliższym czasie. Tymczasem ciekawość i niepewność dławiły Colina, nie pozwalając mu normalnie funkcjonować. Co takiego Bradley mógł mieć przed nim do ukrycia? Jakie wspomnienie sprawiało, że na samą myśl o nim wpadał we wściekłość? Colin musiał się o tym przekonać.

Sięgnął po kopertę i otworzył ją drżącymi ze zdenerwowania palcami. Nie była nawet zaklejona.

W środku znajdowała się płyta.

Odłożył kopertę na stół i przyjrzał się płycie. Zwyczajny dysk, żadnych napisów czy oznaczeń. Cała tajemnica LA zapisana w kilkuset megabajtach.

Ile czasu mógł zająć Bradleyowi prysznic? Łącznie z goleniem i obmyślaniem planów na wieczór… Powinno wystarczyć.

Czując, że robi źle, wyszedł szybko z kuchni i zaszył się w pokoju Bradleya. Zostawił drzwi lekko uchylone, żeby usłyszeć, kiedy woda przestanie się lać, co będzie oznaczało koniec prysznica, i odpalił laptopa należącego do Bradleya. _To nic takiego_ , powtarzał sobie jak mantrę. _To tylko jakaś głupia płyta, pewnie ze zdjęciami ze wspólnych imprez z Georgią. Tylko zerknę i zaraz odłożę ją na miejsce, a Bradders sam mi powie, co się wydarzyło w LA. Wszystko będzie dobrze._

Włożył płytę do napędu i poczekał, aż się załaduje. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy na pulpicie wyskoczyło okienko z jednym jedynym plikiem wideo.

Ikonka była zbyt mała, by mógł stwierdzić, co to za film. Zdawało mu się, że widzi dwie postacie, ale nie był do końca pewien. Zerknął na datę. Wszystko się zgadzało. Bradley był wtedy w LA, więc nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Był tylko jeden sposób na odkrycie prawdy.

Najpierw sprawdził głośność. Choć woda wciąż się lała, nie mógł ryzykować, że Bradley coś usłyszy. Ustawił głośniki najciszej, jak się dało. Jak konspiracja, to na całego. Wydawało mu się, że zaraz umrze ze zdenerwowania!

 _Zdecydowanie nie powinienem tego robić_ , pomyślał, wciskając przycisk _Odtwórz._

Niemal odskoczył, kiedy ujrzał nachylającą się nad obiektywem postać. Mężczyzna ustawiał ostrość. Kamera to przybliżała, to oddalała się od jego twarzy. Colin ocenił jego wiek na coś koło trzydziestu kilku lat. Miał czarne, krótkie włosy, szaroniebieskie oczy o niepokojącym wyrazie i dwudniowy zarost. Przede wszystkim jednak uwagę przyciągały jego duże, ostające uszy, które paradoksalnie nie czyniły go brzydszym. Ten mężczyzna był atrakcyjny i nawet Colin jako świeżo uświadomiony gej potrafił to stwierdzić. Było w nim też coś znajomego. I nie chodziło wcale o to, że Colin już wcześniej go gdzieś widział, ponieważ widział go pierwszy raz. To było raczej wrażenie… że patrzy na kogoś fizycznie podobnego do siebie.

_\- Co ty tam robisz, Chris?_

Colin oniemiał. Tym razem naprawdę podskoczył na krześle. To był głos Bradleya. To był głos Bradleya. _To był głos Bradleya._

 _\- Już idę, Bradders!_ – odkrzyknął mężczyzna, oddalając się pospiesznie od obiektywu. Przez chwilę Colin widział tylko jego plecy. Był oburzony. Tylko on miał prawo mówić do Bradleya „Bradders"! Dlaczego ten dupek pozwalał na to jakiemuś obcemu facetowi?! I jeszcze ten jego głos… Zdecydowanie zbyt głęboki, zbyt radiowy i ze zbyt dobrze brzmiącym angielskim akcentem. Choć nawet go nie znał, już go nienawidził.

I znienawidził go każdą najmniejszą cząstką siebie, gdy zobaczył, co się kryło za plecami Chrisa.

Poczuło, że robi mu się niedobrze. Że zaraz zemdleje. Że zwymiotuje. Że się udusi. Że się rozpłacze. Że umrze. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła i poczuł się tak, jakby dostał czymś ciężkim w głowę. Cały aż zatrząsnął się ze złości i niezrozumienia. Jego istotą od czubków uszu po koniuszki palców u nóg zawładnął tępy ból.

Kamera była skierowana centralnie na łóżko, na którym leżał nagi Bradley.

 _Jego_ Bradley.

_Nagi._

_W łóżku._

A już po chwili z innym facetem.

Chris dołączył do niego i Colin nie był już w stanie oglądać dalej. Chciał zatrzymać odtwarzanie, wyłączyć te przeklęte nagranie, spalić je i pogrzebać żywcem, ale przez łzy cisnące się do oczu, które zamgliły mu wzrok, nie był w stanie odnaleźć właściwego przycisku. Pragnął oślepnąć, żeby nie widzieć nagich, spoconych ciał obydwu splecionych w objęciach mężczyzn, którzy całowali się z namiętnością, co do której sądził, że jest zarezerwowana tylko dla niego. Nie chciał patrzeć na ich złączone usta ani na dłonie Chrisa, które przesuwały się po plecach Bradleya. Nie chciał widzieć, jak ich męskości ocierają się o siebie. Chciał ogłuchnąć, żeby nie słyszeć głośnych westchnień, jęków i okrzyków rozkoszy. Był naiwny, kiedy sądził, że tylko on jest w stanie doprowadzić Bradleya do takiego stanu. Był naiwny i głupi od samego początku. Wszystko było kłamstwem. Każde jego słowo, każdy uśmiech, każdy dotyk. Wszystko, wszystko to było niczym więcej niż tylko iluzją. Ułudą szczęścia, złudzeniem pożądania. Parodią miłości. Nic z tego, co Bradley powiedział bądź uczynił, nie było szczere. Nie zrobił tego dla niego. Nie kochał go. Nie zależało mu na nim. Miał innego. Zdradził go, zdradził go z mężczyzną. Starszym, przystojniejszym, bardziej doświadczonym. Kochał się z nim głośno i entuzjastycznie, zapominając o wstydzie i jakichkolwiek zahamowaniach. To, co przeżył z Colinem, nic dla niego nie znaczyło. To było nic, pyłek na wietrze, zabawa i gra aktorska, w której okazał się być znacznie lepszy od niego. Uwiódł go, uwiódł go dla zabawy, dla Chrisa. Zranił go i wcale o to nie dbał. I bawiłby się dalej, zwodząc go i oszukując, zatajając prawdę o tym, co się wydarzyło w Los Angeles. Ale teraz Colin już wiedział i zabawa się skończyła. Nie pozwoli już, by zabawiał się jego kosztem. Nie pozwoli mu się do siebie zbliżyć. Nie chciał już dłużej wysłuchiwać jego kłamstw, bez względu na to, jak byłyby słodkie. _Kocham cię._ Teraz już wiedział, że to było tylko westchnienie. Bradley nigdy nie wypowiedział tych słów. Nie do niego. Jego serce, ciało i dusza należały do mężczyzny, z którym dzielił dni i noce w LA.

Nawet nie wyłączył nagrania, nie mówiąc już o odłożeniu płyty na miejsce. Wstał i jak w transie ruszył ku wyjściu.

Nie zauważył Bradleya, który wyszedł już spod prysznica. Stał pod drzwiami łazienki ociekając wodą, z ręcznikiem obwiązanym w pasie.

\- Już wymyśliłem, co możemy dziś porobić, Cols! – oznajmił radośnie, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. _– Colin?_

Colin nie zamierzał z nim dyskutować. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Mdliło go na sam widok tego oszusta. Wciąż widział go w objęciach obcego mężczyzny. Gdyby nie było mu dobrze, to by się tak nie uśmiechał, prawda? Gdyby nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności, to nie wzdychałby tak głośno. Gdyby mu nie ufał, to nie nakręciłby z nim takiego filmu. Gdyby go nie kochał, to nie pozwoliłby mu mówić do siebie „Bradders"…

Żadne słowa nie były w stanie wyrazić tego, jak bardzo go w tej chwili nienawidził. Jak mocno był zraniony, jak silny ból go rozdzierał. Nie było takich słów. I pewnie nigdy ich nie będzie.

Bradley podszedł do niego, wyciągając ku niemu ręce. Colin nie miał pojęcia, skąd odnalazł w sobie siłę, żeby zamachnąć się pięścią i uderzyć go mocno z prawego sierpowego prosto w tę fałszywą, obłudną gębę. Bradley mógłby z łatwością uniknąć tego ciosu, ponieważ był silniejszy. Mógłby, gdyby się go spodziewał.

Zachwiał się i uderzył w drzwi łazienki. Wykrzykiwał jego imię, nawoływał go, błagał, żeby wrócił i żądał wyjaśnień, których sam mu nie udzielił. Colin nie zwracał już na niego uwagi. Porwał swoją kurtkę, nie kłopocząc się nawet o bagaż, i wypadł z mieszkania, o mało co nie potykając się na stromych schodach.

Gdy tylko znalazł się na dworze, spłynął po nim deszcz. Błogosławił go, gdyż nie było w nim widać jego łez. Szedł przyspieszonym krokiem, wymijając przechodniów, którzy spoglądali na niego dziwnie, gdy niechcący na nich wpadł. Nie widział niczego. To, co pozostawiał za plecami, płonęło w ogniu, a to, co miał przed sobą, zalewał deszcz. Czuł wściekłość, żal, rozgoryczenie, ból, zawód i tysiące innych uczuć, które jako aktor potrafił nazwać wyszukanymi rzeczownikami i dobrać do nich dziesiątki nie mniej wyszukanych epitetów. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego reszta świata jest taka spokojna, podczas gdy _jego_ świat rozprysnął się na drobne kawałeczki. Nie potrzebował już wyjaśnień. Uzyskał ich już nazbyt wiele. Pragnął odwetu. Pragnął ukojenia. Pragnął odreagowania. Pragnął zemsty.

Wyjął telefon z kieszeni spodni. Zignorował dziesiątki połączeń przychodzących od Bradleya i drżącymi palcami wybrał numer pierwszej osoby, która przyszła mu na myśl.

Annie.


	14. Powrót do Londynu 2

W oczach Colina nie było niczego prócz łez i pustki.

Leżał skulony na swoim łóżku, odwrócony plecami do spoczywającej tuż obok niego Annie. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy. Czuł się paskudnie. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o Bradleyu i o tym, co się wydarzyło w Los Angeles. Starał się zagłuszyć myśli, umawiając się ze swoją byłą dziewczyną. Nie odezwał się do niej przez cały weekend, ale mimo to Annie i tak przyjechała. Domyśliła się, w jakim jest stanie z samego rozhisteryzowanego tonu jego łamiącego się głosu, gdy rozmawiali przez telefon. Gdy się spotkali, nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele. Colin nie chciał rozmawiać. Potrzebował jedynie pocieszenia i czyjejś bliskości. Potrzebował odwetu i zemsty. Jego ciemna strona odżyła. Pragnął skrzywdzić Bradleya tak, jak on skrzywdził jego. Sprawić, by jego też zabolało. Chciał być bezlitosny i chłodny, wyrachowany i mściwy. Poszedł z Annie do łóżka, gwałtownie zdarł z niej ubranie. Nie chciał się z nią całować. Chodziło mu tylko o seks.

Próbował, naprawdę próbował. Starał się, żeby coś z tego wyszło. Ale skóra Annie była zbyt miękka i gładka, ona sama za chuda, jej biodra zbyt szerokie, a piersi za duże. Sięgnął dłonią do jej szyi, lecz nie było tam jabłka Adama. Włożył rękę między jej uda, ale nie odnalazł tam członka. Nie potrafili się ze sobą zgrać, ich ciała nie pasowały do siebie. Nie czuł podniecenia, jedynie złość. Złość i smutek.

Kiedy dotarło do niego, że nic z tego nie będzie, przewrócił się na bok, owinął szczelnie kołdrą i zapatrzył gdzieś w dal, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co zaszło. Dopiero po fakcie dotarło do niego, jak paskudnie zachował się wobec Annie. Potraktował ją czysto instrumentalnie. To było niewybaczalne, podobnie jak to, co uczynił Bradley. Pragnął jej to powiedzieć, przeprosić ją i obiecać, że zniknie z jej życia, ale nie był w stanie zdobyć się nawet na taki gest. Ból dławił go od środka, trawił od wewnątrz. Na zewnątrz z jego oczu przezierała jedynie pustka.

\- Colin – odezwała się Annie spokojnie, łagodnie. Kojąco. Nie śmiała go jednak dotknąć.

Nie odpowiedział.

Usłyszał, jak wzdycha ciężko z rezygnacją. Sięgnął ręką po paczkę papierosów, którą pozostawił zapomnianą na szafce nocnej. Gdy Bradley wrócił, rzucił palenie. Ale jego już nie było i nie będzie, dlatego postanowił wrócić na drogę ku samozagładzie, zapalając papierosa. Nawet nie ruszył się z łóżka. Leżał na boku i palił, wypuszczając z ust i nosa gryzący, dławiący znacznie mniej od bólu dym. Annie powinna sobie pójść. Powinna wymierzyć mu siarczysty policzek, obrazić się na wieki, obrócić na pięcie i wyjść. I może jeszcze sprzedać prasie swoją historię, żeby mu dopiec. Wyjawić, jaki jest naprawdę.

\- To przez niego.

Nie było to pytanie. Nawet, jeśli Colin był zdziwiony, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wpatrywał się tępo w pustą, zasnutą papierosowym dymem przestrzeń przed sobą. Popiół opadał na podłogę przy każdym strząśnięciu.

\- Zranił cię.

To też nie było pytanie.

\- Coś się wydarzyło. Spędziliście razem weekend, prawda?

Annie była zbyt dobra w zgadywankach. A może to była intuicja?

\- Nie odpowiadaj, jeśli nie możesz – dodała. – Wystarczy, że kiwniesz głową.

Kiwnął.

Annie przysunęła się bliżej, jednak wycofała się w ostatniej chwili, spostrzegając, jak bardzo był napięty.

\- To twój najlepszy przyjaciel. Znacie się od lat. Jeśli coś was poróżniło, to jak najszybciej powinniście to wyjaśnić. Nie warto się kłócić. Wyciągnij rękę na zgodę. Nawet, jeśli to nie ty zawiniłeś.

\- A co, jeśli nie chcę zgody? – wydusił ochrypłym głosem, gwałtownym gestem gasząc papierosa i rzucając peta na podłogę. – Jeśli nie chcę go już więcej widzieć? Nie potrzebuję go w swoim życiu. Dam sobie radę bez niego.

Annie zaniepokoiła się jeszcze bardziej. Pokręciła głową.

\- Daj mu szansę.

\- Dlaczego? – spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Oczy miał załzawione. Od dymu. – Przecież go nie znosisz. Rozbił nasz związek! – nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zaczął krzyczeć. Zachowywał się jak wariat. – Podaj jeden powód, dla którego miałbym mu wybaczyć! Jeden powód!

Dyszał ciężko. Nie chciał, żeby Annie zobaczyła jego łzy, więc ponownie odwrócił się do niej plecami. W głowie mu szumiało od natłoku myśli.

\- Cały czas pomijasz jedną podstawową rzecz – rzekła cicho, z wahaniem. Parę razy nabierała i wypuszczała powietrze z płuc, jakby nie była pewna, czy powinna kontynuować. W końcu się jednak przełamała.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała:

\- Jesteś bez pamięci zakochany w Bradleyu Jamesie.

Coś w piersi Colina – być może serce – zacisnęło się boleśnie, gdy usłyszał te słowa. Nie był już w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać łez cieknących mu z oczu. Pozwolił, by spłynęły mu po policzkach. Nagle zaczął mieć trudności z oddychaniem. Kolorowe obrazy zawirowały mu w głowie. Uśmiech Bradleya, kiedy na niego patrzył. Jego błękitne oczy, bardziej błękitne od nieba nad Great Baddow. Polana, na której leżeli, wpatrując się w siebie. Jego usta przybliżające się do jego warg.

Mógł zaprzeczyć. To by było takie łatwe. Był przecież dobrym aktorem. Nawet Bradley to przyznał.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał zamiast tego łamiącym się głosem.

\- Byłam ślepa – przyznała. – Nie rozumiałam, co się stało. Przecież byliśmy parą od miesiąca, a znaliśmy się jeszcze dłużej. A tu nagle Bradley wraca z LA i wszystko zmienia się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nie potrafimy się dogadać, kłócimy się. Patrzę na ciebie i cię nie poznaję. Śmiejesz się, wręcz promieniejesz. Twoje policzki są zaróżowione, a oczy ci błyszczą. Podskakujesz jak wariat, paplasz o nim jak najęty. Już wcześniej cały czas o nim gadałeś, ale kiedy wrócił, dosłownie każde swoje zdanie zaczynałeś od jego imienia. Rzucasz palenie jak gdyby nigdy nic, zapominasz o codziennej kawie i nagle dostajesz wilczego apetytu. Golisz zarost, który wyhodowałeś nie wiadomo kiedy, i zaczynasz przejmować się swoim wyglądem. Mamroczesz pod nosem sam do siebie, podśpiewujesz wesołe piosenki i co chwila wzdychasz, jakbyś właśnie zobaczył najsłodszego, najbardziej puszystego szczeniaczka na świecie. Słowem: zachowujesz się jak naćpany. I pewnie nie domyśliłabym się, co to znaczy, gdyby nie moja przyjaciółka. Byłam załamana, kiedy się rozstaliśmy. Gdy wypłakiwałam się jej na ramieniu, zaczęłam opowiadać jej o twoim dziwnym zachowaniu, a im dłużej mówiłam, tym wszystko stawało się jaśniejsze. Dopiero wtedy otworzyłam oczy. – uśmiechnęła się. – Typowe objawy zadurzenia. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, Colin. Nie wiem, czy sam się domyśliłeś. Chyba nie miałeś pojęcia, co to znaczy, prawda? Nie przyszła mi do głowy taka możliwość, nawet jej nie rozważałam, ponieważ z góry założyłam, że pociągają cię kobiety. Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że możesz być gejem.

\- Ja nie wiedziałem – wyszeptał. – Ale ten weekend wszystko zmienił. My… - zaczerpnął głębokiego oddechu. Uzgodnili z Bradleyem, że nikomu nie powiedzą, ale Annie przecież sama się domyśliła. – Coś zaszło między nami i ja… - jak trudno było mówić o uczuciach. Jak cholernie trudno. - Myślałem, że on też mnie kocha – dodał ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. – Ale wszystko okazało się być tylko iluzją. Oszukał mnie. – odwrócił się twarzą do Annie. Nie mógł już dłużej unikać jej spojrzenia. To było nie w porządku. – Bradley poznał kogoś w LA. Mężczyznę. Kochali się. Widziałem to.

Annie słuchała go uważnie z lekko rozchylonymi ze zdumienia ustami.

\- Colin – powiedziała łagodnie, wreszcie zdobywając się na odwagę i kładąc mu dłonie na drżących ramionach. – Kochasz go?

Spojrzał jej prosto w piwne, bacznie obserwujące go oczy. Znowu płakał. Było już za późno, by ukryć łzy.

\- Nienawidzę go – wyszeptał.

\- Zapytam jeszcze raz – rzekła, ściskając mocniej jego ramiona. – Czy go kochasz?

Bardzo chciał powtórzyć poprzednią odpowiedź. Tak by było prościej. Dla wszystkich.

Ale nie mógł. Kolejne kłamstwo nie było w stanie przejść mu przez gardło.

\- Kocham go bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie – wykrztusił, spuszczając głowę i pozwalając skapnąć słonym łzom na białą pościel.

Annie przytuliła go do siebie. Odwzajemnił uścisk. Lepiej było wypłakiwać się komuś na ramieniu, niż lać gorzkie łzy w samotności. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ona to robi. Przecież ją zranił. Był taki okropny wobec niej.

\- A więc wróć do niego – poradziła. – On też cię kocha, Colin. Jestem tego pewna.

\- Ale on mnie zdradził – wydyszał. – Zataił przede mną prawdę. Jak mam znowu mu zaufać?

\- Jesteś dla niego zbyt surowy. Przecież ty też nie byłeś sam, prawda? Spotykałeś się ze mną. Kochaliśmy się. Bradley miał prawo spotykać się z kimś w LA.

\- Ale to nie to samo – sprzeciwił się. – Między nami nie było namiętności. Poza tym jesteś kobietą, a ja jestem gejem. Jestem gejem – powtórzył głośno. Teraz ten fakt stał się już ostateczny. – To znaczy… Przepraszam – dodał pospiesznie, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co palnął. – Nie chciałem cię urazić. Naprawdę mi na tobie zależy. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i…

\- Już dobrze – uspokoiła go, przełykając słowa o braku namiętności. – Ja czułam to samo. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i zawsze byliśmy tylko nimi. Nawet wtedy, kiedy wydawało nam się, że się spotykamy. – uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. – Bez niego jesteś cieniem samego siebie, wrakiem człowieka. Bez niego jesteś tylko w połowie sobą.

\- Tylko w połowie sobą – powtórzył niczym echo, rozważając znaczenie tych słów. Nagle odkrył, jak były mu bliskie, jak idealnie oddawały to, co się działo w jego wnętrzu. To Bradley nadawał jego istnieniu sens.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie mu dane poznać smak prawdziwej miłości. Uczucia tak mocnego, że aż chciało się wyrwać serce z piersi. Namiętności, która targała nim niczym wiatr ziarenkiem piasku na pustyni. Nie czułby się tak, gdyby chodziło tylko o seks i gdyby była to tylko chwilowa fascynacja czy faza. Nie. To, co czuł teraz, musiało być właśnie tym mitycznym, zapomnianym przez szarą rzeczywistość uczuciem opiewanym w pieśniach, wierszach, powieściach i filmach. To właśnie była miłość.

\- Nie każ mu dłużej czekać – szepnęła Annie. – Idź i daj mu jeszcze jedną szansę.

Pokiwał głową, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

\- Tak. Tak zrobię. Muszę iść do niego. Tak! – wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Jak w ogóle mógł zwlekać tak długo? Był już późny wieczór. Być może uda mu się zastać Bradleya w mieszkaniu. O ile nie wyszedł gdzieś się upić lub zrobić innej głupiej rzeczy.

Annie także się ubrała.

\- Twoje klucze od mieszkania – rzekła, oddając mu je. – Sądzę, że powinieneś dać je komuś innemu.

\- Dziękuję – odparł, chowając je do kieszeni. Po chwili sobie o czymś przypomniał. – Dziękuję, Annie. Za wszystko. I przepraszam, że chciałem cię wykorzystać. Zachowałem się okropnie. Jak ostatni palant. A ty nawet się nie rozgniewałaś, tylko wyciągnęłaś do mnie pomocną dłoń. – wzruszenie łamało mu głos. – Jesteś cudowną kobietą, Annie. Mam nadzieję, że poznasz mężczyznę, który będzie na ciebie zasługiwał bardziej niż ja.

Ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Wiesz – zaczęła – Nie co dzień ma się szansę zobaczyć takie uczucie na własne oczy. Ja… myślałam, że taka miłość już nie istnieje, wiesz? Że to tylko legenda. Bajka, która ma osłodzić ponure życie. Ale kiedy przypomnę sobie ciebie i Bradleya… - pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Ty i Bradley naprawdę jesteście jak Merlin i Artur. Jesteście dwoma stronami tej samej monety.

Słowa nie były w stanie wyrazić jego wdzięczności wobec Annie. Uścisnął ją mocno na pożegnanie.

\- Powodzenia – rzekła, całując go w policzek.


	15. Powrót do Londynu 3

Zakochani ludzie pod każdym względem zachowywali się irracjonalnie. Jeszcze koło południa Colin Morgan miał ochotę zabić Bradleya. Tymczasem zapadła noc, a on biegł do jego mieszkania jak na skrzydłach. Nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym prócz niego. Bradley. Bradley James. Jak mógł pozostawić go bez słowa wyjaśnienia? Jak mógł pragnąć zemsty, jak mógł go nienawidzić? Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Być może oszalał do reszty, ale kochał go zbyt mocno, by się tym przejmować.

Wbiegł pospiesznie po schodach, nawet nie zatrzymując się, żeby zaczerpnąć oddechu. Zadzwonił do drzwi, a gdy nikt nie odpowiedział, zaczął w nie pukać. Wciąż nikt nie odpowiadał. Czyżby Bradley gdzieś wyszedł? Miał ochotę głośno zakląć. To się nie mogło tak skończyć. A jeśli wrócił do LA i nie chce go już więcej znać? Chyba by umarł, gdyby coś takiego się wydarzyło. Bez wahania rzuciłby się pod koła pierwszego lepszego samochodu z żalu.

\- Bradley! – krzyknął, waląc pięściami w drzwi. – Bradley!

Nikt nie odpowiadał. Zrezygnowany pociągnął za klamkę…

I wtedy drzwi się otworzyły.

Zdębiał. Bradley zostawił otwarte drzwi? To do niego niepodobne. Poczuł niepokój. Chyba nic mu się nie stało, prawda? Choć jeśli kochał Colina co najmniej w połowie tak mocno jak on kochał Bradleya, to pewnie po tym incydencie z seks taśmą też był zdruzgotany. A w takim stanie ludzie są zdolni do różnych czynów…

Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka, rozglądając się wokół z narastającym niepokojem. Przystanął, gdyż nadepnął na kawałek szkła, który rozprysnął się na drobne kawałeczki pod jego stopami.

Chwila.

_Kawałek szkła?_

Wymacał dłonią włącznik światła. Nacisnął go, a wtedy jego oczom ukazało się istne pobojowisko.

Całe mieszkanie Bradleya było zdemolowane. Zdarta tapeta złaziła ze ścian, szafki były powywracane, a szuflady wysunięte i połamane. Podłogę zasnuwał dywan z pogniecionych ubrań, potłuczonego szkła i innych zniszczonych przedmiotów. Dom wyglądał jak po przejściu huraganu. Otwarte szeroko okna otwierały się i zamykały pod wpływem wiatru, uderzając w okiennice. Mieszkanie sprawiało wrażenie nawiedzonego i opuszczonego już od wielu lat.

Przeraził się. Coś się stało. Coś bardzo, bardzo złego.

\- Bradley! – wykrzyknął, przestępując nad wyłamanymi drzwiczkami szafki. – BRADLEY!

Nawoływał go rozpaczliwie, ale nie słyszał odzewu. Zajrzał do łazienki, salonu, sypialni. Nic. Wszystko zdemolowane i nigdzie ani śladu Bradleya.

Wbiegł do kuchni i tam wreszcie go znalazł.

\- BRADLEY! – wrzasnął, przerażony jak nigdy w życiu. Cały aż zatrząsnął się i pobladł, gdy zobaczył, jak mężczyzna leży bezwładnie na podłodze wśród odłamków szkła. Po jego twarzy i rękach spływała krew.

Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, gdy uklęknął przy Bradleyu, obejmując go ramionami i przyciskając czoło do jego bladego czoła. Oddychał, na szczęście oddychał, ale był nieprzytomny. Potrząsnął nim, powtarzając rozpaczliwie jego imię, ale nic to nie dało. Płakał, a łzy skapywały na zakrwawiony policzek Bradleya.

Musiał go ocucić. Odgarnął szkło, kalecząc się przy tym, jednak nie zwrócił na swoją krew uwagi. Liczył się tylko Bradley.

Znalazł szmatkę, zmoczył ją i przycisnął do twarzy Bradleya, obmywając czule jego czoło, policzki, nos i brodę. Nic to nie dało. Nasączył szmatkę ponownie, tym razem wyciskając ją nad Bradleyem.

W momencie, w którym woda obficie zmoczyła jego zaciśnięte powieki i usta, zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza i otworzył oczy.

 _\- Bradley!_ – Colin natychmiast objął go ramionami. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez. Tak się wystraszył! Tak się bał, tak dławiło go poczucie winy i setki innych uczuć! – Mój Boże, Bradley! Tak się bałem! Tak bardzo się bałem, że się nie ockniesz! Ja… myślałem, że cię straciłem – dodał, przytulając go mocniej do piersi. Bradley spróbował odwzajemnić jego uścisk, ale syknął z bólu, gdy tylko ruszył rękami.

\- Wróciłeś – wydyszał, spoglądając na niego nieprzytomnie. _– Wróciłeś, Colin._

\- Nie mogłem cię zostawić – wykrztusił. Cała sytuacja sprawiła, że zrobił się ckliwy. W tej chwili był już emocjonalnym wrakiem. – Bałem się, że cię straciłem. Dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy odgrywaliśmy scenę śmierci Artura. Tylko że teraz było znacznie gorzej. Wtedy wiedziałem, że to fikcja, a mimo to… - pokręcił głową. – Mimo to potraktowałem to na poważnie. Wyobraziłem sobie, co by było, gdyby… gdybyś naprawdę umierał… i to mi rozerwało serce – wykrztusił. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zaczął gładzić go po policzkach, rozmazując na nich jego krew. – Bez ciebie jestem tylko w połowie sobą, Bradley. Nie mogę cię stracić. Jesteś dla mnie więcej niż przyjacielem. Jesteś…

\- … drugą stroną tej samej monety? – dokończył, unosząc z wysiłkiem rękę, aby dotknąć nią policzka Colina.

Colin zacisnął mocno oczy i zapłakał, pochylając ku niemu głowę. Gdy ich czoła zetknęły się ze sobą, poczuł ciepły oddech Bradleya na swoich ustach. Żaden oddech nie był mu tak drogi jak jego.

Zreflektował się dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Wstał, otarł łzy i nasączył szmatkę, aby wytrzeć krew Bradleya. Miał rozciętą brew, z której paskudnie krwawił. Colin opatrzył wszystkie jego rany najlepiej, jak umiał.

\- Co tu się stało? – zapytał wreszcie, choć to pytanie z trudem przechodziło mu przez gardło.

\- Odnalazł mnie – wydusił Bradley w odpowiedzi, przełykając ślinę.

\- Kto?

\- Chris.

Zapadła głucha cisza. Colin słyszał jedynie przyspieszone bicie swojego serca. W myślach stanęła mu twarz mężczyzny, którego zobaczył na filmiku razem z Bradleyem. Jakimś cudem znienawidził go jeszcze bardziej, choć wcześniej wątpił, czy to w ogóle możliwe.

\- Dlaczego ci to zrobił? – nie rozumiał Colin. – Czego od ciebie chciał?

\- Zabrał płytę – wykrztusił.

Colin nie musiał pytać, o jaką płytę chodziło. Była tylko jedna płyta.

Ale wciąż czegoś tu nie rozumiał.

\- Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego tak mu zależało na tej płycie?

\- On mnie oszukał, Colin – wychrypiał Bradley słabo. Oparł się ciężko o ścianę i usiadł. – Okłamywał mnie od samego początku, a ja mu zaufałem. Nie zależało mu na mnie, tylko na kasie. Chciał zdobyć kompromitujące mnie materiały. I udało mu się – Bradley ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Był załamany. – Powiedział, że sprzeda tę płytę _The Sun_ – załkał. – Już po mnie, Cols. Jestem _skończony_.

Colin zadrżał. Nazwa dziennika _The Sun_ napawała strachem i grozą każdego celebrytę w Wielkiej Brytanii. Był to najpopularniejszy, największy szmatławiec na całych Wyspach, który swoją popularność zawdzięczał wyssanymi z palca sensacyjnymi plotkami. W szczególności lubował się zaś w skandalach o podtekście seksualnym, ponieważ to one sprzedawały się najlepiej. Bulwarówka na nikim nie pozostawiała suchej nitki. Liczył się dla niej tylko zysk. Im bardziej nieprzyzwoita, niemoralna i wynaturzona była dana plotka, tym lepiej. To właśnie kochali ludzie – mieszać sportowców, polityków oraz gwiazdy szklanego i srebrnego ekranu z błotem.

\- Kurwa – wyrwało mu się, zresztą całkiem słusznie. – A więc ty… nie wiedziałeś o tym filmiku?

\- Nie. Nie miałem pojęcia, że nas nagrywał. Ufałem mu. Byłem głupi. To dlatego tak nagle wyjechałem z LA – wyznał wreszcie. – Znalazłem u niego tę płytę. Wkurwiłem się. Kazałem mu usunąć nagranie, ale się nie zgodził. I ja wtedy… ja…

\- Co zrobiłeś? – Colin bał się poznać zakończenie tej historii.

\- Za wszelką cenę chciałem odebrać mu płytę. Zaczęliśmy się bić. Poniosło mnie i tak go stłukłem, że aż stracił przytomność. – Colin gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze z płuc. _Co takiego?!_ Kurwa mać! – Byłem tak przerażony tym, co zrobiłem, że natychmiast uciekłem. Zabrałem płytę i złapałem pierwszy lot do Londynu, byleby tylko uciec od niego. Byłem głupi, sądząc, że Chris puści mi to płazem. Przyleciał do Londynu parę dni po mnie. Obserwował moje mieszkanie już od soboty, ale byliśmy w Great Baddow. Kiedy przyjechaliśmy dziś w południe, byłem tak podekscytowany, że nawet nie zauważyłem jego samochodu. Odczekał, aż poszedłeś, a potem wtargnął do mieszkania.

\- Był sam?

\- Nie. Gdyby był sam, to moje mieszkanie byłoby w znacznie lepszym stanie – Bradley był załamany. Remont będzie kosztował go strasznie drogo. – Było ich czterech.

Colin aż syknął. Czterech na jednego? To nie była uczciwa walka. Ale kto w dzisiejszych czasach dbał o uczciwość?

\- A więc chce sprzedać film _The Sun_ – podsumował Colin. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Już widzę nagłówek jutrzejszego wydania – głos Bradleya się łamał. Starał się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mu jedynie grymas bólu. – _Król Artur: niewyżyty gej, który bije swoich kochanków w zamian za milczenie._

\- To zdecydowanie za długi i za poprawny gramatycznie nagłówek jak na możliwości _The Sun_ – próbował pocieszyć go Colin. – Może nic takiego się nie stanie? Ludzie dowiedzą się tylko, że jesteś gejem…

\- Dowiedzą się _tylko_ , że jestem _gejem_? – wycedził. – Tylko? Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji?

\- To wolny kraj. Nikogo nie powinna obchodzić twoja orientacja seksualna…

\- Ale obchodzi! – krzyknął. – Już i tak nie dostaję żadnych propozycji, czy to teatralnych, czy to filmowych! Zaszufladkowano mnie jako tępego przystojniaka, a teraz do tego ma dojść jeszcze łatka geja?

\- Ludzie są tolerancyjni. Zrozumieją…

\- Tolerancyjni? To dlaczego ludzie tacy jak my boją się wyjść na ulicę, trzymając się za ręce? I nie mówię tu nawet o jakiejś małej wsi, lecz o Londynie, do cholery! O Londynie, jednym z największych miast na świecie! Czego się boją? Powiedz mi, Colin! Odpowiedz mi!

Zaniemówił. Bradley miał rację. Przyznawał to z trudem i z bólem w sercu, ale wyobraził sobie sytuację, w której wychodzi z Bradleyem na ulicę, trzymając się za ręce. Wszyscy by się na nich gapili jak na dziwadła. A ponoć Londyn był takim kosmopolitycznym miastem… A skoro źle było nawet tutaj, to jak musiało być w mniejszych miasteczkach i na wsiach? Odpowiedź była jasna. Tak samo jak fakt, że mimo postępującej popularności ruchów LGBT małżeństwa homoseksualne w Wielkiej Brytanii i w przeważającej większości państw świata były zakazane, a za każdym razem, gdy ktoś sławny ujawnił, że jest homo, robił się wokół niego wielki szum. Oto, jak wyglądała współczesna tolerancja.

\- Nie jestem Richardem Wilsonem – dodał Bradley zbolałym tonem. – Nie jestem starym, uznanym aktorem, który może otwarcie przyznać, że jest gejem. Nic takiego jeszcze nie osiągnąłem… A gdy _The Sun_ dostanie nagranie, to już na pewno nic nie osiągnę.

Colin nie mógł patrzeć na to, jak Bradley był zdruzgotany. Coś poruszyło się w jego sercu. Wysilił szare komórki, rozmyślając gorączkowo nad racjonalnym wyjściem z sytuacji. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by ktoś, kogo kocha, tak cierpiał. Nie pozwoli zrujnować mu życia jakiemuś brukowcowi…

Nagle go oświeciło.

\- Jest już noc – powiedział. – O tej porze redakcja _The Sun_ jest już zamknięta, a więc Chris będzie mógł dostarczyć płytę dopiero jutro rano… A to oznacza, że jeszcze możemy mu ją odebrać.

Bradley podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

\- To… Tak. Masz rację! – zorientował się. - Teoretycznie…

\- Czy wiesz, gdzie on się zatrzymał?

\- Pewnie w swoim domu na przedmieściach Londynu – Bradley zmarszczył czoło. Myślał. – Mam jego adres.

\- A więc nie mamy czasu do stracenia! – zadecydował Colin, wstając. – Dasz radę się podnieść? Nic ci nie jest?

\- Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tylko trochę posiniaczony. Ale… jesteś pewien, Cols? To bardzo ryzykowne. On… sam widzisz, do czego jest zdolny. A my nie jesteśmy na planie Merlina. To nie Merlin i Artur wyruszają na wyprawę, aby odzyskać cenny skarb z łap przestępców, tylko Colin i Bradley. To już nie jest fikcja.

\- Jestem gotowy – Colin wzruszył ramionami. – Zrobię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc. Pod tym względem w niczym nie różnię się od Merlina. Przecież wiesz.

Artur… _Bradley_ , poprawił się szybko w myślach, czując, że wpada już w jakąś paranoję, uśmiechnął się do niego. Z trudem, zdziwieniem i niepewnością, ale jednak.

\- Coraz bardziej mnie zadziwiasz, Colin – powiedział. Tym razem się nie nabijał. Mówił zupełnie szczerze. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? To przecież moja sprawa. Sam się w to wpakowałem.

\- Każda twoja sprawa jest także moją. I na odwrót – odparł, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. – Jakiekolwiek rozdzielanie nie ma już sensu. Jesteśmy razem, Bradley. Na dobre i na złe.

\- To zabrzmiało patetycznie – zaśmiał się. Nie był to jednak drwiący chichot. Bradley był wyraźnie wzruszony. – Dziękuję, Colin. Za to, że wróciłeś – wyszeptał. – Przepraszam za to, że nie wyjawiłem ci prawdy. Bałem się, że mnie zostawisz. Nie chciałem psuć tego, co pojawiło się między nami… Wybaczysz mi?

Wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, a Colin poczuł się tak, jakby serce miało wyskoczyć mu z piersi po raz setny tego dnia.

\- Czy ty właśnie w jednym zdaniu mi podziękowałeś, przeprosiłeś, przyznałeś się do tego, że się bałeś i poprosiłeś mnie o wybaczenie? – wydusił, wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdumienia. – Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z tym chamem Bradleyem Jamesem, którego znałem?!

\- Właściwie to było… sześć zdań – sprostował.

Colin pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się, i poklepał go po plecach.

\- Bradley – powiedział. Chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać. O coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Dlaczego?

W tym jednym słowie zawierały się wszystkie wątpliwości, które dręczyły go, odkąd Bradley wrócił z LA.

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył.

\- Ty i Chris – Colin niemal się nie zadławił, wymawiając imię tego dupka. Chyba znienawidzi wszystkich Chrisów. – Dlaczego – wydusił.

Bradley przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Być może szukał jakiejś wymówki, ale era kłamstw już minęła. Był winny Colinowi prawdę.

\- Opowiem ci wszystko ze szczegółami, ale w drodze do Chrisa – obiecał. – Nie możemy tracić już więcej czasu.

Colin pokiwał wolno głową. Bradley miał rację.

\- A więc wreszcie dowiem się, co się wydarzyło w LA – powiedział, samemu w to nie dowierzając.

\- Tak – potwierdził Bradley. – Nie chcę cię już dłużej okłamywać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sun jest prawdziwą gazetą działającą mniej więcej tak, jak opisałam. Naszymi rodzimymi odpowiednikami tej bulwarówki są Fakt i Super Express… Z tym że The Sun jest zdecydowanie ostrzejszy.
> 
> Richard Wilson, który odtwarza rolę Gajusza w Merlinie, rzeczywiście jest gejem, do czego publicznie się przyznał. Zawsze bawił mnie ten fakt. Lubię sobie wyobrażać, że Richard po cichu kibicował Colinowi i Bradleyowi na planie :D


	16. Co się wydarzyło w Los Angeles 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najbliższe rozdziały będą inne od poprzednich. Postanowiłam dokładnie opisać, co spotkało Bradleya w Los Angeles. Początkowo w ogóle miałam tego nie robić, potem zaplanowałam jeden rozdział, ale im więcej piszę, tym dłuższe się wszystko robi, więc stwierdziłam, że jednak to podzielę :) Dlatego teraz zostawimy na chwilę bieżące wydarzenia i przeniesiemy się do przeszłości. Ta retrospekcja to ciekawa odmiana, ponieważ pisana jest z punktu widzenia Bradleya, a nie tak jak poprzednie rozdziały z perspektywy Colina. Jak wiadomo, Cols i Bradders mają różne charaktery. Tak więc drżyjcie, bo nawet nie macie pojęcia, co kryje się w chorym umyśle serialowego Artura… ;)

Życie Bradleya Jamesa było nieustającym pasmem sukcesów.

Był w Los Angeles. Słońce, plaże, gorące dziewczyny, drinki, imprezy, szybkie samochody, głośna muzyka, kluby. Los Angeles! Ameryka, kurwa! Był królem życia. Dzięki honorarium z Merlina stał się obrzydliwie bogaty. Nie musiał kontrolować wydatków. Mógł kupować sobie tyle par markowych okularów przeciwsłonecznych, ile tylko zapragnął (miał bardzo niezdrową obsesję na tym punkcie). Mógł nawet skakać ze spadochronem, jeśli tylko miał taki kaprys. Nareszcie mógł żyć, oddawać się rozrywkom i o nic się nie martwić. To się nazywało życie! Cudownie było też odpocząć od pracy i od obsady Merlina. O, a zwłaszcza od Colina. Od pięciu lat nic, tylko w kółko Colin i Colin, idealny Colin, kochany Colin, słodki i niewinny Colin, który zamiast rzucić wszystko w cholerę i korzystać z życia, harował jak wół. Idiota! Nie wiedział, co dobre. Całe szczęście, że Bradley nie musiał znosić już jego rozczulającego uśmiechu i wydatnych kości policzkowych. Miał go już tak dość, że aż zaraz mu o tym napisze w mailu. Właśnie tak!

Życie Bradleya Jamesa było jak z bajki.

Mijały tygodnie. Czasami je pamiętał, a czasami nie, ponieważ był zbyt pijany. Nieważne. Miał do tego prawo. Był młody i bogaty. Mógł się bawić. A tymczasem dni i noce zlewały się ze sobą w długi, barwny korowód. Czasami wrzucał coś na Twittera, ale i to mu się wkrótce znudziło. Żył pełnią życia, no nie? Był szczęśliwy. Był tak obrzydliwie szczęśliwy, że aż napisze o tym Colinowi. Niech mu zazdrości, frajer jeden. Nic, tylko haruje i haruje w tym szarym, deszczowym Londynie. Co za nudny, żałosny człowiek! O tak, tak właśnie mu napisze! Właśnie tak!

Życie Bradleya Jamesa było idealne wręcz do porzygu.

Colin to idiota, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Jak można mieć tyle kasy i dalej żyć tak, jakby się musiało martwić o każdy dzień? Czy ten człowiek w ogóle był normalny? Dlaczego, dajmy na to, nie mógł przylecieć do LA tak jak on, żeby przepuścić trochę kasy? Albo nawet z nim? Wtedy przepuszczaliby ją razem. To by mogło być nawet zabawne. Patrzyłby, jak Colin się upija, jak skacze z nim ze spadochronem, jak pokracznie tańczy w klubach i jak bezskutecznie próbuje opalić swoje blade, chude dupsko. To by było dobre! Zaraz napisze o tym Colinowi. A co. Niech sobie kurwa nie myśli, że jest taki zajebisty. Pracoholik jebany. Dziwak. Taki grzeczny i ułożony! Nie to, co on, Bradley. On wiedział, jak żyć. _Carpe diem_ , chyba jakoś tak to leciało. Albo bardziej współcześnie: _YOLO_. Napisze mu, że przegrał życie. Niech się popłacze. Albo nie, lepiej nie. Żarty żartami, ale nienawidził, kiedy Colin płacze. Serce mu się wtedy krajało, serio. Więc nie. Nie napisze tego. Ale chciał mu coś napisać. A może nie? On ma już swoje życie. Nie będzie zawracał mu głowy. Pewnie już o nim nie pamięta. Albo ma go w dupie. Jest przecież taki profesjonalny. Przyjaźń na planie, koniec zdjęć – koniec znajomości. Pewnie chciał się rozwijać, ułożyć sobie życie. Colin. Co za śmieszny człowiek.

_Brakuje mi go._

Życie Bradleya Jamesa było prawdę mówiąc do dupy.

Odechciało mu się szalonych eskapad i przepuszczania pieniędzy. Jakoś przestało go to bawić. Słońce go raziło, plaże obsrały mewy, dziewczyny były brzydkie, drinki rozwodnione, imprezy nudne, samochody za wolne, muzyka beznadziejna, a kluby przereklamowane. Znalazł sobie nowe hobby: przesiadywanie całymi dniami przed telewizorem. Oglądał filmy. Zaczął od filmów akcji, ale nużyły go pościgi i wybuchy, więc przerzucił się na komedie. Śmiał się sam do siebie, ale nie w tych momentach, w których wypadało. _Colin też by się zaśmiał._ W końcu poddał się i sięgnął po melodramaty. Wypłakiwał oczy nad losami nieszczęśliwie zakochanych, którzy nie mogli być razem. No bo… kurwa. To było tak przejmująco smutne. Czemu nikt go nie rozumiał? Ludzie, którzy się kochają, powinni być razem, prawda? A jeśli już nastąpiła rozłąka, to nie powinna trwać zbyt długo. W końcu musiał nadejść cholerny happy end… Jego frustracja narastała z każdym kolejnym filmem, aż w końcu któregoś razu Colin przysłał mu maila, który kompletnie go załamał.

_P.S. Mam dziewczynę. Nazywa się Annie._

Co kurwa?

Colin Morgan ma dziewczynę? _Colin Morgan?_ Jak? Kiedy? Przecież pracuje, tak czy nie? I w międzyczasie zdążył jeszcze poderwać jakąś laskę? Ale… ale… i żeby jeszcze informować go w taki sposób, w post scriptum! _Post scriptum!_ Co za człowiek! I jak tu mieć do niego cierpliwość? No jak? To był chyba jakiś koszmar. To on zawsze miał dziewczynę, a nie Colin. Świat stanął na głowie. Kto mu na to pozwolił? Bezczelny dupek. On mu da dziewczynę!

 _Ile ma lat skąd pochodzi jak wygląda czemu z nią chodzisz kiedy ją poznam_ , zaczął pisać, ale stwierdził, że to żałosne, skasował więc wiadomość i napisał tylko lakoniczne _Gratuluję_.

Żenada. Colin miał dziewczynę, a on nie.

Bradley przyznał się sam przed sobą do ostatecznej porażki, zanurzając się w świat pornografii. Oglądanie produkcji porno okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Bo jak miał jednocześnie pić piwo, jeść chipsy i jeszcze robić sobie dobrze? Mission impossible… Ale nie dla Bradleya Jamesa. W końcu doszedł do takiej wprawy, że już prawie nie myliły mu się ręce. Gorzej było, kiedy zapomniał się i ręką, którą przed chwilą sprawiał sobie przyjemność, sięgnął po chipsa… Ale to tylko pół biedy. Zdecydowanie najgorzej było wtedy, gdy nie zorientował się w porę, a przeklęty chips lądował w jego buzi. Fuj.

Tak bardzo chciał… czego właściwie? Zachowywał się jak idiota, masturbując się przy tych skąpanych w spermie laskach z silikonowymi cyckami. Co takiego fajnego było w silikonowych cyckach? Co takiego fajnego było w cyckach _w ogóle_?

I dopiero wówczas w jego głowie zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka.

Był tak przerażony, że aż zabrał rękę ze swojego członka.

Czyżby właśnie zakwestionował nieprzemijający majestat kobiecych piersi?

Coś z nim było nie tak. Coś było _mocno, mocno nie tak._

Cycki są fajne. To była pierwsza, podstawowa zasada dekalogu każdego mężczyzny, nawet takiego palanta jak Colin. _Cycki. Są. Fajne_ , powtórzył powoli w myślach, ale nic to nie dało. Nie wierzył w to. Kurna, już w to nie wierzył. A ta silikonowa laska z filmu właśnie pierdoliła się z całkiem przystojnym facetem. Był wysoki, umięśniony, czarnowłosy i posiadał imponujących rozmiarów przyrodzenie. Aż zrobiło mu się gorąco, gdy na niego patrzył. To był prawdziwy mężczyzna. Będzie musiał go wygooglować. Ta głupia laska tylko zasłaniała mu widok. Był znacznie bardziej zainteresowany częściami jej kochanka niż nią samą…

_Kurwa._

No, teraz już zupełnie odleciał. Co się z nim działo?

Z braku lepszych ofiar zwalił wszystko na Colina. Co złego, to on. Nawet, jeśli go tu nie było.

Aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

Podniósł się gwałtownie, wyłączając film i pospiesznie wciągając bokserki i spodnie. Mocował się chwilę z rozporkiem – kurwa, nie mógł się dopiąć, a przecież zawsze wchodził w te spodnie! - a gdy mu się to udało, rozejrzał się krytycznie po pokoju. Wszędzie pełno okruszków po chipsach i pustych puszek po piwie, o brudnych chusteczkach nie wspominając… Nie miał czasu na porządki, więc wepchnął wszystko pod łóżko, a potem wreszcie otworzył drzwi.

\- Georgia! – przywitał się, zaskoczony widokiem przyjaciółki. Kiedyś się spotykali, ale lepiej im się kumplowało niż chodziło.

Jego była jak gdyby nigdy nic wkroczyła do środka.

\- Bradley – oznajmiła poważnym tonem. – Co ty do cholery odwalasz?

\- Co? Jak to „co"?

\- Już od dwóch tygodni nigdzie nie wychodzisz! Siedzisz tylko i… - blondynka od razu spostrzegła to, co tak bardzo starał się ukryć. – No nie, tylko nie mów, że znowu zaprzyjaźniłeś się ze swoją prawą ręką!

\- Wcale nie! – zaprotestował, czerwieniąc się.

\- Bradley – westchnęła, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. – Co ci się stało? Ostatnio jesteś tylko w połowie sobą. Wszędzie z nami wychodziłeś, a teraz przesiadujesz sam, obżerasz się, chlejesz… Tylko spójrz na siebie! Okropnie przytyłeś!

\- Twierdzisz, że jestem gruby?! – zaperzył się.

\- Twierdzę, że potrzeba ci mocnego kopa w dupę, żeby zwalić cię wreszcie z tej potwornej kanapy. Koniec! Dziś wieczorem wychodzimy do klubu. Ty też – dodała, nim zdążył zaprotestować. – Przyjadę po ciebie o dziewiątej. Masz się ogarnąć do tej pory.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnych „ale"! Masz dziś kogoś wyrwać. To rozkaz – zakończyła dobitnie i zostawiła go samego.

To był chyba dobry pomysł. Czy miał jakieś inne wyjście?


	17. Co się wydarzyło w Los Angeles 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE: w pewnym momencie robi się gorąco.

W klubie było tłoczno i duszno. Rozbawieni Amerykanie śmieli się, tańczyli i upijali przy ogłuszającym dudnieniu głośników. Jeszcze przed paroma tygodniami Bradley zachowywał się tak, jak oni. Tylko ostatnio _coś_ mu się stało.

Nie chciał jednak rozczarować Georgii. Zamówili po drinku, a potem wyszedł z nią na parkiet. Zaczęli tańczyć. Blondynka jak zwykle szybko się rozkręciła. Wywijała swoimi kobiecymi kształtami, a Bradley mógł tylko uśmiechać się i udawać, że równie świetnie się bawi. W rzeczywistości rozglądał się jednak po klubie. Sam nie wiedział, kogo wypatrywał. _Colina_ , podpowiedział złośliwy głosik w jego głowie. Tak, pewnie. Rzeczywiście istniały szanse, że teleportuje się z Londynu i że spotkają się właśnie tutaj, właśnie tej nocy, kiedy Bradley czuł się tak żałośnie sam ze sobą.

Albo mu się zdawało, albo ktoś go obserwował. Parę razy jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem jakiegoś faceta. Z początku nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale po którymś z kolei razie zorientował się, że to wciąż ten sam facet mu się przygląda. On także zaczął się za nim rozglądać, ale zniknął mu w tłumie. A potem znowu się pojawił, pokręcił się i ponownie zniknął. _Tańcz_ , napomniał się.

Po około godzinie dołączyły do nich koleżanki Georgii. Rzuciły się na blondynkę, obejmując ją i całując. Zaczęły wymieniać się pospiesznie plotkami, chichocząc głośno, a Bradley nie był w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa, ponieważ muzyka była zbyt głośna. Stanął więc z boku i uśmiechał się, a tymczasem trzech facetów, z którymi przyszły dziewczyny, podało mu ręce. Przyjrzał się im szybko. Typowe amerykańskie byczki, umięśnieni i prosto z solarium. Koleżanki Georgii były wyraźnie podekscytowane faktem, że ich poderwały, a Georgia zdawała się podzielać ich entuzjazm, zerkając szczególnie drapieżnie na wysokiego blondyna o kręconych włosach.

Bradley stwierdził, że nic tu po nim. Jeśli chciał wytrzymać całą noc w tym klubie, to lepiej zrobi, jeśli pójdzie się najebać.

Powlókł się do baru, przepychając się przez tłum obcych ludzi. Georgia nawet nie zauważyła jego zniknięcia, ponieważ była zbyt zaaferowana Amerykaninem. No i dobrze. Miał ochotę się upić.

Zamówił kamikadze z mocnym postanowieniem, że wypije kilkanaście kolejek w samotności. Żeby nie myśleć. O tym… wszystkim. O jakimś niezidentyfikowanym pragnieniu, które nie dawało mu żyć normalnie. Sam już nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Nie miał na nic ochoty, tęsknił… Tęsknił? Za czym?

Zdecydowanie _musiał_ się najebać.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że król Camelotu będzie samotnie upijał się przy barze – usłyszał czyjś głos.

Obrócił się i prawie podskoczył, kiedy zobaczył faceta, który mu się wcześniej przyglądał. Tak, to był on! Jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął sąsiednie siedzenie i zaczepił barmana.

\- Kolejka na mój koszt – oznajmił.

Bradley zmierzył go zdumionym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał zdecydowanie zbyt elegancko jak na taki klub. Miał dżinsy, kraciastą koszulę i marynarkę. Jego włosy były czarne, a oczy niepokojąco niebieskie. _Rozpoznał mnie_ , zorientował się. _To dlatego tak się na mnie gapił. Fan Merlina. Chwilę z nim pogadam, żeby nie wyjść na jednego z tych gwiazdorów, którzy olewają swoich fanów, i zaraz się zmyję._ Chyba nie mogło być nic gorszego, niż jeszcze użeranie się z fanami. Nie miał na to dzisiaj siły.

\- Dzięki – rzekł, unosząc kieliszek do góry. – Ale nie było trzeba, naprawdę.

\- To nic takiego. Lepiej pić z kimś niż samotnie – odparł, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. – Jestem Chris.

Podali sobie ręce.

\- Moje imię pewnie już znasz – powiedział Bradley. Wtem coś sobie uzmysłowił. – Twój akcent… Jesteś Anglikiem! – zorientował się. Nawet nie uświadamiał sobie, że tak mu brakuje rodzimego akcentu. Miło było pogadać z kimś, kto mówi normalnie!

\- Przyjechałem z Londynu – wyjaśnił Chris swoim głębokim, radiowym głosem. – W interesach. A co ty tu robisz?

\- Właściwie to… - Bradley machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku. – Eee…

\- Przepuszczasz kasę na chlanie w klubach?

Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale z jego ust wydobyło się jedynie westchnienie.

\- Aż tak źle to wygląda? – zapytał.

\- Cóż – Chris zamówił kolejną kolejkę. – Jesteś człowiekiem sukcesu. Rola Artura przyniosła ci sławę i pieniądze. Więc chyba masz prawo trochę odpocząć.

\- Ale? – zawsze było jakieś „ale".

\- Szczerze?

\- Dajesz.

\- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś cieszył się życiem.

Bradley prychnął.

\- Mam zły dzień – uciął, z niewiadomych przyczyn myśląc o Colinie. Ponownie przyjrzał się Chrisowi. Miał wielkie, odstające uszy, zupełnie jak Cols. W sumie to był nawet do niego trochę podobny, oczywiście pomijając fakt, że był znacznie starszy. Pewnie dlatego pomyślał o Colinie.

\- Ile masz lat? – zapytał.

Chris roześmiał się.

\- A ile byś mi dał?

Bradley ucieszył się. Takie zgadywanie było dobrym pretekstem, by jeszcze lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. A było się czemu przyglądać. _Przystojniak_ , przyłapał się na myśli.

\- Trzydzieści dwa – oznajmił pewnie.

Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Trzydzieści jeden?

\- Zgaduj dalej – zachęcił.

\- Trzydzieści cztery?

\- Blisko, blisko.

\- Trzydzieści trzy!

\- Nie.

\- Trzydzieści pięć? – wydusił z niedowierzaniem. To sporo. Sądził, że Chris jest młodszy. Matko, to już było pod czterdziestkę! – Rany, jesteś aż osiem lat straszy od Colina!

Chris przyglądał mu się, marszcząc brwi, i dopiero wtedy Bradley uzmysłowił sobie, co takiego powiedział.

_Kurwa._

\- Colina Morgana? – niestety, było już za późno. – Jeśli chcesz mnie porównywać ze swoim uroczym Irlandczykiem, to lepiej już sobie pójdę. I tak nie mam z nim szans.

\- O nie, zostań! – wyrwało mu się. Dopiero poniewczasie zorientował się, że Chris ani przez chwilę nigdzie się nie wybierał. Matko, co on odwalał? To Chris był fanem i to on powinien błagać go, by został, a nie na odwrót! – Teraz ja stawiam kolejkę – dodał szybko, żeby zagłuszyć niezręczną ciszę.

Chris uśmiechnął się, mierząc Bradleya spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, zupełnie jakby go oceniał, ale Bradley nawet nie miał ochoty się nad tym rozwodzić. Chris miał w sobie coś intrygującego. Fajnie mu się z nim gadało. Znał się na piłce nożnej, lubili te same drużyny. Zadziwiał go wręcz swoją elokwencją. I ten jego głos. Ogólnie był spoko, ale miał jedną, ogromną wadę: nie był Colinem.

Nim się zorientował, zaczął nachylać się ku niemu, uśmiechać, trzepotać rzęsami i robić masę innych, kompromitujących rzeczy, które składały się na sztukę flirtu. Chris zaczął, a on włączył się do gry, ponieważ już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił. Kiedy ostatnio flirtował z kimś na poziomie? No właśnie…

Chwila moment.

Flirt? Jaki flirt? Przecież Chris był facetem! I do tego sporo starszym! I nie był Colinem! I…

… mówił coś do niego, niby mimochodem kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie i przesuwając ją coraz wyżej. I nie odrywał od niego oczu, zupełnie jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robi.

Bradley powinien odepchnąć go jak najszybciej.

Ale nie zrobił tego.

Spojrzał na jego dłoń, potem w jego oczy, aż w końcu jego wzrok prześlizgnął się na usta mężczyzny. Przypomniał sobie kształt ust Colina. Z jego wargami nic się nie mogło równać. Gdyby tylko to był on, a nie jakiś substytut, gdyby tylko…

\- Bradley, tu jesteś! – dopadła go znienacka Georgia. Na szczęście niczego nie zauważyła! – Mogłam się domyślić, że jesteś przy barze, pijaku! Zajęliśmy dużą sofę, więc możesz do nas dołączyć ze swoim znajomym – powiedziała, uśmiechając się zachęcająco do Chrisa. – Chodźcie!

Bradley wcale nie miał ochoty iść, ale jak miał to wytłumaczyć Georgii? Przecież jej nie powie, że dał się wciągnąć we flirt z obcym _facetem_.

Georgia zaprowadziła ich do stolika, przy którym na miękkich sofach siedziały już jej koleżanki oraz adorujący je Amerykanie. Bradley usiadł obok Chrisa. Obok niego Georgia niemal od razu przyssała się do kędzierzawego blondyna, moszcząc się wygodnie na jego kolanach. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Amerykanie opowiadali nieśmieszne dowcipy, ale ich suchary wyraźnie pasowały zachwyconym i pijanym w sztok dziewczynom. Jedna z nich nawet starała się włączyć jego i Chrisa do rozmowy, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Zwłaszcza, że Chris znalazł sobie znacznie ciekawsze zajęcie: trącanie Bradleya nogami pod stołem. Popychał go i macał, a Bradleyowi robiło się coraz bardziej gorąco. Powoli wszystko stawało się oczywiste i aż dziw, że nikt tego nie zauważył.

\- Idę do toalety – oznajmił Chris, wstając nagle. Zdążył oczywiście niby niechcący potrącić Bradleya ramieniem i rzucić mu znaczące spojrzenie, do którego nie trzeba było słów.

Aluzja była jasna.

Oszołomiony Bradley siedział w miejscu. Nie docierało do niego nic z tego, co mówili jego znajomi przy stole. Był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, co się właśnie stało. To było zaproszenie. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Dlaczego nikt nie widział, w jakim stanie właśnie się znalazł? Tu ważyły się losy jego heteroseksualności! Najwyraźniej wszyscy mieli to w dupie, nawet Georgia. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Nikt nawet nie miał pojęcia o wewnętrznej walce, którą ze sobą toczył. Iść czy nie iść? Musiał się zastanowić, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ sporo wypił. Czy tego chciał? Chris jest spoko, jest pociągający, ale to nie Colin. Jego nie dało się zastąpić. Ale… był taki sfrustrowany. A przecież to mogło być coś ekscytującego, coś nowego. Nigdy się nie przekona, jeśli nie spróbuje. Powinien skorzystać z okazji.

W końcu, jak to mawiali starożytni filozofowie, _carpe diem_. Lub _YOLO_.

Postanowił pierdolić wszystko.

Jeszcze tylko ostatni shot na drogę – tak dla odwagi - i idzie.

\- Idę do kibla, zaraz wracam – rzucił gdzieś w przestrzeń dla czystej formalności, po czym niepewnym krokiem ruszył ku męskiej toalecie.

 

Ich spojrzenia zetknęły się w lustrze.

Toaleta jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu była pusta, jeśli nie liczyć Chrisa, który właśnie mył ręce w umywalce. Podniósł głowę, gdy tylko usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Bradley zamknął je powoli, wciąż gapiąc się w plecy Chrisa. Dostał napadu paniki. A co, jeśli źle go zrozumiał? Nie no, co on kurwa wyprawiał, musi natychmiast stąd spadać…

Ale wtedy Chris odwrócił się i ruszył ku niemu wolno, przenosząc wzrok z jego oczu na usta, a kiedy był już tylko w odległości półtora metra od niego, przypadł do niego gwałtownie, przypierając go do ściany, i zaczął całować.

Bradleyowi zakręciło się w głowie.

Przez cały czas zastanawiał się, czego mu trzeba, i wreszcie otrzymał odpowiedź. Namiętny i gwałtowny pocałunek w męskiej toalecie rozpalił żądze, z którymi tak nieudolnie próbował sobie radzić w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Sądził, że będzie mu dziwnie, ale było mu dobrze. Chris potrafił całować i nawet fakt, że był facetem, nagle przestał mu przeszkadzać. Nawet więcej: dodawał całości smaczku. Odruchowo podniósł ręce, aby dotknąć jego obrośniętych zarostem policzków. To także było interesujące doświadczenie. Całowali się zapalczywie i zachłannie, a fakt, że robił to z _obcym facetem poznanym w klubie_ dodatkowo podniecał Bradleya. Wyobraził sobie nagle, że to Colin. Colin we władczym, demonicznym wydaniu. Że to on tak przypiera go do ściany, że to on wzdycha pod wpływem gwałtownego nacisku jego spragnionych warg, _że to on, on…_

Stanął mu.

\- Chodźmy do kabiny – zaproponował Chris, gdy wyczuł, co się stało.

I Bradley poszedł, no bo _co mu kurwa szkodzi_ , jak się bawić, to się bawić. A był już taki podniecony, że jeśli zaraz czegoś z tym nie zrobi, to wybuchnie niczym wulkan. Alkohol szumiał w jego żyłach, uderzał w tętnice, gdzieś w oddali dudniła muzyka, a oni zatrzasnęli się w kabinie. Bradley znów został przyciśnięty do ściany, a Chris między pocałunkami zręcznie uporał się z jego rozporkiem. Spodnie zsunęły się na dół, Chris uklęknął, ściągnął jego bokserki i wziął jego nabrzmiałego członka do ust.

Bradley jęknął.

Były kobiety, które potrafiły sprawić mu przyjemność, ale miały jedną, zasadniczą wadę: były _kobietami_. A Chris był facetem, jego usta i ręce były takie sprawne, jego język tak giętki, i co się w ogóle działo, Bradley już nie wiedział, już zapomniał. I znów w myślach stanęła mu twarz Colina, a członek stwardniał mu jeszcze bardziej, bo myślenie o Colinie w takich okolicznościach zakrawało o jakiś absurd i mogło spowodować niekontrolowany wybuch…

Ktoś wszedł do toalety.

Chris wyjął go z ust i obrócił się w stronę drzwi, nasłuchując. Bradley poczerwieniał gwałtownie. Kurwa mać. Nie było już szans, żeby wskoczyć na deskę klozetową lub ukryć się w jakiś inny sposób! Drzwi ich kabiny były zamknięte, ale każdy, kto spojrzał na dół, mógł zobaczyć dwie pary nóg w dość jednoznacznej pozycji.

Tajemniczy ktoś szybko zorientował się, co się święci. Gdy odchodził od pisuaru, zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do drzwi. Stał tak przez chwilę, czekając nie wiadomo na co, po czym wreszcie wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami w popłochu.

\- O kurwa – wyrwało się Bradleyowi, gdy tylko zostali sami. Zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Ja pierdolę!

Wciągnął spodnie, a Chris wstał, ocierając usta papierem toaletowym.

\- Jeśli nie żałujesz tego, co tu się stało, to wpadnij do mnie jutro o ósmej wieczorem – zaproponował, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni wizytówkę ze swoim adresem i wręczając ją oszołomionemu Bradleyowi. - Było miło – dodał, ponownie łącząc z nim wargi w pocałunku. Tym razem było naprawdę dziwnie. Jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał przecież w ustach jego penisa! Matko! Nawet dobrze się nie wytarł i choć dla postronnych mogło się to wydawać obrzydliwe, to Bradleya z jakichś perwersyjnych przyczyn to podniecało. W ciasnej kabinie unosił się zapach spermy, zapach seksu i pożądania, który uderzał do głowy mocniej niż alkohol.

\- Dokąd idziesz?

\- Nie wracam już do stolika. Wychodzę z klubu – rzekł Chris. – Do zobaczenia, Bradleyu Jamesie.

 

I nagle Bradley został sam.

Wiedział, że powinien zastanowić się nad tym, co się stało, ale nie miał na to siły. Poza tym jego nieobecność przy stoliku się przedłużała, co mogłoby się wydać podejrzane. Pewnie i tak nikt niczego nie zauważył, ale po co ryzykować?

Wrócił do znajomych jak gdyby nigdy nic, starając się zachowywać normalnie. Tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Tak, jakby właśnie obcy facet nie zrobił mu loda w toalecie.

\- O, Bradley, wreszcie jesteś! – zauważyła jego powrót Georgia. – A gdzie twój kolega?

Bradley wcale nie poczerwieniał.

\- Wyszedł – odparł wymijająco, zajmując puste miejsce na sofie. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Kurwa.

I nagle poczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda.

To był jeden z Amerykanów siedzących przy stoliku. Gapił się na jego buty.

Bradley pospiesznie wsunął nogi pod stół, ale zareagował zbyt późno. Amerykanin przyglądał się teraz jego twarzy. Wiedział. To musiał być on, wtedy, w toalecie. Akurat on! Co za cholerne fatum! I co teraz?

Mężczyzna szepnął coś do kolegi, ignorując na chwilę Georgię i jej koleżanki. Przyglądali mu się obaj. Bradley spanikował. Zaraz powiedzą o wszystkim na głos. Wszyscy się dowiedzą. Georgia się dowie. Koniec. Koniec.

Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział.

Bradley stwierdził, że musi się z tej okazji najebać.


	18. Co się wydarzyło w Los Angeles 3

Kac morderca nie ma serca. To na tej prawdzie był świat zbudowany.

Bradley po raz kolejny boleśnie przekonał się o prawdziwości tego powiedzenia. Umierał. Łeb mu pękał i dręczyły go mdłości. Wczoraj tak się najebał, że nawet nie pamiętał, jak wrócił do domu.

Pamiętał za to, _czemu_ się najebał.

Wczoraj upewnił się, że jest gejem.

 _Upewnił się_ było w tym przypadku kluczowym słowem. Nie _odkrył_ , nie _dowiedział się_. Musiał się przyznać sam przed sobą, że podejrzewał to już wcześniej, dużo wcześniej. Z dziewczynami umawiał się od zawsze. To było naturalne, tego od niego oczekiwało otoczenie. Sam tylko Bradley wiedział, jak działali na niego mężczyźni i jak usilnie starał się o tym nie myśleć. Pamiętał, jak zadurzył się w Santiagu. Nie mógł przejść obojętnie obok ociekającego seksapilem Lancelota… Ale to nie o Santiaga tu chodziło i Bradley doskonale o tym wiedział.

Chodziło o Colina.

To na jego punkcie oszalał.

Wstał i powlókł się do kuchni. Dobrze, że miał chociaż szałwię! Ostatnio często się upijał, więc zawczasu upewnił się, że wystarczy mu zapasu jego specjalnych ziółek. Zaparzył herbatę i ponownie rzucił się na łóżko, nie będąc w stanie nawet usiąść. _Colin Morgan._ Za każdym razem, gdy wspominał jego twarz, robiło mu się jakoś lżej. Colin był pięknym mężczyzną. Bardzo wyprzystojniał na planie Merlina przez te wszystkie lata. Niesforne kosmyki czarnych włosów, łobuzerski uśmiech, długie rzęsy, kształt ust, oczy, nos, broda i te przeklęte kości policzkowe… Cytując fragment piosenki _White Blank Page_ Mumford  & Sons: _But tell me now, where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart? Lecz teraz powiedz mi, gdzie tkwił mój błąd w kochaniu ciebie całym moim sercem?_ No gdzie? I czy to jego wina? Czy w Colinie w ogóle można się było nie zakochać? Spędzali ze sobą tyle czasu. Dzielili radości, smutki, _wszystko_. A teraz go nie było.

Tak bardzo chciał do niego napisać, ale nie miał pojęcia, co. _Colin, obcy facet zrobił mi loda w klubie. Colin, jestem gejem. Colin, kocham cię. Wróć. Wróć do mnie. Tęsknię. Bez ciebie nie ma mnie. Uzupełniasz mnie. Kocham cię. Kocham cię, mój słodki debilu. Kocham cię, rozkoszny skurwysynu._

Kurna, aż zaczął z tego wszystkiego rymować! Na kacu zawsze był taki wrażliwy i delikatny, a już zwłaszcza po nocy pełnej wrażeń. Colin. _Colin._ Co by tu napisać? _Mój kochany_ , zaczął. _Czy ja cię kocham czy też nie… Już sam nic nie wiem. Raz się z ciebie śmieję, innym razem tak mi brak twej oryginalnej osoby…_

 _Tak różnie to bywało_ , pomyślał. _Najpierw nie przepadałem za tobą._ To był oczywisty odruch obronny. Bał się. Colin wyzwolił w nim uczucia, których nie znał, a przecież ludzie zawsze boją się tego, czego nie znają. _Kurwa, ale ze mnie filozof._ Później… _Później akceptowałem, aż w końcu pokochałem. Teraz się wyłamałem… I znowu zrymowałem_ , zorientował się. _Nawet nie czuję, że rymuję. Kurwa. I znowu oszalałem._

Spojrzał na niewysłaną wiadomość. Rzeczywiście zaczął mu z tego wychodzić jakiś łzawy poemat. Szałwia już mu niemal wystygła. Zaraz będzie musiał wstać i ją wypić, ale zanim to zrobi, dokończy swój wiersz do Colina Morgana. Nie miał z tym żadnych trudności. Kac powodował u niego dziwną tkliwość, dopisał więc szybko kolejne zwrotki.

 

_Chciałbym spotkać cię_

_Rozwiać swe wątpliwości_

_Jednym spojrzeniem_

_Chciałbym z tobą być_

_Rozwiać swe wątpliwości_

_Jednym słowem mym_

_Jednym słowem twym_

_Lub czymś więcej_

 

Ale czym? Pocałunkami czy seksem oralnym w klubowej toalecie, jak wczoraj z Chrisem?

Nie mógł przestać myśleć o Colinie, ale to samo tyczyło się też Chrisa. Wczoraj do reszty oszalał, wdając się z nim w ten flirt. Wiedział, że to przez Colina. Nie potrzebował żadnej głębokiej analizy. Doskonale pamiętał, o czym czy raczej _o kim_ myślał, gdy Chris sprawiał mu przyjemność. Wyobrażał sobie, że to Colin. Marzył na jawie. Był tak zdesperowany, tak bardzo go pragnął, że rzucił się w ramiona pierwszemu lepszemu mężczyźnie, który choć trochę go przypominał. Ot, cała psychoanaliza. Sam Freud by się jej nie powstydził.

Czy był sens kontynuować ten flirt? Przez cały czas zastanawiał się, czy iść dziś do Chrisa, czy nie. W końcu go zaprosił. Dał mu wizytówkę… Ale to Colina pragnął, nie Chrisa. Musiał się ogarnąć i mu powiedzieć… jakoś. Bo inaczej zwariuje jeszcze bardziej.

Włączył laptopa. Wiedział, co chciał napisać, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak. Może wyśle mu swój wiersz? Nie, to takie pedalskie. Musi być mniej oczywisty. Więc co? _Hej Colin, bardzo cię lubię_ zamiast _kocham cię do szaleństwa? Myślałem wczoraj o tobie_ zamiast _myślałem o tobie, gdy inny facet robił mi loda? Moglibyśmy się spotkać jakoś niedługo_ zamiast _mam chęć cię przelecieć, przykuć cię do łóżka kajdankami i nie schodzić z ciebie przez tydzień?_

To był ciężki orzech do zgryzienia dla Bradleya Jamesa, a kac niczego mu nie ułatwiał.

Sprawę ułatwił mu za to mail, którego właśnie dostał.

_Colin._

Przebiegł szybko przez tekst. Bla bla bla, u mnie wszystko okej, mam nadzieję, że u ciebie też, bla bla bla, _byłem ze swoją dziewczyną na gali filmu_ Atlas Chmur, _wysyłam ci kilka fotek._

Jego serce zatrzymało się na moment. Poczuł się źle. Bardzo źle. Było mu przykro. I smutno.

Prawdę mówiąc był załamany.

Na wszystkie gale zawsze chodzili razem. Gale, panele dyskusyjne, pokazy, wywiady, filmy, sztuki. Colin pomagał zawiązać mu krawat, a on jemu muszkę. To była ich niepisana umowa. Czuł się wtedy taki szczęśliwy i dumny.

Ale Colin już dorósł i teraz pokazywał się publicznie z dziewczyną.

Bardzo chciał ją znienawidzić, kiedy patrzył na ich wspólne zdjęcie. Chciał obarczyć ją winą za to, że Colin tak źle wygląda. Wyraźnie schudł i miał cienie pod oczami. Czy ona tego nie widzi? Chciał gadać, że jest brzydka, że Colin nawet jej nie objął, tak jak obejmował jego, gdy razem pozowali. Że do siebie nie pasują.

Ale prawda była taka, że był po prostu zazdrosny, a w swoich fantazjach o Colinie pominął jeden kluczowy fakt.

_Colin jest hetero._

A to oznaczało, że nigdy nie pokocha go tak, jak pragnął tego Bradley.

_Nigdy._

Zadzwonił telefon. To była Georgia.

\- Hej Brad! Jak tam na kacu?

\- Delikatnie – odparł zdruzgotany.

\- Nikogo wczoraj nie wyrwałeś. Trzeba to naprawić! Wychodzimy dziś wieczorem?

Ręka mu zadrżała. Gdyby tylko Georgia wiedziała, _kogo_ udało mu się wczoraj wyrwać…

\- Nie, zostanę w domu – odpowiedział. – Muszę odpocząć. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. Pa.

Colin nie odwzajemni jego uczuć. Istniało więc tylko jedno wyjście.

Musiał o nim zapomnieć.

Wygrzebał pogniecioną karteczkę z kieszeni spodni i rozprostował ją.

Na wizytówce widniał adres Chrisa.

 

Przez cały dzień się wahał, ale w końcu klamka zapadła i wbrew temu, co powiedział Georgii przez telefon, Bradley wyszedł dziś wieczorem. Czuł się niezręcznie. Nie odwiedza się osób, z którymi figlowało się w klubowej toalecie. To są przygody na jedną noc i zarówno o tych przygodach, jak i o osobach należy zapomnieć. Ale to nie o Chrisie Bradley musiał zapomnieć, lecz o Colinie, a Chris był mu do tego potrzebny.

Stanął pod drzwiami niewielkiego domu, wzdychając głęboko i zbierając się na odwagę. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, że powinien coś ze sobą przynieść, jakiś alkohol albo coś do przegryzienia chociaż, a nie tak z pustymi rękami przyłazić. _A co mi tam_ , pomyślał. _Najwyżej uda, że mnie nie zna, a ja sobie pójdę i już nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy._ Nie zależało mu na Chrisie, więc nie płakałby z tego powodu.

Zadzwonił, a drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Witaj, Bradleyu Jamesie – Chris miał na sobie koszulę i dżinsy, jak wczoraj. – Czekałem na ciebie.

Wszystko potoczyło się znacznie lepiej, niż podejrzewał.

Chris najwyraźniej nie czuł się niezręcznie z powodu wczorajszej przygody. Uprzejmie prowadził z nim rozmowę, nawet próbował żartować. Bradley rozejrzał się dyskretnie po jego domu. Kiedy Chris wspomniał o tym, że przyleciał do LA w interesach, wyobraził sobie, że pewnie jest obrzydliwie bogatym biznesmenem. Jego dom był jednak skromny i zupełnie przeciętny. Mimo to Chris twierdził, że potrafi robić interesy. Nie zdradził tylko, jakie.

Gadali o sporcie, pogodzie, polityce i masie innych neutralnych spraw. Bradley opowiedział trochę o pracy na planie Merlina, a Chris uprzejmie częstował go cierpkim winem. Kiedy butelka była już pusta, odległość między nimi zmniejszyła się. Zaczęli się całować na salonowej sofie. Ich pieszczoty z minuty na minutę stawały się coraz bardziej zaawansowane, aż w końcu zdecydowali się przenieść do sypialni, gdzie było im znacznie wygodniej.

Bradley James pierwszy raz w życiu spędził noc z facetem.

Myślał sobie, że ma szczęście. Chris był od niego starszy i doświadczony w sprawach, w których on był laikiem. Traktował go delikatnie, dając mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się i przystosowanie. Seks z mężczyzną był czymś zupełnie innym niż seks z kobietą. Bradley był wdzięczny, że Chris się z niego nie śmiał. Tej nocy blondyn raczej nie wykazywał inicjatywy. Ograniczył się do pocałunków. Resztą zajął się Chris. Badał jego ciało w poszukiwaniu najwrażliwszych punktów, a Bradley w którymś momencie wreszcie przestał się denerwować. Było mu dobrze. Odpłynął. Brakowało mu tego. To było dziwne. Nic nie czuł do Chrisa. Było to chamskie z jego strony, ale zależało mu tylko na seksie i miał nadzieję, że Chris nie liczy na coś więcej. Był jego pierwszym facetem. Być może kiedyś pozna kogoś, z kim zapomni o Colinie, ale na razie sprawa była zbyt świeża. Przyłapał się na tym, że jego myśli wędrowały do Colina za każdym razem, gdy Chris sprawiał mu przyjemność. Będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić. Kiedyś. Teraz, na początku, musiał się odprężyć i zrelaksować. Myślenie o Colinie pomagało. Wtedy mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, że coś czuje do faceta, z którym poszedł do łóżka. Niestety, miało to też swoją wadę. Tęsknota za Colinem rozdzierała go. Kiedy zatracał się w objęciach Chrisa, myślał o Colinie. Myślał o nim nawet wtedy, kiedy Chris zaproponował seks analny. Zgodził się, choć trochę się bał, kiedy położył się na brzuchu, by potem ugiąć kolana i podnieść się na rękach. Bał się, gdy poczuł Chrisa za sobą, a potem _w sobie_. Z początku czuł tylko ból. Nie kazał jednak Chrisowi przestać. Czekał cierpliwie, aż się przyzwyczai, aż granica między bólem i przyjemnością zostanie przekroczona. I w którymś momencie udało się, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Było mu dobrze. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od jęków. Zaczął dyszeć ciężko, szeptając coś niewyraźnie, mamrocząc jedno słowo, które cisnęło mu się na myśl i kojarzyło z rozkoszą. W końcu słowo przestało brzmieć niewyraźnie i w pełnej okazałości dotarło do uszu pochylonego nad nim Chrisa.

\- Colin – wydyszał Bradley z przymkniętymi oczami.

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nagle wszystko ustało. Chris wyszedł z niego i usiadł z boku posłania, obdarzając go uważnym spojrzeniem. Dlaczego przestał? Przecież było dobrze. Co zrobił nie tak?

Dopiero po chwili emocje opadły, a Bradley zorientował się, że właśnie popełnił najcięższy grzech, jaki można było popełnić, kochając się z kimś.

Nazwał swojego partnera imieniem innej osoby.

\- Jestem Chris, miło mi – rzekł wyraźnie dotknięty mężczyzna.

\- Tak właśnie powiedziałem – skłamał. – Chris. Chris.

Chris parsknął, słysząc kłamstwo.

\- A więc te plotki są prawdziwe? Ty i Morgan jesteście parą?

Teraz to Bradleya coś zabolało.

\- Nie – odpowiedział w końcu, kręcąc przecząco głową. Głos tylko nieznacznie mu drżał. – Colin jest hetero. Ma dziewczynę.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Bradley instynktownie czuł, że powinien sobie pójść. Ubrać się, zwinąć manatki, podziękować za miły wieczór i przeprosić za to, że jest skończonym palantem. To był perfekcyjny moment. Teraz mógł odejść i już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć Chrisa. Nie płakałby po nim. Był tylko jeden mężczyzna, który był wart jego łez.

\- Jesteś wspaniałym facetem, Bradley – usłyszał. Chris przysunął się do niego. – Pomogę ci o nim zapomnieć – wyszeptał, pieszcząc jego kark. – Jeśli tylko pozwolisz sobie pomóc.

To była chyba uczciwa umowa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santiago Cabrera odtwarzał w Merlinie rolę Lancelota.
> 
> Zygmunt Freud - twórca psychoanalizy; praktycznie wszystkie jego wywody sprowadzają się do seksu.


	19. Co się wydarzyło w Los Angeles 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już ostatnia część retrospekcji o LA. Od następnego rozdziału wracamy do właściwych wydarzeń opisywanych z perspektywy Colina. Liczę na wasze komentarze i dziękuję za te, które już otrzymałam. Pozdrawiam serdecznie i życzę miłej lektury!

W zapominaniu o Colinie nie chodziło wcale o całkowite wymazanie z pamięci jego osoby. Tego Bradley nie chciał. Za nic nie oddałby tych wspomnień. Chodziło raczej o uzdrowienie jego stosunku do niego. Jego celem było pozbycie się pociągu fizycznego do Colina. Pragnął, by był dla niego przyjacielem, tylko i aż przyjacielem. By mógł myśleć o nim normalnie i oglądać ich wspólne zdjęcia bez podszytej pożądaniem tęsknoty. Chciał nawet skasować wiersz, który napisał w chwili słabości, ale zrezygnował z tego. Zachował go, aby mu przypominał o tym, o czym musi zapomnieć. Paradoks? Być może. Ale miało to sens. Sądził, że większość jego uczuć do Colina wynikała z seksualnej frustracji. Teraz, kiedy Chris zaspokajał jego potrzeby, problem powinien zostać rozwiązany.

A przynajmniej takie było założenie.

Bradley nie zapomniał o Colinie. Okazało się, że oprócz płaszczyzny pożądania istniała jeszcze druga, znacznie trudniejsza do pokonania. Płaszczyzna uczuć. Czuł coś do Colina, coś, o czym przypominał mu wiersz. Musiał nad tym popracować, przekuć to uczucie w przyjaźń, sprowadzić je na bezpieczniejsze tory.

Być może pomogłoby mu, gdyby zaangażował się emocjonalnie w związek z Chrisem, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Spotykali się w tajemnicy. Bradley nikomu nic nie powiedział, nawet Georgii. A zwłaszcza Colinowi. Jego homoseksualizm był sekretem, a noce z Chrisem były sprawą tylko ich obu. Nie kochał go, ale mu ufał. Łączył ich tylko seks, ale mężczyźnie zdawał się odpowiadać taki układ.

Był ranek. Bradley obudził się. U jego boku leżał Chris. Poprzednią noc spędzili u Chrisa, choć się wymieniali i czasami spotykali się u Bradleya. Bradley nie potrafił określić, jak się czuł. Znów nawiedziły go myśli o Colinie. Zastanawiał się, co czuje jego przyjaciel, budząc się u boku swojej kobiety. Czy jest szczęśliwy? Czy niczego mu nie brakuje? A może dostał od niego wiadomość? Musi to natychmiast sprawdzić. Zapragnął do niego napisać. Dawno tego nie robił, gdyż porwał go wir wydarzeń związanych z Chrisem.

Korzystając z okazji, że mężczyzna jeszcze śpi, wyszedł z sypialni i poszedł do pokoju, w którym Chris trzymał laptopa. Chyba się nie obrazi, jeśli skorzysta z niego i wyśle maila do Colina, prawda? On mu pozwalał korzystać ze swojego. To była jedna z oznak zaufania, którym go obdarzył.

Wszedł na pocztę mailową. Okazało się, że Chris ma maila w tej samej domenie, co Bradley. Nie wylogował się i blondynowi otworzyła się jego skrzynka pocztowa. Zignorowałby ją i wylogował się pospiesznie, gdyby nie tytuły kilku ostatnich wiadomości, których nie mógł zignorować.

_Bradley._

Chris pisał z kimś na jego temat? Przecież ich związek był tajemnicą! Powiedział komuś? To było niepokojące. Musiał to sprawdzić.

Zaczął przeglądać najnowszą korespondencję. Zaniepokoiło go to, co przeczytał. Wiadomości były krótkie, ale jasne.

 

 **Od:** Chris Stone  chris.stone@gmail.com

 **Temat:** bradley

Udało mi się

 

 **Od:** Andy Moore  andyymoore@gmail.com

 **Temat:** Odp: bradley

Lol, to serio było takie proste? Ha ha :D Zaimponowałeś mi, dobra robota!

 

 **Od:** Chris Stone  chris.stone@gmail.com

 **Temat:** Odp: bradley

Wiesz, co to znaczy? Gruba forsa :D

 

 **Od:** Andy Moore  andyymoore@gmail.com

 **Temat:** Odp: bradley

Potrzebujesz jeszcze dowodu, bez niego nic nie dostaniesz

 

Bradley znieruchomiał. Przeglądał maile, a im dłużej to robił, tym większa ogarniała go złość. Z korespondencji jasno wynikało, że Chris uwiódł go celowo. Czyżby chodziło o zakład? Tak to właśnie brzmiało. I ta wzmianka o „grubej forsie"… A więc zakład na pieniądze. _Ile mi dasz, jeśli uda mi się poderwać Bradleya Jamesa? Założymy się?_ Niemal mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Chris proponuje zakład jakiemuś koledze. I jak wygrywa.

Poczuł wściekłość.

I jeszcze ta wzmianka o dowodzie. Zaniepokoiło go to. Dowód? Jaki dowód? Co gorsza, jeden z ostatnich maili Chrisa brzmiał następująco:

 

 **Od:** Chris Stone  chris.stone@gmail.com

 **Temat:** Odp: bradley

Mam już dowód

 

Sfrustrowany Bradley zaczął przeglądać wszystkie pliki na jego komputerze. Pewnie chodziło o jakieś zdjęcia. Nie robili sobie zdjęć, więc nie miał pojęcia, skąd Chris mógł takowe wytrzasnąć, ale skoro napisał, że zdobył dowód… Przeglądał i przeglądał, ale nie natrafił na nic pożytecznego. Wstukał swoje imię do wyszukiwania, ale to także nic nie dało.

Kiedy stracił już nadzieję, zauważył, że w napędzie jest jakaś płyta.

Sprawdził dosłownie wszystko. Tylko to mu zostało.

Kliknął i odtworzył film.

Zatkało go.

Aż pociemniało mu przed oczami ze złości. A więc to był dowód. Nagranie z sypialni Chrisa. Nagranie, na które nie wyraził zgody. Nagranie, na którego widok zagotowała się w nim krew. Zaufał mu, zaufał temu oszustowi, a on zrobił mu coś takiego, bez jego zgody! Chciał na nim zarobić, chciał zaimponować kolegom, chciał…

Kurwa. Co za menda. Co za… Setki przekleństw cisnęło się Bradleyowi na myśl, gdy drżącymi rękami wyjmował płytę z napędu. Znalazł gdzieś kopertę, nabazgrał na niej „LA" i schował do środka. Zaraz mu pokaże! Lepiej, żeby Chris miał jakieś przekonywujące wyjaśnienie, bo inaczej gorzko tego pożałuje!

\- Bradders?

Podniósł się gwałtownie i przypadł do niego, popychając go aż pod samą ścianę.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! – wrzasnął. – Co to ma kurwa znaczyć?!

Chris od razu domyślił się, co to za płyta. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Nagrywałeś nas! Nawet nie zapytałeś mnie o zgodę!

\- Wyluzuj, Bradders – Chris próbował się bronić. – To miała być niespodzianka. Dla ciebie. Chciałem ci sprawić przyjemność. Chciałem…

\- Nie kłam! Myślisz, że nie wiem o zakładzie? Założyłeś się z kumplami, ze mnie przelecisz, tak?! I co?! Dużo na mnie zarobiłeś, palancie?!

Chris wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Nagle zdjął z siebie maskę, którą nosił, odkąd się poznali. W jego chłodnych, niebieskich oczach nie pozostał ani ślad czułości, a z ust zniknął uśmiech.

\- Czytałeś moje maile – domyślił się. – Ale muszę cię rozczarować. Twoje umiejętności detektywistyczne są żenujące, Bradleyu Jamesie. Od początku byłeś głupi i naiwny. Tak łatwo tobą manipulować. Tak łatwo zyskać twoje zaufanie. Czy naprawdę myślałeś, że mi na tobie zależy? Na takim skończonym półgłówku, który nie odróżnia przyjaciół od wrogów?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To, że spadłeś mi z nieba. Tamtej nocy, w klubie, kiedy się poznaliśmy. – przysunął się bliżej. – Od razu cię rozpoznałem. Pomyślałem, że to jest to. Okazja, na którą czekałem. Przyjechałem do LA, żeby coś zarobić, ale nie wiodło mi się. A tu nagle zjawiasz się ty. Bogaty i zdesperowany. To było takie proste. Nawet nie musiałem się wysilać. Sam wręcz błagałeś mnie wzrokiem, żebym cię przeleciał. Jesteś _żałosny_.

Oddech Bradleya przyspieszył. Do oczu cisnęły mu się łzy. Był zraniony, zraniony do głębi. Ale nie chciał dopuścić do siebie łez i rozpaczy. Wolał, by ogarnęła go wściekłość. Pozwolił jej sobą zawładnąć, rozprzestrzenić się po całym ciele i zatruć umysł.

\- A więc chodziło ci tylko o pieniądze – wydyszał. – I co? Ile ci zapłacą twoi kumple?! Zrobiłeś dobry interes, co?!

Chris nie znał litości. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w bezczelnym, pozbawionym wesołości uśmiechu.

\- _The Sun_ zapłaci mi więcej, niż którykolwiek z moich kumpli byłby w stanie – odparł, a Bradleya aż zmroziło. – Widzisz? W jednym cię nie okłamałem. _Potrafię robić interesy._

Potem wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szybko. Chris wyrwał mu płytę z rąk. Zaskoczony Bradley nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. _The Sun_! Chciał sprzedać nagranie _The Sun_ , największemu szmatławcowi w całej Wielkiej Brytanii! To byłby koniec jego kariery, wszyscy by się dowiedzieli… że jest gejem, że uprawia seks w klubowych toaletach z przygodnymi facetami, że… że… Colin się dowie, Colin go znienawidzi, będzie nim gardził, już nigdy się do niego nie odezwie, straci go na zawsze, już na zawsze…

\- Oddaj mi to! – wrzasnął, próbując wyrwać mu płytę. Chris obrócił się i umknął na bok. – Oddaj mi płytę!

\- Nigdy – odparł, zaciskając mocniej palce na dysku.

\- Oddaj, albo tego pożałujesz.

\- Grozisz mi? _Ty?_ A co takiego możesz mi zrobić? To mój dom. Jeśli czegoś spróbujesz, wezwę policję i oskarżę cię o napad. Tego chcesz? – spytał, wyjmując telefon. – Zbliż się choćby na krok, a dopilnuję, byś zgnił w pierdlu.

Bradley nie myślał już trzeźwo. Ogarnęła go taka nienawiść, taka wściekłość, że nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Rzucił się na Chrisa, wytrącając mu płytę i komórkę z ręki. Popchnął go tak mocno, że mężczyzna aż zatoczył się i uderzył mocno plecami o ścianę. Podniósł się jednak szybko i oddał cios, rewanżując się Bradleyowi. Blondynowi aż zebrało się na mdłości, gdy Chris uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Kopnął go, obracając się, a ręce zacisnął na jego szyi. Chris pobladł, charcząc i oddychając z coraz większym trudem. Bradley rzucił go na podłogę. Chciał wymierzyć kolejny cios, ale Chris przeturlał się i pięść Bradleya uderzyła o posadzkę. Tymczasem Chris zaatakował go od tyłu, uderzając go w głowę.

Bradley zatoczył się, ale szybko odzyskał równowagę. Cały aż dyszał z wściekłości. Chris przeliczył się co do jednego: z nich dwóch to Bradley miał większą krzepę. Treningi przygotowujące do roli króla Artura, rycerza Camelotu, spowodowały, że znał się na walce. Chris nie był dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem. Był zerem.

Wyprowadził cios w jego stronę, uderzając go pięścią prosto w nos. Twarz Chrisa w jednej chwili zalała krew. Jęknął, krzywiąc się z bólu, a Bradley powalił go na ziemię i przycisnął całym swoim ciałem. Wpadł w jakiś szał. Uderzał pięścią w jego twarz i klatkę piersiową, a pierścień, który zawsze nosił na prawym kciuku, boleśnie ranił Chrisa. Uwięziony pod nim mężczyzna wierzgał nogami, próbował go zepchnąć, uderzał na oślep pięściami, ale Bradley nie znał litości. Bo czy Chris ją znał, gdy uwodził go w klubie? Czy Chris ją znał, opowiadając kumplom o swoim wyczynie? Czy Chris ją znał, ukrywając kamerę i nagrywając ich w sypialni? Czy Chris ją znał, zgrywając film na dysk z planem odsprzedania go _The Sun_ za grube pieniądze?

\- Oszukałeś mnie – dyszał. – A ja ci zaufałem. _Zaufałem ci, dupku!_

Dopiero po chwili uzmysłowił sobie, że Chris nie odpowiada. Znieruchomiał nagle i już nie próbował go z siebie zepchnąć. Jego oczy zamknęły się.

I wtedy Bradley otrzeźwiał.

Ogarnęło go takie przerażenie, jakiego jeszcze w życiu nie czuł.

\- O Boże – wyszeptał. – Co ja narobiłem. Co ja narobiłem. _Co ja narobiłem!_

Wpadł w panikę. Zszedł z Chrisa. Bał się go choćby dotknąć. Mężczyzna leżał nieprzytomnie z twarzą lepką od krwi. Bradley przez jeden krótki moment bał się, że go zabił. To była paraliżująca myśl. Jak mógł dać się tak ponieść emocjom? Co w niego wstąpiło? Kim on był, czym się stał? Czy naprawdę był zdolny do czegoś takiego? _Bradley, kurwa, człowieku, coś ty najlepszego narobił?!_

Nachylił się nad Chrisem, żeby sprawdzić, czy oddycha. Cały aż się spocił. Było mu niedobrze.

Oddychał.

Poczuł ulgę, ale tylko połowiczną. Oddychał, ale został pobity we własnym domu. I jeszcze ta płyta… To wszystko…

Bradley podniósł się chwiejnie. Spojrzenie zaszło mu mgłą. Miał krew na rękach. I tak się bał. Tak bardzo się bał. Co robić? Dzwonić po pogotowie? Na policję? Do Georgii? Do Colina? Colin wiedziałby, co robić. Colin… Łzy naszły mu do oczu. Colin by go znienawidził, gdyby zobaczył, co uczynił Chrisowi. Stłukł go na kwaśne jabłko, mało go nie zabił. Był potworem. Colin nie mógł go kochać, nie po czymś takim. On nie może się dowiedzieć. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć.

Musiał uciekać. I to nie tylko z domu Chrisa.

Musiał uciekać z LA.

Porwał szybko przeklętą płytę, schował ją do kieszeni kurtki i wybiegł z domu Chrisa, jakby ktoś go gonił.

Jeszcze w biegu wyjął telefon, żeby zabukować najbliższy lot do Londynu.


	20. Powrót do Londynu 4

Teraz już wszystko było jasne. No, może prawie wszystko. Choć Colin znał Bradleya już od ładnych paru lat, to i tak ciężko mu było pojąć pewne sprawy.

\- A więc poszedłeś z _obcym facetem_ do klubowej toalety i pozwoliłeś, żeby zrobił ci loda – wydukał Colin w końcu. Słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło. Była noc, a oni jechali samochodem do człowieka, któremu Bradley zaufał. Do człowieka, który był bezwzględny i niebezpieczny. Colin nie mógł się powstrzymać od zerkania na swojego chłopaka. Na jego rozciętej brwi zakrzepła krew. Pamiątka po Chrisie – nawet w myślach wymawiał to imię ze wstrętem – i jego zbirach. – Gdzie ty miałeś głowę? Nie byłeś nawet tak bardzo pijany! Doskonale wiedziałeś, co robisz! Co cię podkusiło? Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego?!

Colin jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wytykał Bradleyowi jego głupotę. Był na niego zły. Zasypywał go gniewnymi pytaniami, na które przecież znał już odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem – odparł Bradley, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. Pokręcił głową. W jego oczach czaił się smutek. – Byłem… zdesperowany. Ja… wtedy to zdawało się mieć sens, Cols. Dopiero teraz, kiedy o tym myślę… Byłem idiotą.

Wrażliwa część Colina miała chęć przytulić blondyna, pogłaskać go po głowie, ucałować i zapewnić, że nic się nie stało. Ale ciemniejsza strona jego osobowości nakazywała mu zapleść ręce na piersiach i naburmuszyć się jak na oszukanego partnera przystało.

\- Mogłem się domyślić. Byłeś zdecydowanie zbyt dobry w łóżku jak na początkującego geja. Teraz już wiem, kto cię tego wszystkiego nauczył. Pomyśleć, że znałeś go raptem dwie godziny – burknął. – Mnie pocałowałeś dopiero po pięciu latach znajomości! _Pięciu latach!_ I dopiero po pięciu cholernych latach pozwoliłeś, żebym zrobił ci loda!

\- Pozwoliłbym ci wcześniej, gdybyś łaskawie poprosił – odparł Bradley. Na jego ustach zabłąkał się uśmiech, co bardzo ucieszyło Colina. Sytuacja była tak stresująca, że warto było chociaż trochę go rozerwać. Dlatego też Colin starał się nie okazywać po sobie zdenerwowania, od którego aż zacisnął mu się żołądek.

\- Przecież mnie znasz. W życiu nie wyszedłbym z inicjatywą. To ty powinieneś to zrobić, a nie skazywać mnie na tyle lat walczenia z głupimi fantazjami na twój temat!

\- Fantazjami? Jakimi fantazjami? – zainteresował się nagle blondyn. – Oj tak, znam cię! Więc to pewnie coś w stylu sado-maso…

\- Sprawiasz, że myślę o ciotce Madge – zarzucił mu.

\- Kto to jest ciotka Madge?

\- Nieważne.

\- Czy to był komplement?

\- Coś w tym stylu.

Milczeli przez chwilę i kiedy Colin ucieszył się już, że sytuacja się wyluzowała, Bradley nagle wyjechał z poważnym pytaniem:

\- Czy ja jestem złym człowiekiem?

Colin parsknął śmiechem, sądząc, że to jakiś dziwny żart, ale blondyn się nie uśmiechał. Wpatrywał się w trasę pustym spojrzeniem. Zapewne wspominał Chrisa i to, co mu zrobił.

Niektórych rzeczy nie dało się obrócić w żart.

Kiedy Bradley ze szczegółami opowiedział mu, jak pobił Chrisa, Colin aż wstrzymał oddech. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie był sobie nawet w stanie wyobrazić sytuacji, która wyzwoliła w jego chłopaku taką agresję. Która zbudziła w nim drzemiące w każdym człowieku zło. Różne obrazy stawały mu przed oczami. Bradley masakrujący Chrisa, uderzający pięściami w jego twarz… Nie chciał widzieć takiego Bradleya, nie chciał nawet o takim Bradleyu myśleć. Bał się. Bał się, ponieważ nie wiedział, jak on sam zareagowałby w takiej sytuacji. Czy też poniósłby go gniew? Czy byłby w stanie kogoś skrzywdzić albo zabić? Nienawidził Chrisa. Nienawidził go za to, co uczynił, i za to, że wyzwalał w nim i w Bradleyu mordercze instynkty, przez które czuł się niemal nieludzko, zwierzęco. Przez które zaczynał się bać samego siebie. Dla Bradleya był przecież w stanie zrobić wszystko. Nawet, jeśli miałoby to być coś złego.

I właśnie ta myśl napawała go największą trwogą.

Czy to oznaczało, że on też był złym człowiekiem?

\- Ty nie – odpowiedział. – Ale ja chyba tak.

\- Co? Ty? – Bradley aż wytrzeszczył na niego oczy z niedowierzaniem. – Ty jesteś złym człowiekiem? Ty, najwrażliwszy i najczulszy facet, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem? Nie może być. Nie ty, Cols. Na pewno nie ty.

\- Nie ma rzeczy, której bym dla ciebie nie zrobił – wyznał. – Ja… boję się, Bradders. Boję się, bo wiem, że byłbym zdolny nawet… - przełknął ślinę. – Nie. Nie słuchaj mnie. I nie myśl o mnie źle. Proszę.

Akurat zatrzymali się na światłach i Bradley miał chwilę, żeby zdjąć dłonie z kierownicy. Chwycił Colina za rękę. Jego dotyk był czuły, kojący i pokrzepiający.

\- To wszystko przez Chrisa – wyszeptał, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. – To on nam to zrobił. _Nienawidzę go._

Colin przytulił się do niego. To był gwałtowny impuls, rozpaczliwa potrzeba bliskości. Nie zważał na to, że powinni już ruszać. Świat musiał poczekać.

\- Przepraszam – Bradley przeprosił go już wcześniej, jeszcze u siebie w mieszkaniu, ale tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem jego przeprosiny nie były szybkie i nieprzemyślane. Były szczere i płynęły z głębi serca. W tym jednym krótkim słowie wyszeptanym ochrypłym z emocji, urywanym i łamiącym się głosem zawierało się wszystko. Każda błędna decyzja, każde kłamstwo, każda ukradkiem uroniona łza. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam – Bradley oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Jedną ręką go obejmował, a drugą przytrzymywał z tyłu jego głowę, jakby się bał, że Colin się odsunie. – Nie powiedziałem ci. Wiem, popełniłem błąd. Wiele błędów. Powinienem dać ci wybór. Powinienem dać ci odejść. Ale… - załkał. Naprawdę załkał, z jego oczu popłynęły prawdziwe łzy. Colin nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie chciał, żeby Bradley płakał. To mu łamało serce. Czuł jego ból tak mocno, jakby byli jedną istotą. Dwoma stronami tej samej monety. – Ale nie zrobię tego. Przepraszam. Nie mogę. _Nie mogę._

Colin przytulił się do niego jeszcze mocniej.

\- Nigdy cię nie opuszczę – przyrzekł. – Choćbyś nawet uczynił coś strasznego, i tak cię nie zostawię. Bo ja też nie mogę. Nie mogę… - bał się tych słów, ale ile można było zwlekać z wyjawieniem prawdy? _– Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć._

Nagle znaleźli się w środku jakiejś łzawej telenoweli. Wypowiadali banalnie brzmiące kwestie, przytuleni do siebie w samochodzie, który wciąż stał na światłach, które zdążyły się już parę razy zmienić. Dobrze, że w nocy nie było zbyt wielkiego ruchu. To nie był film. To była rzeczywistość, a ich słowa – choć banalne – płynęły ze szczerego serca. W końcu jednak znalazł się ktoś, kto wyjątkowo niesubtelnie przerwał ten romantyczny moment: trąbiący głośno i natarczywie kierowca za nimi.

\- Ruszajmy – powiedział Colin, niechętnie odsuwając się od Bradleya. Jeszcze przez chwilę trzymał jego ciepłą dłoń.

\- Ruszajmy – zgodził się blondyn. Pociągnął nosem, odchrząknął i wcisnął pedał gazu.

Smugi światła z mijanych po drodze ulicznych latarni padły na twarz Bradleya. Colin dojrzał na jego policzkach błyszczące krople łez.

 

Na wszelki wypadek zaparkowali dwie ulice dalej. Gdyby zostawili samochód centralnie pod domem Chrisa… Cóż, to byłby szczyt kretyństwa. A przecież musieli działać w ukryciu. Była już noc, więc liczyli na to, że Chris i jego zbiry już śpią. Plan był następujący: okrążają dom, wślizgują się do środka – sposobu jeszcze nie opracowali – przeszukują pokoje, zabierają dysk i wynoszą się cichaczem. Proste i genialne.

Oczywiście okrutna rzeczywistość musiała różnić się od wyobrażeń.

\- Czy to na pewno jego dom? – wyszeptał Colin, gdy ukradkiem przemknęli się na ulicę, przy której stał rząd identycznych, typowo angielskich domków. Wszystkie wyglądały tak samo i ciężko było je od siebie odróżnić, a już zwłaszcza w nocy.

\- To jego samochód – odparł Bradley, wskazując palcem na zaparkowane pod piętrowym domkiem auto. – To musi być tutaj.

Dom wyglądał obiecująco. Niska brama, którą można było przeskoczyć z dziecinną łatwością, żadnych wściekłych psów, a od frontu nie paliło się ani jedno światło. _Śpią_ , pomyślał Colin. Ale ta świadomość wcale nie sprawiła, że poczuł się mniej zdenerwowany. Właśnie miał się włamać do czyjegoś domu! Boże, gdyby wiedział, że do tego dojdzie…

\- W coś ty mnie wpakował, Bradley – syknął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, gdy przeskakiwali ogrodzenie. – Przez ciebie stałem się włamywaczem!

\- Jeszcze możesz się wycofać – zapewnił blondyn, ale Colin znał go już szmat czasu i był pewien, że myśli zupełnie co innego. Bradley nie chciał zostać sam. Nie w takiej chwili.

\- Chyba żartujesz – odparł z uśmiechem, schylając się i kucając pod frontowym oknem.

Bradley przykucnął obok niego. Po chwili obaj ostrożnie wychylili głowy, aby zajrzeć przez okno do środka. Colin czuł się jak w jakimś niskobudżetowym kryminale. Wciąż nie docierało do niego, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

\- Pusto – stwierdził po krótkich oględzinach, wytężając wzrok.

\- Mówi się „czysto" – zganił go Bradders. – Co ty, filmów nie oglądasz?

Colin popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.

\- Sprawdźmy od tyłu – rozkazał blondyn, pochylając się i przebiegając ostrożnie przez zaniedbany trawnik.

Tył domu był zupełnie zagracony. Na niewielkim podwórku, które w zamierzeniu miało być ogrodem, walało się mnóstwo skrzyń, kartonów, kawałków metalu i Bóg jeden wie, czego jeszcze.

Ale nie to było najgorsze.

\- Cii! – syknął Bradley, przytykając Colinowi palec do ust. – Słyszysz? Głosy!

\- Ktoś tam jest! – zorientował się Colin, wychylając się zza rogu. – W oknie pali się światło!

Bradley zaklął szpetnie, po czym ruszył ostrożnie naprzód, skryty w cieniu murów. Dotarli do okna, w którym paliło się światło, a rozbrzmiewający wewnątrz gwar rozmów nasilił się. Słyszeli wszystko dokładnie przez uchylone okno.

\- Sukces, moi kochani – oznajmił ktoś z niezwykłym zadowoleniem. Bradley spojrzał na Colina i wyszeptał cicho „Chris". – Za takie pieniądze będziemy ustawieni do końca życia!

\- Znając nasz tryb życia, i tak pewnie wszystko roztrwonimy w miesiąc – odpowiedział ktoś. Parę innych osób zachichotało.

\- Żaden problem. Wtedy znajdzie się innego frajera. – Bradley zacisnął pięści. Colin siłą musiał go powstrzymać przed wtargnięciem do środka. – Chociaż James był wyjątkowo łatwy. Kurwa. Szkoda, że go nie widzieliście. Idiota myślący tym, co ma między nogami!

Kumple Chrisa zarechotali. Usłyszeli brzęk butelek. Wyglądało na to, że urządzili sobie popijawę.

\- Kurwa, Andy, ile żeś ty już wychlał? Jeszcze przed chwilą były tu dwie zgrzewki piwa!

\- Jakieś słabe to piwo. Nawet nie jestem najebany…

\- Trzeba było kupić więcej niż dwie zgrzewki, palancie – przyciął Chris.

\- Kiedy stać mnie było.

\- No to teraz już cię stać. Zapierdalaj do nocnego.

\- Sam zapierdalaj.

\- Gdyby nie ja, to w ogóle byś nie pił. Trochę szacunku, kurwa!

\- Gdyby nie ty? Chyba gdyby nie twój chuj. To on nam wszystko sponsoruje – wszyscy zanieśli się gromkim śmiechem. Choć było ciemno, Colin mógł przysiąc, że Bradley poczerwieniał. Szkoda mu go było. – ZA CHUJA CHRISA!

\- ZA CHUJA! – odpowiedzieli wszyscy zgodnie, śmiejąc się do rozpuku ze swojego toastu. Colin uderzył się otwartą dłonią w twarz. Facepalm.

\- Dobra, serio piwo już się kończy. Skocz po coś mocniejszego, Sam. Nie będziemy upijać się piwem jak ci debilni Irlandczycy!

Tym razem to Bradley musiał siłą powstrzymać Colina przed wskoczeniem przez okno i dokopaniem Chrisowi, który tak bezczelnie obrażał jego ojczyznę.

\- To co? Jack Daniel's?

\- Na bogato! Dla mnie git.

\- Okej, to idźcie. Ja i Andy zaczekamy na was – zadecydował Chris. – Tylko nie wychlajcie wszystkiego po drodze!

\- To nasza szansa – szepnął Bradley, szturchając ramię Colina. – Zostawią otwarte drzwi. Chodźmy!

Oszołomiony Colin nagle odrętwiał. Nogi mu zesztywniały i gdyby nie zdecydowane szarpnięcie Bradleya, to pewnie nie ruszyłby się z miejsca.

Pochyleni przemknęli się z powrotem na przód domu. Wyjrzeli zza rogu, obserwując, jak dwóch kolegów Chrisa opuszcza dom, pozostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi.

\- To oni – Bradley rozpoznał ich od razu. – To oni mnie pobili!

Colin aż się wzdrygnął. Obaj mężczyźni byli wysocy i muskularni. Bradley nie mógł mieć z nimi żadnych szans.

\- Jak myślisz, ile mamy czasu, zanim wrócą? – spytał. – Z Chrisem i Andym jeszcze sobie jakoś poradzimy w razie czego, ale z czterema…

\- Nie wiem – Bradders pokręcił głową. – Ale musimy się spieszyć. Lepiej, jeśli znikniemy stąd jak najszybciej!

Odczekali, aż goryle Chrisa znikną za rogiem, i wybiegli zza muru wprost pod drzwi.

\- Otwieraj – syknął Bradley.

\- Chyba żartujesz! Ty otwieraj!

\- _Colin!_ – jęknął blondyn błagalnie.

\- Kurwa – Colin pociągnął za klamkę i popchnął drzwi lekko. Na szczęście nie skrzypiały! Zajrzał do środka przez szparę. Dom był pogrążony w ciemnościach. Jedynie gdzieś na końcu długiego korytarza tliło się światło.

Spojrzał na Bradleya. Już wcześniej się bał, ale teraz pomyślał, że się chyba posika. Żołądek zawiązał mu się w supeł. Ledwo mógł oddychać.

Bradley skinął głową.

Weszli.


	21. Powrót do Londynu 5

Skradali się ostrożnie, starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Patrzyli uważnie pod nogi w obawie przed tym, że na coś nadepną, potkną się i narobią hałasu, który zaalarmuje przebywającego z tyłu domu Chrisa. Musieli przeszukać wszystkie pokoje. Colin aż się spocił na tę myśl. A co, jeśli Chris trzymał płytę przy sobie? Wtedy już po nich. Albo się poddadzą, albo wdadzą się w bójkę. Bradley potrafił się bić, ale Colin stanowił marnego towarzysza. Kurde, trzeba było wyciągnąć na tę akcję Toma albo któregokolwiek z rycerzy! Każdy sprawdziłby się lepiej niż Colin… Ale wtedy musieliby ich wtajemniczyć w całą drakę, a to mogłoby być problematyczne.

Bradley zatrzymał go, wyciągając rękę. Palcem wskazał na drzwi pokoju po ich lewej stronie. Wślizgnęli się tam ostrożnie. Colin umierał ze strachu.

Pokój był strasznie zagracony. Pełno w nim było papierów, pirackich płyt z filmami i starych gazet. Na biurku koło zapomnianego, brudnego kubka leżał laptop. A na nim…

\- Jest! – Bradley aż wytrzeszczył oczy z niedowierzaniem. – Płyta!

Sięgnął po kopertę leżącą na laptopie i zajrzał do środka, upewniając się, czy to na pewno ona. Colin aż nie mógł uwierzyć w ich fart.

\- Jest. Super. Super – Bradley uśmiechał się. Zacisnął palce na dysku. On też nie dowierzał. Zajrzeli do pierwszego pokoju z brzegu i od razu sukces!

\- Zmywajmy się – przypomniał Colin.

\- Tak – zgodził się Bradley, odzyskując nagle zdrowy rozsądek. – Za mną!

Ruszył przodem, osłaniając Colina całym swoim ciałem. Nawet mimo dramatyzmu sytuacji Colin nie był w stanie zignorować faktu, że ramiona Bradleya były chyba dwa razy szersze od jego. Serce zabiło mu mocniej. Był strasznie zdenerwowany, ale cieszył się, że Bradley jest z nim. I że te szerokie ramiona były jego domem.

Colin tak zagapił się w plecy swojego chłopaka, że aż stracił na chwilę koncentrację. Przestał patrzyć pod nogi, co okazało się kolosalnym błędem.

Potknął się o leżący na podłodze kij od szczotki i przewrócił się prosto na Bradleya, który rozpaczliwie starał się złapać równowagę i w rezultacie oparł się o wieszak, który poleciał wraz z nim na podłogę.

\- Kurwa mać! – zaklęli zgodnie, próbując wygrzebać się spod kurtek, które zleciały na nich wraz z wieszakiem. Wpadli w panikę. Poziom adrenaliny podskoczył im do maksimum.

\- Szybciej, Bradley! – popędzał Colin, popychając go i pomagając mu dźwignąć się w górę. Sam miał problemy ze wstaniem. – Pospiesz się!

\- Nie szarp mnie! To twoja wina, debilu! Jak ty łazisz, łamago!

\- Dobry wieczór panom – usłyszeli głos.

W przedpokoju rozbłysło światło, a ich oczom ukazał się Chris i stojący za jego plecami Andy. I choć to Andy był wyższy i umięśniony, to Chris robił nieporównywalnie większe wrażenie. Colin pierwszy raz widział go na żywo, pierwszy raz stał z nim twarzą w twarz. Rozpoznał go z nagrania. Był szczupły, choć nieco bardziej masywny od niego z zaczesanymi gładko czarnymi włosami i lodowatym spojrzeniem szaroniebieskich oczu, które mroziło aż do szpiku kości. Ale wyglądał inaczej niż na filmie. Jego twarz była opuchnięta i posiniaczona, lewe oko podbite, a liczne rany nie zdążyły się jeszcze zagoić. Colin aż bał się wyobrazić sobie, jak musiał wyglądać tuż po bójce z Bradleyem.

Bradley wygrzebał się spod stosu ubrań i stanął przed Colinem, osłaniając go. W ręku wciąż trzymał płytę.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że już cię więcej nie zobaczę – kontynuował Chris, zupełnie jakby prowadzili niezobowiązującą pogawędkę przy herbacie. – Czyżbyś się za mną stęsknił? Tak bardzo brakowało ci naszego pikantnego filmiku? A może chcesz przeprosić za to, co mi zrobiłeś?! – krzyknął nagle, podchodząc bliżej, żeby mogli przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

\- Przeprosić? Żądasz przeprosin, skurwysynie?! Nie będę cię przepraszał. Z taką gębą nikogo już nie wyrwiesz. Nikogo już nie oszukasz!

\- Och, dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki niemiły, Bradders? W LA byłeś zupełnie inny.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak! – krzyknął Colin nagle. Nie miał pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło. Oszalał do reszty. Tylko on miał prawo mówić tak do Bradleya!

Chris dopiero teraz okazał mu zainteresowanie.

\- Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś ze sobą swojego kochanka – zadrwił. – Robi się coraz ciekawiej. Gdybyście byli na tyle uprzejmi, żeby okazać sobie czułość, a mój przyjaciel Andy by to nagrał… Brukowce by oszalały. Colin Morgan i Bradley James są parą. Jak uroczo. To co? Nagrywamy? Andy, wyjmij kamerę.

\- JA CI KURWA DAM KAMERĘ!

Colin z przerażeniem usłyszał swój głos. Był tak wściekły na Chrisa, tak bardzo go nienawidził, tak cholernie chciał mu dać nauczkę, że aż nie mógł się powstrzymać. Tego było już za wiele. O niczym nie marzył tak bardzo, jak o tym, by rozkwasić mu tę bezczelną gębę i stłuc go na kwaśne jabłko. Przebudził się w nim jakiś pierwotny instynkt. Chciał bronić Bradleya. On, takie chucherko, chciał bronić starszego i silniejszego faceta! Wyłączył mu się rozsądek. Teraz rządziła nim tylko adrenalina. Przypomniał sobie wszystko, co o Chrisie opowiedział mu Bradley. O tym, jak go oszukał, jak nim manipulował, jak chciał na nim zarobić. Nikt nie miał prawa tak traktować Bradleya! Nikt, a już zwłaszcza taki palant jak Chris!

Rzucił się na niego z pięściami.

\- COLIN! – krzyknął Bradley, ale nie zdążył go powstrzymać.

Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. W jednej chwili Colin stał za plecami Bradleya, w drugiej już mierzył pięścią w zastygłą w wyrazie zdumienia twarz Chrisa. Niespodziewany atak zaskoczył mężczyznę, który zatoczył się i byłby upadł, gdyby nie Andy, który przytrzymał go od tyłu. Kipiący ze złości Chris chciał się zrewanżować. Rzucił się na Colina i pchnął go, ale nie zdążył go uderzyć, bo Bradley osłonił swojego chłopaka i rzucił Chrisem o ścianę z taką łatwością, jakby był szmacianą lalką.

Chris wrzasnął. Andy podążył mu z pomocą. Ruszył na Colina i Bradleya niczym opancerzony czołg, wyciągając ku nim ręce, jakby chciał ich chwycić i zgnieść w stalowym uścisku. Colin podstawił mu nogę i Andy wyłożył się jak długi. Radość Colina nie trwała długo. Upadający Andy pociągnął go za sobą i przygniótł go do podłogi.

Colin poczuł ból. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, a żebra rozbolały go tak straszliwie, że był pewien, iż kilka złamał. Zaczął wierzgać nogami rozpaczliwie, ale Andy był zbyt ciężki. Przygniatał go całym swoim ciałem. Mierzył pięściami w jego głowę. Colin skupił się na unikaniu jego ciosów. Odwracał głowę i zmieniał jej położenie jak szalony, czując narastający ból w żebrach i wyciągniętej szyi.

\- Bradley! – krzyknął. Nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma.

Bradley ruszył w jego stronę, ale drogę zagrodził mu Chris. Dawni kochankowie stanęli naprzeciw siebie niczym w jakimś westernie. Brakowało im tylko pistoletów. Całe szczęście, że ich nie mieli, bo polałaby się krew. Colin nie wątpił w to ani przez chwilę. Chris wyglądał tak, jakby chciał Bradleyowi wypruć flaki, a Bradley zgrzytał zębami i oddychał ciężko, piorunując go spojrzeniem.

\- I co teraz, Bradders? – wydyszał Chris, z premedytacją używając jego przezwiska. Colin warknął, a Andy przygniótł go jeszcze mocniej. – Gra skończona. Zaraz wrócą tu moi kumple, a wtedy nie będziecie mieli żadnych szans. Oddawaj płytę.

Bradley milczał przez chwilę, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Obrzucił Colina wystraszonym spojrzeniem. Bał się o niego. Chciał zrezygnować, żeby go obronić.

\- Nie rób tego! – krzyknął Colin. – Nie oddawaj mu płyty!

Andy zdzielił go ciężką ręką w głowę. Colin zobaczył gwiazdy. Miliony gwiazd.

\- Jeszcze nie wrócili – usłyszał głos Bradleya.

Chris rzucił się na niego. Bradley nie ruszał się z miejsca do ostatniej chwili i kiedy wydawało się już, że Chris powali go na ziemię, zrobił unik, ugiął kolana i schylił się, podnosząc coś z podłogi, a potem z zadziwiającą szybkością wyprostował się i odepchnął Chrisa… kijem od szczotki.

Colin rozdziawił usta.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był z Bradleya tak dumny.

Blondyn nie próżnował. Obrócił się razem z kijem, wymierzając Chrisowi cios, a potem oparł mocno kij na ugiętym kolanie i złamał go na pół z taką łatwością, jakby to była raptem cienka gałązka. Rzucił połowę Chrisowi, a drugi koniec kija chwycił w ręce, zupełnie jakby to był miecz.

\- No dawaj – rzucił zachęcająco do oszołomionego Chrisa. – Teraz się ze mną zmierz, cieniasie! Zobaczymy, czy dasz radę w walce na miecze z królem Camelotu!

\- On jest pojebany – wyjąkał Andy, wytrzeszczając oczy.

\- O tak – zgodził się uwięziony pod nim Colin. – Jest.

Potem wszystko wydarzyło się równocześnie.

Chris rzucił się na Bradleya z połową kija od szczotki, trzymając prowizoryczną broń pokracznie, a blondyn z dziecinną łatwością sparował jego cios. Zaszarżował, a kije otarły się o siebie, stukając głośno. Bradley był niewiarygodnie szybki. Kij w jego rękach rzeczywiście zdawał się być mieczem. Blondyn na chwilę przestał być Bradleyem i stał się Arturem, królem i rycerzem Camelotu, bezwzględną maszyną do zabijania. Walkę na miecze miał we krwi. Uczył się jej już od wielu lat, a na planie Merlina posługiwał się stępionym mieczem tak dobrze, jak nikt inny. Przerzucał kij z ręki do ręki, obracał się, wyprowadzał ciosy z dołu i z góry, robił uniki i parował uderzenia z taką swobodą i gracją, jakby tańczył. Colin nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Mdlał z bólu, ale nawet to straciło znaczenie. Gdyby już wcześniej nie kochał Bradleya, to teraz z pewnością zakochałby się w nim na zabój. Nawet mimo grozy sytuacji potrafił docenić płynność jego ruchów, zachwycać się jego szybkością i wolą walki. Serce waliło mu jak młot. Jakimś cudem pokochał tego niemożliwego głupka tysiąc razy mocniej.

Dosłownie zatkało go z wrażenia.

W porę uzmysłowił sobie, że to jego szansa. Andy był równie oszołomiony jak on. Zapomniał się i zwolnił stalowy uścisk, a Colin zebrał w sobie resztki sił i zepchnął go z siebie z mocą, o którą by się nie podejrzewał. Przetoczyli się obaj po ziemi, a Colin podniósł się pospiesznie i stanął nad Andym, wyciągając ku niemu wyprostowaną rękę z otwartą dłonią.

\- Radzę ci zmykać, Andy – powiedział najstraszliwszym głosem, na jaki go było stać. To była scena, a on był aktorem. Potrafił zagrać wszystko. W każdej sytuacji i z każdym człowiekiem. Potrafił wzbudzać prawdziwe emocje nawet mimo faktu, że grana przez niego postać była fikcyjna. Pora było się przekonać, jak to się przekłada na życie.

Przywołał na twarz uśmiech szalonego psychopaty, który właśnie uciekł z wariatkowa po wymordowaniu wszystkich swoich opiekunów. Zmarszczył brwi i rozciągnął usta w upiornym, przerażającym grymasie imitującym uśmiech.

\- Twój Chris nie ma najmniejszych szans w walce z Arturem Pendragonem, królem Camelotu – wycedził doniosłym tonem. – Ale ty znalazłeś się w znacznie gorszej sytuacji – dodał przyprawiającym o ciarki szeptem. – Ty musisz się zmierzyć z Merlinem, najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wszechczasów!

Andy zaczął czołgać się do tyłu, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie, ale Merlin nie znał litości dla tych, którzy chcieli skrzywdzić Artura. Ruszył na wroga wolno, ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Mógłby przysiąc, że przerażonemu mężczyźnie zaschło w gardle. Cały aż pobladł ze strachu.

Wyciągnął rękę i wykrzyczał pierwsze lepsze słowa w języku smoków, które przyszły mu na myśl, zupełnie jakby był na planie Merlina i wzywał na pomoc Kilgharraha, ogromnego smoka. Jego głos zagrzmiał niczym grzmoty w czasie burzy.

_\- Non didilkai! Kar imiss, epsipass imalla soorkrat!_

\- KURWA! – zaklął Andy. Był przerażony. Osłaniał się przed Colinem, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Trząsł się jak osika. – Przestań! Kurwa, przestań! BŁAGAM!

 _\- Katostar abore ceriss!_ \- kontynuował niezrażony Colin, unosząc głos jeszcze bardziej.

W tej samej chwili Bradley niespodziewanie przerzucił swój prowizoryczny miecz z prawej ręki do lewej. Wykonał widowiskowy półobrót i uderzył Chrisa centralnie w czoło, a drugi cios wymierzył w jego brzuch. Chris zgiął się w pół, krzycząc z bólu, Andy bełkotał z przerażenia, a Colin darł się w języku smoków.

Chris upadł na ziemię, wpadając wprost na czołgającego się Andy'ego.

\- Chodź! – krzyknął Bradley, odrzucając kij i porywając z powrotem wygniecioną kopertę z płytą. Drugą ręką chwycił dłoń Colina. – Chodź, Merlinie!

\- Pożałujecie tego – wystękał Chris. – Pożałujecie!

\- Chris, nie drażnij ich! – załkał Andy błagalnym tonem. – Te głupie plotki to prawda. Oni nie są normalnymi ludźmi. To reinkarnowani Artur i Merlin!

 _\- Katicur me ta sentende divoless!_ – rzucił Colin na odchodne, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Andy wciąż wrzeszczał, kiedy wybiegali z domu, trzymając się za ręce.

 

Dobiegli szybko do pozostawionego dwie ulice dalej samochodu. Wskoczyli na przednie siedzenia, a Bradley wcisnął pedał gazu i ruszył, pędząc po pustej drodze.

\- Ja pierdolę, to było EPICKIE! – wykrzyknął, śmiejąc się jak oszalały. – Najpierw rzuciłeś się na Chrisa… _Ty_ się na niego rzuciłeś, żeby mnie bronić! _Ty!_ W życiu tak bardzo nie chciałem cię pocałować, jak w tamtej chwili! A potem ten Andy normalnie zlał się w gacie ze strachu! Jak ty to zrobiłeś?! Cols, jesteś GENIALNY! – Bradley pocałował go w policzek. – Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak przerażonego!

\- Ja tylko powtórzyłem parę wyuczonych zdań w języku smoków – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – To ty byłeś niesamowity! Kurwa, człowieku, wziąłeś cholerny kij od szczotki, przełamałeś go na pół jak jakiś ninja, a jak zacząłeś walczyć… - Colin aż trząsł się ze śmiechu. Emocje i adrenalina robiły swoje. – Cholera, widziałeś minę Chrisa? Zgłupiał do reszty! A ty wymachiwałeś tym kijem jak mieczem, no ja pierdolę, w życiu nie widziałem lepszej akcji!

\- Obaj byliśmy zajebiści! – zgodził się Bradley. – Aż żałuję, że ten przydupas Chrisa nie włączył kamery, bo byłoby co nagrywać!

\- No! – zgodził się Colin. – Słyszałeś, co on powiedział? Że jesteśmy reinkarnacjami Artura i Merlina! I on w to uwierzył, naprawdę w to uwierzył!

\- Byłeś cholernie przekonywujący, Cols. To była twoja najlepsza rola! – stwierdził.

\- Ale to jeszcze nie koniec – zauważył.

Bradley rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, a wtedy Colin sięgnął po płytę, którą odzyskali w iście epickim stylu. Wyjął ją z koperty.

\- Czy ja mam to zrobić? – spytał.

Bradley spojrzał na płytę po raz ostatni.

\- Tak – powiedział. – Zrób to dla mnie, Colin. Zrób to dla nas.

Colin jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej satysfakcji jak wtedy, kiedy chwycił dysk w obie ręce, przełamał go na pół i wyrzucił przez okno, aby rozjechały go koła samochodu.

\- Być może Andy ma rację – powiedział Bradley, kiedy było już po wszystkim. – Być może naprawdę jesteśmy reinkarnacjami Artura i Merlina.

Colin zaśmiał się, a Bradley mu zawtórował.

Śmieli się głośno i wznosili triumfalne okrzyki przez resztę drogi do domu.


	22. Powrót do Londynu 6

Wewnętrzny spokój, który przyniosło wypełnienie misji, bliskość ramion Bradleya, a może po prostu zmęczenie? Colin nie wiedział, który z tych czynników wywołał u niego taką senność i nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać. Zatrzymali się u niego. Bradley bał się wrócić do swojego zdemolowanego mieszkania, do którego przecież Chris mógł wtargnąć w każdej chwili. Bezpieczniej było zamieszkać u Colina. _To się naprawdę dzieje_ , pomyślał, nim zapadł w głęboki sen. _Już nikt nam nie zagrozi. Jesteśmy razem, w jednym mieszkaniu. W jednym łóżku. Razem._

Usnął wtulony w silne ramię Bradleya, z głową na jego opadającej i unoszącej się miarowo w rytm spokojnego oddechu klatce piersiowej.

 

Dzień nastał zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

Colin przetarł oczy i ziewnął przeciągle. W łóżku z Bradleyem było mu dobrze. Ciepło i komfortowo, nawet mimo faktu, że mężczyzna trochę się rozpychał i miał tendencję do ściągania z niego kołdry i owijania się nią w ciasny kokon. Poza tym zagarnął dla siebie wszystkie poduszki. Może kiedyś Colinowi zacznie to przeszkadzać, ale na razie za poduszkę wystarczy mu tors Bradleya, więc nie będzie narzekał. A już na pewno nie piśnie ani słówka skargi, jeśli blondyn już zawsze będzie otaczał go ramieniem, a swoją drugą ręką głaskał go po głowie. Gdy to robił, Colin czuł się znowu jak mały chłopczyk. Ten czuły gest przypominał mu coś z odległej przeszłości, kiedy nie musiał włamywać się do domów palantów wykorzystujących naiwnych celebrytów i nabierać ich, że naprawdę jest obdarzonym magicznymi mocami Merlinem.

Leżał czas jakiś z przymkniętymi powiekami, rozkoszując się ciepłem ciała Bradleya. Tak było idealnie. Mógłby się nie ruszać z łóżka przez cały dzień. Aż ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że jeszcze tydzień temu spał w tym samym łóżku z Annie. Wydawało mu się, że to było tak dawno temu. Tyle się wydarzyło od tamtego czasu. Tyle się zmieniło.

Było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, żeby wstawać – Colin nie przespał przecież nawet czterech godzin – ale mimo starań nie mógł ponownie zasnąć. W końcu poddał się i wstał, leniwymi ruchami kierując się do kuchni, aby zagrzać wodę na herbatę. Czekając, aż woda się zagotuje, postanowił włączyć laptopa i przejrzeć serwisy informacyjne. Odkąd Bradley wrócił z LA, w ogóle stracił zainteresowanie tym , co się dzieje na świecie. Jutro rano miał wywiad w BBC Radio. Kto wie, czy nie zapytają go przypadkiem o bieżące wydarzenia? Zrobiłby z siebie idiotę, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi dziennikarz…

… ale nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie spodziewał się ujrzeć tego, czym emocjonowały się dzisiaj wszystkie brytyjskie serwisy.

Pociemniało mu przed oczami, a bicie serca przyspieszyło mu do galopu. Nie. Nie. To niemożliwe. To musi być jakiś koszmar. Zaraz się obudzi. To się nie działo naprawdę…

Wielkie, napisane tłustą czcionką nagłówki krzyczały na niego ze wszystkich stron.

 

**_The Sun_ : zobacz, jak król Artur zabawia się w LA!**

**Seks skandal, jakiego jeszcze nie było!**

**Tylko u nas szokujące zdjęcia i wywiad!**

**Dzikie orgie w LA!**

**Jak długi jest miecz króla Camelotu – teraz już wiemy!**

**Bradley James jest gejem!**

**Gwiazdor _Merlina_ lubi brać do buzi!**

**James i jego nienasycone żądze: _Uprawiał seks przez wiele godzin z kobietami, mężczyznami, a nawet z transwestytami!_**

**Ekskluzywne wyznania jednej z ofiar Jamesa: _Byłem bity, poniżany i zmuszany do seksu 24/h!_**

**Fani są oburzeni!**

**To koniec kariery Bradleya Jamesa!**

 

Czajnik gwizdał głośno, dając znać o wrzącej wodzie, ale Colin zobojętniał na jego świszczenie. Oczy miał wielkie jak spodki, gdy przeglądał domniemane relacje z pierwszej ręki, w których tak zwana _anonimowa ofiara przemocy seksualnej_ ze łzami w oczach opowiadała o dniach i nocach spędzonych w łóżku z wiecznie niezaspokojonym Bradleyem. Opisy były zadziwiająco żywe i barwne, a całości dopełniały zdjęcia kadrów z przeklętego filmu, który przecież zniszczyli. Najbardziej strategiczne części ciała Bradleya były ocenzurowane, ale w nieznającym granic przyzwoitości internecie już krążyły zdjęcia bez cenzury. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce lub fotomontażu. Wyraźnie widać było, że to Bradley. Twarz Chrisa oczywiście zasłonięto. W końcu on był tylko _anonimową ofiarą przemocy seksualnej_.

\- Wyłączysz wreszcie ten czajnik czy nie?

Colin zatrzasnął laptopa tak prędko jak nastolatek przyłapany na oglądaniu pornoli przez matkę. Co gorsza, te porównanie miało przynajmniej częściowy sens.

\- Colin? Co się stało?

Nie śmiał spojrzeć mu twarz. Siedział odwrócony do niego plecami, gapiąc się tępo w szumiący cicho laptop. W oczach zaszkliły mu się łzy. Nie chciał, by Bradley się dowiedział. Pragnął odciąć go od tej paranoi i oszczędzić mu cierpienia. Wszystko na nic. Tak bardzo się starali. Zrobili wszystko, co było w ich mocy!

Bradley od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Podszedł szybko do Colina i otworzył laptopa, nie pytając go o zgodę. Colin chciał go powstrzymać, ale nie był w stanie się choćby ruszyć. Ręce mu zdrętwiały, a dłonie zrobiły się dziwnie ciężkie i drżące.

Bradley wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem tonem pełnym niedowierzania. Opadł na łóżko. Z jego oczu przezierała pustka. Pobladł. Cały aż się trząsł.

Jego dopiero co włączony telefon od razu się rozdzwonił. Nie przestawał i nie przestawał, dzwoniąc bez ustanku. Dziesiątki obcych i znajomych numerów dobijały się do Bradleya, pragnąć usłyszeć jego komentarz na temat rewelacji opublikowanych przez _The Sun_. Blondyn wpadł w panikę. Odrzucał kolejne połączenia, ale nic to nie dawało. Wciąż atakowały go nowe. Ludzie-sępy, którzy próbowali zarobić na jego nieszczęściu, już wyciągali ku niemu swe szpony.

Z gardła Bradleya dobył się rozdzierający, rozpaczliwy krzyk pełen bólu i złości.

Porwał dzwoniący bez ustanku telefon i wyrzucił go przez okno.

Gwizdek z czajnika wypadł, wypchnięty przez kłębiącą się pod pokrywką parę. Świszczenie ustało.

\- Bradley! – Colin wstał. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Jak mu pomóc? Jak go pocieszyć? Gdyby mógł po prostu usiąść przy nim, objąć go ramieniem i zapewnić, że nic się nie stało… Gdyby tylko było to takie proste.

\- Redakcja _The Sun_ przeszła samą siebie - wydusił Bradley łamiącym się głosem. – Nie doceniałem ich. Ani ich, ani Chrisa.

Imię mężczyzny, który z taką łatwością zrujnował mu życie, zawisło między nimi złowróżbnie.

\- Zrobił kopię – domyślił się nagle Colin. Miał ochotę pójść się utopić. Jak mogli nie wziąć tej możliwości pod uwagę? Z powodu chronicznego stresu nie myśleli trzeźwo. Umykały im najprostsze fakty. – Skopiował dysk i wysłał go jeszcze tego samego dnia. Musieli od razu się z nim skontaktować i przeprowadzić wywiad. To dlatego nas nie gonił, gdy uciekaliśmy z płytą. Przysięgał, że tego pożałujemy. Nie wierzyłem mu. - Colin z trudem łapał oddech. To było wręcz niepojęte. Miał w głowie pustkę, przeraźliwą pustkę.

Sądził, że Bradley zacznie się wściekać, ale widocznie blondyn był zbyt załamany, by wpaść w szał. Kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Płakał. Z początku były to tylko pojedyncze łzy, ale w mgnieniu oka po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać kolejne, coraz bardziej gorzkie. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Uderzył nimi w ścianę. Najpierw raz, potem drugi, aż w końcu zaczął walić zapamiętale, rozkruszając tynk. Szlochał niepowstrzymanie.

Colin nie myślał o tym, że rozwali mu ścianę, ale o nim. Tylko o nim.

Usiadł za nim na łóżku i objął go mocno od tyłu. W chwili, w której jego klatka piersiowa dotknęła pleców Bradleya, mężczyzna przestał uderzać w ścianę. Jego pięść zastygła w bezruchu. Opuścił ją wolno i oparł się czołem o chłodną ścianę, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać łez. Colin nie puścił go ani na chwilę. Teraz, kiedy wszystko zawiodło i znaleźli się na krawędzi, mógł mu zaoferować tylko swoje wątłe ramiona.

\- Dlaczego mnie to spotkało? – wyszlochał Bradley, wciąż opierając się czołem o ścianę. Cały aż skulił się w sobie. Nie przestawał się trząść. – Sprzedał im film, a oni wstawili moje nagie zdjęcia na okładkę. _Dzikie orgie w LA._ Dzikie orgie w LA?! Transwestyci? Przymuszanie do seksu? To…

\- Stek bzdur – dokończył Colin. – Kłamstwa i pomówienia. Oczernili cię. Chris cię oczernił. To wszystko jego sprawka. Zełgał jak z nut, wymyślając te historie i sprzedając je prasie.

\- Wygrał – stwierdził Bradley z goryczą. – Udało mu się zniszczyć mi życie… Co ja mam teraz zrobić, Colin?! – krzyknął nagle. – Co ja mam teraz kurwa zrobić?! Po takiej aferze jestem skończony! Już zawsze ludzie będą patrzeć na mnie jak na wynaturzonego zboczeńca!

\- Ludzie w to nie uwierzą. Przecież każdy, kto choć trochę cię zna, od razu zorientuje się, że to są bzdury.

\- A kto tak naprawdę mnie zna oprócz ciebie? Inni widzą we mnie tylko rozrywkowego faceta, który lubi się napić. Seks skandal pasuje do całości idealnie. Stereotypowy tępy blondyn z kupą mięśni, który ma nasrane we łbie.

\- Nie mów tak, Bradley – Colin oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. – To nie jesteś ty. Nie słuchaj ich. Oni kłamią. Chodzi im tylko o pieniądze. Nie dbają o ciebie. – przytulił się mocniej. Tylko tyle mógł mu ofiarować.

\- Próbowałem być idealny – wyszeptał. – Dla rodziny, współpracowników, mediów, fanów. _Dla ciebie._ Jak to się stało, że jest tak źle? Już nic nie może mnie uratować, Colin. Teraz pozostałeś mi już tylko _ty_.

\- Nikt nie jest idealny i nikt tego od ciebie nie wymaga. Przez całe życie starałeś się dopasować do wzoru, przystosować do otoczenia. Robić to, czego oczekiwali od ciebie inni. Ale to nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o to, by żyć najlepiej, jak się potrafi, z tym, co się ma. Ze swoimi zaletami, ale także wadami. Oraz z palantami, którzy wykorzystują cię, żeby na tobie zarobić. – Colin przesunął się. Obrócił twarz Bradleya ku sobie i ujął ją w dłonie. Jego policzki były mokre od łez, a oczy zaczerwienione od płaczu. Ten widok łamał mu serce. - Chris nie będzie ostatni. Spotkamy jeszcze wielu takich, jak on. Ale teraz już będziemy wiedzieli, jak sobie z nimi radzić.

\- Tylko w jednym się pomyliłeś, Colin – powiedział. – Pięć lat temu poznałem nieśmiałego, niepozornego chłopaka. Od razu stwierdziłem, że jest dziwakiem. Miał czarne poczucie humoru, którego nikt nie rozumiał, i specyficzny sposób bycia. Dopiero później odkryłem, że ten chłopak jest naprawdę inteligentny i piekielnie utalentowany. Że ma kości policzkowe, które widać chyba z kosmosu, i najszczerszy, najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie. I wiesz co? Ten chłopak jest dziś mężczyzną, którego kocham. Jest żywym dowodem na to, że idealni ludzie istnieją.

\- Brzmi interesująco. Kiedy go poznam? – zapytał Colin, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. Bradley był taki rozmarzony, gdy o nim mówił. Poczuł, że dla niego pragnie stać się lepszym człowiekiem.

Blondyn parsknął śmiechem, przyciągając go do siebie i mierzwiąc mu włosy.

\- Już nigdy stąd nie wyjdę – wyszeptał. – Chcę tu zostać. Świat na zewnątrz mnie chce. I wiesz co? Mam to w dupie. Nie potrzebuję go.

\- Musisz przestać uciekać, Bradley. Przed światem, przed samym sobą. Przede mną – dodał, znienacka pojmując coś, czego wcześniej nie rozumiał. - Bo czym był twój wyjazd do LA, jeśli nie ucieczką? Uciekłeś przede mną i przed tym, co do mnie czujesz. Sądziłeś, że odległość zabije uczucie.

\- Byłem głupi – przyznał. – Ale na zewnątrz jestem skończony. Nie mam tam już czego szukać.

\- Nie myśl tak – Colin starał się przemówić mu do rozsądku.

\- Skompromitowałem się. Każdy może kupić _The Sun_ i zobaczyć wszystkie części mojego ciała za jedyne trzydzieści pensów! Jak mam spojrzeć ludziom w oczy po czymś takim? Nigdzie nie wychodzę, Cols. Nie po tym, w co wpakował mnie Chris. Już nie.

Colin zawsze starał się znaleźć jakieś wyjście z sytuacji, choćby nie wiadomo jak była beznadziejna. W jego naturze nie leżało poddawanie się. Tym razem również nie zamierzał się poddać. Będzie walczył. Zrobi wszystko.

Ale czy na pewno?

W głowie zaświtał mu pewien pomysł. Zaczął go rozważać, ale tak naprawdę już w chwili, w której na niego wpadł, klamka zapadła. Być może był szalony. Być może nie myślał logicznie…

… ale zawsze robił to, co uważał za słuszne, a uszczęśliwienie Bradleya było jego priorytetem.

Postanowił odłożyć problemy na jutro. Tym, czego Bradley w tej chwili potrzebował, było pocieszenie i ukojenie skołatanych nerwów.

Colin też tego potrzebował.


	23. Powrót do Londynu 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To był wielki tydzień dla fanów Colina i Bradleya. Najpierw Bradley jest widziany na gali GLAAD Media Awards, na której przez Gay & Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation wręczane są nagrody dla dzieł filmowych, które w pozytywny i ciekawy sposób zajmują się tematyką LGBT, a raptem parę dni później przylatuje z LA do Londynu specjalnie po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Colin debiutuje w sztuce The Tempest na deskach teatru The Globe. SPECJALNIE PRZELECIAŁ PRZEZ OCEAN I TO WSZYSTKO DLA COLINA. AKURAT W TEN DZIEŃ, TAK BARDZO DLA NIEGO WAŻNY.
> 
> Aż brak mi słów. PO TYLU MIESIĄCACH BRADLEY WRESZCIE WRÓCIŁ DO COLINA i kto wie, czy właśnie w tej chwili nie dzieje się to, o czym piszę w tym opowiadaniu? :D Nie wiem, ale jestem taka szczęśliwa, że aż płaczę i śmieję się na przemian. Świadomość tego, że po tak długiej rozłące wreszcie są razem - mogą wspólnie pogadać, pośmiać się, wyskoczyć gdzieś jak dawniej - sprawia, że i mnie jest jakoś lżej na duszy. Oto, co zrobili z moim życiem ci dwaj panowie!
> 
> Musiałam to uczcić na swój sposób. Tak więc... Stęskniliście się za scenami erotycznymi? Bo ja tak. :)

Colin podniósł się i poszedł po swojego iPoda. Bradley musiał się zrelaksować. I on też. A co mogło zrelaksować go lepiej, niż piosenki ulubionego zespołu?

\- Posłuchamy muzyki? – zaproponował.

Bradley wzruszył ramionami. Było mu wszystko jedno.

Colin nie godził się z jego apatią. Postanowił, że zaraz pobudzi go do działania. Włączył swoją ulubioną playlistę. Tyle piosenek. Którą wybrać? Czuł, że to ważne. Chciał przekazać coś Bradleyowi, chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

Bradley od razu rozpoznał zespół.

\- Death Cab for Cutie – odezwał się cicho.

Colin pokiwał głową. Spuścił wzrok. Wpatrywał się w swoje stopy przez chwilę, po czym ośmielił się zerknąć na swojego chłopaka. Bradley miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Colin zastanawiał się, o czym myślał w tej chwili. Pragnął oddalić jego myśli od _The Sun_ i skandalu.

Piosenka _Earth Angel_ nadawała się do tego zadania idealnie.

 

_My darling dear,_

_Love you all the time._

_I'm just a fool,_

_A fool in love..._

_With you_

 

Klatka piersiowa Bradleya unosiła się i opadała. Jego skołatane nerwy uspokoiły się na moment. Siedział, wpatrując się w ścianę, a na jego twarzy wreszcie zaczął pojawiać się uśmiech.

Spojrzał na Colina wzrokiem, który stanowił osobliwą mieszankę czułości i rozbawienia.

\- Serio? – spytał, kręcąc głową. Parsknął śmiechem. Domyślił się, że wybór piosenki nie był przypadkowy. To była dedykacja.

 

_I fell for you,_

_And I knew_

_The vision of your loveliness_

_I hoped and I prayed_

_That someday,_

_I'd be the vision_

_Of your happiness_

 

Colin postanowił wymamrotać coś nieokreślonego w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnąć się, wzruszając niewinnie ramionami.

Bradley ponownie pokręcił głową.

\- Obaj jesteśmy zakochanymi głupcami – zgodził się wreszcie. – No, dawaj. Chodź do mnie. Przecież wiem, że właśnie o tym myślisz, sadystyczny perwersie.

Colin zaklął w myślach. Ten cwaniak zdecydowanie za dobrze go znał!

Szybkim ruchem zdjął koszulkę i dołączył do Bradleya w łóżku. Pomógł rozebrać się blondynowi i już po chwili całował go namiętnie, spijając z jego spragnionych warg każdą nieosuszoną łzę. Oddychał ciężko, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Bliskość Bradleya zawsze go otumaniała. Jego rozsądek ginął wówczas w bezdennej otchłani pożądania, bowiem nie istniało dla niego już nic prócz ich złączonych ciał. Wczepił dłonie w jego złociste włosy i zatopił w nich nos, aby napawać się ich słodkim zapachem. Był już zupełnie pobudzony, a jego zmysły wyostrzyły się tak, że był w stanie dojrzeć każdą plamkę złota w kosmykach włosów kochanka i każdą kropelkę potu na umięśnionym torsie. Czuł, jak miękkie i wrażliwe na pocałunki zrobiły się jego usta. Przyciskał je do czoła Bradleya, do jego policzków, brody i przymkniętych powiek. I przede wszystkim do ust. Ssał dolną wargę mężczyzny z nieskrywaną rozkoszą, pozwalając ich językom połączyć się w wirującym tańcu. Uchwycił spojrzenie Bradleya, kiedy oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć oddechu. Jego oczy iskrzyły się niepowtarzalnym odcieniem błękitu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Mrugnął do niego na chwilę przed tym, jak zanurkował w okolice jego obojczyka. Zajął się grdyką, gryząc ją i liżąc, a potem przeniósł ciepłe niczym podmuch letniego wiatru usta niżej, na klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Colin westchnął rozkosznie i jęknął cicho. Czy mogło być coś lepszego? Bradley pieścił najwrażliwszą część jego ciała swoimi wargami, w tle leciała muzyka jego ulubionego zespołu, a świat na zewnątrz nie istniał. Popadli w zapomnienie, nie dopuszczając do świadomości skandalu, którym żyły dziś media. Nagle dotarło do Colina, jak to wszystko było płytkie, głupie i jak niewiele znaczyło w obliczu łączącego ich uczucia. Tej więzi nic nie było w stanie przerwać. Byli jednością. Nigdy nie wierzył w romantyczne słowa o bratnich duszach, które rozłączono przy stworzeniu, aby później mogły odnaleźć się na ziemi i przypomnieć sobie o miłości, która ich zrodziła. To wydawało się tak niesamowite, tak odrealnione… a jednak uwierzył w to teraz.

Wzruszył się nagle. Po jego policzkach spłynęło parę łez.

\- Co się stało, Colin? – Bradley usiadł i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. – Przepraszam, czy coś ci zrobiłem? Coś cię zabolało? – zapytał troskliwym tonem, który zupełnie do niego nie pasował i którego nie mógł usłyszeć u niego nikt prócz jednej osoby na świecie.

To był ton zarezerwowany tylko dla Colina.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – zapewnił go pospiesznie. – Ja tylko… - zaśmiał się i wytarł oczy. – Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć, wiesz?

\- Jesteś beznadziejny – żachnął się Bradders. Colin wiedział, że nie mówi tego serio. – Mieliśmy się kochać, a nie płakać. A jeśli już ktoś ma tu powody do płaczu, to raczej ja.

Zmarkotniał, przypominając sobie o skandalu. Colin nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by znów wpadł w rozpacz. Chciał widzieć uśmiech na twarzy Bradleya. Chciał go pocieszyć i rozweselić. Chciał sprawić mu rozkosz, dzięki której wszystkie problemy zblakną i popadną w niepamięć. Potrzebował odwagi, aby to zrobić, ale piosenki Death Cab for Cutie mu jej dodawały. Nigdy nie kochał się przy ulubionej muzyce, a już na pewno nie z kimś, kogo naprawdę by kochał.

Ten moment miał nadejść dopiero teraz.

Uśmiechnął się najpiękniej, jak potrafił. Wiedział, że Bradley to uwielbia.

\- Masz jeszcze trochę tego żelu nawilżającego? – zapytał jak gdyby nigdy nic, starając się nie rumienić za bardzo.

\- _Sadystyczny perwers_ – zaśpiewał Bradley. Przygryzł dolną wargę. – Pewnie, że mam. Całą szafę. Grunt to dobre zaopatrzenie! Ale u siebie w mieszkaniu – dodał, pochmurniejąc.

To był oczywisty blef, ale Colin się tym nie przejął. Wstał i zajrzał do najniższej szuflady, w której pod czystą i złożoną w perfekcyjnie równe kosteczki bielizną chował skromny zestaw na specjalne okazje.

\- Lepiej sprawdź datę ważności – zadrwił Bradley na widok wygniecionej paczki prezerwatyw. – Nie wiadomo, ile to tu leży!

\- Bardzo śmieszne – powiedział, rozrywając opakowanie. Kurde, Bradley mógł mieć rację. Sam nie pamiętał, kiedy to kupił. Chyba z miesiąc temu, kiedy myślał, że będzie się częściej kochał z Annie.

Annie. Gdyby nie ona, to pewnie nie uświadomiłby sobie tego, co czuje do Bradleya, a już na pewno by tego nie zrozumiał i nie zaakceptował. Miał wobec niej ogromny dług wdzięczności! Ale w tej chwili czekały na niego ważniejsze zadania, niż rozmyślanie o byłej dziewczynie. Ostatniej dziewczynie, z którą kiedykolwiek był. Już nigdy nie zwiąże się z kobietą. Już nigdy nie zwiąże się z nikim innym.

Poraziła go nagła myśl, że on _naprawdę_ , ale to _naprawdę_ chce spędzić z tym błękitnookim idiotą resztę życia.

Już miał założyć prezerwatywę, ale stwierdził, że będzie zabawniej, jeśli Bradley go wyręczy.

\- Mój mały, sadystyczny perwersik – mruczał blondyn, naciągając gumkę na jego przyrodzenie. Chyba sprawiało mu to trochę zbyt wielką frajdę.

\- Nie wierzę, że się na to zgodziłem – powiedział na głos.

\- To był twój pomysł, Morgan.

\- Lepiej się pospiesz, James. Nie wiem, ile jeszcze… ahhhhhmmmm… będę w stanie… - jego wypowiedź przerwało kolejne westchnienie. Cholerny, przeklęty Bradley. Jak on go nienawidził.

\- Będziesz, będziesz – zapewnił go. Kiedy skończył, przyciągnął Colina do siebie i gwałtownie wpił się w jego usta. Był taki rozpalony. – Lepiej spraw się dobrze. Nie zapominaj tego, co napisali w _The Sun_. Jestem niewyżytym, uzależnionym od seksu erotomanem, którego nikt nie potrafi zaspokoić.

A więc Bradley już żartował na ten temat? To dobry znak. Bardzo, bardzo dobry znak.

\- Jakoś dam radę – powiedział dziwnie drżącym głosem. _Odwagi, Colin_ , pomyślał, rozsmarowując lepki żel na palcach. Wsłuchał się w muzykę. Uwielbiał ten kawałek. Będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

To było dla niego prawie jak pierwszy raz.

Ucałował go jeszcze raz, a potem Bradley uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco, już bez żadnej drwiny, jakby chciał życzyć mu powodzenia. Położył się na brzuchu. Wciąż był zaskoczony, że Colin się na to odważył. Na pewno się bał. Colin wcale mu się nie dziwił. Pierwszy raz miał być _stroną pchającą_ w stosunku analnym – jeśli mógł to tak określić, o matko, _strona pchająca_ , co za kretyńskie sformułowanie, zaraz posika się ze śmiechu!

\- Czemu tak chichoczesz? – Bradley podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z zaniepokojeniem.

\- Pierwszy raz będę stroną pchającą – oznajmił z dumą.

Bradley aż zatrząsnął się ze śmiechu. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu w typowym dla siebie geście.

\- Ja pierniczę, Cols, jesteś absolutnie najgorszym partnerem seksualnym ever! W ogóle nie potrafisz zachować powagi! Skąd ci przychodzą do głowy takie głupoty?! A tak poza tym mówi się _strona czynna_ , tępaku. I jak ja mam z tobą wytrzymać resztę życia, chłopie?!

Serce Colina zabiło mocniej, gdy dotarł do niego sens ostatniego zdania. Znów ogarnęło go wzruszenie. _Resztę życia. Resztę życia..._

\- Resztę życia – powtórzył na głos, napawając się słodką melodią tych słów. Jeśli brakowało mu ostatecznego bodźca do działania, to właśnie go otrzymał.

Wszelkie wątpliwości go opuściły. Nie było w nim już niczego prócz miłości.

Wsunął palce między pośladki kochanka, rozwarł je i masował, nawilżając tak długo, aż odbyt zrobił się zupełnie mokry, a suchość stała się tylko odległym wspomnieniem. _Dalej. Mocniej. Głębiej_ , wzdychał Bradley, a Colina już to tak nie śmieszyło, jak w Great Baddow. Taka była po prostu kolej rzeczy, taka była naturalna reakcja. Wiedział, że robi wszystko prawidłowo, ponieważ rozczulające jęki Bradleya stanowiły dla niego wskazówkę. Był za nie wdzięczny.

\- Zrób to – wydyszał blondyn, dając mu ostateczne pozwolenie i obdarzając go zaufaniem.

Zrobił.

Bradley jęknął parę razy i poruszył się pod nim niespokojnie, przytrzymując się rękami pościeli, podczas gdy Colin wchodził w niego głębiej i głębiej, czując się z tym dziwnie. Nie dlatego, że było mu nieswojo, a wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy już umieścił swojego członka tam, gdzie należy, zadziwiło go to, jak swobodnie się z tym czuł. Tak, jakby na świecie nie było niczego prostszego. Niepotrzebnie się obawiał.

Był Colinem Morganem, sadystycznym perwersem. Był _stworzony_ do takich rzeczy.

Trzymał biodra Bradleya, posuwając się miarowo i kołysząc w rytm piosenki, która akurat leciała. Na szczęście nie był to szybki kawałek, bo Bradley by chyba nie wytrzymał takiego tempa… Znów zachciało mu się śmiać. Bradley miał rację. Nie potrafił zachować powagi, kiedy uprawiał seks. Nie z Bradleyem.

\- Cols… jak… ja… cię… kurwa… - groził mu Bradley urywanym przez jęki i westchnienia głosem. – Jak tylko… skończymy… ach…

\- Centrum Pomocy w Kryzysowych Sytuacjach Poskandalowych wypełniło swoją misję – oznajmił uradowany Colin. – Operacja _Uśmiech-Bradleya-Musi-Wrócić-Bo-Jak-Nie-To-Wpierdol_ zakończyła się sukcesem!

\- Przyrzekam… że… pożałujesz… och, ty… sadystyczny… _ach…_

Colin triumfował. Doszli obaj bez najmniejszego problemu, wspólnie. Razem.

Ale Bradley nie zapomni o skandalu tak łatwo. Colin wiedział, że wciąż chował w sobie złość i żal. Tego nie dało się pozbyć tak łatwo. Trzeba było czasu, który uleczy rany, i nowej nadziei na lepszą przyszłość.

Wspólną przyszłość.

 _Ich_ przyszłość.

To jeszcze nie był koniec operacji _Uśmiech-Bradleya-Musi-Wrócić-Bo-Jak-Nie-To-Wpierdol_. Jutro czekała go druga, znacznie trudniejsza część zadania.

Bał się, ale strach był nieodłącznym towarzyszem wielkich wyzwań.

Już jutro jego… _ich_ życie zmieni się na zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Cab for Cutie jest ulubionym zespołem Colina Morgana. Polecam zwłaszcza fanom indie rocka. Gdyby nie Colin, nigdy nie okryłabym tego zespołu. Dzięki, Cols! :)
> 
> Tłumaczenie fragmentów piosenki Earth Angel Death Cab for Cutie:
> 
> Moje drogie kochanie
> 
> Kocham cię cały czas
> 
> Jestem tylko głupcem
> 
> Głupcem zakochanym...
> 
> W tobie
> 
> Zakochałem się w tobie
> 
> I poznałem
> 
> Wizję twego piękna
> 
> Miałem nadzieję i modliłem się
> 
> Że któregoś dnia
> 
> Będę wizją
> 
> Twojego szczęścia


	24. Powrót do Londynu 8

Kiedy przekroczył drzwi wielkiego gmachu BBC Radia, towarzyszył mu niepokój. Nie opuścił go ani na moment. Niby nie powinien się denerwować. Wywiady stanowiły dla niego chleb powszedni. Nie był może ich miłośnikiem, ale odkąd stał się popularny, były koniecznością, jednym z nieodłącznych elementów sławy.

Nick Grimshaw, który miał przeprowadzać z nim wywiad, uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Miło cię znowu widzieć, Colin! – przywitał się, jak zwykle pełen entuzjazmu i zapału do pracy.

Colin dobrze go pamiętał. Przeprowadzał już kiedyś z nim wywiad. Z tą tylko różnicą, że wtedy była z nim Katie, więc czuł się raźniej.

Nick specjalizował się w wywiadach z gwiazdami. Sam zdobył dzięki temu popularność. W przeciwieństwie do innych krajów radio niezmiennie trzymało w Wielkiej Brytanii wysoką pozycję. Ludzie byli przywiązani do tego medium znacznie bardziej niż do telewizji. Radio nieodłącznie towarzyszyło Brytyjczykom w codziennym życiu. Na pewno usłyszy go wiele osób. Jak wiele? Wolał o tym nie myśleć, bo kiedy tylko jego myśli odpływały w tym kierunku, pociły mu się dłonie. Nagle zwątpił w sens tego, co zamierzał uczynić. Może nie był to jednak najlepszy pomysł? Nie musiał tego robić. Nikt przecież o tym nie wiedział. W każdej chwili mógł się wycofać…

Kiedy zasiadł w wygodnym fotelu u boku Nicka, wciąż targały nim wątpliwości.

\- Wchodzimy za dwie minuty – oznajmił Nick, wkładając wielkie słuchawki i przysuwając do siebie jeszcze większy mikrofon z logiem BBC, który świetnie wyłapywał wszelkie dźwięki. Colin mimo woli przełknął ślinę.

Nie umknęło to uwadze Nicka.

\- Nie ma co się denerwować! – zaśmiał się. Rzucił mu zdumione spojrzenie. – To przecież nie jest twój pierwszy raz.

Colin nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa, więc zaśmiał się tylko nerwowo w odpowiedzi. Rozejrzał się. W studiu nagraniowym siedzieli dźwiękowcy, a inni dziennikarze chodzili w tę i we w tę, szeleszcząc papierami i załatwiając ważne sprawy na ostatnią chwilę. Zamieszanie strasznie go dekoncentrowało. Dopiero na niespełna minutę przed wejściem na antenę zapanował względny spokój.

Colin wziął głęboki oddech.

W eterze rozbrzmiewały już końcowe takty piosenki. Do na w pół przytomnego ze zdenerwowania Colina dotarły ostatnie wyśpiewane słowa.

 

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

 

Odruchowo pomyślał o Bradleyu i o szczęśliwych chwilach, które spędzili wspólnie w Great Baddow. Ta piosenka była znakiem.

_To może być koniec wszystkiego._

Koniec marzeń, koniec spokojnego życia. Koniec kariery.

_Dlaczego więc nie pójdziemy do miejsca, które znamy tylko my?_

Do cichego, ukrytego przed światem domku pod lasem na skraju wioski.

Ogarnęło go przemożne pragnienie ucieczki. Artur chciał uciec przed obowiązkami związanymi z królowaniem i osiedlić się na farmie razem z Gwen i Merlinem. Bradley chciał zamknąć się w czterech ścianach i już nigdy więcej nie wychodzić po seks skandalu nagłośnionym przez _The Sun_. Colin także zapragnął się ukryć. Great Baddow wydawało się idealnym miejscem. Nikt by ich tam nie odnalazł…

… ale był taki moment w życiu, kiedy wreszcie trzeba było przestać uciekać. Sam powiedział to wczoraj Bradleyowi.

\- Trzydzieści sekund – poinformował Nick, zbliżając mikrofon do ust Colina i sprawdzając poziom nagłośnienia.

Blok reklamowy po piosence dobiegł końca.

\- Witajcie, witajcie! Tutaj Nick Grimshaw, wasz ulubiony prezenter radiowy! Słuchacie BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show. Dzisiaj mam przyjemność dowiedzieć się, co ma do powiedzenia gość, na którego widok fanki mdleją i nagle chcą się rozbierać… Najpotężniejszy czarownik, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi: Merlin, znany nam, zwyczajnym śmiertelnikom jako Colin Morgan! Witaj, Colin!

\- Cześć – przywitał się, nachylając się nad mikrofonem i przywołując na twarz uśmiech. Ręce wcale mu nie drżały. Ani trochę.

\- Ach, ten irlandzki akcent – westchnął Nick teatralnie. – Jak myślisz, czy gdyby Merlin wypowiadał zaklęcia z irlandzkim akcentem, to byłyby one bardziej skuteczne?

\- Może wtedy udałoby mu się uchronić Artura przed śmiercią – odparł, śmiejąc się. Nick nie zareagował i Colin poniewczasie zorientował się, że jego żart wcale nie był zabawny - ani dla dziennikarza, ani dla słuchaczy. Jedynie Bradleya śmieszyło jego czarne poczucie humoru. Cały czas o tym zapominał.

\- Fani Merlina wciąż nie mogą otrząsnąć się z traumy po tragicznym finale. Łzami, które lałeś jako Merlin po śmierci Artura, doprowadziłeś do płaczu tysiące widzów. Jak się z tym czujesz?

\- Bardzo mi przykro – znów zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Dla mnie te chwile również były bardzo emocjonalne. Mocno je przeżyłem. To było pożegnanie z Merlinem i z ludźmi, z którymi pracowałem przez blisko pięć lat. Bardzo się do nich przywiązałem i ciężko było mi ich opuścić, ale jako aktor nie mogę zatrzymywać się w miejscu. Muszę iść dalej i szukać nowych wyzwań.

\- I właśnie o tych nowych wyzwaniach chciałem dziś z tobą porozmawiać… ale po wczorajszych rewelacjach mogę wyrzucić scenariusz do kosza. – Nick wziął parę leżących przed nim kartek i zgniótł je tuż przed mikrofonem, by słuchacze usłyszeli wszystko. – Sam powiedziałeś, że bardzo przywiązałeś się do obsady Merlina. Do Bradleya Jamesa, który grał króla Artura, również.

\- Tak – odparł dziwnie drżącym głosem, choć to wcale nie było pytanie. – Bradley jest świetnym aktorem i niezwykle pozytywnym człowiekiem. Wnosił radość na plan. Współpraca z nim to bez wątpienia jedno z najlepszych doświadczeń w moim życiu… Choć z drugiej strony cieszę się, że to już koniec. Zdecydowanie musimy od siebie odpocząć!

\- Odpoczynek bez wątpienia ci się należy… ale mimo że od zakończenia Merlina minęło już parę ładnych miesięcy, szum wokół obsady serialu wcale nie opadł. Dowodem tego są chociażby wczorajsze rewelacje _The Sun_ na temat twojego kolegi z planu.

Colin głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak w tej chwili wszyscy słuchacze BBC Radia wstrzymują oddech.

\- Wiem, że to delikatny temat – zaczął Nick ostrożnie – Ale nie mogę tego przemilczeć. Wybuchł ogromny skandal. Ludzie są oburzeni i chyba też rozczarowani. Obsada Merlina przez te wszystkie lata wydawała się być wzorowa. Żadnych ekscesów, dobry kontakt z fanami. A tymczasem wczoraj wszystko się zmieniło. Jakie są twoje odczucia, Colin? Czy wiedziałeś o tym wcześniej?

Colin przygryzał wargi i mrugał oczami, starając się coś z siebie wydusić. Nie mógł stchórzyć. Nie teraz!

\- Cały ten szum wokół Bradleya jest po prostu śmieszny – rzekł wreszcie. – I niezwykle przykry, zarówno dla niego, jak i dla mnie, jego przyjaciela z planu. Brukowce zawsze goniły za rewelacjami. Nie inaczej jest i w tym przypadku. To, co napisali o Bradleyu, to kompletne bzdury. Oczernili go i to zupełnie bezpodstawnie. On nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie. To dobry człowiek.

\- A więc wszystkie zdjęcia są tylko mistrzowsko wykonanymi fotomontażami? – spytał Nick. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało zwątpienie. – A film i anonimowa ofiara przemocy seksualnej nie istnieją?

Colin spojrzał w dół, na swoje dłonie. Mógł zrezygnować. Mógł powiedzieć, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać, i zakończyć temat.

Ale to by niczego nie zmieniło.

\- Film istnieje – oznajmił. Podniósł nieco głos. - Został nagrany w tajemnicy przed Bradleyem przez człowieka, który śmie się nazywać ofiarą, a który w rzeczywistości jest oszustem. Bradley zaufał złej osobie, która postanowiła zbić fortunę na jego naiwności. I której się to udało, a wszystko dzięki brukowcowi specjalizującemu się w koloryzowaniu rzeczywistości i oczernianiu uczciwych ludzi.

\- Czy dobrze rozumiem? – Nick ledwo był w stanie usiedzieć z ekscytacji. Wszyscy obecni w studiu dźwiękowcy i dziennikarze także nie spuszczali z Colina oczu. – Twierdzisz, że to Bradley James jest ofiarą, a nie na odwrót? A co z oskarżeniami o organizowanie dzikich orgii i wykorzystywanie seksualne?

\- To zwykłe kłamstwa wymyślone po to, by historia nabrała większego rozgłosu.

\- Ale nie zaprzeczasz, że Bradley James spotykał się z mężczyzną, który później niesłusznie go oskarżył? Czy plotki o jego homoseksualizmie są prawdziwe?

\- To, z kim spotyka się Bradley czy jakikolwiek z celebrytów, nie powinno nikogo interesować – rzekł ostro, zdecydowanie. Jego głos niespodziewanie nabrał mocy. – Każdy ma prawo do prywatności. W naszym przypadku nie jest to jednak takie proste. Musimy zapłacić cenę popularności i ponieść konsekwencje tego, że wybraliśmy właśnie taką, a nie inną drogę. Szanujemy swoich fanów i oczekujemy, że oni też będą nas szanować. I dlatego… wierzę, że mają prawo do prawdy. _Prawdy_ , a nie tych bredni, które wypisywały wczorajsze gazety.

\- W każdym kłamstwie jest ziarenko prawdy, jak głosi stare powiedzenie – zgodził się Nick. – A więc _jaka jest prawda_?

Colin przymknął oczy na moment. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, słyszał ich przyspieszone oddechy.

\- Prawda jest taka, że Bradley James jest gejem. Tak, jak i ja.

Nick rozdziawił usta, a dźwiękowcy wytrzeszczyli oczy ze zdumienia.

Takiej otwartej deklaracji nikt się nie spodziewał.

Dziennikarz opamiętał się szybko.

\- Och, to znaczy, że… cóż, to niezwykłe oświadczenie, Colin! Myślę, że każdy, kto słucha teraz naszej audycji, podziwia twoją szczerość. Ale… dlaczego ujawniłeś się właśnie teraz? Czy raczej _dopiero teraz_ , jeśli mógłbym spytać?

\- Zrobiłem to dla Bradleya. Wszystko, co robię, robię dla niego.

Szczęka Nicka jakimś cudem opadła jeszcze niżej.

\- Brak mi słów – Grimshaw pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Colin doskonale wiedział, co sobie myślał w tej chwili. _Taka sensacja! I to w moim programie!_ \- A więc popierasz Bradleya i trzymasz jego stronę bez względu na to, co opublikowano w _The Sun_?

\- Bez względu na wszystko. Chcę, żeby wiedział… że nie jest sam. Że już nigdy nie będzie sam. – słowa wypływały z ust Colina, nim zdążył się nad nimi dobrze zastanowić. W kontaktach z mediami zawsze był skryty, ale ten jeden raz musiał podjąć ryzyko. Miał wrażenie, że kolejne wyrazy dyktuje mu serce. – Zawsze będę u jego boku. To się nigdy nie zmieni.

\- A więc wy… ty i Bradley James…

\- Tak.

\- Jesteście razem?

Colin pokiwał twierdząco głową. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że słuchacze przecież go nie widzą.

\- Tak. Jesteśmy razem – oznajmił głośno i wyraźnie. Głos nie zadrżał mu ani trochę. Skądś odnalazł w sobie siłę.

Nick mało co nie zemdlał, kiedy to usłyszał.

\- I w tym momencie doprowadziłeś słuchających nas fanów Merlina do zawału – oznajmił, szczerząc się niepowstrzymanie. Jego oczy aż świeciły z ekscytacji. Na pewno dostanie podwyżkę za to, że udało mu się wyciągnąć takie wyznanie z tak skrytej osoby jak Colin Morgan. - Siłą rzeczy nasuwa mi się skojarzenie z Merlinem i Arturem. Merlin czekał do ostatniej chwili z wyjawieniem swojej magii, podobnie jak ty z przyznaniem się do swoich skłonności. I ty też, tak jak Merlin, deklarujesz, że bez względu na wszystko nie opuścisz boku Artura.

\- Ja i Bradley przebyliśmy podobną drogę jak Merlin i Artur. Wiele lat zajęło nam zrozumienie prawdy i zaakceptowanie jej, ale wreszcie… stało się – zakończył z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Historia Merlina i Artura stała się jedną z najpiękniejszych historii miłosnych, jakie kiedykolwiek pokazała telewizja. Teraz nadszedł czas, żebyście ty i Bradley napisali własną historię.

\- Tak, Nick. Sądzę, że… tak. Właśnie tak. – oczy Colina nagle zaszły łzami. Powoli docierało do niego, co właśnie zrobił. – Przepraszam – rzekł, wstając nagle i opuszczając studio.

Nie dbał już o to, że audycja się jeszcze nie skończyła. Nie dbał już absolutnie o nic.

Tylko o _niego_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Grimshaw to prawdziwy dziennikarz BBC Radia, który zaprasza gości do swojego Breakfast Show. Kiedyś przeprowadził na antenie wywiad z Colinem i Katie McGrath (Morganą).
> 
> Piosenka, którą Colin usłyszał w radiu tuż przed wywiadem, to Somewhere Only We Know Keane. Znajduje się ona na playliście, którą stworzyłam. Są na niej piosenki kojarzące mi się z Merthurem i Brolinem, przy których pisałam te opowiadanie :) Link: http://8tracks.com/paintedlady/merthur-brolin. Stworzę też playlistę ze wszystkimi piosenkami, które pojawiły się w opowiadaniu - ale to na sam koniec :)
> 
> Inspiracją do napisania tego rozdziału – właściwie to całego opowiadania, ale tego rozdziału w szczególności – było wspaniałe opowiadanie The Student Prince FayJay.


	25. Powrót do Londynu 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo kazałam wam czekać na ten rozdział, ale przygniótł mnie nadmiar obowiązków i nie miałam nawet czasu na napisanie nowej części. Zawsze wszystko robię na ostatnią chwilę i musiałam ponieść tego przykre konsekwencje… Jeszcze nie skończyłam wszystkiego, co miałam zrobić, ale miałam już po prostu dosyć – musiałam się oderwać i wrócić do tego opowiadania :) To już ostatni rozdział. Ale nie martwcie się – napiszę jeszcze epilog. Kiedy? Nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale postaram się to zrobić jak najszybciej. Pozdrawiam gorąco wszystkich czytelników! Jesteście wspaniali :)

W szaleńczym tempie mijał wąskie i ciemne korytarze olbrzymiego gmachu BBC Radia, nie zważając na gapiących się na niego ze zdumieniem pracowników. Próbowali go zatrzymać, nawoływali go, ale Colin był głuchy na ich prośby. Nie było już odwrotu. Skoro już rzucił się do biegu, musiał go ukończyć. Nie mógł się zatrzymać, nie mógł się zawahać. Wszystko zostało już powiedziane i teraz pozostał mu tylko bieg.

Mijał kolejnych pracowników, potrącając ich przypadkiem ramionami, kiedy przeciskał się przez korytarze. Z początku szedł przyspieszonym krokiem, potem jednak rzucił się do biegu na oślep. Nie znał drogi do wyjścia, lecz biegł schodami w dół. W końcu przecież musiał dotrzeć na parter i uwolnić się od obcych spojrzeń.

Wpadł prosto do ogromnego, oszklonego holu. Futurystyczna elegancja wnętrza nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia, gdyż nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy z tego, gdzie się znajduje. Nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. W głowie wciąż huczały mu słowa, które odważył się wypowiedzieć w audycji na żywo.

_Prawda jest taka, że Bradley James jest gejem. Tak, jak i ja._

_Tak. Jesteśmy razem._

Jego telefon rozdzwonił się nagle. Wyjął go z kieszeni, z niedowierzaniem i strachem wpatrując się w niezliczoną ilość połączeń przychodzących. Większości numerów nie znał, musieli to więc być pewnie dziennikarze. Dzwoniła jego menadżerka. Zapewne była wściekła. Dzwonił jego brat. Ciekawe, czy zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawę z tego, kim naprawdę jest Colin. Pewnie tak. Jego zawsze otaczały dziewczyny, Colin się nimi nie interesował. Musiał wiedzieć. Musiał podejrzewać… Dzwonili jego rodzice. Nie śmiał odebrać. Nie wiedział, jak zareagowali. Skrzyczą go, znienawidzą? Czy zaakceptują? Dzwonili jego znajomi. Dziesiątki imion pojawiały się i znikały na jego wyświetlaczu. Nie miał siły z nimi rozmawiać. Nie miał.

Teraz już wiedział, jak musiał się czuć Bradley, kiedy jego komórka rozdzwoniła się po opublikowaniu przez _The Sun_ przeklętego artykułu o dzikich orgiach w Los Angeles. Poczuł, że też ma ochotę wyrzucić telefon przez okno. Rozejrzał się w nadziei, ale żadnego nie dojrzał – wszędzie były jedynie przezroczyste, połyskujące szyby zastępujące ściany.

Nie tylko telefony go nękały. Otrzymał tyle esemesów, że jego skrzynka odbiorcza zatkała się w dwie minuty. Rzucił okiem na parę z nich, nie do końca będąc w stanie zrozumieć ich treść. Był w szoku. Serce waliło mu jak młot i nie był w stanie się uspokoić.

 

**Katie McGrath**

Tak się cieszę! Nareszcie :D Brawo Colin, brawo :* Całuski dla ciebie i dla twojego księcia na białym koniu ;*

 

**Eoin Macken**

WIEDZIAŁEM

 

**Angel Coulby**

Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, Colin! To co zrobiłeś wymagało OGROMNEJ odwagi! Powodzenia i pozdrów Bradleya… W ogóle nie odbiera telefonu pewnie też jest w szoku ;-)

 

**Alex Vlahos**

:DDD zaimponowałeś mi Colin, Jesteś Wielki! xoxo

 

**Annie Stevens**

Colin, nawet nie wiem, co napisać! Słuchałam twojego wywiadu i jestem pod wrażeniem, jestem z ciebie taka dumna, że odważyłeś się powiedzieć prawdę :) mimo że się rozstaliśmy nie czuję żalu bo wiem że jesteś szczęśliwy ze swoim królem Arturem :) pewnie będzie wam teraz trochę ciężko ale nie załamuj się. Jeśli będziesz chciał pogadać to dzwoń, pamiętaj że zawsze masz mnie Pozdrawiam cię i Bradleya :)

 

**Eoin Macken**

Omg omg omg ale żeś dał czadu, stary! No nie mogę kurwa

 

**Tom Hooper**

WOW COLIN, nie słuchałem wywiadu ale eoin mi powiedział, kiedy ślub? :DD

 

**Eoin Macken**

CZY JA TEŻ MOGĘ SIĘ UJAWNIĆ

 

**Adetomiwa Edun**

Gratulacje dla Ciebie i Bradleya, życzę wam powodzenia! Musimy się spotkać, może irish pub?

 

**Rupert Young**

Eoin zaspamował mi pocztę, coś ty znowu odwalił Colin? :-D

 

**Eoin Macken**

Twój mąż nie odbiera telefonu zrób coś z tym

 

**Eoin Macken**

Masz go ustawić do pionu i powiedzieć mu żeby przestał strzelać fochy no nie serio ja wiedziałem że wy ze sobą kręcicie ale Bradley wszystkiemu zaprzeczał! Teraz ja mu pokażę że to JA mam zawsze rację aha i chcę być świadkiem na waszym ślubie i macie założyć różowe garnitury OSOBIŚCIE TEGO DOPILNUJĘ

 

**Alex Vlahos**

Nie zwracaj uwagi na eoina, jest pijany :) znowu ;) serio Cię podziwiam Colin jesteś moją inspiracją

 

**Alex Vlahos**

sZKODA ŻE JESTEŚ JUŻ ZAJĘTY JA TEŻ CIE KOCHAM

 

**Alex Vlahos**

Eoin zabrał mi telefon, to on do ciebie napisał tę ostatnią wiadomość… ja już nie mogę z tym człowiekiem :/

 

**Eoin Macken**

Asdfghjkl;' COLIN X BRADLEY LOVE 5EVER

 

**Rupert Young**

Teraz już wiem czemu twój chłopak przestał obserwować eoina na twitterze… już jedziemy do niego z tomem, ktoś musi go powstrzymać ;) trzymaj się colin!

 

Kolejne połączenia przerwały Colinowi przeglądnie wiadomości, których treści i tak nie był w stanie ogarnąć. Ku swojemu zdumieniu zorientował się, że dzwoni do niego Richard Wilson, który odtwarzał w Merlinie rolę Gajusza. Colin bardzo cenił sobie jego zdanie i podziwiał go. Przez te wszystkie lata spędzone wspólnie na planie miał szansę bliżej go poznać, za co był niezmiernie wdzięczny losowi.

Odebrał, nim zdążył się nad tym dobrze zastanowić.

\- Dodzwonienie się do ciebie graniczy z cudem, Colin – usłyszał znajomy głos Richarda. Nie pobrzmiewały w nim gniew czy oskarżenie. Ton głosu starszego aktora był przepełniony dumą i życzliwością. Zaśmiał się przyjaźnie.

\- Richard… - Colin zawiesił głos, gdyż nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wilson nie dzwonił do niego często, ale jeśli już to czynił, to zawsze miał mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia. – To jakieś szaleństwo. Wciąż nie dociera do mnie, że naprawdę to zrobiłem – dodał łamiącym się głosem, orientując się nagle, że bardzo pragnie porozmawiać z kimś zaufanym o tym, co się stało. – Czy dokonałem dobrego wyboru? A może to był błąd? Ja… nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, ja…

\- Colin. – Richard zawsze potrafił przywołać go do porządku swoim stanowczym głosem. – Jestem z ciebie bardzo, bardzo dumny.

Colina zatkało z wrażenia.

\- Dumny? – wyjąkał.

\- Uczyniłeś to, co uważałeś za słuszne. Nie bałeś się stanąć w obronie Bradleya i powiedzieć ludziom prawdy o tym, kim naprawdę jesteś. To akt wielkiej odwagi, chłopcze. W moim wieku niewiele rzeczy jest mnie jeszcze w stanie zaskoczyć, ale ty… - Richard urwał na chwilę, a Colin bez trudu wyobraził sobie, jak na jego wargach pojawia się szeroki uśmiech – Otwarcie przyznałeś się, że jesteś homoseksualistą. Że jesteś _jednym z nas_.

Colin nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Richard Wilson też był gejem. Publicznie się do tego przyznał i nie bał się konsekwencji swojej odważnej deklaracji. Colin podążył w jego ślady.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata obserwowałem ciebie i Bradleya, zastanawiając się, kiedy wreszcie zdacie sobie z tego sprawę – kontynuował Richard. – Na planie byliście nierozłączni. Od początku zapałaliście do siebie sympatią, a ja, stary człowiek, nie mogłem się nie uśmiechać, gdy na was patrzyłem. Sprawiliście mi wiele radości i przez cały ten czas cicho wam kibicowałem, wiesz?

\- Naprawdę? – Colin roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem. – Chyba wszyscy wiedzieli. Wszyscy oprócz mnie i Bradleya!

Wilson również się zaśmiał.

\- Tak to zazwyczaj jest, Colin. Prawdziwa miłość oślepia do tego stopnia, że nawet najprostsze prawdy stają się nieosiągalne.

\- Widywałem Bradleya codziennie. A potem skończyliśmy zdjęcia, on wyjechał i wtedy… wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że… że go kocham – wydusił. Nie wierzył, że to powiedział!

\- Potrzebowaliście wiele czasu. Teraz nie będzie wam łatwo. Jesteśmy celebrytami, czy tego chcemy, czy nie, i musimy pogodzić się z ciemną stroną sławy. Nie pozwól się zaszufladkować, Colin. Nie pozwól nikomu wmówić sobie, że zrobiłeś źle, i nie przejmuj się mową nienawiści. Zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którzy choćby z czystej zawiści będą chcieli sprawić ci przykrość. Jesteś gejem, to jest częścią ciebie. Nie możesz tej części odrzucić, ponieważ wtedy nie byłbyś w pełni sobą. Musisz to zaakceptować i już więcej się nie bać. To nie orientacja seksualna jest najważniejsza. Jesteś aktorem…

\- Zawsze chciałem nim być – słowa z trudem przechodziły Colinowi przez gardło. Tłumił je płacz. – Zawsze chciałem być taki, jak ty. Urodziłem się, żeby grać. Kocham to, co robię.

\- I to jest właśnie najważniejsze. _Miłość._ Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj, Colin.

\- Dziękuję – odparł wzruszony. – To wiele…

Urwał gwałtownie, gdy jego wzrok padł na sylwetkę mężczyzny, który właśnie pojawił się w holu.

\- Muszę już kończyć – powiedział. Wiedział, że Richard go zrozumie.

Zrozumiał.

\- Życzę wam powodzenia – echo ciepłego głosu Wilsona jeszcze długo rozbrzmiewało w uszach Colina, gdy chował telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Ręce mu drżały. Nie był w stanie wydusić ani słowa.

Bradley podbiegł do niego, gdy tylko go zauważył. Nim Colin zdążył zareagować, rzucił mu się w ramiona i przytulił go mocno, niemal łamiąc mu żebra. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak silny był jego uścisk i jak gorące miał dłonie, które ułożył na ramionach Colina.

Colina ogarnęła niepewność. Obserwował Bradleya, starając się wybadać, czy jest na niego zły, ale wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, by był w stanie nadążyć za zmieniającymi się jak w kalejdoskopie emocjami na jego twarzy.

\- Stary, coś ty zrobił! – krzyknął blondyn, potrząsając nim. Uśmiechał się, a w jego oczach pobłyskiwała osobliwa mieszanka radości, niedowierzania i czegoś jeszcze, jakiegoś innego, silniejszego i ważniejszego uczucia, które przyćmiewało wszystkie pozostałe.

A potem zaczął krzyczeć do niego, a jego głos z nadmiaru emocji był wyższy, niż zazwyczaj. Nie był w stanie się uciszyć. Kolejne słowa wypływały z jego ust z prędkością światła, a jego dłonie przenosiły się z ramion Colina na jego policzki i we włosy, na brodę i nos oraz na jego własne, drżące dłonie, które Bradley ujął i przycisnął do swoich gorących ust.

– Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Myślałem, że padnę, kiedy usłyszałem, co powiedziałeś! Co ci odwaliło?! Jesteś szalony, Cols, jesteś niemożliwy! Ja już nie wiem, ty mnie zawsze czymś zaskoczysz, ale żeby coś takiego? Nie musiałeś tego robić, idioto! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, wariacie? – zniżył nagle głos, nabierając głębokiego oddechu i zbliżając się do Colina jeszcze bardziej. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Jego błękitne tęczówki zdawały się gorzeć ogniem. _– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?_

\- Chciałem odwrócić od ciebie uwagę… udowodnić, że jesteś niewinny, że _The Sun_ kłamie i… - wzrok Bradleya przenikał go na wskroś. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Nie był w stanie długo znosić intensywności tego spojrzenia. Działo się z nim coś dziwnego. Pociły mu się dłonie, robiło mu się duszno, a jego policzki płonęły ogniem. – Zrobiłem to dla ciebie, Bradley. Wszystko, co robię, robię dla _ciebie_ – wyznał, mimowolnie powtarzając słowa z wywiadu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak banalnie to brzmi, ale wiedział, że Bradley go zrozumie.

Blondyn zastygł w bezruchu. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała pod wpływem przyspieszonego oddechu.

Przyciągnął Colina do siebie, jedną ręką obejmując go w talii, a drugą zatapiając czule w jego włosach. Pogłaskał go, po czym przybliżył swoje wargi do jego ust. Ich nosy zetknęły się ze sobą i znaleźli się tak blisko, że ciepły oddech Bradleya był w stanie osuszyć jego łzy.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Bradley i tym razem Colin nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości. Wiedział, że się nie przesłyszał. Wiedział, że nie liczył się żaden Chris czy Georgia, nareszcie był tego pewien.

Wiedział, że te słowa płynęły z głębi serca.

Pocałował go, a łzy z ich policzków wymieszały się ze sobą. Colin nie zwracał już uwagi na otoczenie. Na chwilę zapomniał o całym świecie. Istniały dla niego jedynie miękkie wargi Bradleya, tak jak tamtej pamiętnej nocy w Irish Pubie raptem tydzień temu.

\- Kocham cię. Jesteś skończonym idiotą, wiesz? Kocham cię – powtarzał Bradley w przerwie między pocałunkami.

\- Ja też cię kocham, dupku – wykrztusił Colin.

_\- Dupku?_

Colin tylko pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się. Czuł tyle sprzecznych rzeczy na raz, że myślał, iż lada chwila eksploduje. Strach. Euforię. Niepewność. Szczęście.

I jeszcze to, co widział w śmiejących się i zamglonych łzami błękitnych oczach Bradleya.

To, co było najważniejsze.

Krótka chwila, na którą odsunęli się od siebie, wystarczyła, żeby przywrócić ich do rzeczywistości. Nie byli sami w holu, a pod wejściem do gmachu BBC Radia stała już cała masa dziennikarzy i paparazzich robiących im zdjęcia swoimi drogimi aparatami. Flesze błyskały zza oszklonych drzwi, oślepiając ich tak, że aż musieli zmrużyć oczy. Colin chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział aż tylu świateł na raz. Obraz rzeczywistości rozmywał się w jego oczach, a mocne bicie serca zagłuszało nawoływania fotografów.

Zerknął na Bradleya. W jego oczach też był strach.

Colin wziął go za rękę.

Bradley spojrzał na niego. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał cos powiedzieć, ale nie musiał, gdyż rozumieli się bez słów. Przełknął ślinę i wyprostował ramiona. Denerwował się tym, co czekało na nich na zewnątrz, a czemu musieli wreszcie stawić czoła. Colin nigdy wcześniej nie widział u niego tak poważnego wyrazu twarzy. Zapatrzył się w jego ostry profil, w duży nos i kształtne usta, w policzki zaczerwienione od wyznań i pocałunków.

Flesze błyskały zza oszklonych drzwi.

Colin Morgan i Bradley James popatrzyli na siebie.

Wzięli głęboki oddech.

Byli gotowi.

 

Wyszli do tłumu paparazzich, trzymając się za ręce.


	26. Epilog

**CZTERY MIESIĄCE PÓŹNIEJ**

 

Nadszedł lipiec, a wraz z nim letnie burze. Burze drobnych sprzeczek i większych kłótni, ciemne chmury przesłaniające słoneczną stronę związku. Lecz bez względu na to, jak ciemne od burzowych chmur byłoby niebo, słońce zawsze kryło się gdzieś za nimi, przypominając o swej nieustannej obecności nieśmiałymi, a z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zdecydowanie przebijającymi się przez cień promieniami. Dużo było wyładowań i nagłych piorunów, które zygzakiem przecinały niebo w ułamkach sekund, uderzając w to, co drażniło najbardziej, w wystające i aż proszące się o atak punkty zapalne. Drobnostki, z pozoru nic nie znaczące głupoty składające się na rzeczywistość sprawiały, że burzowe niebo przesłaniała nagła, oślepiająca biel. Jeszcze długo po ulewie dało się słyszeć odległe grzmoty, echo wykrzyczanych pod wpływem emocji słów, które raniły, uwierały i nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć aż do momentu, w którym zza chmur ponownie wyglądało słońce, aby przejrzeć się w jednej z licznych kałuż, śladów po minionym załamaniu pogody. Kałuże jednak zawsze wysychały, a pogoda wracała do normy. Padał deszcz; ciepły, letni deszcz, który chłodził i rozgrzewał zarazem. Temperatura wzrastała, potęgując letnią aurę. Słupki rtęci podnosiły się do góry, a oddychać było coraz trudniej. Nawet w cieniu było gorąco, a może przede wszystkim w nim, kiedy słońce już się chowało, a na niebie pojawiał się księżyc i miliony gwiazd. Każdy oddech zdawał się głośniejszy, każdy dotyk bardziej intensywny i elektryzujący, a każde słowo nabierało innego brzmienia i większego znaczenia.

Gwiazd na nocnym niebie były miliony, ale w mieście nie było ich widać.

Nocą niebo najpiękniejsze było na wsi.

 

Ich kolejna wspólna noc na skraju wioski Great Baddow już minęła, ale pamięć po niej pozostała w zgniecionej, wymiętej pościeli, która wchłonęła pot i zapach kojarzący się z miłością. W chłodnych ścianach małego domku pod lasem wciąż pobrzmiewało echo westchnień rozkoszy i namiętnych, gorączkowych słów szeptanych do ucha i niknących razem z gorącymi pocałunkami na spragnionych wargach.

Stary dom pamiętał te noce, bo nocami aż trząsł się w posadach.

 

Las szumiał cicho, szeleszcząc liśćmi smaganymi łagodnymi podmuchami wiatru. Gdzieś w oddali dzięcioł wytrwale stukał w korę, a między drzewami przemykał pospiesznie do swej nory szary zając. Spod mchu wychylały się żabki przeskakujące po ściółce, a na rozgrzanej, piaszczystej ziemi wylegiwały się zaskrońce, które pierzchały, gdy tylko wyczuwały, jak ziemia pod nimi wibruje pod wpływem kroków wielkich, wrogich istot, które kazały się zwać ludźmi.

Zakochanymi ludźmi, warto dodać.

 

Leżeli na oblanej słońcem polanie. Na źdźbłach soczysto zielonej, wysokiej trawy srebrzyły się jeszcze kropelki rosy. Monotonię seledynowego dywanu przerywały malowniczo wyłaniające się tu i ówdzie spośród traw wonne kwiaty: żółciutkie mlecze, puszyste dmuchawce, czerwone niczym krew maki…

I stokrotki z białymi płatkami, śmiejące się żółtymi środkami zachęcająco.

Colin zerwał jedną z nich.

\- Nie ruszaj się – mruknął, przewracając się na lewy bok. Wyciągnął prawą rękę i zatopił dłoń we włosach kochanka, przyjaciela, chłopaka, partnera, _tego jedynego_. Uśmiechnął się, gdy za lasem w oddali dojrzał łany zbóż. Włosy jego ukochanego rzeczywiście miały taki sam kolor.

Wplótł w nie zerwaną stokrotkę.

\- Cols, co ty znowu robisz z moimi włosami? – spytał Bradley zaniepokojonym tonem.

\- Wplatam ci kwiaty we włosy.

\- Pogrzało cię? Ostatnio za dużo czasu spędzasz na słońcu. Wrócisz do Londynu brązowy, ostrzegam cię!

Colin zaśmiał się, ignorując narzekania Bradleya. Ze stokrotką we włosach wyglądał niczym jakaś leśna nimfa…

Postanowił zerwać kolejny kwiat i wpleść mu jeszcze jedną stokrotkę.

\- Colin, przestań.

\- Bo co?

\- Bo mnie rozpraszasz.

\- Serio? – Colin uparcie ignorował Bradleya, kontynuując nawijanie jego złotych kosmyków na palce. To zajęcie zawsze go uspokajało. – A co takiego robisz, że musisz tak wysilać mózg?

\- Kontempluję przyrodę – wyjaśnił.

Colin zabrał dłoń, napawając się swoim dziełem.

\- I mówisz, że to mnie pogrzało – zadrwił.

Doskonale wiedział, jak to się skończy. Zawsze zaczynało się od krótkiej i bezsensownej wymiany zdań, która miała na celu jedynie rozdrażnienie i sprowokowanie. Obaj kochali grać w tę grę. Jej rezultaty potrafiły być zaskakujące.

\- Tak, Colin! Denerwujesz mnie! Przyjechałem do Great Baddow, żeby wypocząć, a przez ciebie nie mogę się nawet porządnie wyspać!

\- Och, i to dlatego tak narzekasz? Dlatego, że w nocy, jak sam zresztą powiedziałeś, pary nie śpią, tylko nadrabiają zaległości w swoim życiu erotycznym?

\- Nie o to mi chodzi! – Bradley zaczerwienił się. - Nie mogę spać, bo cholernie głośno chrapiesz!

\- Ja chrapię? _Ja chrapię?!_ Chyba ty! – obruszył się Colin. – A po goleniu zawsze zostawiasz potworny syf w łazience!

\- Ha ha ha – Bradley pokręcił głową. Wycelował w Colina palcem z furią. – A ty zaśmiecasz lodówkę jakimiś cuchnącym zielskiem! Jesteś wegetarianinem, rozumiem, ale chyba troszkę przeginasz, wiesz? Nigdy ci nie podaruję tego krwistego steka, którego wywaliłeś! Miałem go zjeść!

\- Cuchnął i wyglądał jak stary kapeć, żadna strata – Colin wzruszył ramionami, a Bradley jęknął głośno, mało nie wyrywając sobie włosów z głowy. – Zaśmiecam lodówkę zielskiem? To zabrzmiało tak, jakbym przechowywał w niej marihuanę…

\- … nie takie zioła miałem na myśli, półgłówku, tylko…

\- … co i tak byłoby normalniejsze od podgrzewania bielizny w mikrofali! _Kto normalny podgrzewa sobie bokserki w mikrofali?!_

\- Lubię nosić ciepłą bieliznę, wielkie mi halo! Mamusia zawsze podgrzewała mi majtki, kiedy byłem mały… - Bradley zarumienił się, a Colin już nie wiedział, czy ze wstydu, czy z wściekłości. - Muszę czuć się komfortowo i dbać o pewną strategiczną część ciała, bez której nasz związek by nie istniał!

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Colina.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem z tobą tylko dla seksu? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Och, nie! Nie chciałem… - Bradley pokręcił głową z zakłopotaniem. – Nie…

Bradley był taki uroczy, kiedy próbował coś powiedzieć, a nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Colin uwielbiał się nad nim znęcać w takich sytuacjach.

\- Gdybym chciał z tobą być tylko dla seksu, to już dawno bym z tobą zerwał i poszukał kogoś lepszego – oznajmił, uśmiechając się bezczelnie i zadziornie przekrzywiając głowę.

Bradley zaniemówił.

\- Doprowadzasz mnie do szału, Morgan – warknął. Nazwał go po nazwisku? Oj, niedobrze.

\- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, James – Colin wyraźnie zaakcentował jego nazwisko. – Ja jestem sadystycznym perwersem, a ty niewyżytym seksoholikiem. To się nie może skończyć dobrze!

Sądził, że rozładuje sytuację, i dopiero poniewczasie zorientował się, że niechcący przypomniał Bradleyowi o seks skandalu sprzed czterech miesięcy. To były pierwsze chwile ich związku. Trudne chwile. Nie dość, że musieli się zmierzyć z bliskimi, rozpaczliwie licząc na akceptację z ich strony, to jeszcze czekała ich ciężka batalia z mediami.

Z perspektywy czasu Colin mógł jednak stwierdzić, że wszystko zakończyło się happy endem.

 

Rodzina i przyjaciele zaakceptowali ich związek, a nawet im kibicowali – zwłaszcza obsada Merlina, która wykorzystywała każdą okazję, by sprowokować jakąś śmieszną sytuację z ich udziałem. Zwłaszcza Eoin nie miał litości. Siłą musieli go powstrzymywać od dokładnego streszczania ich życia uczuciowego na Twitterze, co serialowy Gwaine ubóstwiał robić po pijaku.

Media narobiły szumu, a paparazzi śledzili każdy ich krok, ale nawet oni w końcu się znudzili. To, co ukryte, wzbudzało największe zainteresowanie. Odkąd otwarcie zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać - chodzić razem na gale, do teatru czy restauracji, czy choćby na zakupy na Oxford Street, trzymając się za ręce – zamieszanie wokół nich wyraźnie opadło. Kiedy przestali się kryć ze swoimi uczuciami, wszyscy paradoksalnie dali im spokój.

Podobnie rzecz się miała z _The Sun_. Poważnie zastanawiali się, czy wytoczyć im proces o zniesławienie, ale w końcu zrezygnowali.

\- Jeśli ich pozwę, to dodatkowo nagłośnię sprawę i osiągnę tylko tyle, że ta afera będzie się za mną ciągnęła w nieskończoność – oznajmił Bradley któregoś dnia. – Pamiętasz, co zrobił nasz książę Harry, gdy to jego nagie zdjęcia z imprezy pojawiły się na okładce?

\- Eee… nic? – odpowiedział Colin.

\- No właśnie. _Nic._ Zbagatelizował całą sprawę i skomentował wszystko śmiechem. Dzisiaj nawet jeśli ludzie to wspominają, to też się śmieją. Nikt się nie oburza. Czy myślisz… że jeśli postąpię tak samo, to dadzą mi spokój? – zapytał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Potrzebował jego wsparcia.

\- Myślę, że to genialny pomysł – odparł Colin po chwili zastanowienia. Uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Ile razy mogą cię nazywać niewyżytym seksoholikiem? W końcu im się to znudzi, zobaczysz. _Wszystko będzie dobrze._

 

I rzeczywiście było. Ich kariery nie ucierpiały. Wręcz przeciwnie – Colin został zasypany propozycjami. Na razie skupiał się na grze w teatrze, podczas gdy Bradley przeglądał scenariusze w poszukiwaniu czegoś wartościowego.

Wiele wieczorów spędzili, siedząc na kanapie w swoim nowym mieszkaniu, czytając linijki tekstu i śmiejąc się z zupełnie niezabawnych kwestii. Bradley wyremontował i sprzedał swoje stare mieszkanie, z którym wiązały się złe wspomnienia, a Colin sprzedał też swoje na znak nowego, wspólnego początku. Nigdy nie zapomni przeprowadzki. Bradley złorzeczył i klął, kiedy urządzali swój nowy dom. Upierał się, by dany mebel stał właśnie w tym miejscu, a nie w innym. Był taki uparty i taki słodki, gdy pochlapał się farbą, którą malowali wspólnie ściany. Zaczęli wymachiwać pędzlami i chlapać się, aż cali w kolorowych plamach wylądowali na rozłożonych na podłodze gazetach, spleceni w objęciach. Silna woń farby wymieszała się z ostrym zapachem seksu, kiedy zrobili to na podłodze, dziko i namiętnie jak nigdy przedtem. Byli cali mokrzy, a gdy Bradley w chwili uniesienia przycisnął go do ściany, cała ich ciężka praca poszła na marne, bo na świeżo pomalowanej ścianie odcisnęły się ich sylwetki. Śmieli się z tego przez wiele kolejnych tygodni, uparcie odmawiając ponownego malowania. Zrobili to dopiero wtedy, kiedy wpadli do nich z odwiedzinami rodzice Colina. Mieli bardzo dziwne miny, kiedy weszli do pokoju, a ich wzrok padł na _dziwne ślady_ na ścianie.

 

\- Wszystko psujesz, Colin – ponury ton Bradleya wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

\- Przepraszam – rzekł skruszony, tym razem na poważnie. Z jego facetem było coś nie tak. Odkąd przyjechali do Great Baddow, zachowywał się niepokojąco dziwnie. Był czymś zdenerwowany i za nic nie mógł się odprężyć. – Co cię gryzie? Widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

\- To… - Bradley westchnął głęboko. – To nie tak miało być. Wszystko miało być idealnie. – przełknął ślinę. – Mam dla ciebie prezent.

\- Prezent? – zapytał zaintrygowany Colin. – Nową koszulkę Death Cab For Cutie? – dodał z nadzieją, szczerząc zęby.

\- Cols, masz ich już chyba ze dwadzieścia! – żachnął się Bradley. – W przeciwieństwie do spodni. Przydałaby ci się jakaś nowa para, wiesz?

\- Dwie w zupełności mi wystarczą – obruszył się. – Przynajmniej nie mam takiej obsesji jak ty na punkcie okularów przeciwsłonecznych!

Bradley już nabierał powietrza, żeby się odgryźć, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Udam, że tego nie słyszałem – rzekł, zgrzytając zębami.

Odchrząknął i niespodziewanie wziął Colina za ręce.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – wyszeptał.

Colin zaniemówił.

\- Cokolwiek to jest, pewnie i tak na to nie zasłużyłem – powiedział cicho, zawstydzony.

Bradley uśmiechnął się ciepło. W kącikach jego błękitnych oczu utworzyły się zmarszczki. Colin kochał ten uśmiech. Ten specjalny uśmiech zarezerwowany był tylko do jednej osoby na calutkim świecie.

Blondyn uniósł swoją prawą dłoń. Nie odrywając od niej wzroku, zdjął sygnet z kciuka. Pierścień, który nosił zawsze, i z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał.

Pierścień, który teraz wsunął na prawy kciuk Colina.

Colin oddychał głęboko, wpatrując się intensywnie w sygnet. Chłód pierścienia przeszywał go na wskroś. Nie dowierzał w to, co się właśnie stało. Nie dowierzał, że ten sygnet, pierścień, _ta obrączka_ \- że naprawdę tam jest. Na jego palcu.

\- Przecież to twój horkruks – wydusił zupełnie bez sensu, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Tak – zaśmiał się Bradley. Spoglądał mu głęboko w oczy, nie przestając trzymać go za ręce. Krążył opuszkami palców po jego drżących z emocji dłoniach. – Właśnie dlatego ci go daję.

\- A-ale… zawsze go ze sobą nosisz… mówiłeś, że to twój amulet, że… że to horkruks i że jest w nim część twojej duszy… - Colin wiedział, że to, co usiłuje powiedzieć, nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale nie dbał o to.

Bradley najwyraźniej też nie. Uścisnął go mocniej.

\- Pragnę zawsze być przy tobie – rzekł niskim, gardłowym głosem, ochrypłym z emocji. – Bez względu na to, dokąd pchnie nas los, cokolwiek się wydarzy… część mnie zawsze będzie z tobą. Zawsze, kiedy spojrzysz na ten pierścień… będziesz wiedział, że myślę o tobie. Rozumiesz? – zapytał nagle. – Bez względu na wszystko zawsze będę z tobą. _Nic nas nie rozłączy._

\- Bradley… nie musiałeś – wydusił Colin. Chciało mu się płakać i śmiać zarazem. Ze szczęścia. – Nie, nie mogę go przyjąć. To twój skarb. To zbyt cenna rzecz…

\- Po prostu go weź – powiedział, chowając jego blade dłonie w swoich. – Chcę, żebyś go wziął.

Serce Colina biło mocno. Wiedział… wiedział, że to coś znaczy. O wiele więcej, niż by się mogło z pozoru wydawać. Bradley ofiarował mu część swojej duszy. Ofiarował mu _siebie_. To był symbol. Tak, jak… jak obrączka przy zaręczynach. Zwiastun nowego początku. Wspólnej drogi życia.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał, starając się zawrzeć w tonie swojego głosu to, co pragnął mu przekazać. W tych prostych słowach kryło się chyba wszystko.

Bradley przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę z ciepłym uśmiechem, a potem uniósł głowę do góry, aby spojrzeć w czyste, błękitne niebo. Nie było na nim widać ani jednej chmurki.

Tego dnia na pewno nie spadnie deszcz.

\- Obiecałem ci, że wrócimy tu latem – powiedział cicho. – Pamiętasz?

\- Tak – odparł. Jak mógłby zapomnieć? To było cztery miesiące temu. Wtedy, kiedy wszystko się zaczęło, właśnie na tej polanie. Wówczas było tu inaczej. Pierwsze promienie wiosennego słońca z nieśmiałością przedzierały się przez chmury, a na zimnej ziemi nie wyrosła jeszcze trawa.

\- Miałeś rację – dodał Colin po chwili milczenia. – Tu jest pięknie. Jeszcze piękniej, niż sobie wyobrażałem, kiedy przyprowadziłeś mnie na tę polanę pierwszy raz.

To właśnie tutaj pierwszy raz się całowali. Chociaż… właściwie to pierwszy raz całowali się w Irish Pubie, ale to pocałunek na polanie był ważniejszy. Obaj byli wówczas w pełni świadomi tego, co się dzieje, i jakie będą tego konsekwencje. To był moment, w którym obaj pogodzili się z tym, kim naprawdę są, i co do siebie czują. Odrzucili maski i przestali być takimi, jakimi inni ludzie chcieli, żeby byli. Iluzja opadła i nareszcie mogli być sobą.

Nie musieli już dłużej skrywać swych uczuć.

Nie musieli już dłużej żyć w strachu.

\- Ja też mam coś dla ciebie – wyszeptał Colin.

Jego wargi delikatnie dotknęły ust Bradleya. Czuł, że blondyn się uśmiecha, kiedy go całował. Nie od razu rozchylił usta. Pozwolił, by wargi Colina nakryły jego własne, jakby chciał się nacieszyć ich ciepłem.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął Bradley, odsuwając się na moment, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w lśniące od łez szczęścia niebieskie oczy. Schylił głowę tak, że ich czoła i czubki nosów się zetknęły.

Colin ponownie odnalazł drogę do jego ust.

Już nigdy miał jej nie zgubić.

 

**KONIEC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afera z nagimi zdjęciami księcia Harry'ego na okładce The Sun, do której odwołuje się Bradley, wydarzyła się naprawdę w sierpniu minionego roku – wystarczy wystukać w Google „the sun prince harry", a zaraz zobaczycie, o co chodzi :) To właśnie ona zainspirowała mnie do wymyślenia całego wątku z seks skandalem.

**Author's Note:**

> Zachowuję się teraz trochę jak Colin w epilogu – płaczę i śmieję się zarazem. Płaczę, bo to już koniec, i śmieję się, bo udało mi się do niego dotrwać. Jeśli i wy dotrwaliście – gratuluję i szczerze wam dziękuję z całego serca za to, że poświęciliście dłuższą chwilę, żeby zapoznać się z treścią tego opowiadania, które pisałam dla was z niezwykłą przyjemnością. Pierwszy raz opisywałam miłosne akty, więc wasze słowa wsparcia wiele dla mnie znaczyły :) Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które potrafiły przywołać uśmiech na mojej twarzy nawet w najbardziej paskudny dzień. Dziękuję zwłaszcza Megannowie, która wytrwale komentowała każdy rozdział na AO3 i razem ze mną zachwycała się bez końca Colinem Morganem. DZIĘKUJĘ! Ona też napisała krótkie i niebywale słodkie opowiadanie o Brolinie – koniecznie zajrzyjcie!
> 
> Brolin. Czy ja kiedykolwiek będę miała dość obu panów? Na razie się na to nie zanosi :) To, że Merlin jest takim wspaniałym serialem, jest głównie ich zasługą. Chemia, która między nimi powstała, jest powodem, dla którego z napięciem oglądałam kolejne odcinki. Cudownie było patrzeć, jak z każdą serią obaj dorastają, i jak dojrzewa uczucie między nimi. Czy Bradley i Colin są parą w rzeczywistości? Wierzę, że tak. W internecie roi się od doniesień i plotek na ich temat, które niejednokrotnie wywołują falę dyskusji. I choć twardego dowodu jeszcze nie ma - gdyby był, to oznaczałoby to naruszenie ich prywatności, a to już nie byłoby w porządku – to ja i wiele innych fanów wcale go nie potrzebujemy. Wystarczy mieć oczy i popatrzeć. Jeśli to nie jest miłość, to ja nie wiem, co to jest :)
> 
> Na koniec zgodnie z obietnicą prezentuję wam oryginalną ścieżkę dźwiękową do Half the Man I Used to Be (http://8tracks.com/paintedlady/half-the-man-i-used-to-be-official-soundtrack). John Farnham, Madonna, Queen i wiele innych na jednej playliście? A czemu nie? W HtMIUtB wszystko jest możliwe! Mam nadzieję, że słuchając tych z pozoru nic ze sobą nie mających wspólnego piosenek przypomnicie sobie kolejne sceny z opowiadania i choć raz się uśmiechniecie. Ja padłam przy Davidzie Bowie, może wy wytrzymacie dłużej? :)
> 
> Chętnie jeszcze napiszę Merthura i/lub Brolina w przyszłości. Planuję tez pojechać do Londynu, żeby zobaczyć Colina na żywo na deskach teatru The Globe, więc życzcie mi powodzenia.   
>    
> Pozdrawiam i dziękuję! :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT (15.08.2013)**
> 
> Przed dwoma dniami wróciłam z Londynu. Byłam na _The Tempest_ , w samym The Globe, i obejrzałam najlepsze przedstawienie w życiu. Niestety nie udało mi się zobaczyć Colina, ponieważ akurat tego dnia (11 sierpnia) był chory i rolę Ariela w jego zastępstwie odegrał Matthew Raymond. Strasznie długo płakałam nad swoim pechem i płaczę do dziś. Nie mam szczęścia w życiu, los zawsze rzuca mi kłody pod nogi. Nie poddam się jednak. Któregoś dnia go spotkam i powiem mu, jak bardzo płakałam, a wtedy razem zaczniemy się z tego śmiać. To wszystko, czego pragnę.
> 
> **EDIT (20.11.2013)**
> 
> I tak oto parę miesięcy później udało mi się spotkać Colina - widziałam go w sztuce Mojo, a potem zamieniłam z nim parę słów przy stage door :) Jestem więc żywym dowodem na to, że czasem marzenia się spełniają i że nie należy się przedwcześnie poddawać!


End file.
